Mystic Knights of Middelton
by Green Tima
Summary: What happens when 9 mystic weapons with the powers of nature are rediscovered.  Well that all depends on who gets them. ch 18. Back to basics, with a twist- completed
1. The change

Disclaimer- You know the routine, I don't own KP or Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, if you do, don't sue me, I can't pay you

The second Kim got the call, Ron knew this was going to be bad, he couldn't explain it, but he knew this was going to end badly. Wade called telling them about 2 simultaneous hits to the web site, both in Japan, about 80 miles away from each other. One was at a robotics manufacturing company the other was a small town the site of a string of muggings. For Kim it was a no brainier where to go first, for Ron it was another matter, less than a mile away from the town was the school dedicated to teaching Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Monkey Kung Fu, the school that for a few brief moments of time had called him a student, and most of all the location of the Lotus Blade. He wanted to tell Kim that the town should have come first, but couldn't due to his vows of secrecy to the school. But he had managed to convince her to drop him off at the town, while she went ahead to the company.

Some how Ron wasn't surprised when his brief search of the town yielded nothing but towns people who had never heard of a string of muggings. It was part fear and part instinct that lead him to the school, but he knew something was wrong, the once comforting feeling he felt during the climb up the mountain was gone, replaced by foreboding, despite nothing had physically changed save a bit of natural plant growth. When he approached the door to the school it was wide open, but vacant of guards, and he feared what he would see with in. The stench of death hit his nose long before the site, the teachers and students were strewn about in positions that left little doubt that they were dead, the wounds varied in type, but he knew what had happened.

"The fools thought they could stop me" Ron knew the voice behind him, he wasn't surprised to Monkey Fist and his ninjas there watching him, the Lotus Blade in his hands.

"Why," it was all he could think to ask.

"You know why Stoppable, I want the sword, and I want you, or more exactly the power you and your pet have. It's a shame you didn't bring Miss Possible with you, I would have enjoyed seeing her face after I was done with you. Now shall we get down to business." A flick of his foot launched a staff in Ron's direction, one which he easily caught, and readied him self for an assault.

He was not disappointed, Monkey Fist attacked with a skill Ron had never seen Fisk possess, a skill he knew was driven by the Lotus Blade. Every few seconds the Blade became a new weapon making it impossible for Ron to adapt to Fisk's assault, being constantly forced back, strictly on the defensive, which was what Fisk wanted.

When Fisk finally came close enough Rufus leapt from his masters pocket on to the assailant, hoping to buy his master a few moments of time, perhaps even retrieve the blade. But all thoughts of such an action faded quickly as the Mole rat was caught in mid air by Monkey Fist's foot-hand tossing him in to the air only to be meet by the edge of the now katana formed Lotus Blade. His body falling to the ground with 2 sickening thuds.

Ron had no time to morn his long time friend and companion, as Fisk continued his assault, but the shock of what he had seen slowed his reaction time. The lotus blade once again shifted form to that of a large battle ax the flat of the blade connecting with Ron throwing him back breaking his staff, before connecting with a pair of large double doors,. Those to gave way as Ron hit them, sending him down a flight of stairs into darkness before finally sliding on a hard stone floor for several more feet before stopping as his head connected with a wooden object.

"It's a shame I'm not filming this, I would have loved to keep that for posterity," followed immediately by Monkey Fist's trade mark laugh.

For all the damage the fall had done, it had forced Ron's mind back on survival, images of his past in the school came back, this was a weapon store house, at least if the rumors were true. He pulled him self to his feet, hands running over anything that might be a weapon. But everything he touched had the feel of rust and wear, none capable of protecting him from the Lotus Blade, he doubted any would survive a first hit. But his instincts told him Fisk was descending the stairs, and time was a luxury was something he didn't have. His hand finally brushed the handle of a weapon that might be stand a hit from the blade. It was worn, rust could be felt, but it wasn't as brittle as the others had been. He ran his fingers up the hilt, tracing the out line of the weapon, feeing it arc up, then down, then up again, like a triangle, and back to the hilt. It didn't feel like one of the weapons he had been trained with at the school, but he would have to make do.

He heard the tell tale signs of breathing allowing him to avoid Monkey Fists first strike in the darkness, and his weapon managed to block the second. His luck however ran out on the third, as he was knocked to the ground as something swept his legs out from under him. Reflexively he brought his weapon to his chest, an act that did little good as Fisk plunged the weapon into Ron chest, the 2 weapons momentarily coming into contact with each other in the descent.

Fisk could feel him self grow stronger, just as his research had shown, the blade could draw the mystical monkey power from one person into another person, provided they to had the power. He had lost his chance with the Mole Rat, but now it was hardly a problem, soon no one would be able to stand against him. He could feel the last of the power drain from Stoppable's body, and pulled the sword free. He knew with out question Stoppable was dead, and walked casually up the stairs into the light, the once bright blade now black as a moonless midnight.

"Come my warriors, there is nothing else here for us," the monkey ninjas obeyed with out delay surrounding their master as left the school. The site of his greatest victory to date, and began planning his next move.

-------

Kim had long since stopped being aggravated. It had now been 4 hours since she and Ron had spilt up and he still hadn't reported in. She'd tried raising him on his Kimmunicator with no luck, he simply wasn't responding. She was grateful, not for the first time, that Wade had equipped Ron's Kimmunicator with a homing device. The rational part of her mind told her to be calm, Ron was barley a mile away from where she'd dropped him off, but the emotional side told her something was wrong. Nothing had been removed from the robotics plant, but someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make it appear so. While there was nothing to support it, she just felt like everything was connected, and it scared her.

The car stopped at the foot of a mountain, according to Wade, Ron's signal was coming from the top.

"Thanks for the lift Mister Drake"

"Not a problem Kim, if it wasn't for you I'd never have met my wife, call me any time."

The climb up the mountain was putting Kim on edge, she couldn't shake the feeling something was very wrong, a feeling that grew stronger with each step. A feeling that only got worse when the smell hit her. She'd been lucky, death was something she rarely saw, but she knew the smell, and it to grew stronger with every step. She knew what she was going to find before she saw the gates, but not even that prepared her for the for the sheer volume of carnage. She felt bile rise in her throat but forced it down, pulling out kimmunicator to look for Ron. As focused as she was in her hunt, she couldn't help but piece together information about this place. It was some kind a school for martial artists that much was clear from their clothing and weapons, and there had been a battle. But from what she could tell, they all seemed to be from the same side, if someone else was to blame, but if so where were their troops?

'_what the hell were you doing up here Ron?'_

The lights on the screen told her she was getting closer, and she steeled her self for what she might find as she followed the stair case down, pulling out a flash light to see as she went. The light beam hit Ron quickly, it was all Kim could do to not leap down to him. A quick visual scan told her he was wounded but nothing seemed to be critical. But she dreaded checking his pulse, but she knew she needed to do it before calling Wade.

She reached out towards him, but stopped noticing for the first time she was praying, something she'd been doing since she entered this realm of death. Taking a deep breath she forced her hand to his neck to seek a pulse. At first she could hear and feel nothing but the beating of her own pulse pounding away like a jake hammer, then slowly she felt the first beat against her fingers, followed by a second and a third, they were weak and far between but he was alive.

She pulled out her kimmunicator and flipped it on as the familiar face looked back at her.

"I need medical help, and I need it now, Ron's hurt, I have no clue how bad, but he needs help!" Fear and a hint of hysteria in her voice.

As long as Wade had been working with Kim he'd never seen her like this, not that he didn't understand. She and Ron were closer than most siblings, and hell if he was going to break them up. Fingers flashed across his keyboard, finding a life light team that could get to the mountain location and hoping there was time. It had only taken a few seconds, but Kim seemed to age a year as her looked back at the screen.

"Helps on the way, ETA is 6 minutes, you think he can hold out?"

"I'm not sure"

Wade kept her talking the whole time, he could tell she was on the verge of losing it, what ever she was seeing, he knew it was bad, and she needed to hold it together for Ron's sake.

------

Kim hardly remembered the helicopter land, or the paramedics collecting Ron and herself, she had heard the phrase 'no other survivors', but everything between them finding her and the Doctor at the hospital telling her Ron was stable but unconscious was a blank. He didn't know why Ron was unconscious, or for that matter why they couldn't pry the strange piece of metal from his hand. Everything about Ron was simply a mystery.

She was able to go into his room and sit with him. She tried talking to him but found she had no words, so they both simply were there silent. For a brief moment Kim wondered if she should call Ron's parents, or her own, but dismissed the thought.

'_When he wakes up, I'll call them, not before, this is my fault, I have to know what happened, I have to deal with it.'_

_-------_

Ron wasn't sure where he was, it was dark and full of fog, and he could have sworn he had been fighting Monkey Fist.

"Am I dead" the words just slipped out, but the world around him seemed to respond, darkness gave way to light, tress appeared all around him, a river formed between his legs, the earth shook as a mountain came in to being, clouds forming at it's peak. Branches from the tree's fell at his feet and arranged them selves in a pyramid style arrangement before bursting it flames blinding him.

When his vision returned a man now sat across form him on the other side of the fire. He hair was gray, his beard reached down mid chest, and he had little doubt his hair reached the same length down his back. From what Ron could see he had on a white shirt with a brown vest over it. On top of that was a long red robe, with another black one on top of it, both reaching his feet. But his eyes were what truly brought Ron in, they were old, ancient, yet full of wisdom.

"I have been waiting a long time for this moment, sit, there is much we must discuss" His voice gentle, but authoritative.

Ron had no choice but to de as he was told.

-----

Author- Yeah that's it for ch.1, if you don't know Mystic Knights, don't worry about it, everything will be explained in time, and I don't plan on using that much of it in the grand scheme of things. Well you know the drill, read and review


	2. History is forged, the present is shatte...

"Who are you?", Ron wanted to kick himself after asking, it was so clich'.

"You may call me Cathbad, though in truth I am merely a shadow of that man. And if you are seeing me you have awakened the weapons of Kells and Tamra."

"I didn't wake up anything, I was getting my butt kicked in a fight."

"Say what you will you can not change the truth, if you are seeing me, then the weapons of Kells are awake and it is your fault. Bind it's power seal it away, now before the weapons of Tamra regain their power as well and plunge your realm into darkness. Do it now you have been warned or let the consequences be on your head."

"I don't know how to seal the weapons, I don't know what your talking about!" But Ron's shouts did little good, the world around him shifted back to darkness, the trees and river, mountain and fire, they were gone as though never there, and all was silent. And then he heard a sound, it was faint as though far away, but beckoned to him like a light house. Some how he moved towards it, desperate for something. Anything to hold on to for fear he was going insane. Closer and closer till he could almost hear it, and he knew what it was.

--------

Kim cried in spite of her self, all her strength had finally left her, she didn't care about anything but Ron, she wanted, needed him back. The thought she had put her partner, her best friend in this condition was to much to deal with.

"So, some body die KP?," it was quite, barley audible over her sobs, but it was there.

"Ron?," her eyes still closed, refusing to look for fear that she was hearing things, or it was a dream. But when she felt her hand being squeezed gently she dared a peak, through tear blurred eyes.

"Am I awake or this another dream?" Ron's voice was weak but stronger than before, his eyes half open.

In spite of her self, Kim hugged him, crying into his shoulder, "I thought I lost you."

"Not sure you didn't for a minute, where are we?"

"A hospital in Japan," she pulled away from Ron, wiping the tears from her eyes and face, and composing her self. "Can you tell me what happened Ron, what was that place, who did all that, why can't they..." glancing at the thing that had been attached to his hand, the object that now lay at his KP," sighing, "And I guess there's no point in secrets now." He told her everything, the monkey idols, the school, the lotus blade, his fight against monkey fist, and his vow of secrecy. "And since the sword and the schools gone, I'm not sure there's a point to keeping that vow, especially since we're going to have to deal with Fisk and his sword now."

Kim wasn't sure what to make of everything coming out of Ron's mouth, it was like some nightmare fairy tale. On one hand she was ecstatic to have Ron back, but she couldn't under stand how he could keep this from her. Not in the sense he lied to her, if their places had been reversed she would have acted the same way, what shocked her was she truly had no idea any of this was going on. She truly wanted to dismiss what he was saying as a story, the result of shock or brain damage, but she knew everything he was telling her was fact.

"KP?," Ron was a bit worried, he had finished his tale but she had yet to say anything. "Say something, yell at me, curse at me, hug me, do something."

"How did I not see it?"

"See what?"

"All of that."

"I'm not sure, maybe I'm a better actor than I thought. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you, if I could have told anyone you would have been the first one I swear, but it's just.."

Kim covered Ron's lips with her fingers stopping his rambling. "First, you did what you though was right, I can't fault you for that. Second, I'm just glad your back. Third, there is no 'we' anymore."

"What!?!" not believe what he was hearing

"I can't let you do this anymore"

"But Kim"

"No 'buts', it's my fault you're here, MY FAULT, I can do this job you can't, I'm sorry Ron but this partnership is dissolved."

"Damn it Kim you can't do this, you don't understand what going on here"

"My best friend is in a hospital bad, DAMN IT RON I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU!" She took a few deep breaths to calm her self, "I'll put my own life on the line, but not yours, I'm sorry Ron."

"Since when do you make my decisions Kim." Ron even shocked himself with the raw venom in that statement. "I can take care of myself, I've been doing so for years, you have no right to tell me your responsible for my life. I'M RESPONCIBLE for my life, I choose to walk this path, you can't tell me how to live my life."

"They don't call you Ron, they call me, I have the reputation, I have the contacts, I make the rules, and the new rule is, your gone." She didn't bother to hear is reply, she just left the room slamming the door to his room behind her.

Ron just starred at the closed door, not sure what to do, part of him wanted to keep yelling at Kim, part wanted to get out of bed and shatter her skull with his weapon. In the end he choose neither, thanks in part to the doctor and nurse entering to find out what all the noise was.

---------------------------

By the end of the day Ron was free to go, according to Wade, Kim had already left, and they had arranged a flight for him later that day. Leaving Ron with several hours to do nothing but get his head together and try and sort though the events that had transpired since he arrived on this land mass.

He found a small café to grab some food, not because he was hungry, but because he had a sensation of being followed, and he hoped to lose them. He was a little surprised when a nurse sat down at his table.

"This was not unexpected" he told Ron is hushed tones

"What?" not sure what he was talking about

"The school will endure, this is not the first time the school has been attacked, nor will it be the last."

"What?" Ron forced him self to sty quite

"Not everyone trained the art of monkey Kung Fu was at the school, many live normal lives, in time we will reclaim the school, and begin again. But you are no longer welcome."

"What, why?" Ron couldn't help feeling like a parrot.

"You broke you vow of secrecy, you will never again be allowed with in its halls, or to have contact with any from the school. But due to your unique position, we have agreed that some compensation will be allowed. You may make one request of our clan, but that is all."

"What if I recover the Lotus Blade?"

"Recovering it, will make little difference, though our appreciation of such an act would be great, but unnecessary, it will be recovered in time. When you desire your request, call this number and we will answer." He slipped Ron a small piece of paper, and just as he had appeared, he got up and vanished into the crowd, leaving Ron once more alone.

For a while Ron considered his options, some how he doubted asking to be trained as a monkey ninja would fly with the school as his one request. He checked the bag the hospital had given him to carry his weapon in, pulling it out to really examine it for the first time. It's blade was dull and hadn't been looked after, rust covered every inch of it. For the most part it looked like scrap metal but he couldn't deny there was something about it, something that radiated power much the way the lotus blade had, yet different.

'_What did he mean seal you? Hell was it really any more than a dream?' _Then it hit him, it was a long shot, but worth a try. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his kimmunicator, the screen was dark for a second, but after a moment Wade's face appeared.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Ron, just let her cool off."

"Fine with me, I need to talk to you anyway."

"If is about an earlier flight, its not an option, that's the first direct fight I could set up for Middleton."

"No the flights OK, I need you to look something up for me."

"Fire away, I am at your disposal"

"I need you to, look up Kells and Temra, any context."

"How do you spell that?"

"No clue"

"OK given me a few minutes." as younger boy's fingers stated maneuvering themselves on the key board. "OK, I have a breakfast cereal, a musical interment, myths, hamburger, a spi.."

"Stop, the myth tell me the myths."

"OK one second," Wades' fingers went back to typing, "Good new, bad news. Bad news, it'll take a while to compile the myths into something workable. Good news, Professor Douglas, and expect on the myths owes us a favor."

"Think you can get me flight to see him?"

"See her, and it shouldn't be problem, but can I ask why?"

"Playing a hunch Wade, just playing a hunch."

"All right, flights booked, I have your location, and you'll be picked up in a few minutes to go to the airport. Anything else?"

"Yes, lets keep this little detour between you and me, but contact my parents and tell I'm burning off some stream but should be back before school starts ."

"Done and done, but what should I tell Kim"

"Frankly Wade I don't give a damn."

----------------------

The office was nice, there was no doubting that Professor Douglas, had good taste is furnishings. Large leather chairs, old world wood desk with a rather expensive computer and printer, Celtic art adorning the walls here and there. The art was to be expected, according to Wade Professor Douglas was one of the worlds leading experts on ancient Celtic art, literature, mythology, and history.

'_So what the hell do Celtic lands, a rusted weapon, and monkey ninjas have in common? Well other then me at the moment, and what the hell could Kim do to help this lady?'_

"Mister Stoppable I presume, "the voice pulled him from his thoughts and faced her. She was in her Late thirties, early forties, a bit short, but had the brightest natural red hair he'd ever seen. She was dressed in a conservative gray pant suit, but looked like she'd be more comfortable in any thing else. "So tell me, what can I do for the esteemed Miss Possible."

Ron tried to not show anger at the last remark, "Actually, nothing, this is a non official visit."

"Just as well, so what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for information and Kells and Tamra, and I'm told, you're the person to talk to."

"Kells and Tamra, why do you want to know about those two?"

"I'd tell you but.."

"..Then I'd have to kill you, I haven't heard that in along time. Alright I can play along, but you will need to be a bit more specific, I could tell you quite a great deal, but I doubt you'd need it."

"Anything to do with weapons."

An eye brow raised at this, "The you want to know about the second coming of Draganta."

"Who?"

"According to ancient text and stories Draganta was a great warrior who protected Kells in times of need. He is always listed as having a weapon capable of creating great fires when ever he desired. During his second coming other weapons also appeared each capable of controlling a different element. Wait one moments," turning to her computer, soon the familiar roar of a printer turning on, and then she handed the printed page to Ron.

The page contained images of ten weapons, six on top, four at the bottom. "These images were found in a manuscript, of all the images of the weapons, these are generally agreed to be the best of the surviving illustrations."

"So they were real?"

"All myth has some basis in truth, so there is a good chance yes. But we can either debate that or I can continue telling you what I know," an impatient look on her face.

"Apologies, please continue"

"As the legends go, each weapon had mastery of a different element. The trident, "Pointing at the trident on the page, "could control water. The crossbow manipulated wind, the mace could create earthquakes when it hit the ground, the ax's could cut through any plant."

"So the Ax's were a package deal?"

"Some believe so, a few tales say one ax could make the other, but those stories are few and far between. It's also told that the weapons could manifest powerful armor when needed."

"And the other four weapons?"

"The weapons of Tamra, like the weapons of Kell's they to had great power, the sword controlled Ice, the boomerang produced lightning, the whip controlled the sea, and the shield shattered stone. Each weapon belonged to a different knight, or Sentinel of Tamra. The Sentinels them selves were said to non human creatures, a skeleton made of Ice, a man bat, a wolf man and sea serpent."

"So what happened to them?"

"The last documented story has the nine battling, the Sentinel allied with a raven sorceress. The Knights of Kell's were aided by the King's Druid and King Fin Varra of the fairies. When the magic of the Druid, fairy king and sorceress combined, somehow the magic inherent in each of the weapons become dormant. For the Knights, it ment the loss of their armor and the powers of nature. For the Sentinel , it ment something far worse, each was absorbed in to their weapon, ceasing to be."

"Do you what happened to the weapons?"

"Well that's where the myths end, but as I was saying all legends have an element of truth in them. We believe there was a Kell's, though it fell before recent history. And there are records of it having conflicts with a neighboring kingdom, many of the fights heralded by a select few warriors that might very well be the basis of the Knights and Sentinel each said to have a favored weapon. Not long after the time we believe the weapons were neutralized, this real life kingdom was attacked and pillaged. In theory the weapons of the knights and warlords could have been taken in that battle, which may explain why they ceased appearing in indigenous tales."

The wheels were already turning in Ron's head, "What about the origin of the weapons?"

"They are tired to the fairies of the kingdom, and King Fin Varra. It's believed that he had the weapons of the knights forged to protect his kingdom, which was in Kell's.

"Ok thinking out side the box, lets say the weapon did exist as they were described in the story, how would they regain their powers?"

She cocked her eye at this question, "There is a tale, passed down through the generation's that a surge of great magic is the only way the weapons could regain their power, but no one's really sure if the story should be counted with the others, since it there is nothing to back it up."

"So assuming for a minute the weapons were real could they still exist?"

"In theory, yes, but they'd have to be taken care of, and more than a little luck would have to be involved. But the odds of ever finding them are astronomical."

"You think I could keep this," gesturing to the paper.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you for your time Professor Douglas, you have no idea how much of a help you've been." rising to shake her hand.

Accepting the hand, "My pleasure, but are you sure you don't want to hear about the dragons?"

"Say what?"

"Yes, according to some text, each side possessed a Dragon, it's nonsense really, but it's quite amazing to think about really."

"I'm listening"

"The Knights were said to have a great red dragon who would come to their aid if he was so needed. The

Sentinels had command of a three headed black dragon, who was said to terrorize the country side.

"Any idea what happened to them?"

"They simply disappear for the text after a time, if something happened to them, it's lost to the sands of time."

"As I said thank you for your time"

"Not a problem, after Miss Possible stopped that rock slide from destroying our dig site, it's the least I could do."

-----------------------

'_A surge a great mystical energy, I bet what ever the hell Monkey Fist did to me classifies as that?' _It had been clear to Ron since the departure of the monkey ninja in Japan that he no longer had the mystical monkey power. _'So if all the weapons have been awakened,' _pulling his own out, what he now knew was the Ax of the forest. _'Well no offence but you're a far cry from how you use to look,' _thinking back to the picture of the great gold and brown ax. _'And I doubt a spit shine would do much good,' _then it hit him, as he pulled out his Kimmunicator.

"You called"

"I need you to check the list of favors, I need a black smith"

Wade just sated at Ron through the screen dumb founded, "Why?"

"I just need one."

"OK," he was now more than a little nervous as to what Ron had gotten him self into, but he complied. "Lees see, we have a ranch in Arizona."

"Not a horse 'black smith' Wade, a metal worker"

"Let's see we have a artist in LA."

"Send me there."

"Ron can I ask why?"

"Yes, But I'm not sure I can answer you just yet."

"Alright, you'll be in the air in a few hours."

--------------------

"You want me to turn this in to this," holding the Ax and pointing at the picture of what is use to look like. "Can't be done. I can built you one from scratch but no way am I turning this into the picture."

"Then teach me how, and I'll do it." Ron was getting more than a little angry at the purple haired woman constantly telling him what he wanted couldn't be done.

"Kid it takes years to learn this job, with you maybe longer, I still remember what you did to my shop the last time you were here."

"Please, I need to do this"

"And I'm telling you no, I don't care what I owe red, it's not happening. Butt wipe." That was all Ron could take, he turned around a left, pulling out him Kimunicator.

"Wade book the flight to Arizona"

"You'll be in the air in a few, but I have to tell you your eating up a lot of Kim's favors with this little trek, and I'm going to have to tell her at some point."

"Kim isn't part of this, she stays in the dark, now Wade please book the flight."

-------------------------

"You sure you don't need anything else?"

"No the lesson in the basics were enough thank you." Ron was doing his best to be civil, but he knew he was probably failing.

"Alright, if you need anything g just yell, hard to believe that Miss Possible would call us even for this, what saving my horses and all," as the burly man walked out the barn doors.

"All right, lets see what we can do" picking up the ax and looking back at the image on paper and back to the forge, "I can see a dozen ways this could end and all involve me missing body parts." He couldn't help but laugh at his own morbid joke.

He went for the table looking for the tool that Mister Erikson said would best scrape off the rust, the second he brought the tool to the weapon, something changed in him. His body seemed to work of its own violation, over time it almost seemed like he was watching him self do the work and he had to admit, he was impressed by what he saw. Some where between pounding the blade and working on the more intricate details, he realized the weapon was working through him to repair itself. By the time it was done it was the wee hours of the early morning, but it had been worth it, the weapon was immaculate, almost as if it had come to life from the paper. Well almost, there was a single difference between the two, the Ax he now had possessed a gold dragon adorning the butt of the blade, seemingly grasping it with it's claws and tail, wings down cast, it was tiny but sturdy, and some how it seemed like it was ment to be there. Brown, silver and gold given form, the intricate work from butt to blade was of a forest vine, delicate and beautiful covering triangular blade.

After hours, probably far fewer than should have been needed for such a task, Ron emerged from the barn. He wrote a note thanking Mr. Erikson for his time, tools, and equipment, preferring to let the man sleep.

"Wade, "speaking in to his Kimmunicator, "I need a ride home, I think I'm finally done."

"Ron do you have any clue what time it is?"

"To early to be working in a forge, but I'm hoping just early enough to catch a flight back to Middleton in time for my first class, preferably with a shower."

"You really think I'm a miracle worker don't you"

"You haven't proved other wise yet," grinning from ear to ear

"Your in a good mood, finally"

"I'd tell ya why but you wouldn't believe me, hell I almost don't believe it"

"Flights laid in, you'll be at school by lunch, don't worry, I've already got you covered on the school end, your excused till you get there. Now I'm going back to bed, wake me up at this hour again and I'll have your butt end up in Antarctica," and the screen went dark.

"Time to go home, and see what can be done about putting my life back together."

----------------

Authors note 1- The butt of an ax is the back of the blade past where the handel is attached, I did not know that till I started writing this

Authors note 2- I know this doesn't match the powers ability for ability of the weapons that used in the show. That will be addressed in later chapters


	3. Majestic as the forest

Authors note- I realise many people aren't happy about my treatment of Rufus, but in the end it was something I had to do. If I didn't well he probably won't have done anything, and been religaded to being a background chacter, which I think would be worse treatment.

I'd also like to add, to exery show I have paridied in this chapeter, if you own it, don't sue me, imitation is the highest form of flatery

-----------------------------

'_a few tales say one ax could make the other'_

Ever since Ron sat down in the plane Professor Douglas words kept running through his head. If the illustrations she had given him were correct, the two ax's were nearly identical, the only real difference was the hilt was longer and it had a gold guard over the hand grip.

"What the hell," shrugging a bit, he had some time before they landed, and he was alone in the cabin. He took out the newly restored ax and looked it over trying to figure out where to begin. He ran a few ideas over in his mind before finally settling on all the above, gripping the ax in his hand as if readying for an attack, "Two," and nothing happened.

"Make two," again nothing, "Ax transform, ax super mode, forest ax, go go forest ax, I have the power!, power ax charge up, form blazing ax," he couldn't suppress the grin at the last few attempts, he didn't expect any of them to work but they were worth a shot. Sighing again he looked the ax over, hoping to see something in the design that might somehow reveal the answers he sought. Then he felt it, the same feeling he had in the barn when he started working on the blade. He brought his free hand to the one that now held the ax, for all intents it seemed like he was holding a second invisible ax next to the first, given largely inpart to how his hand was formed. "Twin Timber Ax's," he felt the surge of energy fire through him as one ax became two. The new ax was identical to the image on the page, save it also had the dragon perched on it.

"Wow", it was all he could say as he pulled the weapons apart and examined them, somehow instinctively knowing how handle the two ax's. Given how cramped the small plane was he knew he couldn't do much with them, but this was enough. Instinct told him to bring the two ax's back together in the same fashion as the second had been summoned and he obeyed, watching the two become one. After a few attempts at summoning the second ax he was satisfied he knew how to call it if it was needed.

-------------------------------

True to Wade's word the plane touched down before school had started, and a ride was waiting for him at the airport, and even with a bit of early morning traffic he still made it to school before first class ended. He wasn't surprised when he got to his locker and found his books and backpack there, every time he and Kim had gone on a job and getting back to school on time was close, his stuff always ended up there. He assumed it was Wade's doing but for some reason had never asked. He stuffed his bag still containing his ax into his locker, still amazed he had gotten it in the school, not to mention the plane.

He somewhat dreaded his first class that morning, it was one of the classes her shared with Kim, a fear that only intensified after the bell went off telling him to get to class. Between the travel time and reforging the ax, he'd had a lot of time to thing about what had happened, and wasn't really sure what to do.

'_Kim had a point, they want her not me, and there were times I held her back. But I've saved her life more than a few times, and so has Rufus.' _That last thought sent a jolt of pain and depression through him, he'd managed to not think about his pet and partner most of the trip, and he knew he had to do something to remember his partner, to honor his sacrifice, but he wasn't sure what. By shear force of will he pushed the image aside as he entered the class room and took his usual seat, and waited for the moment of truth, for Kim to enter. _'As long as she doesn't punch me in the face I'm in the clear.'_

When she entered he held his breath, he knew the next few moments would decide if a few words and secrets could shatter a long friendship. Kim looked at him and faltered, her eyes going from the seat next to Ron to the other empty chairs in the room. A long, deep breath from both later and she sat down next to Ron, hesitation in her movements, a light sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Kim I.."

"I'm sorry Ron," both looking at each other., some how shocked with each other and not surprised in the least. "Seeing you like that, it was hard, "she stray hair behind her ear, "I just..."

"Class come to attention," Mister Barkin's voice, as always, cut through the room, dragging all eye to him, and silencing everyone. By mutual consent they both agreed to continue the conversation later.

---------------------------

"So you want to or should I," it was after school in the park, they sat at the crest of hill over looking the wooded area of the park, the day had been rather hard for the two.

"I will," Kim finally said steeling herself for what she feared was going to be the hardest moment of her life. "Ron you're my best friend, "taking a deep breath, "and I don't want to lose you. Seeing you like that knowing I couldn't do anything to help you, it was, I don't know, I don't think they have words to describe it." Fighting back the tears that were forming, "I told myself I couldn't put you in that position again , I forgot it wasn't my call, I'm so sorry for what I said, just at the time..."

He took her hand quieting her, "It is your show Kim," he had intended it to be a comment instead it felt more like a solid fact. "For a time I forgot that, they don't want me, and I do make a lot of mistakes, but I need to be out there, but if you don't want me, I understand."

"I'm not sure, with everything that happened, I'm just not sure. We have to trust each other out there completely, if we don't, then that's it for both out us. I'm not sure we haven't lost that, you lied to me for a long time, I'm not sure that I can trust you the same way again. I hate saying that, but it's true Ron. But I also know I need you in my life, but.."

He squeezed her hand again, "I get it KP, this is going to take time, for both of us," his eyes down cast. "Kim, there's something I need to tell you, "reaching for his bag to pull out his ax.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," the voice cut through the two like a knife, sending both on high alert.

"FISK!" Ron's voice somewhere between human and animal his bag still in his hand, turning to the mutant, a pitch black lotus blade at his side, a box in his hand, and monkey ninjas all around.

"Well, this is a surprise, I really thought you'd be dead, "A smile forming on his face, "not that I'm disappointed, it's a rare treat to kill the same man twice. The only question is who do I kill first."

"Remember what I just said Ron, I'm temporarily suspending it."

"Good"

"That the magic sword?"

"Yep, watch out for it, you've never seen like it before."

"You told her about the sword!? You truly weren't worthy of it, but you do deserve this, " tossing the box at their feet, its top sliding off revealing the split in two Rufus.

"My God," Kim involuntarily brought her hands to her mouth in horror

"Monster," as Ron leapt at him, an attack that was easily deflected by Monkey Fist, sending Ron flying, and leaving his back unguarded. A move Kim intended to make Monkey Fist regret, attacking him, knocking him to the ground. For a short time the two fought, Fisk now driven by the full force of the mystical monkey power easily, blocked each attack, making Kim look like an amateur. Growing tired he threw her to his monkey ninjas

"Hold her," laughing as hands, feet and tails descended on the young red head. "I've decided, you will be first," leaning down to hold her face, keeping it steady, "then your family, followed by Stoppable's family, then finally the whelp will join you, but only after years of pain."

"You're insane," struggling against her opponents, desperate to wipe the sick smile off his face.

Letting go of her face, "They can all great leaders insane before they understand, just how great they really are." He drew the lotus blade from his belt admiring it for a second, "you should feel honored, you will be the first human life this blade has in a very long time," it rippled and shifted taking on a jagged edge. "Good Bye Miss Possible"

Ron collided with Fisk as the blade descended, knocking both to the ground, forcing him into a clench and a roll down the hill. By an act of luck Fisk's back impacted the first of the tree line stopping both. Ron wanted to keep hitting the half man half ape, but knew it would yield nothing, so long as he carried the lotus blade, but he could still buy Kim time to deal with the monkeys, running in to the woods his bag still in his hand. After a few feet he pulled the ax out and dropped the bag.

'_Time to see if you live up to the hype,' _putting his hands together, "Twin Timber Ax's" the words barley a whisper, as before the second weapon appeared in his hand. Facing where had come from, "Come on Fisk, you afraid or something, show me what that big ugly sword can do, you murdering freak of nature." Turning and running further into the woods.

"Eager to die, I can oblige you," the mutant responded in a growl, following his prey, into the forest.

Ron continued moving deeper into the woods, he knew Fisk had followed him, he wasn't sure how, but he did. Then he heard it, a small breaking sound above him, forcing him to pause and jump back, missing the tip of the lotus blade from the descending Monkey Fist by a margin he didn't want to think about.

"Impressive, I see something from the school stayed with you, and you brought weapons how cute" eyeing his ax's in the darkness. "They won't save you," Lunging at him with the sword, now in a spear form.

Ron wasn't sure how, but he caught the blade at the shaft between the heel's of both ax's

"Cleaver, but not cleaver enough," laughing, trying to make the spear longer, enough to pierce his opponents skull, but nothing happened shocking him. For that matter could couldn't pull away from the weapons embrace. _'How is he doing this? No matter, there are other routs.' _noticing the subtle signs that Stoppable had no more clue as to what was happening than he did.

"How does it feel knowing your going to die? More than that knowing because of you your little girl friend is going to die? It must be heart breaking knowing everyone you get near dies, the school, your pet all because of your complete ineptness in the face of odds you simply can't deal with." Laughing a harsh laugh, seeing the look of fear in the humans eye's. "A smart man would have admitted his limitations long ago and realized where to stop, but you had to keep going and look where it's gotten you lost, alone, friendless, oh yes I heard your little conversation. You really think she would take you back, she was letting you down easy, if you had lived past this day you'd never have seen her again, you sad, pathetic, ignorant, piece of shit."

All through out Monkey Fist's speech the forest had been quite, but when it ended, the forest erupted, wind blew through the trees and all the animals began screaming.

Monkey Fist's words hit home on Ron, in many ways they were all true, all save one, Kim was his friend, and if she wanted him in her life then he had something to live for. And then he felt it, then same feeling as the barn and plane but different, it seemed to radiate through him, and he wanted nothing more than to use it to knock Monkey Fist on his ass. And it happened, he felt the ax's change, not physically, but they were different.

Brown energy erupted from the blades of the ax's, cutting the through air between the two opponents, shocking both. Out of fear Monkey Fist pulled back, the spear this time coming with him, as it transformed back into a sword.

In that brief moment everything made sense to Ron, his life, everything he had endured, his crazy journey with the ax, his feud with Fisk, it all simply made sense, and he knew what he had to do. Raising the original ax above his head, blade straight up, as if presenting it to the forest itself for judgment.

"Forest Before Me," the words were simply there at his lips, but he knew they were right. He felt the same surge of energy as before, but again different. It spread through out his body, inside and out, changing him, and then it was over.

------

Fisk watch in amazement and horror as Stoppable uttered something about a forest and then changed. His entire body seemed to be made of layers of leaves, then they all fell away as quickly as they appeared. Gone were the garments he had been wearing, now clothed in a green-black shirt a gold dragon head on his chest, matching the one on his ax and gold vines wrapping around him here and there. His pants where the brown of tree bark and no longer lose, his shoes seemed some where between hiking boots and the split toe shoes of a martial artist. On his arms were Brown arm guards, each with the same gold dragon head. At his belt was a dagger, a crimson dragon head adorning it, different than the head on his ax and other clothing. Finally a pair of green-black sun glasses were on his face.

"Round two Monkey Fist," positioning himself in a fighting stance.

Rather than answering Monkey Fist ran the other direction, as fast as the ape man moved Ron stayed on his trail, as if he now knew every inch of the forest. Fisk soon saw the light of freedom and burst through the trees, but rather than finding Kim Possible still on the ground at the top of the hill, she now stood ready to dive into the forest. In his need for escape he didn't notice her leg till it had already connected with his stomach the moment he existed the forest knocking him in to a tree.

"I don't have time for this," reaching into his belt producing a ki mi ball the throwing it on the ground, the immediate area became encased in smoke. When it dissipated, he was gone as were his monkey minions.

Rather than going after them Kim turned to the forest, part of her terrified that she would find Ron dead with in. The second she set foot past the first tree she heard him.

"What are you doing KP?" As Ron emerged from the woods, exactly as he had entered, clothing and all.

In spite of her self she hugged him, before letting him go and pushing him in to the tree. "What the hell do you think you were doing you could have been killed?"

"I was doing what came naturally KP, "pushing himself off the tree, but letting his hand linger on the bark, "nothing more nothing less." A funny little smile on his face.

"Are you OK Ron?" laying a hand on his shoulder

"All things considered I've had better days KP, but I've had worse," turning his gaze towards the top of the hill.

----------------------------

They were all in Ron's backyard, his parents, the Possibles, Monique, Wade all be it via kimmunicator, even a few members of the cheerleading squad. Ron really had no idea what to say, it ment a lot to him that all these people had turned out just to see Rufus laid to rest. It wasn't fancy, the idea of putting Rufus in a pet cemetery just seemed to ridiculous, no their long time friend was simply laid to rest in a black shoe box in the far corner of Ron's back yard. To anyone else seeing them cry over an ordinary rodent would have seemed beyond reason, but Rufus hadn't been ordinary, he'd saved the lives of everyone here in one way or another, he'd been a friend, confidant, even a mechanic when need be.

"There's really not much to say, "As Ron looked at those gathered, "he was born a rodent, he lived as an adventurer, he died a hero. He saw things in his life, most humans never will, but despite all his actions, all his skills, this is what truly shows his greatness, having people here to remember him. Thank you all for coming." Tears were rolling down his face

Kim walked over and put her arm around him, comforting him, "I'll miss him too."

Everyone, stood and talked, trading stories of Rufus, laughing at antics of the rodent, and saying their good bye's. It took a long while but slowly people began to filter into the house, all save Kim and Ron.

"Ron, come on," lightly pulling him to the house.

"No," looking at her with sad eyes, "I'll be along in a minute, I need to do something first." At first she fought him, but in the end consented and left him. "Hey buddy, "laughing a bit, "I never thought I I'd be talking to you like this, I miss you man. I'm in something deep here, and I'm not sure I can talk to Kim about it, I want to, but I don't think I can, not yet, I wish you were here you'd know what to do." He touched the small mound, "I really need you Rufus, I'm sorry I failed you, I really am. It won't be in vain Rufus I promise you that, your death will have meaning, some how. I will track Monkey Fist down and I will get the sword back, it will be returned to the school." Taking a deep breath, "Watch over me buddy, I think I'm going to need it, now more than ever." Getting up was harder than he thought it would be, his whole body felt numb, but some how he managed to make it to the door, he wasn't surprised to find Kim waiting for him, a sad but comforting smile on her lips.

---------------------

The board splintered, then broke, Monkey Fist had lost count of what number board that was, and what's more he didn't care, he lost in rage and his own thoughts.

"How did this happen? I had everything so well planned out, every move, every piece, every contingency, so HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!" His foot shattered another of the boards his monkeys held before him, "Stoppable should not have that kind of power, I alone have the mystical monkey power, and it is unbeatable, yet what ever that was Stoppable had, it was the equal to my own power. If he thinks this is over he is sadly mistaken, I will show him the true power of the Monkey Ninja. When I know what he has tapped into, I'll return for him, I am after all a patient man. Round two indeed Mister Stoppable, round two indeed," as he launched him self in to his trade mark laugh.

-----------------------

Authors note 2- I hope your happy with how settled Rufus, yes it was planed since the beginging, and this is how I laid many of my pets to rest over the years, minus the crowd of people.

Authors note 3-either in chapter 4 or 5 (I'm not sure yet), everything about the weapons will end up being explained, be patient, I'm getting there, once thats done the real story can begin.

Authors note 4- Kim and Ron, who here hasn't said something in a momnet of passion, they later regreted? Thats right we all have, that doesn't mean you through in the towel, Team Possible may be on shakey ground, Kim and Ron's friendship is not


	4. Return to the begining

Friday afternoon and Ron had nothing to do. Kim had gone off to where ever Wade had sent her on another big mission, and his video games just hadn't done anything for him. So he just sat in his room holding his ax, and looking out the window to where Rufus now lay, a pang out guilt still in his heart. But then again he'd been like this for the last week, the events of the last few day had consumed him, and till now he was happy to throw himself into them.

He'd trained with his ax's, now quite sure he could call the second when ever needed, he knew how to make them fire off waves of brown energy, either individually or in tandem. Changing his clothing to his 'forest mode' as he had come think of it and back was now just as simple as summoning the second ax. He knew the 'forest mode' made him more durable, he wasn't sure how much damage that mode could take, and he wasn't really willing to find out.

Even with everything he now knew about himself, there was still so much he didn't know _'How am I suppose to find the other weapons? I don't even know where to look, I don't even understand how I do half the things I do now' _shacking his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs from his mind. Some how he wasn't surprised when the feeling came over him again, at first it made no sense, then slowly the though formed.

'_Home'_

Somehow Ron understood, picking up his Kimmunicator, and was greeted by Wade's face.

"Kim's currently unavailable Ron, but I can patch you in, when she's done."

"Actually I was wondering if you could schedule a trip?"

"Yeah sure, Kim made it pretty clear these were your favors too, so what do you need, Maui, Florida, Rio?"

"Ireland"

"Weird place for a visit, any particular place?"

"I'll give you the coordinates, "rummaging through a few papers till he found his latest internet correspondence with Professor Douglas that had to approximate location of the real Kells, reading them off to Wade.

"I can get you close by plane, then a short drive, that OK?"

"Perfect Wade, you're a life saver."

"So can I ask you what this is for, or is it still 'I'll tell you later'"

"Still 'I'll you later;"

"OK, but this better be good, I don't like being in the dark. Your ride will be at your house momentarily good luck"

----------------------------

Ron had a few things with him in his back pack, his Ax, the illustrations of the weapons, a map of the local area, a map of what they believed Kells had looked look. A few bottles of water, a bit a food and his kimmunicator, on the off chance he was going to need it.

As the local map had shown, Kells was gone, where once a great castle had been was now home to a small town, but Ron had the feeling this wasn't what he as here to be anyway. Turning away from the town limits, he travels to what was left of the undisturbed wild country side. He wasn't really sure where he was going, he just knew he had to go, he had to find what ever it was he was searching for, and he simply knew it lay some where before him.

He wasn't sure how long he walked, through the woods but over time his energy and patience gave out. He stopped and sat down on the ground, pulling his ax out, and looked at the dragon adorning it.

'_Where the hell are you taking me, this isn't the same place you use to know, it's changed, everything has changed, this place might not even be here any more.' _Ron's silent discussion was answered as the ground around him glowed, a large white circle formed and then the ground around him simple vanished.

Ron wasn't sure how long he'd been out, or far that matter how he ended up in a cave. _'Must have passed out from the fall,_' it was the best he could do as he looked around the some how lit cave. It really was strange, there were no lights or torches or day light, yet the cave was lit up by something coming from everywhere and no where. There was nothing behind him, but there was a path before him leading somewhere. Shrugging, "I have no place else to go," patting his ax he began to walk. The path through the cave twisted and turned a dozen time, and all the while Ron couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched by someone, but damned if he could find anything that might be called surveillance equipment.

Finally the path led out into a large room filled with gold and small furniture. "Great I'm in someone doll house,."

"You are in someone's home, but I wouldn't call us dolls, me boy" A laugh filling the air, but originating at the large throne in the center of the room. Gold dusk seemed to drop from the top down as a tiny man appeared sitting in the chair. He was clad in a yellow shirt, under and red and gold coat, a small crown on top of his head, graying hair and a beard on his face.

At first Ron wanted to laugh, this was just to much to deal with. He could deal with magic weapons and magic monkey statues, but a leprechaun was just to much.

"I am King Fin Varra, and I have been waiting a very long time for this moment Mister Stoppable," a smile on his small lips.

"You know my name?!" not sure weather to be scared or honored.

"You'll discover I know a great deal, I know you are here because of that," pointing at the ax, "I know you have many questions about it, and your destiny. Some of these I can answer, some you must discover on your own."

It took a moment, but the name finally clicked for Ron, "The Fin Varra, the one that made the weapons, the one that sealed their power?"

"The same"

"But that was.."

"My kind are very long lived, now sit, there is much I must discuss with you a little time to do it in."

Ron did his best to sit down, "How do you know my name?"

"My kind exist all over this world, though few ever see us, this world has become unkind to what it no longer understands. Those who make their home in your forest saw you transform, quite impressive, I never would have thought a human possible of activating the weapon with out our help, quite impressive, and quite encouraging.."

"Thanks, I think.," scratching the back of his head, "I have no idea where to begin."

"How about why the weapon speaks to you?"

"Yeah, start with that, that's a little creepy for my tastes."

"Long ago there was a battle in Kells, the finally battle of the Knights and Sentinels."

"Yeah I found that much out," cutting in, "The powers of the Knights weapons were sealed and the Sentinels were trapped in their weapons."

"True, but not the whole truth, a piece of the Knights also became trapped in their weapons, what you have been feeling is remnants of the previous Knight of the forest, Garrett Prince of Reged"

"I'm Possessed," Ron had fully intended the statement to be a scream, but it came out more of a squeak.

"In a sense, he is part of the Timber ax now, when you hold it, you hold him, when you use it, you tap into what and who he was."

"I don't suppose you can stop that?"

"No but you can, put the ax away and never again touch it, "a knowing smile on his lips.

Sighing, "If the Sentinels are real, I can't do that."

"Oh they are quite real, and even now they are stirring from their ancient slumber, calling to those that will become their new vessels in this world."

"So I have doomed the world to darkness.," casting his eyes to the ground.

"No, the weapons were destined to be awakened in this time, nothing could have stooped that, in one way or another it would have happened, if anything, you represent the chance of peace."

"Really?"

"Yes" a knowing look on his face

"The hosts the Sentinels choose, will they be innocent or..."

"You fear you have to fight those brought into this fight against their will?"

"Yes"

"They will choose those best suited to be their hosts, there is little more I can tell you."

Thinking for a moment, doing his best to push the self doubt and weight now on his shoulder to the side, "The legend says I get a suit of armor, but all I've managed to get was some clothing, did I do something wrong?"

"No, the clothing you now have is your armor. It appeared as armor long ago because that was how the populace thought armor should look, this time is different, the armor conformed to what you thought armor should be, it is no less protective than it was so long ago, it merely looks weaker."

"And the dagger, I have the feeling it's not ment for battle, so what good is it?"

"The dragons breath dagger, long ago it was used to summon Pyre, the fire dragon of Dare to the aid of the knights in battle."

"I'm guessing he's not around anymore?"

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"Before the finally battle of the Knights and Sentinels, Pyre and I had our own final battle against own person demons, the betrayer Mider and Tyrune the 3 headed black dragon of Tamra. It was Mider that used the spell, rather than destroying Pyre, it sealed he and Tyrune away with in their breast plates. I was lucky, it weakened Mider enough for me to defeat him, but the price was heavy. Cathbad and I even tried combining our powers, but Prye could not be freed from his prison. But rather than letting his sacrifice be in vain we used the spell to imprison the power of the Sentinels, regrettable just as Tyrune had been locked away so had the Knights. It wasn't till years later that I discovered that the spell could not effect a single entity, it effects everything resembling that entity in the area.

"Dragons and dragons, magic armor and weapons and magic armor and weapons."

"Yes," eyes down cast, "appear," gold dust once again forming revealing large a large breast plate, in perfect condition and a sword broken in two, covered in rust, cracks running this way and that. "This is Pyre, we have come to believe, much like with the weapons, he can be relived but we have no idea how."

"And the object that holds Rune?"

"A breast plate as well, but we were never able to recover it, where it is now I can't say."

"And the sword"

"The sword of Kells, the sword of Fire, the weapon of Draganta."

"I thought the weapons had been taken from Kells?"

"They were, over the years, only the Sword has returned to us."

"Why is it like that, broken I mean, can't it be fixed?"

"Yes, but only by a Knight, only by you."

"Me, but.."

"Are there any other knights running around right now, I think not, thus only you can repair the weapons till another knight is found."

"And how will I know where the weapons are, hell how will I know who the other Knights are?"

"You will not know who the others are, they don't even know who they are. When they hold the weapon they need to, and after they are tested, only then will they know their destiny. As for how to find the other weapons, have you tried asking the ax?"

"Your kidding," but Fin Varra's expression told him he wasn't, pulling out the ax, "Where is the sword of Kell's?" At first nothing happened, then the ax moved pulling his hand in the direction of the sword then stopping it's blade lined up with the sword.

"You see, something I added before they were taken, any weapon of Kells can find a another weapon of Kell's. Oh and I approve of the addition to the ax, we never could get that dragon to look right."

Ron had to admit it, it was pretty cool., but something still bothered him, "Why me?"

"Why any one else? Life is a mystery my boy, sometimes senseless event really have a greater meaning, sometimes events that change the world are really nothing in the grand scheme of things. The answers may appear or they may not, just follow the path, it is the only way to discover if the answers will be waiting for you."

"OK," drawing the word out, not sure what the small king had just said, but knowing it was deep. Then the question that had been at the back of his mind finally came bubbling to the surface, "Do the weapons really hold the powers I've been told?"

"Yes and no, their powers have come to be exaggerated over time, each weapon emits an energy based on their element, but they can also manipulate their element to a degree, the mace can create earthquakes and the like, do now worry you will discover what they can do in time."

"Now take the sword and breast plate, you may need them, and honor an old mans request. Tell no one of this place, not even your fellow Knights, unless of course you feel you can trust them."

"Will I ever see you again, "As Ron got to his feet, putting his ax back into his back pack and reaching for the pieces of sword.

"I do not know, you may, some things cannot be known till they occur."

"Can I ask you where I am"

"Why Tir Na Nog my boy, Tir Na Nog."

Looking at the dragon breast plate, "How am I suppose to move that with out people noticing ?"

"You will find a way," as Ron tried to pick up the large piece of armor, he was suddenly overcome by light headedness. "And now let us see what else I can discover," as the kings brought his hands over Ron, feeling the lines of magic both from his own realm and power from other sources, bringing a scowl to his face. Over his life he had only felt a few individuals that had been touched by magic as he had.

Then he felt it, "bring paper, "calling to his court a winged fairy appeared after a moment with paper in hand. Fin Varra wrote quickly, then cast a spell to make the paper larger and a simple glamour to make it invisible to Ron till he needed to find it. "I hope I am right about this, time may have run out, and if it had not, then it will soon."

--------------------------

Ron woke up on the surface, not sure how he had gotten there, be he didn't find it that strange, not understanding things had become a past for him as of late. A quick check revealed his ax, the still broken sword and Kell's and Pyre's breast plate. The sun was just setting in the sky, and he pulled out his kimmunicator. Somehow it was still Friday, he made travel arrangements with Wade and walked the nearest road, not surprised to find a car there waiting for him.

-------------------------------

The same feeling swept over Ron as he continued working on the sword, making it appear as the illustration showed it. A red hilt flowing into a gold dragon head, the blade emerging from the dragon's mouth and a Celtic design flowing over the blade. He was still amazed he had done this, even if it wasn't really himself that was doing it. He thanked Mr. Erikson as he left, glad the man had let him work even though Ron had told him they were even during his last visit.

----------------------------------

The sun was just beginning his descent in the sky as he saw his house, glad to finally be home, the Sword of Kell's wrapped in cloth, hiding it, Pyres breast plate was similarly wrapped but Ron carried it like an over sized back pack. The closer he got to his house, the more apprehension came over him, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something felt off. No cars were in the drive way, which ment his parents probably weren't home.

"Mom, Dad!" yelling as he opened the door, when no reply came he pulled out his ax, preparing himself for what ever was going to come. At first there was nothing, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye move outside the window, he didn't bother to drop anything as he burst through the back door, ready for anything. Anything but a monkey ninja cheap shoting him the second he passed through the door frame.

Three more descended on him before he could get up grabbing the sword and pulling pyre's armor from him. And Monkey Fist's voice soon filled the air.

"Having fun yet?"

Ron looked up, but instead of finding Fisk he saw a virtual image, "You'd be surprised how much the Fisk name can still get a man whelp, or should I call you the Celtic Knight of the Forest." His face forming into a grin, "Oh yes I know all about you, and you should probably talk to your travel agent, he left a paper trail a mile long on you little trips, Professor Douglas associates were quite helpful filling it the details. Lets see how much of a threat you will be with out your little ax, Monkey ninjas, "the monkeys turned to the projection, "Return." The monkeys ran, as per their masters order, as the projection ended.

"You should have trained them better Fisk, "as he got to his feet ax still in hand, he fired a beam of energy at the 2 holding Pyres armor knocking both off the fence each slamming into it driving it in the ground, the same spot that held Rufus' remains. "NNOOO!" Running over to it as the two monkeys abandoned the armor and followed the first up and over the fence.

Ron didn't have time to mourn the continued destruction of his friends body as he went after the monkeys determined to reclaim the Sword of Kell's.

-------------------------------

It had taken hours, but Ron finally stumbled into his house with the sword, he had followed the monkeys all over town every time he thought he had the sword, one of the other monkeys would get it, and the chase would begin anew. He finally had no choice but to shoot one of them, grateful that it had only stunned the monkey.

He didn't bother looking out the window, at the breast plate in his friend grave, he just collapsed into his bed and was asleep with in moments of hitting the pillow.

Mean while the scroll Fin Varra had given him appeared, it's time of need fast approaching. As the Breast plate began to glow.

--------------------------

Ron could feel something pushing his back, something familiar, but something he couldn't place, "A few more minutes mom," was the best his half asleep mind could produce.

"Now"

"I had a bad night"

"Now," this time Ron was able to identify the sound of the voice, and he closed his eye, knowing full well this had to be a dream or a nightmare.

"Go away."

"Get up"

He finally pulled his eyes open, hoping he was really awake and screamed, falling out of bed as Rufus, a fully alive Rufus stood on his bed looking at him, an expression somewhere between happy and pissed off on his face. Before he could say anything the scroll fell out of his pocket rolling open somehow forcing Ron's attention on to it, written on it was a message

--------------

If you are seeing this, then I was right, you have lived an interesting life Mister Stoppable, the magic running through you is something I have never experienced before, yet it is so close to my own peoples magic, I find it hard to believe it could be a coincidence. I sensed the bulk of it was removed from you, but a piece still clings to your body and your spirit, like a shadow, much the way the Knights and Pyre are afflicted. I know of your pets demise thanks to my people in your forest, and I am sorry for his passing, but he may yet serve a purpose. Due to the power he was exposed do, part of his spirit will forever be trapped in his body, just as your might have been it had not been removed. But he may yet be free, as I told you Mister Stoppable, sometimes the smallest act may be the most important. Only in death was your pet's body made ready for Pyre's spirit. Fate has destined them to be joined just as it was your destiny to find the Twin Timber Ax's. He will not be as he was, he is both Prye and your pet now, I cannot say how he will react to you, but he is your responsibility treat him well and he will always protect you.

And if you are wondering how I know all this, as I said you'd be surprised what I know, and what I can find out.

-----------------------------

When he finished reading, he looked at Rufus/Pyre. The mole rat in many ways looked the same, there was no sign he had been cut in half, but his color was different, now a darker red, and wearing a smaller version of Pyre's chest armor.

"Rufus?" not sure how to start, or even if it still was Rufus

"Yes," nodding his head

"Really?"

"Yes" jumping at him and landing on his chest staring at him, before running us his body and hugging his neck.

Ron could only reciprocate as best he could, some how knowing he was indeed Rufus. "You're a dragon now?"

"Yeah," shaking his head

"This is weird, what's the last ting you remember?"

The mole rat went into a long tale both of his fight with Monkey Fist and his fight with Rune, occasionally confusing the two event, with some embarrassment, as well as digging him self out of the ground and getting into Ron's room.

"Wow, it really is you in there," truly believing it, tapping the mole rats head

"Yeah, now food?" holding his stomach

"Yeah I guess not eating for over a week or a few centuries will do that," getting up as the mole rat followed, "No, look I don't think they can deal with this right now. Lets face it buddy this is a little on the insane side." Patting him on the head the Mole Rat relented as Ron left and after a few moments returned with food. Watching the small rodent eat, Ron told Rufus everything that had happened.

When Ron was done Rufus looked up at him, "Kim?"

"She doesn't know"

"Should."

"It's no that simple Rufus, this is....."

"Should tell"

"But," but was cut off as Rufus simply looked at him, years of wisdom in his eyes, more so than there had been last month. "All right I'll tell her, "shaking his head, "but is she goes screaming into the night you have to talk some sense into her."

He picked up the Sword of Kell's and looked it over wondering what to do with it, before finally sliding under the bed. "I should have asked for an easier way of carrying these things, not to mention some way of keeping it safe," as he slipped the ax into his backpack, "One second." Ron disappeared into his closet and came back with fresh clothing, "Let me grab a shower first." For the first time realizing just how bad he must have smelled.

------------------------------

Authors note 1- I'd dearly love to tell you I had this all planed out, That killing Rufus off was the first step in a grand plan to have reincarnate him as Prye, But I can't. True story, 15 minutes after I posted chapter three, I told myself, I had to kill Rufus, and stated counting things off on my fingers as to what I could done to him 1. Make him a back ground character. 2. Kill him off in a dramatic way. Then a third finger went up that had never risen before 3. Make him Pyre. I just stared at the finger, "where the hell where you during chapter one damn it?!" I wanted to put pyre in, have since the idea for this story formed, I just didn't know how, and the pieces together were perfect. So I was left with 2 options, rewrite the whole damn story, something I didn't want to do simply because I think the two chapters dealing with Rufus' death are some of my better work, or figure out how to bring him back from the dead. This is the best I could do. So cheers everybody you get a Mole Rat, I get a dragon, and my stories time table gets a little messed up, but I can fix it it's mostly minor details the over all story hasn't changed. Expect Tyrune to follow a similar orign, all be it darker

Authors note 2- For the last few day, I have search, and I have to tell you I, I am getting a bit ticked by my inability to find out what the hell the names of the sentinels weapons were, I know what they were just not the real names. Also went through hell to find out what the black dragons name was, depending on where you went it was either Rune or Tyrune, but most said tyrune, so that's the name I'm going with.


	5. Between the river and the tsunami

It had taken half an hour for Ron to feel like he was ready to leave the house, dressed in his normal red and black shirt and brown pants. Dropping to his knees, he did a final check to make sure the sword of Kell's was still under his bed.

"I have to find a better place to hide this," shaking his head getting to his feet, "but it will have to wait, if someone's going to come looking for it, they'll find it regardless, and its so obvious maybe they'll over look it."

A quick backpack check to make sure his ax was there, and a scan to his newly resurrected partner. Over the last few day's he had come to expect magic was something one just couldn't predict.

"So you ready to go?" letting the half mole rat half dragon climb on to his hand.

"Yeah," nodding his head, a little smile on his face. Ron slipped Rufus into his usual hiding place in his pants pocket, for the first time noticing this partner his partner was not only heavier , but hotter as well. The differences weren't really that big compared to the new color and armor, but it was still a bit strange.

"So lets go find Kim and hope we can make her believe us."

----------------------------

When Ron finally got to Kim's door he was a bit of a wreak, he just couldn't stop picturing all the way's this could go wrong, everything from Kim telling him to get out to her dad strapping him to the outside of a rocket and launching him into space. Taking a deep breath his prepared to knock on the door, only to have Kim open it before he could touch it. They both jumped from shock, and took a moment to compose themselves.

"Sorry Ron I don't have time to talk, I just got a hit on the site, Doctor Dementor in Paris."

"Kim I need..."

"It's going to take more time Ron, I can't tell you when."

"But that's not..."

A car pulled up to Kim's house

"I'm sorry Ron what ever it is, it'll have to wait, I swear, as soon as I'm back, what ever it is we'll deal with it," as she side stepped him and ran to the car. Ron just stood there as it left, watching

"Well that sure was productive," Looking up at the sky, "If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not seeing the humor." Taking a moment to compose himself he deliberated on his options, he could always call Kim, and explain everything while she was in the air, but he felt like this was something he really needed to do face to face. He could go inside and play games with the twins, but it wasn't in him at the moment. Feeling the movement in his pocket he knew he had a third option, to bad it was the one he really didn't want to do.

---------------------------------------

Ron sat at his desk, Rufus next to him, "So any idea how to find these weapons?"

"Ask ax?" Rufus told him.

"Let show you something," pulling the timber ax out, "find crossbow." The ax moved and pointed downward and to the left, right through Ron's floor. "So it's either beneath me in the basement, or it's wherever a straight line end's from right here to the other side of the planet, so unless you can dig a tunnel straight through the earth, it's not much help at the moment."

"School?"

"I don't think any of the weapons would be in the high school Rufus," shacking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Ninja School" the mole rat clarified.

"I told you I'm person non grata Rufus," still shacking his head

"Favor," by this time Rufus was getting a bit frustrated with his partner

Realization dawned on Ron, "Duh, the school said they'd do me a favor, you think the other weapons might be there?"

"Yeah," the mole rat shook his head in agreement, grateful Ron finally got it.

Ron rummaged through a few papers, till he finally produced the paper the nurse-ninja had given him in the café, and the illustrations from Professor Douglas. Several phone tones later

"Hello Mister Stoppable, what is your request?" The voice was male, unemotional, and unfamiliar to Ron.

"I'm looking for seven weapons, I think the school might have them, I need them sent to me," silently hoping the man on the other end would help

"Describe them."

"A three pronged trident, original color blue, with a gold serpentine dragon on the shaft. A cross bow, originally white and brown. A ball and chain mace, ending in a cross bar with the chain attached in the middle. A saber with a semi jagged blade, everything detailed in a bone design. A boomerang, shaped like a large bat. A whip, the cord gray, the shaft originally orange and blue looking a bit like a manta ray, the tip kind of like a three sided 3D spade. And a shield arm guard hybrid ending in three long blades that would go past the wearers hand."

"Is that all?" the voice cold and emotionless

"Why do you need me to repeat something?" Ron was on the border of being angry.

"You will be contacted shortly, if we have them they will be sent to you." And then the line went dead.

"So now we wait," clicking off the phone, and _'I really my parents did kill me when they see the phone bill.'_

A little over half an hour later the phone finally rang.

"Hello, Stoppable's"

"What you seek, "the same voice from his earlier conversation, "is not here, you have wasted your request, the number you dialed is now dead." And just like that the phone went dead, and Ron was back to square one.

"So any more bright ideas buddy?" looking at Rufus.

"No," the mole rat was a bit embarrassed and angry that it hadn't worked.

"OK," breathing out heavily picking up the ax on the desk, "I don't suppose you have any bright ideas Garrett" Then the same strange feeling came over him, the feeling he now knew was some residue of the former Forest Knight. "Take me to the Barbed Trident," the true name of the weapon on his lips, as the ax began pulling him out his door, Rufus in pursuit.

----------------------------

Some time earlier

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?!?"

"Yes, and so do half the people on the planet, look your just bad PR, I'm sorry, but I have to drop you as a client," and the line went dead.

"BITCH," slamming the phone down and punching the wall leaving an impression of her knuckles and fingers in it. "I am going to kill the red headed bitch, no one does this it Adrena Lynn and gets away with it!"

Every since her parole life just hadn't gone her way, and it was all Kim Possible's fault, if she'd stayed the hell of the news, she'd still the queen of extreme. Now she was destitute, living in a tiny apartment and out of options.

"If it's the last thing I do, you will pay for what you've done to me Possible, I swear it, I'll...," a knock at the door ended her much rehearsed speech.

When she opened the door, no one was there, but a plain brown box sat on the floor, making sure it wasn't going explode or something Lynn picked it up and brought it inside. Setting it on the table, she further examined it, and didn't find any wires, or anything that might mark a booby trap.

'_Get a hold of your self, you are toughed bitch on two leg's, are you going to be scared of a box, open it!' _bulking up her own ego as she lifted the lid. Inside was a typed note and a gray piece of package cushion. Picking up the note

'If you want revenge on Kim Possible and her partner take this gift'

Shrugging she lifted the cushion, a found a coiled whip within, a gray coil, orange and blue handle, ending in a blue tip.

"You are kidding me, this is a bad joke," shaking her head grabbing the whip. The moment her hand touched it black water washed over her body, and as quickly as it appeared it was gone. She now had on a black shirt with long dark orange sleeves, on top of which was a black metal breast plate that seemed to conform to her every curve. On top of that she wore a full body pitch black coat, which flowed with her body like a second skin. At the ends of the coat sleeves her black metal wrist cuffs could be made out, in reality they ended just shy of her elbows. Her pants were a similar black material, so tight they bordered on indecent, ending in metallic blue boots and black metal shin guards. On her face now sat a pair of similarly colored metallic blue sun glasses.

A small sinister smile crept to her lips, Adrena Lynn, was now a distant memory, her memories and skills were still intact, but now guided by the essence of the Sea Serpent of Tamra. She pulled the whip out admiring it, glad to finally be free. Glancing back to the box, she noticed a second piece of paper.

'Retrieve the Barbed Trident, the location is on the back, transportation has been arranged'

For a brief moment she considered throwing the paper away, after all who were they to tell her, a Sentinel of Tamra what to do, but the chance to strike a final blow against the Knight of water was to much to pass up. Coiling the whip around her she left her apartment never intending to return, outside was a solid black car.

"Miss Serpent," the man said bowing

""Take me to the trident," as she sat down in the plush car seat, she had a feeling she was going to like this time period.

----------------------------------

It had taken a few experiments, but Ron had finally figured out by putting the ax in his backpack it would push him the direction he needed to go in, amazingly it followed the roads of Middleton, something Ron was grateful for. It had taken a while, and for a time Ron wondered were the ax was taking him, from what he could tell from past experiences from asking the ax the direction of the trident, he doubted it was on the other side of the planet, but it could still be in another town of city. But rather he stopped in front of the museum, or rather that's were he was heading into, and thus far is hadn't run him in to any walls, so he assumed his target was contained within.

Ron maneuvered the hallways of the museum, not really looking at the other exhibits, trying to figure out how he had never noticed a big blue trident in the museum before.

'_Maybe it's a new piece,' _he justified to himself, _'or maybe it's not blue,' _mentally smacking himself in the head.

Stopping in front of a display case that contained a gray trident with brown twine covering the shaft. Even with the Color and dragon gone, Ron knew it was the Barbed Trident, the weapon of water, now all he had to do was figure out how to convince the curator to give it to him.

"Getting ideas for the expansion pack?"

Ron jumped slightly at the comment, turning to find Zita next him, "What?"

"The Everlot expansion pack, the one that's coming out, the one with all the new weapons, that's why you're here isn't it, to get ideas?"

It took a minute, but it hit him, he had been so excited when he first heard the news about the expansion pack, about the new worlds, but more importantly the weapons, supposedly it carried over 100 new ones, all of which acted like their real world counter parts. But now that felt like it had been another life time, one he wished he could go back to.

"Yeah of course Zita, no point in getting it, if I don't now what I'm in for, thinking about an Ax upgrade my self," doing his best to sound nonchalant.

"Ax, your kidding?"

"I've grown quite found of ax's recently I'll have you know, their better than any sword," grinning a bit thinking back to his recent fights, and feeling quite proud.

"Your characters life, but don't come running to me for help when your getting you butt kicked." Smiling, "So how ya been?"

"Good, all things considered."

"I'm sorry about Rufus, he was,"pausing, "one of a kind."

"Thanks, and that's one way of putting it," as Ron felt Rufus kick his leg hard from the half insult.

"So where's Kim, seems like you two are joined at the hip?"

"Mission in Paris"

"Texas?"

"I have no idea"

"And your not with her why?"

"Hiatus, temporary hiatus, very temporary, be over before you know it, yep I'll be back in the saddle in no time."

"Ron," silencing him, "you rambling, it's not attractive."

"Sorry," a bit sheepish, a bit of the old crush creeping back.

"Does your bitch know your two timing!?" causing both Ron and Zeta to turn around. Before them stood Adrena Lynn, her body concealed behind her coat.

"I don't need this today, I really don't," as Ron shook his head

"I know you from somewhere, you were on TV or something right."

"Adrena Lynn, had a TV show, lost her mind, nearly killed the Kim, Brick and I once," Ron told her, getting ready for anything that the crazy stunt woman would do.

"Adrena Lynn is so passé, call me Sea Serpent," dropping her coat, her whip was coiled around her body left shoulder to right hip. A quick pull and the whip came way, the grip in the her the rest laying on the ground.

When she said the name, Ron had hoped it was a coincidence, but when she revealed the whip, he knew he wasn't that lucky, he was standing face to face with a real Sentinel,

"Zita run," it was low, almost a growl, and something Zita never expected to hear from Ron, but in spite of herself she couldn't move, frozen in shock, at least not till Ron pushed her towards the door getting her feet started. With the exception of a few people that had run for fear of a fight, few people in the room had left either.

"Honestly," as Sea Serpent flicked her wrist bringing her whip to life, a quick twirl of her arm and the whip circled around her blue-black energy firing in all directions, going both above and below the heads of everyone in the room, causing the people to run and scream out of the room, and as planned all the cameras ended up being destroyed. Some how Ron managed to jump over the foot level energy wave that came in his direction.

After a moment Zita realized Ron wasn't with her, stopping, she looked at the crowd leaving and back to where she had been, "That..," sighing, she slowly cautiously waked back to where Ron was, hoping her gaming partner was still in one piece.

"Just give me the Trident, and you can keep breathing," the snarl less than human

"How about I don't and say I did," his arm reaching back to free his ax from it's confinement.

The move was quick, Sea Serpent, her arm moving then back in on itself the whip following suit firing the blue black energy at Ron chest length. Ducking Ron Pulled out his ax, firing a beam of brown energy hitting her square in the chest, the impact knocking her back, but he some how knew it would hardly stop her. As he stood he spun the ax, the blade now facing him, and brought the butt to the glass shattering it, and allowing him to get the trident.

"Forest," Serpents words caused Ron to spin both weapons is his grip, "and I thought this was going to be boring."

In the door way, Ron saw Zita, her eyes wide, not sure what she was seeing, looking back to Serpent, then to his trident filled hand.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" as Ron tossed the weapon to Zita, surprised to find he actually managed to get it with in a few inches of her, just past the door way, then in a whisper, "follow her Rufus," as the mole rat crawled out and went after Zita.

At first she was paralyzed, but then turned looking at the weapon, taking a deep breath she grabbed it an ran, _'Great now I'm a thief,' _the thought doing little to help her.

Sea Serpent made a move to follow but was halted as the brown energy passed in front of her.

"If we're going to play lets play you adrenaline junkie. Forest Before Me!" as before the change was quick, but he wasn't ready for the energy wave that collided with him throwing him back.

"The trident belongs to me boy, but how about something in return, agonizing death perhaps."

"Man that's a bad line lady, Twin Timber Ax's," bringing the blades together to fire a longer energy wave, a wave she dodged.

"Too bad, so sad," arcing the whip at Ron, the end encircling his neck, "but this has to end." A strong pull and Ron was off his feet, all the leverage she needed as she spun her entire body around once bringing Ron into the air, from there it was only a matter of keeping her arm raised twilling the whip, before snapping her wrist, the coil uncoiling from Ron's neck sending him flying into the wall, knocking the breath from him.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to get my trident back." Leaving not bothering to wait for Ron to hit the ground.

--------------------------

Somehow with all the chaos Sea Serpent had caused Zita was free to escape with the trident, though she wasn't sure how. She darted across the street, still not sure why no one was stopping her, and hid in an alley. Between what she had seen the woman and Ron do with their weaons, the run, and the near overwhelming fear she was breathing hard, unsure how much more she could take. This wasn't like when she had been trapped in Everlot, this was real, and she knew she could very well die. Ok it is just like Everlot, but this was all because of a stupid trident.

"Run go hide now," the voice appearing for no where snapping Zita from her thoughts. Doing a quick look she didn't see anyone, then she looked down and in spite of her self she screamed. Rufus covered his ear's to block out the sound, it took a few moments but she finally stopped. "You're dead"

"Was, run NOW," something in his voice commanding obedience.

She looked at him for a moment then picked him up and ran, "Tell you me know what's going on."

"Danger," was all the mole rat said

She ran, finally slowing when his head picked up looking behind them, "Hide"

"Where," she looked around, they were near a few feet from an intersection, only office building near by.

"Down," looking at the man cover in the middle of the street.

"I don't think so," following his gaze

"Hide," he said insistently

"No I mean I can't, I don't do well with tight spaces," her voice becoming panicked

"Ticket booth?" remembering her after school job

"I thought it would help me get over it, it didn't, something about the glass."

"Please, danger," Rufus did his best to come off both insistent and sympathetic

"Is it really that bad?" desperately hoping for an out

"Yes"

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the street, forced the trident's shaft into one of the holes and moved it over, looking down , "I really hope you appreciate this Ron," stepping down the ladder. Taking one final breath she covered her exist and was left in the dark.

She was grateful for the storm drains, not only for the light, but it helped her stay a little calmer, but she was fast approaching a meltdown, she was sweating, her hands clammy, and she was holding on the trident for dear life The whole trip she tried thinking about anything other than were she was, even the crazy woman chasing her and undead rat on her shoulder were more comforting that were she was. Then she heard the echo's of foot steps sloshing through the much behind her.

"Trouble, hurry," was all Rufus said, but she knew it was no request.

She started running, panic finally setting in, driving her faster as the adrenalin hit her system.

She saw it before she felt it, the crack of light that lit up the sewer pipe from behind, then it hit her, knocking her to the muck sliding several feet.

"It's over girly, give me the weapon and I might make this quick," Sea Serpent's whip coiled in her hand

Pulling her face from the slime, spitting out what had gathered in her mouth, "Go to hell"

"I'll see you there then," preparing to unleash a full strength blast from her whip.

Light filled the sewer, not the black-blue of the whip, but fire red coming from their feet. Rufus' mouth was wide open a jet of flame pouring forth, small but enough to buy Zita time to get to her feet. Bringing the trident to bear in a fighting stance, preparing for a final stand against the woman, somehow knowing that this trident was worth all the trouble it had put her through.

The whip cracked down against the floor of the sewer pipe sending a small surge of watery muck up over Rufus ending his assault.

"Now as I was saying girly, give me the trident," her voice full of venom and out of patience.

"No," Zita truly wasn't aware she could project such conviction till that moment.

Light filled the tunnel, blinding the two humans, and when it was done, one stood, one lay on the ground.

Zita couldn't believe it, not that the woman now lay on the ground several feet away from her, but that the Trident had released three jagged streams of light blue energy, one from each tip. Just before the release she had felt something charging, in her, in the trident, someplace in between the two, she wasn't really sure.

"How did I..." not sure what else to say.

"Big mistake girl," the words coming out as a sneer, cutting off Zita, Sea Serpent slowly got to her feet,, "cause now you really do have to die."

'_you can fire again anytime now,' _holding the trident hoping it would listen.

Light erupted from behind Zita filling the sewer, before see could respond twin arcs of brown energy flew past her, one on each side of her head, the two connected with Sea Serpents body simultaneously, knocking her back. Zita turned, trident facing towards the new player, and nearly crumbled when she saw Ron, axes in hand, a look of amazement, fear and relief on his face. But neither had time to say a thing as the as the tunnel filled with smoke and the sound of foot steps rang through out the sewer. Both felt something grabbing their weapons, but by the time the smoke cleared, their weapons had never left their hands, but Sea Serpent was gone.

"OK what in the hell is going on here!?!?" Zita's patience finally gone.

"That's a long story, stop pointing that," gesturing at the trident, "at me, and I'll explain, but you may not like what you hear."

"Sewer sucks," pulling the attention of the two to where Rufus was, pulling himself out of the muck.

"Thought you'd been stepped on bud," Ron half laughed

"Was, hurt," getting to his feet and walking over to Ron, allowing himself to be picked up and placed in Ron's pocket.

"Come on Zita, lets get out of here and get cleaned up, and I'll give you that explanation.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Zita blurted out, "So your going with ax's is Everlot."

"Yeah," giving her a grin, "I have a feeling you'll want to look in to tridents soon."

Despite herself, she laughed, she wasn't sure why but she did.

----------------------------------

In the darkness only a computer screen could be seen, but it was obvious a conversation was occurring between it's user and another as works appeared.

'she has been secured?'

'Yes'

'good'

'the plan was failure, I don't like wasting man power and resources on failures'

'it was far from a failure, I found out what I needed to know'

'which was'

'you will see soon enough'

'and I should continue with your plans why?'

'because Lightning Bat, because'

'who are you?'

'Call me, Ice'

-------------------------------

Authors note 1- sorry to leave you with the mystery ending , but I have to have a few secrets. Also sorry about about the kinda piss poor fight scenes, but some good ones are coming, I'm just not sure when, well I am, I just can't give you a chapter number.

Authors note 2- I hope after the rufus fiasco from last chapeter your still bothering to read this far, I really am

Authors note 3- that whole looking at the sky thing, I do that all the time, and it's not a religius thing, that's me talking to fate

Authors note 4- I know Zita came off a bit weak here, but give me a break, this is new to her, she'll get better

Please Review


	6. Shadow rising

Classic Cowboy- I know the fight scenes haven't been that good, but their not really ment to be yet, these are small skirmishes at the moments, I have a fight scene planned out, and if I'm even half way successful in translates what in my head to what's on paper/screen it'll be good. And the K/R friendship isn't really degrading, remember she's getting called off to help people all over the planet, and when she doesn't want Ron to come with her, it's going to be had to make time for idle chit chat, but I assure you they did talk between chapters 3 and 4, just not about him being a knight.

Wanderer3- I appreciate the offer to give me the names of the Sentinels, but before I even started writing I made sure to find the names of pretty much every character (there are a handful of fan sites still out there). The only names I'm lacking are the ones from the final story arc- The bird sorceress and who ever made the battle fury armor.

Authors note about ch. 6- You ever forget something? Like the knights the sentinels have a dagger that will summon their dragon, and damned if I didn't forget to mention it, Seas Serpents is attached to her back, the hilt looking a bit like layer rock. It won't come into play for a while, but I just wanted to say it's there

---------------------------------

Ron was sitting his chair, through his window the sun was setting, after the adventure in the sewer they had both stopped off at their respective houses for a shower and change of clothes, something they were both grateful for. Zita now sat on his bed trying to absorb everything he had told her about the weapons and the sprits with in them, the Sentinels, and everything he had gone through since he first discovered the ax. The twin timber ax's sat on bed behind her as did the sword of Kell's and the Barbed Trident.

"This is insane," Zita wasn't sure if she had said it out loud or not

"Tell me about it," looking from Zita to Rufus.

"So he's dead, "looking at Rufus, "the weapons are haunted, and that woman was a possessed?"

"Pretty much."

"And your expecting me to fight her, this Sea Serpent of Tamra lady?"

"No"

"But you said the Knights and Sentinels fought."

"They did, doesn't mean I'm going to make you, I'm not in a position to tell you what to do with your life. If you want to turn around and leave the trident with me and forget this whole damn thing ever happened, I won't stop you, hell I'm likely to join you. Whatever you decide I'll back you up completely."

"Gee no pressure or anything," rolling her eyes, "and if I refuse, what are you going to do?"

"Reforge the Trident, carry on against impossible odds, probably get killed."

"Oh brother," as Rufus rolled his eyes at the last remark

"Laying it on a little thick there Ron," standing, "so Red's not part of this?"

"Not yet, I'm still trying to tell her, but I haven't had much luck yet."

Zita slowly released a held breath, "I need some tie to think about this Ron, mind if I get back to you later?"

"Do what you have to Zita, this is not something to rush into."

She walked out of his room leaving the trident on his bed. Ron couldn't help but sigh knowing there was no way in hell she'd ever agree to this, his eye's down cast.

"You know what," pulling the attention of both males to the door frame, "I thought about it, no way in hell am I going to have your death on my conscience, no way are you laying that on me." Picking up the trident sitting at the foot of the bed. "So tell me, how the hell do I work this bad boy," a grin on her face.

---------------------------------

Lighting Bat drummed his new fingers against the desk, equal parts announce and anger. He remembered his fight with Princess Deirdre and the other Knights, he remembered the pain of magic, and then he was here, in a new body, the memories of the host still intact, telling him how to move and act in public, how to keep from raising suspicion. The new clothing had been easily explained as an additional precaution to those under him. The gauntlet on his hand flowed into a full blue, black and silver armor that ended over his shoulder, making his arm seem bigger and more powerful, yet allowed him full range of movement. The other arm was bare of armor save for his shoulder that matched the other coming out into a point. Over his body he had full chest armor, silver lines on the chest, a grim imitation of ribs, blood red diamonds at the top like eyes, a raised silver hood over each. Around his waist was a belt at his right a dagger, the weapon that had once been used to summon Tyrune, at his left his boomerang. Black plate armor covered each thigh, twin jagged blue lines running diagonally starting at the top corner in front of him flowing to his back. His boots were now black and metal with similar markings as his thigh armor.

"Was that person really Ice Lord?" asking himself aloud, "and is the girl truly Sea Serpent? How could my brother be bonded to a woman of all things." Shaking his head. He was use to taking orders, but the memories of his host told him it was not. Causing him to be some what divided, should he continue to follow the orders of a person he could not see, a person who claimed to be his brother and leader, a person who set him free, or should he follow the instincts of his host, and take control and see where it lead him.

"Time will tell, if you are my brother Ice, for now I will follow you, but cross me and you will feel the true weight of my power.," a cruel, sadistic laugh filling the air, as he continued following the instructions he had been given, the Wolf's Fang Claw would be found, their brother free, and soon so would Tyrune.

-----------------------------------

"I can't believe it," shaking her head doing her best to keep her voice low as Ron told her the news. A little after nightfall Zita had finally left Ron's house, still not sure how to make the trident work, and she'd spent most of the night just looking at it, going over in her head everything Ron had told her. Causing her to miss the news of what had happened at the museum till Ron had tracked her down at school before classes started.

"I'm serious, it was all over the news, no where are we even mentioned, all the networks are saying it was Adrena Lynn, hell even Wade doesn't know it was us." He'd given her the just of the story, but left out enough so that passers by hopefully wouldn't understand the actual conversation and how it pertained to them.

"Then you haven't told them yet?" in a hushed tone, figuring if Wade didn't know neither did Kim

"Not yet, I'd prefer to do this in private, the fewer people that know the better."

"Looks like you may not have that option, "gesturing her head to the person in front of them, "talk to her Ron, I think you need it." Leaving him and passing by Kim on her way to her first class.

"Hey Ron," smiling at as Ron approached her, "I'm sorry about skipping out on you yesterday, but you know."

"Wacko's always attack at the worst time."

"So what did you need to tell me?" She couldn't place it, but Kim could tell there was something different about Ron, the way he carried him, his walk, his voice, all of the above, she wasn't sure, but something was defiantly different.

"It's kind of a secret," his voice quite, fidgeting a little, "can we talk after school, your house maybe? Some place with out so many ears?"

"Ron does this have something to do with Monkey Fist,"growing worried that the mutant was still after him

"Not really"

"Yeah sure, my house after school, no secrets remember," a nervous smile on her lips as they turned to walk to their first class.

"So how was Paris?" as Ron did his beast to make idle conversation

"Didn't get to see much of it this time around, I mostly just saw the inside of a ware house near the coast, Dementor was building giant robotic rats," shacking her head, "I swear if it was Drakken I might have accepted it, but I really thought he wouldn't try something that bizarre."

Ron couldn't help but smile, as he listened to Kim's latest adventure, and knowing full well he was going to top her.

----------------------------------------

The Wolf's Fang Claw, sat within the display case, for years it had been passed from one person to another. It had been displayed in museums and private collections, it had circled the globe several time over, and no one had any idea what it was. People had claimed it had originated in dozens of countries and on every continent on earth, but very few had been right. One of those few who knew it's true origin was it's current owner.

Attaining the weapon had been hard, but it had been worth it, it sat beside many other much sought after objects from across the globe. They alone were to be enjoyed by one person.

The true shame was the owner had no clue the price they would soon pay for the weapon, destiny was a funny thing, it had traveled all over the world, kept in pristine condition, and now sat in the home of it's true host. And now that it's power was finally unleashed the next time it's owner touched it, the position of owner of owned would be forever changed.

---------------------------------------------

As the day had passed, Ron had grown more and more nervous, fearing that this was going to be one secrets to many for Kim to forgive. He'd tried to stay focused during class, but in the end, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he might as well have been a brick wall. Cheerleading practice hadn't been much better as kept tripping over his own two feet, ruining every formation the girls tried to pull off, and ended up tearing his mad dog head in two.

"So where was your head today Ron," looking at as the two walked to Kim's home, trying not laugh at unintentional joke at her friends misfortune.

"Not where it needed to be," blushing a bit

"This has something to do with what you wanted to tell me doesn't it Ron," not finding it that hard to put two and two together.

"Bingo KP, bingo," trying not to sound disheartened, as they walked through Kim's door

"So what's the big problem?"

"In your room KP, this is not for your brother's ears," looking up stairs, for the first time that day feeling Rufus beginning to stir. They didn't make it half way up the stairs, when they heard the scream.

Dashing up the final few stairs they followed the noise, now fully aware it had come from one of Kim's brothers. Throwing their door open they saw Jim standing there screaming, tears flowing down his face, Tim on the floor not moving, a machine on their desk. Ron did his best to calm Jim down while Kim checked up Tim, he was alive but out cold.

"What did you do to him?" Kim almost roared at her still moving brother, sending more tears down his checks.

"Stop yelling at him, your making it worse," Ron half barked at her, Pulling Jim out of the room, in an attempt to calm him down, and hoping he could get him under control enough to answer some questions

Kim managed to pull her selfaway from her brother and called an ambulance and her parents, by the time she got back to Ron he had Jim calm enough to start explaining what the hell happened. They'd been building something, they weren't even sure what it was going to be, when they powered it up an arc of energy hit Tim square in the chest and dropped him.

"We thought we had had everything planned out, we did, I don't know what happened!" As Jim once more started to cry.

A short time later the ambulanced and took the four to the hospital, where they were met be the elder Possibles. In the end Tim was fine, the shock hadn't done any real damage, it just knocked him out cold, but they doctors still wanted to keep him of night just to be safe.

For most of the day, Ron stayed by Kim's side, helping her as best he could, all thoughts of telling her about the ax and everything that had come after it gone. He tried to convince her to let him stay the night, caring as much Tim as Kim herself, but in the end her insistence that one of them get a good nights sleep in their own beds won out, and he left her to care for her brother.

Mister Possible took Ron home, not for the first time that day thanking him for helping his son, not that Ron was going to tell him to stop, but after the third time it was growing a little redundant, he hadn't done that much. He was a bit grateful when he pulled up to own house and could get out.

"Thanks for the lift Doctor P," for the life of him he wasn't sure what else to say, telling him Tim was going to be fine seemed redundant, and nothing else seemed good enough, but the pause was enough.

"I know Ron," He finally said, "He'll be ok," as if reading Ron mind, and drove off back to the hospital.

Watching the car fade into the distance, "So Rufus, do you think fate is trying to keep me from telling Kim?"

For the first time that day Rufus pulled himself from Ron's pocket, "Maybe," a bit nervous, a scared expression on his face.

"I know buddy, I'm worried about Tim too," patting the mole rat on the head.

---------------------------

Ice smiled, things were progressing as planned, Lightning Bat and Sea Serpent were once more free, and soon Rock Wolfs location would be known. It was an inconvenience that the Ice Saber, Lightning Boomerang, and Serpent Whip had been sold as a set, yet the Wolfs Fang Claw was not with them. But then again the odd of finding the three together were beyond imagining. Ice's eyes finally grew tired, turning off the computer, how it had come to pass that Ice could identify the true host of each of the other weapons was still a mystery. Ice had considered it many times since gaining a body, in the end assuming it was a final gift from Mider before he had been vanquished, the after effect of the spell, perhaps raw luck had caused the magic to effect Ice differently. In any case it didn't matter, soon the pieces would be in place, and the Knights would fall, and this world would have a new master.

However there were other things that currently needed attending to, after carefully returning the Ice Saber to it's hiding place it began. Ice's clothing fractured taking on a spider web appearance before falling to the floor in a shower of ice, ice that never reached it's destination as it evaporated before it hit anything. Turning, Ice approached a door and resumed a normal life.

------------------------------

Authors note 1- yeah a short chapter, I'm allowed every now and then, I just couldn't work a few things into this chapter I wanted, which means they'll end up in the next chapter, but I can't say how long that one will be either, but they'll flow ogether pretty well

Authors note 2- Yes I hurt Tim for 2 reasons. 1. I'm a little tired of them running around with some thing that should look like it'll explode at the drop of a hat, I felt it as about time it did so, there's not going to be any long term damage so don't worry, but it might make them more cautious, provided they and their machines show up later. 2. Well I'm not quite ready for Kim to know yet.

Authors note 3- If your wondering why I'm calling Ice Lord just Ice, that is actually explained in a future chapter


	7. High tide

Ron could hear the beeping of his alarm clock, but he really didn't want to respond to it for fear it would be real and another day of school was going to occur. Then the beeping stopped and a warm presence appeared at the back of his neck.

Groaning, "I like you more before you became a dragon," rolling over and looking at Rufus

Indifferent the mole glared at him, "Tim?" his voice worried

"Fine I'll call," pulling himself from his warm bed to find his kimmunicator, but rather than Kim's face he was greeted by Wade. "Sorry, I thought I had this thing set on Kim," he said a bit sheepishly rubbing eye's yawning.

"You did, I had it rerouted,"

This brought Ron around real quick, "Is something wrong with Tim Wade?" Getting ready to spring into high gear over to the Kim's side.

"No, he's OK, she's on a job."

Breathing a sigh of relief, "What the hell could be so important, it's her brother for crying out loud!?" He found it hard to believe Kim would leave him for any job.

"Twenty kids, all under thirteen went missing in London, all girls, there are reports of a child slavery ring running in the area," even Ron could tell Wade's voice was forced to be unemotional, "Now I have to go, if Kim calls I need to be ready with any help I can give," the screen going dark.

"Damn," it was all Ron could say.

--------------------------------------

"Some people are really sick," it was the first thing Zita had said since they Ron had told her everything that had happened between when they parted company yesterday to that moment. "Child slavery, I hope she wipes the floor with them."

"You'll get no argument from me," in total agreement with the Knight of Water.

"So you have anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"Not a thing why?" getting a feeling his new partner had something other than Everlot on her mind

"I did a bit of web surfing last night, I found a forge in the area, well I think I did the site was pretty old, but there's a chance it's still there, it's a few miles out of town, but it's worth a look."

"Your telling me I've been criss-crossing the country and there was a forge in our own back yard, I'm going to kill Wade," shaking his head in mock disgust.

"So you in?"

"Sure, but don't you have to work?"

"Actually I just quit the job, seemed like I might need some more free time," a knowing smile on her lips.

"Thanks Zita, so first thing after school?"

---------------------------------

As per plan Ron and Zita met up, each making a side trip to gather their respective weapon, Ron's in his backpack, Zita's wrapped in cloth. Not for the first time Ron was grateful he knew a few of Kim local contacts that owed her limitless favors, as he wheeled and dealed the two of them a ride out to where Zita said the forge was. The forge was fairly far out of the way but when they arrived it became clear why the website was old, the forge was out of work, and from the looks of it, it had been that way for a few years. Vines and moss were over running the brick building.

"Well, all I can say is I'm sorry Ron," a Zita glared at the building, kicking the ground, bringing up a clump of dirt and grass.

"We can still catch a ride back," as Ron jerked his thumb at the car.

"Good," not particularly happy about the situation, Rufus just wanted to go home.

"Fine you two can leave, I did not come all this way to not find out what's here," heading towards the building.

Ron shook his head, turned to the car waving them off and followed Zita, hoping he wasn't going to regret this decision later. Between the three they managed to force the door to the forge open, and where greeted by darkness.

Walking back into the light, "Did you bring a flash light?" Kicking himself for over looking something he always carried in his mission gear.

"No, but I have another idea," a wicked smile on her lips

Ron followed her gaze to the top of the building, several windows dark from years of dirt collection just sat there. Ron didn't have to think hard to get her meaning pulling out his ax.

"Bet I can break more than you," a strange little grin on his face

"You'd probably win that, I have no idea how to make this damn trident fire," glaring at her weapon as she pulled the covering off it. "I tried all day yesterday, and didn't get so much as a spark.

"We'll figure that out when we come to it Zita," as he fired at the windows shattering them, missing every three or four shots but in the end every window around the forge had been shattered.

"You could use a little practice on the aim," Zita commented, as she carefully walked in to the now semi lit forge, making sure to avoid the glass on the floor. "Well it's a little better now," scanning the room as Ron followed her in.

"Well everything seems to be here," picking at a few of the tools, they were old, but they seemed to still be in good condition. The more he looked, the more he realized it was nicer in here than it was in Mister Erikson's, almost like the whole place had been preserved from the elements by the stone walls. In fact it looked like it could open it's doors and start doing business again.

"Well that explains some things," Zita's voice brought Ron back to the present, "According to this old flyer this was going to be part of a renaissance park."

"Yeah I thing I remember hearing about that, it was suppose to be a pretty big event, I think the financing fell through or something like that, it's been a while."

"I guess someone tried to make of go of this place after it fell through, I wonder why they kept the flyer."

"Who knows, maybe sentiment, maybe it was someone request," as Ron looked at the forge, "So I don't suppose you have some matches on you?"

"I told you, you should have brought the Sword."

"Won't do any good, I can't make it work."

"Hey," the Mole rat yelled having enough of being ignored, walking over to them and blew a small jet of fire between them

"duh, we have a fire breathing dragon with us," as the two mentally slapped themselves

Even with Rufus it took them several attempts to bring the forge back to life. And then like Ron before her, Zita worked like a woman possessed in the forge, an invisible hand guiding her work, the trident itself aiding in it's reconstruction. With in a few hours the work was done, the trident now possessed a striking blue color, a gold dragon coiling up the shaft near the barbs.

"She's beautiful," it was all Zita could say as she looked at her work, not sure how she had done it, wiping sweat from her face.

"She?' Ron asked

"All weapons are she, don't you know anything," rolling her eyes laughing a it at the old cliché

"I know how to do this, Forest Before Me," holding his ax up changing before her eyes

"Not fair Ron, how the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"I went over this, you just know how, but lets try something simple shoot Rufus."

"What!?!" making the mole rat stare at his owner

"I'm joking Rufus," looking around before pointing, "see that old post try hitting it."

Zita held the trident much the same way she had two day's ago, not sure what to do at first, then she felt the charging of energy once more somewhere between the trident and herself and three blots of blue energy struck the post knocking it over.

"Sweet, I can't believe I did that," getting a bit of a rush from the act, a few more tries and she was sure she could make it happen anytime she wanted.

"So how about something a bit more interesting Zita?"

"You have something in mind big boy?," slapping herself mentally hoping that didn't come off as flirty out loud as it had in her ears.

"Come on, I did a little looking while you were practicing," bring her past the building to a fairly large open field. With the exception of a few over grown weeds and some tall grass there was nothing that could really interfere with them. "I'm guessing who ever owned this property cleared this for the park before it fell through."

"Good guess," turning to him, "so what are you proposing?"

"Your trident verse my ax and armor, see what we can do about testing what you've learned, maybe get the old knight in there to lend you some of his moves."

"You are kidding right?" Not believing for a second he was actually going to fight her. A belief that vanished when he positioned his body in a fighting stance. "Crap," bringing her trident to bear.

"Twin Timber Ax's" summoning his second blade, he darted in, slicing at her chest with the short handled blade in his right hand, Zita caught the blade with the shaft of her trident , only noticing the ax in his left hand was descending on her from above, A quick readjustment of the weapon and she caught the ax blade between the points of the trident and delivered a powerful kick to Ron's stomach forcing him back.

"How did I do that?"

"Told ya benefit of a the weapon," Ron told her, he had felt the impact of her foot, but the armor absorbed the actual force. Lunging back at, Zita side stepped him, repositioning herself bringing the shaft across Ron's stomach doubling Ron over, a quick pull freeing the weapon from Ron, she quickly brought the pointed end down on Ron's back like a paddle knocking him to the ground. Ron felt each hit but as before, there was no pain associated with them. The first hit had surprised him, the second reminded him this girl was not to underestimated, as he fell he caught himself and turned his position to his advantage sweeping her feet out from under her knocking her to the ground.

The two pulled themselves to their feet, Zita this time taking the initiative and attacked Ron, thrusting the trident at him, spinning the ax Ron managed to redirect the blade upwards as he ducked beneath it, his body shifted so his back faced her allowing his free elbow a perfect opening to connect with her stomach, knocking the breath from her and doubling her over on top of him. Shifting his body the arm that had just struck her positioning around her neck, careful to avoid nicking her with the blade, shifting his weight forward he flipped her over him slamming her back on to the ground, bringing them eye to eye.

"Tell me, are you learning anything?" as Ron got to his feet, putting one ax in his belt, offering her his now free hand which she accepted, as she rose she felt something well up in her body, a charging of energy, similar but different from firing the trident, and them the words were at her lips.

The second Ron released her she held us her trident, "Water Around Me," feeling energy wash over her body, she likened it to shower, but different washing over her inside as well as her outside.

Ron watched in amazement as Zita changed, her pink tank top and purple pants along with the rest of her enveloping in light and dark blue water before falling away almost as soon as it incased her. She was now a vision in dark blue and gold. Dark blue tank top and pants, her dark blue boot encasing her leg almost halfway to her knee, the ends lined in gold metal. Around her waist was a gold belt hanging slightly off the hip, attached to it on the right side was a dagger sheathed in gold, it's red hilt ending in a dragon head, identical to the one Ron had. Her arms were encased in fingerless blue gloves that ran just past her elbows, small gold cuffs on her wrists about an inch and a half wide, each possessing a half circle at the upper side of her arm going back another two inches. On her face a pair of dark blue glasses. But the most striking thing was the dragon design on her clothing. Entirely in gold, with purple-black detailing the tail started mid thigh on her left leg and coiled around her body moving from pants to shirt seamlessly ,the single chest coil ending under her left breast, where it's legs extended to either side of her, moving behind her back the head on her right shoulder, the head not the same smooth design of Ron's, it had more a snake quality to it and a horns sweeping back to either side of it's head, matching the dragon on the Barbed Trident.. At the coil dragon on her back was a small slit that could hold the Barbed Trident. For some reason Ron couldn't help but think the suit wouldn't be all that out of place in Everlot.

"You look amazing Zita," it was all he could say, the girl before him was truly pulled the clothing together.

"Thanks," looking herself over, grateful the clothing wasn't skin tight, and a bit shocked by how comfortable she was in it,

"So you want to keep going, Miss Knight of The Water?"

"What do you think?" laughing,

Ron was happy to oblige her moving in fast, the shorter hilted ax arcing up from below her, which she caught with the tridents shaft, rebounding the ax back. Ron didn't let her congratulate herself as he brought the longer hilted ax down on her head, the quick accent of her hands caught the blade on the trident ending the second attack. Moving fast Zita slid her arm up the shaft near the dragon and his ax, shifting the weight and the balance of the trident allowing her to sweep the shaft towards Ron's face, rather than be struck Ron jumped back just missing the sweep. A quick spin bringing the trident's the blades were once more facing Ron. Not wasting time Zita thrust the weapon at his chest. Rather than striking armor the trident impacted the flats of Ron's ax's, forcing him back a few steps but other wise doing little damage.

Positioning the trident she trust it this time firing it's lightning at him, causing him to jump and roll out of the way, quickly silenced as Ron fired twin arcs from his ax's one after the other each connecting with her trident as she blocked them. Ron got to his knee not willing to let Zita get out of a defensive position and fired a wider tandem beam bringing the blades together. Thinking fast Zita used the trident like a pole vault and was carried over the beams. Using the momentum in the air she turned the vault into a kick bringing an extended right leg into Ron's face knocking back.

"How did I..... Ron I'm sor..." she didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Ron, still sliding on his back, arms at his side, fired twin arcs of brown energy at her legs, each connecting, knocking her feet behind her dropping her to the ground face first.

For a time the two remained motionless, finally Ron spook, "You alive Zita?"

"Yeah," not bothering to raise her face from the ground.

"You OK," growing afraid his last attack had hurt her.

"I think so."

"So what aren't you moving"

"As long as I'm down here not attacking I'm safe."

"What?"

"I attack you, you get hurt, then you hurt me worse."

It took Ron a second to figure out what Zita was talking about, his fighting style now a bit or an after thought, "yeah, I guess I excel at counted attacks. But hey your not so bad at frontal attacks, I really felt that kick to the face."

"I'm hoping that's cause we both have this armor on, other wise I want a refund, that or a face mask. Did I knock anything lose?"

"Don't think so, so you want to keep going?"

"No, I think I'm just about done for the moment, want to call it a draw?"

"Draw works," slowly getting to his feet as Rufus, who had been watching from a safe distance ran over to Zita.

"OK?" the mole rat asked, a bit worried

"I said I was Rufus, don't worry about me, I'm a tough bird. And I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time I'm going to be shot by a mystically powered weapon." After brushing herself off, "So, my tridents been reforged, I know how to make it fire, I have my armor, We've pretty much tested it, anything else we can do here?"

"Shoot me," less a request than a demand

"Excuse me, I don't think I caught that, I thought you said shoot you?"

"I did, I want to know what it feels like."

"Your crazy."

"Hey, better to find out what getting shot feels like now than in the middle of a fight."

"It hurts, I can tell you that much," doing her best to think of a way around this insanity.

"Stop stalling and shoot me Zita, just shoot me."

"Fine," bringing her weapon to bear firing the blue lighting at him picking him off his feet and throwing him back several feet. "Ron," running over to him, "tell me your OK."

"Your right, getting shot sucks," as she helped him to his feet. After a few moments his clothing turned back to leaves then fell off him revealing his normal clothing once more. "The next time I ask you to do something that incredibly stupid slap me up side the head."

"Not a problem," lightly shacking her head laughing

"No me," Rufus insisted

"OK fire ball, we'll both slap him how's that?"

"Good"

"If you two don't stop taking about beating me, I won't have anyone come and get us."

"Damn, knew there was something I forgot," laughing patting him on the back as the three laughed as they went back to the road.

------------------------------------

"So you want to tell me how to get this off?" Zita finally asked, Ron had made the call to get them picked up a while ago and she was getting a little nervous about someone seeing her like this, thus far unable to even lift her shirt up.

"I'm not really sure, it just kind of happens," Ron said a little red, Rufus just covered his face in embarrassment of his owner.

Getting a little panicked, "You mean I might have to be dressed like this forever?" Just as she said it her body once more took on the appearance of water and fell away, leaving her clothed in her original clothing, shaking her head, "never mind, I'm just going to have to get use to this aren't I?"

"You haven't figured that out by now," a bit sarcastic.

"So," walking over to him, her trident once more wrapped in cloth concealing it from the rest of the world, "any suggestions as to how I'm going to walk around town with this thing without getting stared at."

"I found a way."

"You also have a little bitty ax, I have a big fricken' fork!"

"Guys," Rufus said

"Again, not my problem," Ron came off playful

Laughing, "I'll show you not my problem."

"Guy," firing a small burst of flame catching their attention, "car," motioning his head down the road.

"Looks like our ride is here."

"And I was just about to kick your butt again."

"You so wish Zita."

"You want to repeat that?" again laughing

Rufus covered his face in his hands, "Oh brother," knowing it was going to be a long trip back.

--------------------------------

"Thanks for the lift," as Ron waved off their ride, the sun behind them starting to set. Neither was really sure why they hadn't let her drive them to their respective homes, they just knew they needed to walk through town, much to Zita's embarrassment as she did her best not to look self conscious holding a cloth covered trident, visions of the police arresting her for carrying a concealed weapon, or worse stole property running through her minds eye.

Noticing his partners 'deer in the head lights' look Ron put his hand on her shoulder, "Everythings fine Zita, relax, Your with the partner of Kim Possible, someone asks, I'll just tell them it's for Kim." Ron was more than a little shocked at his own words, _'I have got to tell Kim, I'm getting way to good at making up lies.'_

The three traveled in relative silence down the street marking their way home, when Ron realized Zita had stopped a few feet back. She was staring at something in a little antique store window. I didn't take Ron long to figure out what it was in the window that had her attention. Past the Silver candle sticks and chalice, old books, and dolls was a ball and chain mace, ending in a cross bar.

"It that what I think it is Ron?" truly not believe what she was seeing.

"Looks like it," equally stunned

"So how to we know..."

"Ask blue," referring to her trident, "just say take me to the blank and it should work, you should feel it drawing you to it."

Getting a grip on her weapon, speaking under her breath, "take me to the Terra Mace," and just like that she felt the weapon pull her forward to the window. For a seconds she was afraid she was going to shatter the store window with the weapon. "I'd say it's the real thing Ron, so how much money you got/"

"Let's find out how much it is first, then we'll start worrying about the money," walking to the door, old jingle bells going off as he walked in, Zita right behind him.

"Yes," the older man said walking past them, speaking with another customer, "I just got this in a few days ago, just put it out today. She's a real beauty, but she's not real silver, but she has her own charms" removing the silver colored cup from the window.

"It's perfect I'll take it," the woman said, and the old man put it in a bag.

"Ron," Zita said a bit insistent.

"One second Zita," waiting on the old man to ring the lady up.

"Ron," pulling on his shoulder a bit, and in a hushed tone, "it moved."

"What moved?"

"The trident, or the mace, I don't know," doing her best to keep her voice low. "something really weird is going on here," turning and walking out of the store, Ron following her on to the street and in to an alley next to the store.

"What do you mean it moved?" a bit confused

"The trident it jerked away from the window," not sure if she had done something wrong.

"Want me to try mine?" a bit confused, hoping if was nerves on Zita's part

"Yeah I would, just to reassure me."

Ron reached his hand into his back pack, "take me to the Terra Mace," and once more felt the push of the weapon on his back. But rather than going to the window where the mace was, he was pushed past it, following the woman who was leaving the store, after a few feet Ron stopped catching a good look at the woman, an idea forming in his head.

"So it's not just me," Zita stated getting a similar idea in her head.

"The mace isn't a mace anymore."

"Looks like were now tracking the terra cup," silently Zita wondered how this happened, "so any idea how we get it? I mean we could follow her, maybe she owes Kim a favor and we could cash it in for the cup."

Shacking his head, "she doesn't owe Kim any favor."

"You know her?" it was kind of an obvious question but she still had to ask.

"Yep, and I think I know how to get it."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are you thinking."

A sinister little smile on his lips, "We get to go steal from Bonnie Rockwaller."

-----------------------------------

Authors note 1- If your wondering who the woman in the store was, it's Bonnies mother

Authors note 2- It may be hard to tell but I'm trying to give the armor of each Knight and Sentinel its own feel tune with the character. Ron's is like his mission clothing but with ninja under tones, all tied into the forest. Zita, it theory has a bit of Everlot in the design (It's been so long since I saw the ep I can't be sure). The Knights are going to be unified by the dragon designs on their 'armor' The sentinels on the other hand or generally more heavily protected. Sea Serpents armor is lighter allowing her more speed and agility and Lightning bat's is more heavily armored, the breast plate is pretty much the some one from the show. Each armor is suppose to reflect the person wearing it.

Authors note 3- I always intended the mace to be really screwed up when it was found, bit it wasn't till today that a thought of the silver Chalice. A little MK history lessen, Ivar the knight of water came to kells looking for it, Mauve was using it to summon Mider. I just thought having the terra mace might be cool, as to how it became that way, I'll more or less explain it in the next chapter.

Authors note 4- things are about to get a little hectic here for the next 2 or so weeks, so don't expect a chapter every night


	8. The best laid plans

By mutual consent the three went to Zita's house to plan their next move, in part because Zita wanted to put her trident away, and going to Ron's house would prolong that goal. It was pretty obvious the moment Ron walked through the door that there was no way in hell he was going to be allowed in Zita's room behind closed doors, hell he doubted open doors would satisfy her father.

Ron had come face to face with many frightening things in his life, but the man who had helped created Zita put them all to shame. He wasn't that big, nor was he that mean, but he radiated an aura that said 'you go near my little girl, and they'll find parts of your body all of the city by morning.'

They ended up setting up shop on the kitchen table, using the pretence that they were planning an assault on a castle in the Everlot expansion pack, and they wanted their strategy planned out ahead of time..

"I didn't think that was going to come out for a few more weeks?" eyeing over his daughter piecing apart the lie.

Thinking fast, "That's true daddy, but .."

"Doesn't mean things haven't been leaked," Ron piped in covering his partners back. Pulling out his kimmunicator, after pushing a few buttons, he placed it on the table blue-green light forming a hologram of a castle lay out.

Looking over the display, then looking at the two, the older man relented, and left but lingered outside the kitchen door frame just out of site for a time just to rest his mind.

"So I'm thinking we scale the back wall," Ron said fully aware Zita's father was within ear shot, "then through the window."

Catching on, "No way, the guards will see us before we get up the wall, I think I saw a drainage ditch on the right side....." And so it went for several minutes till Ron sensed the older man leave, flipping the hologram from the castle to blue prints of Bonnie's house.

"Was I seeing things or were those blue prints from the last expansion pack," her voice low

In an equally low tone, "Yep, I didn't think he'd know the difference," a bead of sweat running down his face

"So why do you have blue prints of Rottweiler's house," spiting the nickname Bonnie had earned from some members of Middleton High.

"Lets just say this isn't the first time I've planned do to something to Bonnie, only this time it doesn't end with her running into the night screaming," more than a little anger in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow, "Do I want to hear this?"

"Bonnie's done a lot of things to me over the years, if I didn't have some way to release some of the anger I probably would've done something illegal, borderline sadistic to her a long time ago. Lets just say it's a good thing that there's a difference between planning and doing, or I'd be in a lot of trouble with the law. When this is over I might share a few of the old plans," grinning at her a bit, trying to come out of the darker side of his mind

A bit of a dark grin on her face, "I might take you up on the that offer, but back to the problem at hand, how are we going to do this." Not for the first tie wondering what was happening to her life, a few days ago her biggest worry had been getting the expansion pack, now she was about to commit burglary all for a real life magic weapon. She was kind of amazed as she listened to Ron's plan it was simple, but there was a good chance it could work, but she still had one nagging question.

"OK assuming this plan works, you forgot how exactly are we getting in?"

Blushing a little and scratching the back of his head trying to stall, "Yeah about that you may not like it very much," telling her his idea, her eyes going wide.

---------------------------

Ice had been quite clear in the message, Lightning Bat had to find the weapons of the other Knights, the Knights of Forest and Water were in position to be a threat, they could not allow the others to rise as well. It had taken a great deal of his resources but he had finally found one of the weapons.

"It is time to redeem yourself in the eyes of your brothers," sneering, "sister."

"Keep speaking Lighting Bat, we will see who has the better host body," Sea Serpent hissed looking over here brother, her keeper once again. Since her 'rescue' in the sewer, her brother had kept her locked away behind closed doors, away from the others in the compound. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Simple retrieve the Terra Mace, and nothing more."

"When do I leave," grabbing her also recovered coat.

"Tomorrow, we believe the weapon may have been moved, the second it is found you will leave, be ready, little sister."

------------------------------------

Wednesday

Ron had already checked in with Wade, Kim was still in London, and seemed to be getting close to tracking down the psychos responsible for the case.

But there was little he could do about that, he had his own case to deal with, and it had it's own inherent dangers. It wasn't long before he spotted Zita at the front doors of the school.

"So you ready for this Zita?" as they walking into the school together

"If I said no would it make a difference?"

"Only if you can think of a better way inside her house."

"Hold her ax point, grab it and run," a dark grin of her face

Laughing g a bit, "Let me rephrase, a good plan to get inside her house?"

"Spoil sport," looking ahead to where Bonnie was, "there is no way this is going to work."

------------------------------

"How the hell did that work?!" Walking with Ron to Bonnie's house.

A grin on his face a mile wide, "It's like I told you, gratuitous mindless overblown sucking up will get you anywhere with Bonnie," laughing.

"But how can she believe I want to be a pom pom waving..." as Ron grabbed her arm roughly stopping her rant.

"Zita my best friend's one of those pom pom wavers, keep that in mind before you finish that thought," doing his best not to sound aggravated.

"Right sorry," blushing a bit, wishing she could take back the words.

"Just keep it in mind, now swallow your pride," seeing Bonnie's house coming into view, "It's show time."

Bonnie was a bit surprised when instead of one loser walking towards her house she had two, one of which was probably the biggest in the school.

"What are you don't here Stoppable, this is cheerleading business," watching the two approach.

"I heard what was going on, called Kim, she asked me to be here so I can fill her in on what happened so she can be ready when she gets back."

"Like I can't tell her," rolling her eyes

"Do you have a direct line to her, I don't think so, I can always call her up and you two can discuss it."

Not wanting to deal with little miss perfect Bonnie relented, "Whatever lets just get this interview over with, you pass this you move on to the try out, you pass that, well let's see if you pass this first." Opening her door letting Ron, Zita and a hidden Rufus follow her into the living room.

"Nice place you have here Bonnie, It's not quite what I was expecting." The house was simple but elegant, pictures of Bonnie and her siblings were here and there, the decorations had a vintage look about them, heirlooms and antiques here and there. The place was defiantly not designed for younger people to be here, and the visitors couldn't help but wonder what it must have been like to grow up in a place like this.

Sitting down on a rather ornate couch Bonnie asked, "so why do you want to be a cheerleader?"

"It's something to put on my transcript."

"Is that the only reason," feeling her time had been wasted on these losers.

As Zita kept Bonnie distracted Ron did a quick scan of the room for the chalice, not that he really needed to, it was in plain sight. On the down side it sat on the table right next to the couch Bonnie was on, leaving the find-distract-grab plan gone, but on the plus side they no longer had to hunt for it.

"No, I could use the exercise," a major lie, on Zita's part.

"Those aren't very good reasons, and we have very high standards, it takes commitment, desire, natural talent to do what we do..." Bonnie's little sermon was cut off as a something started roaring out side, to the girls the sound was unknown , but to Ron and Rufus the sound was familiar, and probably bad news. Walking over to a window Ron wasn't surprised to see the Helicopter, the passenger on the other hand was someone he could have gone the rest of his life with out seeing, the Sea Serpent of Tamra, not so long ago named Adrena Lynn.

"What the hell is a black helicopter doing outside, I thought life flight's were white?" as Bonnie pushed him aside, "and who the hell is that woman, I swear I've seen her some place before?"

Zita moved in next to Ron, "This is bad, this is very bad, you are carrying right?"

"Always," as Ron patted his backpack, "get Bonnie out of here, I'll try and deal with her," motioning his head towards the Sea Serpent.

"Excuse me, this has something to do with that loser Possible doesn't it. Well you can forget this, get them off my..." she never finished as Zita grabbed her by the back collar of her shirt and started pulling her to what she hoped was the back door..

"I got news for ya princess," slightly pissd off as she grabbed the chalice, "you are in no position to tell that lady anything. Ron does this for a living we don't, so we run, he fights, and if your lucky your house will still be standing when they're done," pulling the girl through the house and out the back door.

"Rufus," taking the mole rat out of his pocket, "follow them and keep them safe, if I can't stop her you're their last line of defense till Zita gets her trident."

"Right," jumping to the ground running after the two girls.

"Ok, time to get down to business," pulling out his ax, "Forest Before Me," changing him into his armor. He never got to the door as it exploded around him the result of Seas Serpents energy blast.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me," Sea Serpent sneered walking into the house, "I come looking for a knight's weapon only to find a pale imitation of the real thing. Hand it over and I promise to make your death quick."

"Cheetah quick, snake quick, mongoose quick?" Ron was doing his best to stall for time giving the others a better chance of safety, a chance for Zita to get her armor and weapon. He also wanted to keep Sea Serpent in the hallway as long as possible to ensure her weapon couldn't be brought into the game.

Not bothering with witty banter Sea Serpent threw a right hook at Ron making him move back a step and counter with a right from his ax. A smile on her lips as he fell for her ploy, her whip in her left hand, she quickly looped his wrist with the cord, side stepping him adding her strength to his momentum throwing him off balance and sending him flying behind her, allowing her to continue on her way.

"This is going to be a long night," as Ron got to his feet

---------------------------------

"That's enough!," Bonnie finally yelled jerking her hand away from Zita, they'd been running for several minutes and Bonnie had finally had it. "What ever you and Stoppable are involved in I'm not part of it, I'm going home, then I'm suing your asses off for what ever damage you've done to my home, and this," grabbing the chalice, "belongs to me."

She only walked three steps before the fire erupted in front of her face.

"No run danger," as always Rufus used few words but they were enough to get his message across.

"Where's Ron," despite her self Zita's words carried the edge of fear

Looking from where he came, "Fighting."

Picking Rufus up, "Look princess here's the deal, the lady back their she wants the cup and there's a good chance she'll kill anyone in her way to get it, somehow this is all tied up in Kim's latest job, all I really know is, we have to keep going. If you want to go home fine," grabbing the chalice, "but this is staying with me.

So what's your call?"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, "Fine, whatever, Possible is getting an earful when this is over."

It took some time but they managed to make it to Zita's house.

"Good no one's home," as the three walked in and locked the door behind them.

"This is your plan! Hiding behind closed doors, have you never watched a horror movie? This has never worked, EVER!"

Rolling her eye's, "No kidding princess, just keep following me." Taking her up stairs and recovering her trident from her room.

Turning to Bonnie, "Here's the deal, you stay here, I'll try and keep the crazy lady away from you if Ron fails," looking at Rufus, "I'm counting on you to protect her fireball if we don't succeed."

"Ok," Standing up saluting

Bonnie wasn't sure how to deal with this, "So your part of this too? One of Possible's little helpers"

"You could say that," closing the door, after a few steps wispering, "Water Around Me."

--------------------------------

After getting up, it became clear to Ron what was happening, Sea Serpent had no real interest in him, she was either here for Zita's trident or the terra mace, and if it was the mace, then they were both in big trouble. Every time he tried to stop her, it would only divert her attention from her path momentarily, a violent counter assault, then a continuation of the search. It had only taken her a few second to realize the mace was gone and follow the trail left by Zita, Bonnie, and Rufus. Somehow in the course of the fighting no one in the neighborhood had noticed what was occurring, or if they did they didn't run outside with cameras to record it. It was becoming clear to Ron were Sea Serpent was heading long before he saw Zita's house, but he was grateful when he saw his partner waiting for him ready to stop the possessed woman.

"So this day might be interesting after all," as Sea Serpent looked over Zita as she got closer, "but I really don't have time for this, I came here for one thing, and if it were under different circumstances I'd love nothing more than to kick your tail's all over the place I have something more important to do, so get out of my way."

She didn't waste a moment sending a blast of purple-black energy at Zita, mid way to the mark it was intercepted by the blue energy of Zita's trident.

"So you've learned a few tricks, they won't save you hydro-slut," as Sea Serpent charged. Ron readied himself to fire off his ax's hitting her in the back, but was caught off as Sea Serpent jumped spinning in mid air sending the whip around her body emitting a huge black-purple wave of energy at him. A quick shift in his weapon position allowed him to take the brunt of the attack on the flats of his ax's, just as he had done when fighting Zita the day before.

Landing once more facing Zita, a quick snap of the whip sent it flying towards Zita, Reading herself for another energy wave, Zita was surprised when the actual whip wrapped around her trident. Before she could register the move Sea Serpent jerked the whip pulling Zita from the ground, a quick body shift sent the whip wielder into a spin, Zita following on a larger arc. A quick flip of her wrists and the whip came loose from the trident sending Zita sailing into the air landing across the street with a thud.

Bonnie didn't really understand what was going on outside, only that she was seeing something bigger than herself. Those two were down there fighting to save her life, armed with weapons more powerful than anything she had ever seen, and what's worse they were losing.

'_If I had just given the woman the cup none of this would be happening, no one would be getting hurt because of me.' _She watched with grim fascination as the whip caught Ron square in the chest knocking him back on to the ground, and for that brief moment things became clear to her, opening up Zita's window, something she attributed to static hitting her as she touched it.

"You want this damn thing, take it," hurling the chalice out the window, bring the attention of the three to where Bonnie was and where the chalice was heading.

The second the chalice hit the ground, the earth shook slightly then the ground rippled like a shock wave straight for Sea Serpent launching her into the air. Zita wasted little time, bring her trident to bear firing her three streams of lighting at her sending her higher into the air.

When she finally hit the ground, Ron had composed himself, his ax's ready to fire.

As Sea Serpent got her feet, realizing that the situation had changed dramatically, "Screw this," cracking her whip slicing a fire hydrant in half, it's stream directed directly at the two knights, forcing both to the ground. Pulling out a communication device the same black helicopter that had dropped her off appeared again to retrieve her.

A few moments after Sea Serpent left the hydrants water began to disperse in different directions allowing Zita and Ron to get to their feet.

"So should we call the water company or the fire department?" As Zita shook some excess water from her body and wishing hydrant would stop spewing water. And just like that the water slowed then stopped rocketing from the hydrant.

"Nice timing, to bad it didn't start sooner," Ron said wiping his hair back.

"Ron, I think I did that," Zita said looking at her hands

"What?" Looking at her as he picked up the chalice.

"Well I am the knight of water, maybe it's a benefit,"

Looking at her, going over his conversation with Fin Verra in his head looking for something that might indicate that idea "Yeah, maybe," he finally said looking at the chalice, what it had done and who had done it, fresh in his mind. Looking up at Zita's window "Damn it, why did she have to be the Knight of Earth, what's next Shego the Knight of Wind, and Drakken the Knight of Fire. Damn it somebody give me a doughnut I don't need this today!"

-----------------------------------

'She has failed,' Lightning Bat continued to type to Ice, 'if she had simply killed them none of this would have occurred.'

'Because I have other plans for the knights of Forest and Water, they will die by my hand , and mine alone. But perhaps you are right, they are a risk, especially now that Earth has joined them, I think it's time we stepped up our time table a bit. Prepare your men, as soon as Rock Wolf is found their end will come.'

'Sooner than you think brother, I have already found the Wolf Fang Claw, procuring it should be a simple matter.'

'Excellent send me the information where to locate it, I will tell you who to send it to.'

---------------------------------

Authors note 1- yeah I got my muse back, I'm sorry if the end doesn't seem quite as good as the beginning of the chapter, but I was struggling with how to do it, and all things considered I don't think it turned out that bad.

Authors Note 2- Yep as Wander 3 said Rock-wellar earth knight what are the odds, I just couldn't resist the pun

Authors note 3- How the weapons work part 1- in the show each weapon had to be earned by their respective knight by over coming some personal challenge, Garrett had to ask for help, Deidre had to be willing to sacrifice herself, as so on the same it true in this story each Knight must be willing to over come some challenge. Ron over came his fear of being alone in his fight with Monkey Fist, Zita faced her fear of Closterphobia, Bonnie thought about someone other than herself. Coming next chapter how did they get their armor.

Authors Note 4- anyone else noticing how hard it is to get these weapons around, well Zita's anyway, I do plan on dealing with that, but no till after Wind and Fire are in the story.


	9. The Rock and the River

Wanderer 3- I just want you to know, who is who was planned out long before I started writing this down (well mostly, Shego was originally water, which was the first in the story devolving into the Mystic Knights of Team Go, the end results were not pretty, but that's a story for another time.)

----------------------------

"So that's where we stand Bonnie," Ron, Rufus, Zita and Bonnie were in Ron's room, explaining the situation to Bonnie. Through the entire explanation she just sat there, some where between shock and annoyance as to what had happened to her.

Between the story and seeing Ron manipulate the all the law and medical teams that had arrived after Sea Serpent had left her part of destruction from her house to Zita's, Bonnie wasn't really sure what to make of everything. On the one hand, if what she was told was the truth, it was unbelievable and on the other hand it was highly inconvenient. But two things had become clear, Stoppable was going to ruin her life and dropping Possible's name could pretty much get you anything you wanted, a little piece of information that might be useful one day.

"So lets say just for a second I believe any of this, What's in it for me?" Bonnie finally asked her words chosen carefully.

Ron covered his face with his hands, Zitas face became red, and Rufus just stared in shock.

Finally Zita grabbed Bonnie by the collar, "Listen to me you manipulative little skank, this is not something you can barter with, either your in or your not, but don't think you can jerk us around!"

Pulling away, "Who the hell do you think you are, I can do what I please you NEED me, I don't give a damn what happens to you," a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Need you? That's a laugh Ron and I have been doing fine on our own so far."

"Yeah right, you really expect me to believe that Stoppable can do anything right?"

"You piece of.."

Ron had been watching the exchange thus far, a look of contemplation on his face, but he had finally had enough.

"STOP!" All eyes turning to him then calmly, "Bonnie you really think your safe? Your not, what you say was the tip of the ice berg. Adrenna Lynn didn't have those kind of resources when she was on TV she sure as hell doesn't have them now. She's being backed by someone, someone with a lot of power, and that force is being focused on us. Dollars to doughnuts they have other Sentinels at their beak and call, and if you think this will be their only run at the mace or you, then your not going to be around long enough to graduate. We're giving you the chance to maybe see tomorrow, to do something few people have ever done before be heroes, save li…"

"Ok enough with the sermon," as Bonnie rolled her eyes, "you really think I'm going to run off head first into some crazy fight? Just get Possible to do it."

Ron sighed, " I told you Kim isn't part of this, It's just the four of us in this fight, at least for right now, there are still two more Knights out there, and at three more sentinels."

The gears in Bonnies mind became turning, "so Kimmie's really not part of this in any way? I'll be doing something miss oh so perfect can't," a wicked grin forming on her face, "Ok here's the deal, I'll do it, But I get to be there when you tell Kimmie pie all about what you've been doing?"

Simultaneously from the three, "WHAT!"

"Simple, if I tell her what's happening she won't believe me, but I Ronnie her tells her, well, she'll be crushed, and I can't wait to see the look on her face when it happens."

"You," Zita said looking at her hatred in her eyes, "are a cruel heartless bitch rottweiler."

After a few moments Ron finally relented, "Agreed."

"Ron no," Zita said harshly looking at him with pleading eyes, "we don't need her."

"Yes, we do Zita, but it's going to take a while I have no idea when Kim's coming back so till then you belong to us Bonnie. You doing anything tomorrow?"

Rolling her eyes, "No, Barkin gave us tomorrow off because of the pep rally Friday, you should know that, your on the team."

"Good, I'll arrange transport to the forge for tomorrow so we can get the chalice back into it's true condition."

"About that," Zita had been waiting to ask the question that had been bothering her since she first realized the mace was now a cup, "how did the mace end up like that?"

"We've been thinking about that too, "Ron told them, " and Rufus came up with something."

"I can't believe we're listing to a theory from a dead rat," Bonnie was truly in disbelief to the idea.

"Yeah well, Rufus thinks that when the powers of the weapons were made dormant, the weapons ceased to be protected from most forms of damage. It's not that hard to believe that some point between then and now the mace was melted down as scrap metal and remade into the chalice."

"You think that's what really happened?"

"You got a better idea Zita?"

"Not off the top of my head, no," Ron petted Rufus on the head as the Mole Rat took a bow.

"So why do we need transport?" Bonnie finally asked growing tied of the theatrics of the rodent, and pointless questions with no real answers.

"Because we don't have cars," Zita told her, a bit annoyed at the obvious question.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not bumming a ride like some loser, just tell me where to go and I'll drive, but I'll be damned if I'm doing the work myself, one of you can do it."

"That work for you Zita?" Ron looked at his more trusted partner in armor.

"Depends, can the pom pom princess lower herself to be seen with the likes of us?" more than a little venom in her words.

"Keep pushing me, we'll see where it gets you," Bonnie warned.

The threat was hollow and Zita knew it, "I got news for ya Bon Bon, I know how to work my weapon, you don't you're the one that should be worried."

"Bite me," as Bonnie got up and stormed out of Ron's room.

Ron shook his head not believe what he was seeing, "this is just going to be one of those days," going after Bonnie hoping he could undo some of the damage.

--------------------------------

Thursday

Ron got word from Wade that Kim was coming in late that night from London, which was a double edged sword for him. On the one side who could finally talk to Kim about everything that was happening, on the other side, he had to do it in front of Bonnie, unless he could find a loop hole.

Somehow Ron had managed to convinced Bonnie to still help, and get Zita to back off off Bonnie a bit, he understood Zita's dislike for Bonnie but they did need her, whether they liked it or not.

According to the plan they had come up with, Ron and Zita would meet up after school, walk down the street and wait for Bonnie to pick them up out of sight of the school, in order to preserve to reputation at school, both as a popular girl and as a bitch.

------------------------------

Rock Wolf stood over looking his host's former domain, grateful to be free of the magic that had held him prisoner for so long, _'confinement, even when one does not realize it, is still a prison' _he mussed to himself silently.

"Sweet freedom at last, I am once more able to feel the earth beneath my feet, the air in my lungs, blood on my fingers."

"Enjoy it while you can brother," causing him Sentinel of Tamra to spin, his claw bared ready for battle, only to behold a man in armor, the lightning boomerang in his belt. "the knights are also free, after a fasion."

"Lightning Bat?" he asked questioningly not lowering his weapon.

"Yes brother, I to live, as does Sea Serpent," offering his arm in greeting.

"And Ice Lord?" lowering his weapon, and grasping his brothers arm.

"I am unsure, I have been in communication with one who claims to be our brother, but I have yet to see him, so it is still a question if it is really him or an imposter."

"If he is a forgery we shall deal with him brother, and for the brief moments he draws breath he shall regret crossing us. And what of the Knights, how is it they still exists after all these years, were they trapped as we were?"

"They were not, but their weapons have endured and claimed new carriers, Forest and Water have already gained their armor, and Earth has just been rediscovered, only Wind and Fire who have yet to resurface, but it is only a matter of time till they to will rise to challenge us."

"Earth lives once more, then revenge is still mine to be taken, take me to the man who dares lay claim to command the earth over I, his bones shall adorn my belt."

"It is a she now brother, and you shall have her soon. Come, we have much to prepare for, and little time to do it." Lightning Bat turned, Rock Wolf on his heels leaving his host's domicile, not for the first time Lightning Bat wondering what act of fate had lead the Wolf Fang Claw to it's hosts hands before it had even been activated.

---------------------------------

"So where the hell is this place?" By Ron's count it the twenty eighth time Bonnie had asked.

"Just keep going princess," Zita told her from the back seat aggravation her voice.

"We're in the middle of no where, you realize that," Bonnie hissed, "and I'm turning around."

"Um Bonnie, we're here," Ron said from the seat next to her pointing at the forge's lot through the windshield.

It took Bonnie a few minutes to find a place to park that she didn't think would horribly deprecate her car for the few hours she had to be here.

"You expect me to go in their? You have got to be kidding me, no way and I going in that thing," looking at the outside of the forge, "I probably need a tetanus just from looking at it."

Rolling her eyes, "It's safe princess, now pass me the cup so Ron ad I can get started, that is of course unless you've changed your mind and decided to help," batting her eye lashes at Bonnie mockingly.

"Fat chance," pushing the chalice into Zita's hands, "go ahead, you look like you enjoy this kind of work."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zita growled

"You always did strike me as butch," a dark smirk on Bonnie's face

"Oh that is it," preparing to lunge and the cheerleader

Ron jumped in between the two, "OK neutral corners both of you," grabbing Zita by the arm and pulling her into the forge, "your better than her Zita, you know it, I know it, she knows it, besides if your going to beat her into the ground I need to be able to place money on you to win.

A smile formed on Zita's mouth at the last comment as Ron let go of her arm.

"So let's get this over with, Rufus," as Ron looked at the Mole Rat, "get the forge going, we have a lot of work to do."

Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket and went to work getting the forge fired up while the two humans tried to find the tools they'd need to rebuild the mace from the ground up.

Just as before when the two went to work invisible hands seemed to be guiding them, telling what to do, melting down the entire cup so they could make each individual rung for the mace, as well as the grip, recreating the mace head, unlike the other weapons each and every piece was made by their hands. And just as before they finished far sooner than the task said they should have finished. Just as the other three weapons had been the mace was now almost an exact copy of the image Ron had been given of the nine weapons, only now a small gold dragon head sat on the mace's grip. Unlike the lithe dragon on Ron's ax, the serpentine dragon on the trident, or the majestic image of the dragon head on the sword this dragon head was rounded out.

Zita wiped the sweat from her face, "What do you bet the princess is gone?"

"In," Rufus added agreeing with Zita

"Guys," not for the first time that day Ron shook his head in disbelief, "she wouldn't leave us."

"You give her to much credit Ron, you really do."

But just as Ron predicted Bonnie was still there sitting in her car, bored out of her mind.

"Finally I was beginning to think you'd never get out of there," as she got out of her car and walked over to them, "so this is it," grabbing the mace. "Can we leave now?"

"No, you have to figure out how to make it work first," Ron said matter of factly.

"And we can't do that some where with air conditioning why?"

"You're the Knight of Earth, and if that tremor from yesterday was any indication, do you really want to test it out in doors?"

"OK, so you have a tiny point, just tell me how to do this so I can go home."

"Feel the charge, release the charge," Zita said.

"Yeah that makes all the sense in the world, gamer trash," rolling her eyes.

Staring at Bonnie, "I didn't hear that," Zita hissed

"Yes you did," Bonnie retorted.

Getting in between the two females, "Don't start again you two."

"Who died and made you leader Stoppable?" the cheerleader hissed

"No one, but.."

"So your not the leader?"

"No I'm not the leader."

"Good, then I'll lead," a smirk on her face.

"WHAT," Zita yelled, "I don't think so rottweiler "

Innocently, "He just said he wasn't our leader, so it obviously falls to me to lead you two, since I'm the only one her with any experience in that area."

"No way are you in charge?" Zita hissed, the rage evident on her face

"You think you can do better gamer?"

"No but.."

"Then it's settled I lead, you follow," a dark smile on her lips, "as my dad always says 'the lap dog knows it's place,' so be a good little dog."

"THAT'S IT," Zita jumped on Bonnie knocking the mace out of her hand. The two rolled around on the ground pulling each others hair, clawing and scratching at each other, with Zita occasionally landing a sold punch.

For a time Ron just stood their and watched the display, unsure what to do, not sure if letting Zita beat the living crap of Bonnie wouldn't be the best thing for all of them, but after a few minutes he knew he had to stop them. He pulled out his ax and twined it and waited and watched till he saw his opening and fired twin beams between the girls faces.

"Stop it," his voice low and controlled," fighting each other isn't going to solve anything. You think your in a position to lead us Bonnie? Well your wrong, you have no clue what's coming, none of us do, the Sentinels aren't jokes, their dangerous and so is who ever is funding Sea Serpent. Right now this is a partnership, no one leads, on one follows, we stand together as equals or we might as well lay down and die here and now. It's your call."

"That was the most cliché thing I've ever heard," Bonnie hiss still under Zita.

"Yeah it was, but I'm still with ya Ron," getting up off of Bonnie.

"And you Bonnie?"

Rolling her eyes, "fine I'm in, just stop making those awful speeches," rising to her feet, the memory of what Sea Serpent had done to the neighborhood in her mind, knowing full well Ron had a point, not that she would ever admit it to the rest of them.

"Alright, now down to business, take the mace, a desire it to fire, that should produce the charge, then simply will the charge to be released."

"That's it?" not believing a word of it.

"Yes Bonnie that's it, that's how I do it, that's how Zita does it."

Holding the mace by the grip and letting the mace hang down by its chain, she attempted what Ron had explained and nothing happened.

"You want to try again bark for brains, nothings happening."

Doing her best not to attack Bonnie again, Zita, as restrained as possible, "well a chain mace is a hurling weapon maybe that's part of what you need to do to make it work."

Grudgingly humoring Zita, Bonnie started spinning the mace, and this time felt the charge building quickly, only to have it vanish as quickly as it appeared, as Bonnie unknowingly released it. A boulder fired from the spinning mace, flying directly at Zita, luckily the rock never reached it's destination as Ron fired his Ax's at it knock the rock off course missing Zita.

"YOU BITCH," as Zita charged over to Bonnie ready to shove the mace down her throat.

"What I didn't mean to," as Bonnie backed up, holding her mace in front of her as a shield.

Ron wrapped his arms around Zita trying to hold her back, "easy Zita easy, it was an accident, none of us knew that could happen, so cool it. Bonnie why don't you try turning it so the mace isn't facing us."

For a time they watched Bonnie train, it becoming obvious that the mace had more powers than their weapons. It produced rocks of varying sizes, ranging from ones the size of the mace, to as large as boulders. It could cause wide spread tremors in all directions or a single focused tremor as she had the night before. She also wasn't that bad a fighter either, not great, but as not bad as the three thought she might be, as she spared with Ron in his armor.

Mean while Zita opted for some training of her own, after last nights events with the hydrant she had attempted a bit a control at her house finding that she could sense water it was near by, as well as a limited control over it, little more than simply changing its direction but it was still something. But is seemed that with out her trident her powers were void, not for the first time wishing her weapon was a bit easier to conceal like Ron's.

When she had first traveled to the forge she felt something, something she now recognized was her sensing water, at the time she hadn't really thought twice about it, but now it was clear to her that water did exist here somewhere, possible a small deposit underground or a river or ground water, which might explain why the owner couldn't build the park here.

It had also gotten her thinking about something else, the forge seemed to be a nexus for their elements, trees surrounded them, dirt and rocks were under their feet and possibly water as well, the sky above them, and the forge contained a fire. Perhaps it was an accident the five elements where here, but given what she had experienced since getting the trident, she doubted it.

"Zita," Ron yelled his voice carrying through the trees, "it's getting dark so we're packing it up, time to go."

It took her some time but she made her way back to the forge, glad to see Bonnie covered in dirt and sweat, and just generally looking miserable.

"So when do I get my armor," Bonnie asked Ron trying to catch her breath.

"Well Zita got hers' beating Sea Serpent, and I received mine fighting Monkey Fist, since Fin Varra seemed to indicate I don't have a Sentinel of my own, so I'm guessing you have to fight your sentinels element, the Rock Wolf."

"I have to fight a wolf?"

"It's just his or her name, " Zita said walking up, "mine didn't look like Sea Serpent did it?"

"Still doesn't mean I like the sound of it," as the three pilled in the car.

--------------------------------

Ice drummed the host's fingers against the desk, the message from Lightning Bat had confirmed Rock Wolf had been found, and that everything was now ready for their attack against the Knights. Sliding the host's fingers against the sword, the true location of Ice Lord. Whatever had happened to allow Ice to detect the true hosts of each weapon had allowed it to also take any host it desired once it had been awakened. And while this one was far from prefect it physically, the effect it would have on the Knights more than made up for it. The three knights would soon fall, and while the victory would be hollow compared to beating Rohan and the true Knights it would be enough.

Carefully placing the sword back into it's hidden spot, Ice's host left it's room, as it's armor once more shattered and vanished, the last thoughts were of the plan, Lightning Bat's forces would find the sword and send it where it needed to be.

----------------------------------------

Ron and Zita weren't surprised when Bonnie let them out on the out skirts of town, after all she couldn't be seen with them, least her precious reputation be ruined.

As soon as Ron got into his house he ran upstairs in desperate need of going to the bathroom only to be interrupted the second his fingers hit the door knob as his kimmunicator started beeping.

"Un-be-live-able," Ron stretched the words out running to his room to answer the call, hoping it would be quick conversation.

The screen flickered and Kim's face appeared her face tired, bags under her eyes, her words further telling him how tried she was, "Evening partner."

"Partner?" not sure what to make of her greeting.

Sighing, "This was a bad one Ron, I really needed you out there the last couple of days, so if your still up for the job, I'd like my partner back."

A smile on his face, "yeah of course, but there's really something I need to tell you about, the last few days…," Ron's words were cut short by a pang of pain inside his body, "can you hold on one second Kim I'll be right back," running to the bathroom.

Emerging a few minutes later, grabbing his kimmunicator, "Sorry about that KP..," only to be greeted by a dark screen, at first he thought she had hung up, but after turning up the volume, he heard the sound of soft snoring that he recognized as Kim's, her kimmunicator obviously covered or face down.

A small sad smile on his lips, "yeah, you sleep KP, it can wait one more day, pleasant dreams KP, partner," silently hoping she would still be his partner after he told her everything. He also hoped he could find a way to tell her with out Bonnie being there. Rather than turning off the kimmunicator he made sure she couldn't hear him, and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Kim sleeping.

-------------------------------------

Authors note 1- Yes Kim is going to really get into the story very soon

Authors note 2- The stuff about Ice may seem like it came from left field, and it did a bit, but if you look at the past times we've 'seen' Ice it does make sense.

Authors note 3- How the weapons work part 2- was pretty much explained in the story, the only reason I'm adding this it to say Garrett got ripped off in the Sentinel department, big frigging spider, but it frees me up to make Monkey Fist Ron's main enemy.


	10. Sentinel Rising

Authors note .5- this is the make or break chapter, please Read and Review

Wanderer3- Why did Ron break up the fight, 1. He is an all around decent guy. 2. Zita beating the living crap out of Bonnie would not form a team bond. 3. No video camera, you can't have something like that happen and not have a way to record it. 4. No mud (see #3) 5. Didn't want to raise the story to a 'R' rating

----------------------

Friday

"Let me guess, good dreams lat night?" Zita couldn't help but notice Ron had a bit of a smile on his face this morning.

Laughing a bit, "something like that."

"I'm going to say the flying dream, or Kim's back in town."

Staring at the water Knight wide eyed, "How'd you know?"

Turning his head down the hallway with her hand, "She's right there, now go get talk to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend," scowling at his partner in armor

Raising an eye brow, and in a voice some where between seductive and mocking, "really," as she walked off past Kim.

Ron Stopped in his tracks, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and shacking his head, "I have got to get some male friends, these girls are going to make me craze."

"Hey stranger," Kim's voice bringing him out of his stupor.

"Hey to you to KP, been a while."

"Tell me about it," shrugging a bit, "so what were doing with Zita," a bit curious.

"What," walking to his locker, " I can't talk to anyone but you in school?" innocently. After a long moment, "We were talking about the Everlot expansion pack ok, enough with the third degree."

"Now really was that so hard to admit," leaning against her locker, sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

Old instincts took over, as Ron read Kim's movements like an open book, "this was a bad mission wasn't it?"

"You have no idea, I saw things the last few days, " shaking her head trying to keep the mental images from forming. "You'd think after all these years, humanity as a whole would have gotten past some ideas, child slavery, ha, they were selling those girls as sex slaves," clenching her fists, the knuckles going white, "I came very close to doing some things I'm not proud of, things I'm not sure I would've regretted for years, if ever. But I realized something though, I need you with me, you keep me restrained. I can over look a few secrets for that, it's not like we all don't have them."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, "You need me, you got me, but," sighing, "there are some things I really need to tell you."

Covering his hand with her own, for the first time noticing Ron seemed some how seemed older than when she had left, "what's up?" her words full of sincerity and worry.

"It's about what I've been trying to tell you the last few days, but I really need to tell you about it private," silently hoping that after he got it off his chest she'd still want him as a friend let alone a partner.

"My place after school," squeezing his hand.

"How about my place, just in case your brothers decide to pull a repeat performance."

Seriously, "don't even joke about that Ron."

"Sorry," as the two walked down the hall together, Ron spied Bonnie, and he knew she saw the two of them, _'well so much for breaking that deal,' _remembering his agreement he made with Bonnie, _'then again not like you could hide her during the pep rally.'_

The rest of the day progressed normally, or as normally as a pep rally day could be.

Ron sat off to the side holding his mad dog head, his back pack contained ax behind him, as Kim went over the routine with the girls. Not for the first time Ron had to admit to himself that without Bonnie being here coving Kim's butt when she went on a job, the cheerleading squad would have gone down in flames a long time ago. Granted he'd never openly admit this to anyone, but he could see the truth even if Kim didn't, it didn't mean he liked Bonnie but he did respect what she did when Kim was gone.

Mr. Barkin peaked his head in to the back room, "Ok people five minutes till your on, get it together."

A collective whoop of ready came from the girls as Ron stayed silent.

Kim walked over to Ron and dropped down next to him, "Your not up for this today are you?" she asked quietly.

"Not really, but if your going out after everything you've been through, I have no reason not to go out there to, give it all for the team and all that slag."

A little smile on her lips, "yeah, remember, three minutes after we leave come out and start your routine," getting up and addressing the other cheerleaders, "Alright girls, time to light it up," grabbing her pom poms, the girls lined up ready to charge when they heard the signal.

The signal came and went as Ron got to his feet and started counting the time down till he needed to leave, the music from the band and the girls cheers filling his ears, then he heard the sounds. At first they were foreign, Ron thought they might be something new to the pep rally, then he recognized them, they were alarms. Dropping the Mad Dog head he grabbed his back pack and pecked out to check on the pep rally as everyone began bolting out, he managed to catch a glimpse of Kim heading out the door. Seeing she was safe Ron turned around heading to the nearest door, not believing that someone had scheduled a fire drill for today, not that it was the first time someone in charge had picked a really stupid time for a test.

Ron wasn't surprised to find himself alone when he got out of the school since he had taken one of the side doors, and pretty much the rest of the school was trying to charge out the same few doors. He stood around is the grass lot for a few minutes, contemplating when he should start looking for the rest of the school, when he saw something on the roof of the school. At first with the light in his eyes, he wasn't sure who he was seeing then it hit him, blond hair and deep black coat.

"Sea Serpent," he hissed as he reached for his ax then stopped, needing to find the others first and find out what was happening as he sprinted to where he hoped the rest of the school was.

He found what looked like the rest of the school at the front of the school, he searched for a few minutes and turned up jack on any of the girls, only to his arm grabbed as he was making his way to where he could hear Mr. Barkin.

Turning to find Zita, "looks like your moving with a propose partner," she told him almost under her breath, then louder, "it's only a bomb threat."

"Try rough seas ahead," he hissed in a low voice.

She looked at him lost for a split second before realization formed on her face, "crap," shaking her head.

"We have to find Bonnie, any clue where she is?"

"I think I saw the cheerleaders a few minutes a ago," as she started walking with Ron on her heals, Mr. Barkin's voice growing louder by the second.

After a few moments the pair came upon the cheerleaders and Barkin screaming into his cell phone. It didn't take long to find Bonnie, not bothering with secrecy he just pulled her away from the others, "Rough seas in there," nodding his head towards the school hoping Bonnie would get the message as Zita had.

She just stared at him, "what?"

"Dark water in there," nodding his head over towards the school again.

"Huh?"

Zita grabbed her and got in her face, "the possessed blond with a whip is in there," she hissed

Realization finally hit Bonnie like a sledge hammer with the last comment, "So that's what Possible's doing in there."

"WHAT!?" even quietly the word carried to many ears in the area.

"She hasn't come out yet, we think she's dealing with whatever is going on there," Bonnie relayed what she had heard thus far from Mr. Barkins rantings.

"This is bad, very bad, tell me your packing Bonnie," his voice low and controlled.

"Of course not, you mean you are?" not believing he had his weapon at school.

"Yep, always am, think you can get out of here?"

"Sure I have no problem letting Kimmie handle this alone."

Zita glared at her, "he means so you can go get our, "pausing looking for the right word to use, "equipment."

"Yeah, the authorities are evacuating everyone who doesn't need to be here."

"Ok, take Zita get your gear, I'm staying here," as Ron did his best to think like Kim would. "Take Rufus home too," pulling the Mole rat out.

"What," his dragon/rodent partner asked, "fight."

"I know you can fight, but if something goes bad, I need you to guard, you know what," referring to the sword of Kells.

Looking down then turning to his owner, "OK," relenting to the wisdom of the plan.

Turning back to the girls, "take Rufus to my place, and get back here as soon as possible, I'm going to need both of you," looking around, "meet me across the street, I don't want to meet here unless I have to."

"We'll be back as soon as possible partner, come on princess, time to go play hero," as Zita headed towards Bonnie's immaculate car all pretence of hiding their traveling together gone, but in the chaos either doubted their leaving together would be noticed.

Ron pulled out his kimmunicator and pulled up Wades face, "tell me you know what Kim's doing in there."

"In where?"

"In the school, bomb threat, get it together Wade, what's going on in there?"

"I have no clue, I haven't talked to Kim since this morning, I just assumed she'd be out their with you."

Shaking his head, "great, Wade I need blue prints of the school, top to bottom, everything you have inside and out."

"You can't be serious, Kim can handle whatever's going on in there."

"I really hope your right, but humor me, I have a really bad feeling about this," looking up at the school, "a real bad feeling."

Shrugging in his chair, "OK, but you still owe me for all that inter-continent criss-crossing you did a few weeks back."

"You'll get your answers soon Wade, now make with the information."

---------------------------------

Earlier in school

The second Kim's feet hit the ground the alarms went off, spooking the entire school, everyone started running down the bleachers, the vast majority believing that the alarms where real.

Rather than bolt with the rest of the school, Kim stayed in the school doing her best to make sure the rest of the students were able get out safely. Part of her mind was on the job the other half was on where Ron was, she hoped he had slipped out the back and was safe, but she wasn't sure.

Most of the students she could see were almost out of the school when she heard the scream for help. Kim looked back at the door, contemplating going for help first, then she heard the call again, and recognition hit her. She turned and moved up the stream of the students none stopping to try and help the source of the call. She wasn't sure what was going on, a part of her hoped the call was just because the person was stuck, but in the pit of her stomach she knew it had to be far worse.

She followed the call back to the gym, but rather than going straight through the doors, she peeked in through the small window, opting for stealth and security over speed. Through the window she saw the source of the calls for help, her black hair sprawling across the gym floor, but as far as Kim could tell no one else was there.

Opening the door and moving to her friend, her honed senses warned her of danger as the two men who had been in the doors blind spot rushed her from behind. Instinct took over as she dropped one knee and thrust her elbows in the what she hopped was the stomach or each attacker, but given the scream of one of the attackers she guessed she had hit one a bit lower than she intended, but both still went down which was fine in her book at the moment.

Rising and turning to get a good look at her attackers she was a bit taken back by what she saw.

Then the clapping started, causing her to turn to the far corner of the gym, to the top of the bleaches where the clapper was.

"Bravo Miss Possible, Bravo, that was sneaky, underhanded, and all around just poor sportsmanship, you do me proud," laughing a sinister laugh.

Glaring at the heavily armored man, truly not knowing what to make of the situation, "what do you Gemini? Don't tell me you dragging me into another feud between you and your sister."

"No my dear nothing so drab, my 'sister' and I are actually getting along quite well. Aren't we sister."

"Like two fish in a bowl, brother," pulling Kim's attention to the far corner of the gym also hidden from her view, an armored Ardena Lynn replied stepping into the light.

"What is going on here, when did you go from a ratings hog to spy Lynn, not to mention related to him?"

"Since about four, five days ago Kimmie," uncoiling her whip.

"Indeed," Gemini told her snapping his fingers, the doors bursting open to reveal his WEE agents. "And from now on Miss Possible call me Lightning Bat." A sinister grin on his face, "Kill the girl sister, we don't need her now."

A dark laugh escaping her lips Sea Serpent cracked her whip sending an arc of energy straight a the girl on the floor. Not wasting any time Kim jumped in front of her and pushed her aside and jump away before she could take the hit, to no avail as Lightning bat hurled his boomerang at Kim the weapon connecting square between her shoulder blades. Kim was barley able to scream as what felt like a powerful electric shock raced through her body, causing her to fall to the ground as the weapon returned to Lightning Bats still real hand a few short moments later.

"Bring the girl to me," Lightning Bat ordered his men, at first the purple and white clad men moved to Kim, "no the other girl," he instructed them grasping the sword that had been hidden by the bleacher.

"Let go of me you psycho, you have no idea the world of pain your about to be in," the raven haired girl growled weakly struggling against the men.

Grasping her chin Bat sneered, "no my dear you have no idea what your in for," forcing the Black Ice Sword into her hands. Her chocolate eyes frosted over, now looking like ice as a surge of cold sweep through the gym, knock the WEE agents to the ground as it swirled around her, for a brief moment she was gone, enveloped in tornado of dark purple and bone white wind and ice, only to dissipate as soon as it had formed.

The girl now stood in purple armor, a deep purple breast plate hugging her body, white bones sweeping to either side like ribs. Rounded purple shoulder armor covered the rest of her upper body following in to white upper arm armor and purple cuffs the ran over her lower arms, her hands ending in black gloves, with white bones on each finger. Purple thigh armor sat on her hips, her upper calves incased in bone white armor, her lower legs incased in purple armored boots also covered in bone. At her left side was her dagger, and down her back was a flowing black cape. On her head was a purple helmet, a bone hone arcing out to each side and a white bone dragon skull between them on the top of her helmet.

"So why does she get to keep her old armor?" Rock Wolf asked coming forward from his place behind the bleachers, towering over their leader, his body hidden behind a full body cloak.

"One of this times many mysteries brother," Sea Serpent offered, turning do Ice, "and now what?"

"We wait," bending down cupping Kim's face in her hand.

"We should have attacked him directly," Lightning Bat hissed under his breath not willing to be subservient to a woman in front of 'his' men, before he could react Ice's sword was at his throat.

"Do not question me brother, all traps need bait, this body was hers, she is his, he will make the others come and when he does, then they will all die together, and no one will stand against us," pulling the sword from his throat, "do not let this child's body fool you I am still your superior."

'_For nor sister' _Lightning Bat thought.

--------------------

Ron was pacing nervously, he had a plan it was by no means a good one, but he didn't have a lot of options, and Wade was picking up squat inside the school which meant someone didn't want people gathering information, and by people meaning the Knights.

"Ron," Zita yelled running up to Ron, Bonnie car in eye shot.

"You bring it?" not seeing her trident

"It's in the car, tell me you have a plan."

"Better yet tell us it's a good plan," Bonnie added following Zita.

"It'll get us in but I don't think you'll like it, get your weapons, we don't have time to waste," as the girls turned back to the car come back a few seconds later weapons in hand.

"So how exactly are we getting in?" Bonnie asked, not completely sure Stoppable could form a good idea if his life depended on it, or more importantly her life.

Walking over to the street, Ron pulled out his ax, slipped the blade into one of the holes in the man hole, pulling it from it's resting place.

"Oh rapture, I get to back in the sewer," as Zita rolled her eyes approaching the entrance to the subterranean world.

Bonnie on the other hand hadn't moved from her spot, "no way, there is no way in hell your getting me there, that's sick and disgusting, and I just won't do it, no way in hell, not in a million years, screw you guys I'm going home."

"It's either this, or we walk in the front door where everyone can see us, and everyone in school will know you hang out with us," Ron told her, not up for an argument, hoping her sense of her own dedication to her reputation would out weigh her sense of revulsion.

"Fine, but your paying for my dry cleaning."

The second the manhole cover was back in place Ron pulled out his kimmunicator and handed it to Bonnie, "hold this for a second." As he pulled held out his Ax, Zita doing the same with her trident.

"Forest Before Me"

"Water Around Me"

The two changing into their armor, then slipping their weapons into their respective weapon slots on their belts and back. Taking the kimmunicator back from Bonnie Ron brought up the map and the three started walking.

"Let me guess," Bonnie said after a few steps, "when this is all over you're going to change back into your clothing and it'll look like it was never in a sewer."

"That's what happened last time, " Ron told her thinking back to when Zita got her weapon.

"I hate both of you," Bonnie said as the three walked in silence, Ron navigating the tunnels like an old pro.

-------------------------------------

Kim came around to the sound of familiar voices, and hurt arms.

"Boss she's getting up."

"Hello Kimmie," Ice said approaching Kim

"Monique?" Kim asked a bit dazed, "why are you dressed like that?"

"Sorry Kimmie, Monique doesn't live here anymore, the name's Ice."

"What?"

"Long story short, I'm borrowing your friends body, and I'm using you as bait."

"You have got to be joking, bait for what?"

"You don't know? How sweet, he's protecting you."

"What, he who," as she struggled against her bonds, "what's going on here?!"

"We're here to kill your boy toy and his all girl battalion"

"Josh?"

Laughing, "Josh, he's not fit to spit shine my boots, I'm here to put an end to your ever faithful lap dog."

"Ron."

"Ding ding ding," Sea Serpent commented

"Yes Kimmie," Ice continued, "he and his little followers should be hear anytime now, but don't worry you won't have to live with the pain long, when I'm done with him, I intent to kill you," laughing a haunting sinister laugh.

---------------------------

"So how much farther?" Bonnie asked

"I'm going to say we're here," looking up, "so everybody remembers the plan? Zita and I blow a hole in the bottom of the girls locker room, we go up, we sneak around till we find Kim, first one to find Sea Serpent yells, and together we deal with her."

"There is on way this is going to work, you do realize that," Bonnie hissed

"I didn't see you coming up with a better plan princess," Zita verbally jabbed.

Bonnie glared, "keep pushing Flores, see where it get you."

Getting aggravated, "knock it off you two," aiming his ax's at the ceiling, Zita soon following his lead. "All right on three we fire, one, two,…"

Firing up into the swear pipe, blowing a hole the floor, all grateful Wade was right about nothing being between the pipe and the floor.

Pulling themselves up into the girls locker room.

Looking around, "see I told you it would work," Ron told them

Only to be answered as three WEE against charged in the locker room, checking on the noise of the exploding floor.

The three fired their weapons simultaneously knocking the agents out.

"Yeah this was a real good plan Stoppable," Bonnie retorted, rolling her eyes, already seeing the half baked plan falling apart.

"Give me a break, I'm usually the distraction., Kim's the planner," Ron hissed not up for Bonnie's running commentary of his plan's mistakes.

"So any idea where to go from here?" Zita asked, looking down hallway to see if the three agents where followed.

"Not off the top of my head."

Zita scratched her head, "Ok I know this isn't a video game, but shouldn't someone be checking in on those three at some point?"

Ron's eyes got large, "crap, take cover!" moving away from the wall theat separated the looker room from the gym.

No sooner had they moved than the wall exploded towards them.

"Well, what have we here, your early Ron, I'm impressed," Ice called from the gym.

Ron moved over to the hole and took a quick peck to make sure he had heard the voice right, "Monique, well this day gets better and better," shacking his head in disbelief.

"Indeed it does, kill them," as the WEE agents began firing through the hole.

Zita and Bonnie managed to get to the other side of the hole, doing their best not to be hit.

"OK so how about those of us in armor, go out and stop those guys while the rest stay here," Bonnie called to others, wanting them to take the brunt of the assault.

Looking up through the hole, a smile crept on to Zita's face, "got a better plan, Ron, you remember the first day at the forge, remember how it rained?"

It didn't take long for Ron to figure out what she was planning, taking a deep breath he dove in front of the hole, firing multiple blasts of energy over the heads of those in the gym, the shots he took from the firing WEE agents altering his trajectory knocking him a few feet back, but other wise unharmed.

When Ron hit the ground he managed to bark out, "don't they have Kim," as the sprinkler system began going off in the gym.

"Sorry Ron, but if this does what I think it will she'll be OK," sticking her trident out through the hole and firing, the energy acting like lightning running through the water, knocking the WEE agents out cold, but leaving the Sentinels essentially unharmed, "and we need an edge."

"Cleaver, Knight of Water, your growing into your power quickly, all the more reason to stop you here and now," Ice laughed, "Sea Serpent, Lightning Bat kill her."

"Well now it's on," as Zita shrugged, "you coming Ron?"

Growling, "Yep," getting to his feet, "come on Bonnie, time to see what your made of." Peaking his head through the hole, he did wonder why they weren't attacking, that answer came a moment later as Lightning Bat fired a barrage of finger missiles from his mechanical right hand. Pulling his head back in as one missile connected with the gym wall the others flying though the hole exploding as they hit the back wall of the locker room.

"OK it's now four on three, they have better fire power and Kim, I'm open to suggestions as to how to pull our butts out of the fire," Ron asked the others.

"Take the fight to them?" Zita shugged.

"Works for me, how about a little shake up Bonnie?" Really hoping the girl was finally picking up on the jest of the codes, as he and Zita charged through the hole taking fire, Bonnie following a moment later, mace spinning as she slammed it on to the ground, sending out a shock wave knocking the six standing combatants to the ground.

The cloaked figure was the first to get up standing up at least eight feet high, "Knight of Earth, it's time we ended this pointless battle between us, the Rock Wolf of Tamra alone claims power to earth," throwing his cloak to the ground.

Bonnie could only stare at the sight before her, he was easily eight feet high, his upper body was huge compared to his small legs. A small black cloth was rapped around his waist, silver cuffs or his wrists the Wolf Fang Claw on his massive arm, some how seeming to be in proportion to his huge arms. Similar silver cuffs wrapped around his upper arms. Just over his upper chest was a black and red breast plate, that ended before his naked stomach. Around his ankles were black cuffs, on his right leg his dagger. But the most striking thing about him was that we was he resembled a wolf. His body covered in red-brown fur, his head was large, his teeth sharp and white sitting in a long muzzle. On the top of her head stood two long black ears.

"Jackie," Ron yelled recognizing the Sentinel and transformed former head of the GWA.

"Hello again meat, ready to have your tail whips by a real super star?" The wolf-jackal man taunted, his teeth glistening.

Getting to his feet, "How?"

"A bi-product of the magic still lingering in the host's body, not that I'm arguing , I like this body it has power to spare."

Ron looked at the Earth Knight, "you want your armor Bonnie, you have to beat him," Ron barked, just so she remembered.

"Gee, thanks," her nose crinkling at the thought

Ron didn't have time to give Bonnie any more help as the mini missiles collided with his body, sending him against the wall of the gym.

Rising to his feet, "come now Mr. Stoppable did you really think that would be all it would take to beat us?" Lightning Bat fired more missiles at Ron. This time however Ron was able to intercept the projectiles with his ax's energy beams.

"Gunna be a bad day at school today boy," Ron hissed to himself

Seas Serpent set her sights on the Water Kinght, "big mistake flooding the room bitch," cracking her whip on the floor sending a seven foot wave of water at the Knight a wave Zita halted, tapping into her own power. "Ok you're a little better than I thought you'd be," charging bursting through the still wave landing a spin kick to Zita's face.

A quick flick of the wrist and Sea Serpents whip coiled around Zita's neck. Getting to her knee, Zita cracked the shaft of the trident into Serpents stomach several times till the Sentinel laxed her grip on the whip enough for her to pull away and fire her trident at her sending her flying back. A quick pull got the whip off of her neck and she tossed it aside, ready to renew her attack on Sea Serpent.

"As I said," Ice walked forward," your growing into your powers faster than expected, but lets see how you deal with one who controls element completely." Touching her sword to the water, the liquid around Zita's feet freezing solid. "Better," as she lunged at Zita swiping her sword when she was in range. Zita deflected the first strike with the shaft of her weapon, unprepared for Ice to rebound from the block, spin around and bring the hilt of the sword into her chest.

--------------

It only took Ron a few seconds to figure out Lightning Bats strategy, he stayed at a distance and fired off Gemini's finger missiles, behind him was Kim's still unconscious body, he was keeping Ron at bay, not even bothering with the boomerang, just preventing him from rallying any kind of counter attack.

'_gotta take this fight in close' _he told himself

When the next barrage came, Ron aimed his axes towards the grounds and fired hoping he wouldn't just blow a hole on the gym floor. As he had hoped his body was lifted into the air by the recoil of the axes sending him up over the missiles and at Lightning Bat. Landing and lunging Ron's first ax swipe was halted by Bat's left arm armor, and countered as he brought his metal right hand down at Ron. Ron's n inja training helped him sensed the attack, he allowed his body to drop and turn, his hand catching the ground and letting him push off and slid between Lightning Bat's legs, continuing to turn his body once through he brought his forearm across the mans unarmored leg right behind the knee.

The large man fell to his knees, Ron wasted little time bringing the ax blades down on the Sentinels body, hits that were once more block by the large mans fully armored arm. A wide swing of Bat's free arm brought the Lightning Boomerang into to Ron's exposed side, sending lighting like energy through the forest Knights body.

Getting to his feet, Bat turned to face Ron, "this has been more enjoyable than I would have thought, given my host's experiences with you, shame it has to end." Fully intent on bringing the boomerang down on Ron's shoulder, Ron caught it with his arm guard before it made contact, and brought the free ax with the hand guard up into his armored stomach."

"Was that suppose to do something boy?" the Sentinel laughed.

"Yeah," as Ron spun the ax in his blocking hand down to Bats head, "distract you," firing both axes simultaneously, each hitting their mark on Lightning Bat's body dropping him to the ground.

Ron dropped to his knees beside Kim, "really not the time to be sleeping on the job partner," slapping her face hoping to bring her back to consciousness.

-------------

Bonnie jumped back as the giant fists slammed into the ground in front of her, a hairs breath from crushing her. So far all she had really managed to do was dodge Rock Wolf's attacks, mostly cause she had learned one thing from all the football games she had cheered at, you never wanted to attack someone that big head on unless you were also that big.

"Hold still so the main wolf can stomp a mud hole in back and walk it dry," the wolf-jackal roared, swinging his bladed arm at Bonnie, this time catching her with the guard of the wolf fang claw sending her flying. Before she could get up he was on her, picking her up and spinning her body 180 degrees.

"Pile Driver!" he yelled semi slamming her head into the hard floor, old wrestling instincts causing him to hold her high enough to keep the move from being truly devastating, but it still dazed her for a second as she lay on the ground.

Getting to his feet Rock Wolf looked at her a dark smile on his muzzle as he prepared for an elbow drop on the girl, throwing his arms in the air, and his head back in a howl, he jumped and dropped, missing his mark as Bonnie rolled out of the way, the howl bringing back to awareness.

Rather than waiting for him to get to his feet Bonnie opted to use his position to start spinning her mace, releasing the charge, a rock firing up from her mace, and she ran as the rock grew coming down on Rock Wolf crushing him.

Turning when she heard the sound of it landing, wide eyed, "it worked," she said not really believing that it would. And just as hope rose in her the boulder moved, rolled aside as Rock Wolf roared. Not waiting to lose her momentum or luck, Bonnie spun the mace slamming it to the ground sending out a shock wave on the floor, then followed up with three smaller basketball sized rocks that each connected with his body. At first nothing happened, then the fur covered man wobbled, then fell backwards.

In shock, Bonnie felt a charge building in her, similar but different from weapon charge, and she knew it was her armor, raising her Mace above her head, ready to speak the words at her lips, and was promptly shot on the back by Sea Serpent's energy wave sending her flying, then landing and sliding face first against the floor the several feet.

----------

Despite her position Zita was faring well against Ice as she jabbed her trident out at the girl who had once been a classmate, she had long since stopped trying to melt the Ice, it becoming clear her powers only working on liquid water.

"Time to end this," Ice hissed, slashing her sword down, the splashing water freezing into a barrier, a quick reposition, and Ice jabbed at the ice wall shattering it ice shards of all sizes firing at Zita. The vast majority of the ice was enveloped by several arcs of brown energy fired by Ron, while most of the others were deflected by Zita's, but some smaller ice rocks connected, stinging her body.

Ice repeated the ice wall formation, but didn't get a second chance to attack Zita as a reawakened Kim jumped on top of it and kicked 'Monique' across the face.

"I'm sorry about this Mon," Kim told her as she press the attack as best she could on the fully armored teenager.

Running over to Zita, "four on four the odds are getting better," Ron commented bring his axes down on the ice several times freeing the Water Knight's feet.

"That just makes you lucky mice," Lightning Bat yelled firing off a salvo of missiles.

------------

Kim back flipped away from Ice's latest sword swipe catching sight of the fallen flag pole that had been set up as part of the display for the pep rally as she was upside down. Diving once she was right side up to get it, tearing the school banner from it as she brought it up ready to use it as a staff. Kim caught Ice's first strike with the middle of the staff.

Laughing, "Kimmie, Kimmie haven't you been pay attention," as she froze the section of the pole the sword touched and shattered it.

"Actually I have," as Kim dropped to her knee, spun the half pole and brought it down across the back of Ice's knee and up sweeping her legs out from under the Sentinel, using the momentum of the spin Kim rose to her feet spinning and once more dropped to one knee bringing both halves of the pole down across the girls breast plate. She had little time to celebrate as Ice brought her knee to the side of Kim's face.

----------

Blue-Black energy continued to lash at Bonnie every time she tried to call her armor.

"Oh come on girly, you think I'm going to make this easy on you?" Sea Serpent laughed, enjoying the pain she was bringing to the Earth Knight.

Growing frustrated, "didn't anyone tell you the dominatrix look was out, this season is all about earth tones," slamming her mace on the ground firing a shock wave at the Sentinel, knocking her off balance.

Not wasting time she brought the Terra Mace above her head in both hands the words once more on her lips, "Earth Beneath Me"

For a brief moment Bonnie appeared covered in rock, almost appearing to be a statue, then in cracked and shattered leaving her now in her armor. Her body was covered in a gray-silver shirt, a gold dragon on her stomach, unlike the others this dragon's neck was short and it's body larger implying power, even with it's tiny wings. The shirt continued into a sleeve down her right arm almost to her elbow, her hand incased gray-silver glove, with a gold cuff on her wrist. On her left arm was a clay-brown glove running half way up her upper arm, a small gold cuff wrapped around her arm where it ended. Her legs and lower body were incased in gray-silver pants, a gold mountain like design on her right thigh, her dragon breath dagger attached to her left thigh. Her lower legs and feet were incased in silver boots that ran up over her knees that were covered in gold armor. The shirt continued up over her nose covering most of her face from view, over her eyes where gold sunglasses, all but making her impossible to identify visually. Her hair was pulled back and held in place by a gold cord. Somehow her clothing seemed tighter than the clothing of the other Knights.

"This is it," as Bonnie looked herself over expecting more from her armor.

"Personally I think it's to much," as Serpent fired another wave of energy from her whip, connecting in the middle of Bonnie's chest, knocking her back, causing her to land at Zita's feet.

"Fancy meeting you here," as Zita helped her to her feet as Ron covered them, Kim at his side.

"This isn't exactly going as planned is it?" Bonnie hissed, seeing the four Sentinels surrounding them as the three Knights and Kim put their backs to each other.

"Not the time for this rottweiler," Zita hissed

"Can you two do this later," Ron hiss between clenched teeth, then turning his head to Kim, "sorry to get you into this KP."

"Thanks, but when we get out of this Ron, you and I are having a long talk about what the hell is going on here," Kim responded on his left side.

"When Kim, try if," Bonnie hissed.

"I never grow tired of the sounds made by those about to die," Rock Wolf laughed, "so much like the screams of sheep," charging in missing Bonnie and grabbing Ron, slamming him to the ground, Ron's axes sliding across the smooth floor.

"I was hoping for the ground squirrel but you'll do tree frog," as he charged, Wolf Claw ready to skewer Ron. Doing the first thing he could think of Ron pulled out his Dragon's Breath dagger its blade sliding between the Rock Wolf's blades holding the points from his body. Then white light poured from the dagger in front of the two.

----------------------------

Rufus sat on Ron's window ledge, Both the Rufus and Pyre sides wishing they could be there in the midst of the battle, aiding the others, ensuring Kim's safety. But both sides understood why they needed to be where they were, some times warriors feel in battle, and if the three feel the sword and Kell's and the Knight of Fire might be the only thing capable of stopping the Sentinels, and it was his duty to guard the sword, to ensure that it could happen. Still he wanted to be there, it was not in the nature of either to sit back and let others be in danger.

Then he felt something in his body, like his fire preparing to explode from his body, but different, all he was sure of was he needed to get out of the house. Forcing the window open the feeling grew, and then a second feeling came over him, he was being called by the dragon's breath dagger.

"How, so small," he said feeling a bit useless, then the fire feeling seemed to explode in his body. He felt his bones crack and shift, skin changing, things ripping from his back. For a brief moment fear ran through his mind, then it became clear as new sensation flooded his body, he was changing, he was becoming a dragon once more. His body grew larger, his tail and neck lengthened, his paws shifted into gripping claws. Twin horns emerged from the back of his skull, his muzzle growing longer, teeth growing and becoming stronger, eyes shifting, everything he saw becoming sharper and more focused. Then his armor formed, the chest armor expanded over his body, followed by arm guards and leg armor appearing, all a dull red, while the rest of his body was a brighter red, save his claws, teeth and horns which were a bright white.

"Coming," Rufus called, flapping his wings tacking to the air, instinct telling him where to go.

---------------------------

Kim dodged Lightning's Bat's missiles, darting in close grabbing his out stretched metal hand tossing him over her shoulder, finally getting him away from the axes.

"Ron," she yelled tossing the axes to him.

Waiting half a second till Rock Wolf charged, Ron jumped using his mutated head as a spring board, sheathing the dagger and catching the axes in mid air, firing at the Sentinels back as he landed.

Then the roof shook, bits of plaster and metal falling from it, before a huge chunk came crashing to the ground. Followed by a large red fist that receded followed by a large red dragon head.

"Ta da," Rufus called

"What the hell is that?" Kim asked not for the first time that day on the edge of breaking down from the sheer insanity of the situation.

"Pyre, they have their DRAGON!?" Ice screamed

"RUFUS, you put on some weight," Ron yelled at his partner, somehow knowing it was him in spite of the different body, "now get um," pointing at the Sentinels.

"OK," as the dragon began spitting fall balls at the Sentinels catching Sea Serpent in the chest flinging her to the ground.

Lightning Bat throw his boomerang at Rufus, hitting him the neck, more making him made than hurting him. He never had the chance to catch it on the way back as Bonnie hurled a large rock into his chest.

Ice hit the water with her sword, once more making an ice shield just as the fire ball launched at her nearly came into contact .

"ENOUGH!" Ice yelled, realizing the dragon had turned the tide to the Knights side. Pulling out a same device, all eyes turning to her the fight temporarily stoped the Knights, Rufus and Kim somehow knowing this was important.

"A wise leader knows to prepare for every eventuality," Ice hissed her anger barley contained, "to that end Lightning Bat's men set up a little surprise for you before we attacked. Outside there are five bombs, the timers set to begin when I push this button, but rather than have them in the school, I had them set up around the school, approximately where the law enforcement agents, rescue personnel, and all lingering students and faculty should be. So you have a choice, take us or rescue them," a dark smile on her lips, "You have seven minutes," pressing the button, "come," turning away from the knights the Sentinels following their leader.

"Crap," as Ron ran to the girls locker Ron, hoping the kimmunicator had survived the attack, finding it after a quick scan, turning it on.

Wades' face came up, "What ca…"

Interrupting, "School Bombs Scan Now!" Ron yelled

"No need to.."

"NOW!," coming from Ron, the girls and Rufus at once

"Ok, Ok," he told them

Ron looked up, "I love ya Rufus, but lose some weight and get down here."

"Don't know how," the dragon said cocking his head through the hole.

"Great," shaking his head.

Grabbing him by the shirt Kim hissed, "Ron what the hell is that, and why are you calling it Rufus?"

"Found um," Wade broke in, "five bombs, bringing up a map of where they are now," a hologram of the area appearing above the kimmunicator, four of the bombs were arranged a bit like a circle the fifth a bit further out of the way.

"Clock wise on the map," Ron pointing at one of the spots said, " Zita, Bonnie, Kim, me, when you get done, hit this one out of the way, got it?"

"We're doing what now?" Bonnie asked half lost.

"Bomb diffusion slash destruction, don't you watch movies," as Zita ran to the nearest exist.

"Ron what is going on, what happened to Monique?!" Kim grabbing his arm.

"You want answers, first we defuse," pulling his arm away and follow Zita, Bonnie on his heels.

As Kim turned to follow, a now mole rat Rufus landed on her shoulder, "Rufus?" she asked.

"Yeah," nodding his head

"Oh boy," following a few steps behind the others.

As Zita was about to hit the doors that lead outside, "So much for stealth, secret identities, and a normal life," busting through the doors, Ron right behind her.

"Normal's over rated anyway," Ron yelled peeling off to his bomb

"Watch your tail parter," Zita called heading towards her bomb.

------------------------------

It didn't take Zita long to get there, it was amazing how fast people moved out of the way when you where carrying a 'pitch fork' as some of the people had called it.

She stopped at the area where Wade had said the bomb was, "Ok if I was a bomb where would I be," looking around wishing Wades' directions had been a little more specific. "OK think movies, think obvious, think… Mail box," running over the blue box hoping she was right, as she felt the under side she felt something and pulled it off. Looking at the box, "huh who would have thought they really had LED count downs on them," she said looking it over, then it hit her.

"How the hell do I turn this off?" the sheer impact of the situation hitting her, looking around trying to stay calm, looking at the hydrant across the street, "well water works in the movies, at least in the old movies." Firing her trident at the red pug, putting the bomb on the ground, and summoned the water to her drowning the bomb, silently praying it worked.

After a minute she released how hold on the water and checked the screen, the screen was dark and a few wires had been torn out, "I'm just going to say that's good enough," running off to where the other Bomb was suppose to be.

--------------------------------

Ron was grateful all he had to say 'Kim Possible' and people would jump out of his way regardless of how he was dressed. Unfortunately he had no clue what he was looking for, let alone how to stop it. According to Wade the bomb was somewhere around where he now was, but all he could see where ambulances, their personnel and a line of bushes.

Looking at the bush, remembering how he had followed Monkey Fist when he first got his armor, and how Zita now semi controlled water, he touched the plant.

'_Bomb,' _he thought hoping this would work. Then he felt it, something guiding him, as he left the bush and walked further down before dropping to his knees and found a box with a red LED screen counting down, and from the read out he was running out of time.

"Screw suddenly," pulling his ax out, turning the bomb on its side aiming where the LED and wires met the rest of the box, and fired at it, hoping he wouldn't blow himself up in the process. Ron exhaled when he realized he was still standing there, the bomb now cut in two, "I'm going to call that a wrap," turning to the people that were now staring at him, "Get out of here and get bomb disposal to make sure this thing is dead." As he sprinted off to where the other bomb was.

---------------------------

Bonnie was over stressed and out of patience between the fight and the people that kept asking who she was, what she was doing, and why they should listen to some girl in a mask. Finally having it, she grabbed here mace and slammed it into the ground causing a wide spread shock wave in all directions, knocking people to the ground and making cars slide out of the way.

"Now stay out of my way people," she barked trying to find the bomb. As fate would have it her little temper tantrum caused a man hole cover to flip that had the bomb attacked to the bottom. Grabbing it and handing it to the cop's who hadn't run away from her.

"Take this to the bomb squad, quick!" Running to where the final bomb was hoping one of the other would be there dealing with it.

----------------------------

Kim was grateful the cops let her by when she said it was important, but she had no clue where else to look, she had searched the entire area around the school sign and turned up nothing.

"So where the heck is it?" she said scratching her head.

"Kim up," Rufus said staring at the bomb attached to the under side of the side above them.

"Plain sight of course," climbing the ladder on the sign Rufus in tow, prying off the cover, "Ok fusing this relay ought to stop the count down, question is how."

"No problem," as Rufus letting out a small jet of flame at the bomb, causing Kim to nearly loose her grip on the ladder.

The second he finished, "Don't Do That!" She yelled at him, "you could have blown us up."

"Didn't though"

Climbing down the ladder, "so not the point Rufus," the second her feet hit the ground she ran off to where fifth bomb was.

------------------------

Kim was the first on the scene of the fifth bomb, and was coming up bare, followed by Ron and Zita, who were having the same bad luck.

"Guys," Wade broke in, broadcasting at high volume from the Kimmunicator, "thirty seconds, find it or run."

"I'm up for running," Ron yelled, no one save the three of them in the area.

"Big time ditto," Rufus added.

"No argument here," Zita called

"That makes all of us," Kim added running, "so any clue why this one isn't near the others?"

"Sloppy WEE agents, "Ron commented

Zita got wide eyed, "or maybe…."

Watching the car explode

"….we were driving around in it," after a heart beat Zita started giggling uncontrollably.

"That was Bonnie car wasn't it," Ron said in shock

Throwing her arms in the air, "YES!!!" Kim yelled, Ron and a still giggling Zita started at her, as she covered her mouth in embarrassment of the involuntary action.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO," Bonnie yelled running up to the other looking at what was now her burning car. "MY BABY!"

After a second Kim pulled Ron aside her words controlled, but still with a hint of anger, "I want answers, I want them now."

"Yes mister Stoppable do tell us all what's going on."

Causing the Knights, Kim and Rufus to turn, there in front of them were three dozen armed men and women in gray-blue jump suits, one of which had only one eye.

"Doctor Director," Kim said

"Kim, I want to know what's going on with my brother, and I want to now and I have a feeling you know what's going on, and I want to hear it." Turning away from the teenagers speaking to the Global Justice agents, "take their weapons, if they resist, shoot them."

"I think we've ticked her off," Ron said

-------------------------------------

Authors note 1-And that is where I stop, I'd like to thank Disney for showing 'the ron factor Sunday so I could get Gemini's metal hand rightl, and 'vir-tu-ron' to refresh my Zita memories I'd like to say I remembered him having a tazer in his hand but I didn't, but it seems cool for the Sentinel of lightning.

Authors note 2- 7 knights and sentinels down 2 to go, who will come first Fire or Wind, and will Ron be the only male on the team aside from Rufus?

Authors note 3- again please review, as I said this is pretty much the make or break chapter.


	11. Secrets told, bonds tested

Numbah 34- look for Monique's story to be revealed over several chapters, but it'll show up I'm just not sure when it'll come to a conclusion.

Wanderer 3- lets just say Ice is indeed a schemer, and a sick puppy to boot, who's going to use what she now has in some interesting ways against the Knights. As for who Ice's true host is, getting there is going to take a while. And I'm glad you like Jackal, they just seemed like a natural combination, and I wanted someone who would physically stand out from the other Sentinels.

-------------------

Kim sat in the chair, wondering what had happened to the others, when they'd arrived at Global Justice, she'd been separated from the others and brought to Doctor Directors office. A single GJ agent stood by the only door preventing her from escaping, and he didn't move for what Kim estimated was half an hour, only leaving when Doctor Director entered and relieved him.

"Kimberly," she greeted bit more warmly than she had earlier, but still holding on to her professionalism. "Do you know why you're here?"

It was a stupid question but Kim played along, "Your brother attacked my school, he now has some weird allies, all of whom I've crossed paths with, all armed with some really weird equipment, not to mention one of my best friends."

"Yes, and I want to know what the hell my brothers involved in," she said sitting into her leather chair, "I know this must seem strange Kimberly, but he is my brother, despite our differences, and I'm worried about him. Last week WEE was involved in a plan to overthrow the United States government, then suddenly all WEE activities stopped, it was like they vanished from the face of the earth."

"And you think Ron knows something why?"

"Your partner had some interesting travel plans after you parted ways in China a last week, one of which was to a expert in Celtic history and a rancher in the US. Alone these events mean nothing but when put together they form a pattern, that has extended past Ronald to my brother."

Her elbows now rested on her desk her fingers entwined, a weary look on her face, "Do you know anything about the attack on the Middelton museum Kimberly?"

"Not much, Wade tried to do a search when I came back, but every record was sealed."

"That was our doing, the woman known as Arena Lynn, was there, as were Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Flores, we believe they were the targets of the attack, the only thing stolen was a display piece," grabbing a remote on her desk and pointing it behind her, a screen on the wall lighting up behind her, an image of a gray metal trident on screen. "This was the only thing missing from the museum."

"What are you implying, that Ron and Zita stole it?"

"Yes," simply, "I believe the weapon Ms. Flores now carries is the same missing artifact."

"That's insane,"

"Is it?," clicking the remote " a few days ago this cup came into the hands of the Rockwaller family, the next day, their residence was attacked by Ms. Lynn, again Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Flores were there, now all four plus my brother are at your school. I hardly call it a coincidence Kimberly. We spoke to the same expect in Celtic history Ron did, he was asking about a legend involving ancient weapons, She gave him print out of nine weapons each a near match for those seven weapons present at your school."

"Look I don't know anything about this I've been…"

"In London, I know, that's why you're here with me."

After a moment, "Why did you have the information sealed?" Kim asked

"At each encounter, vehicles I believe my brother owned appeared and disappeared from the scene, I've had all the information locked down and deleted from all civilian sources to ensure no one could interfere in the investigation, save those already involved."

"You can do that?" the information taking Kim by surprise.

"You'd be surprised what we can do Kimberly, when we have to," a semi sad look on her face, her good eye down cast.

After a moment her professional demeanor returned as she clicked the remote again the screen splitting into four sections an image of Monique, Gemini, Lynn and Jackal appearing alone in each space, their respective weapons clearly displayed on their persons.

"These images were recovered from your school surveillance cameras, I've had agents do a scan for each weapon, all save the one carried by the mutant were sold in a auction lot two years ago to a David Kasu, the maternal uncle of your friend there," looking at the screen that held Monique's image. "He was a collector of ancient weapons, he had one of the largest collections in the United States, and coincidentally he has been missing for about two weeks now maybe more, my agents are currently searching for him, but we believe him to already be dead."

"You think Monique had something to do with it," less a question than a statement of fact.

"Given what we now know, yes," looking back at the screen, "the other weapon was purchased five years ago by Mr. Jackie Oaks, one in a large array of canine themed artifacts said to have mystic powers in his possession."

"Then how'd he get it back?"

"He never lost it, his case never went to trial, as one can imagine the legal system wouldn't recognize any charge where people claimed to be menaced by a giant jackal-man."

Kim looked at the screen then back to the one eyed woman, "And you think Ron, Zita and Bonnie are involved how."

"We aren't sure, that's why we're interrogating them," the screen behind her changing again, this time to Zita and a female GJ operative.

"You can't keep me here I know my rights," Zita hissed

"I can till you tell us what we want to know," the tall woman of Asian decent replied in monotone

The screen changed again this time to Bonnie,

"What more do you want from me?" Bonnie cried

"The truth," a female agent of Nordic background hissed, slamming her larger hands on the table between them.

The screen flickered and revealed Rufus in a cage, a thick metal cuff wrapped around his body, several guards pointing weapons at him in the background.

The screen changed again, this time of Ron and Will Duu

Ron seemed surprisingly clam, "I'm not telling you anything Duu, now buzz off."

"Do you really think your in a position to deny me anything I want Stoppable," the agents voice carrying a hint of threat.

"Yes I do, now buzz off."

The screen went dark as Doctor Director turned back to Kim, "with the exception of Ms. Rockwaller, they've told us nothing, and all we've gotten from her thus far are stories about them being involved in a mystic war with my brother."

"So what are you expecting me to interrogate them for you?" appalled by the idea, and that she'd even imply it.

"No, your partner was trying to tell you what was happening when we found you, I want you to let him tell finish, so we can know what's going on."

"Why should I, you realize Zita's right, what your doing is horribly illegal, and Ron's going to tell me anyway, so all things considered why should I help you."

Sighing, "Kimberly, Gemini…. Sheldon is my brother, despite anything that happens between us, I still love him. Whatever he's involved in, it scares me, and I can't explain why. Call it spies instinct, women's intuition, or sibling bond, I just know he's in trouble and I have to help him," the first sign of a tear at the corner of her good eye. "Please Kimberly, you have brothers, you know what I'm talking about, I have to help him somehow, and you may be my only hope."

Looking the older woman over and thinking back to Jim and Tim, "alright, I'll help, but won't promise you anything."

"Thank you Kimberly," pushing a button, the door opened to reveal the same agent that had escorted Kim in the doorway. "Take her to where Mr. Stoppable is being held."

After a short walk, the agent stooped and opened a door, with in was the same scene as she had seen in Doctor Directors office, Ron in a chair, a metal table separating him from Will Duu, a second chair against one of the walls.

"Possible," the agent hissed

"Time to go," Kim's escort told Duu, pulling the younger man from the room.

"Ok Ron," pulling the chair out and positioning it so she could face him, "start explaining what the hell in go on," her words controlled, bit anger still permeated them from being lied to by Ron.

"How are the others?" he asked.

The idea of him trying to change the subject was a bit frustrating, "from what I saw they were OK."

"Your mad aren't you," asking the obvious

"You lied to me, you've been lying to me for at least two weeks, not counting the Monkey Fist ordeal, of course I'm mad, now start spilling Ron."

Defeated, "fine, but I was really hoping we could have done this else where, you know about the weapons?"

Nodding, "the four they carry yes."

"Yes the four they have, plus our three we have, plus two more, and a pair of armors, one of which is on Rufus. Each of them contain the essence of a different creature, and a different power. The four we fought, are historically known as the Sentinels of Tamra, each holding a power derived from Ice, Lightning, Sea, and Rock, as far as I know, all they want is to destroy those with the other weapons."

"The ones you have," keeping her emotions neutral

"Yes, the Twin Timber Axes, Barbed Trident and the Terra Mace."

"They want to kill you for these weapons?" not believing what she was hearing.

"Not just for the weapons, for being the hosts of the weapons, for essentially bringing the knights back to life."

"And how do you know this?"

Shaking his head really not wanting to sound anymore crazy than he already did., "I spoke to those who made the weapons, Celtic fairies, they told me what the Sentinels were capable of, what they might do when they were freed, and how I have to stop them."

For a moment neither said anything, then Kim got to her feet and pounded the table with her fists, "DAMN IT RON STOP LYING TO ME! I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"I told you.." his voice calm, despite her anger

"You expect me to believe fairies are helping you, I'm NOT THREE RON! I thought we agreed to stop keeping secrets from each other!"

Standing up and slamming his hand on the table in front of him, his eye's no longer the eyes of her former partner, but the hard eyes of an old warrior who had seen to much battle. "I DIDN'T KEEP IT A SECRECT," sitting down a bit taking a deep breath, "You didn't listen, you never do, not when your on a job," shaking his head, "your like a charging bull, everything gets knocked to the side or trampled when you start focusing on a something, you don't make time for anyone or anything else.

"How dare you!"

"It's the truth, if a situation doesn't effect you or your reputation, you don't give damn about it you block it out. What about your little date with Josh, you nearly died rather than break it because you were afraid he wouldn't go out with you again, meanwhile I was nearly killed trying to save your butt, something that wouldn't have been so damned urgent if you had just listened to Wade and stayed in bed, and taken it easy for a few hours."

Kim sat down, as much as she hated to admit it, his words had the sting of truth to them.

Not looking at her, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry to tell you this Kim, but you can't lay this all on me, yes if I had told you when this first happened, maybe this would have been different, but I had to figure out what was happening to me, I had to take the responsibility for it. But if you had just put off a job for half an hour, we could be looking for a solution instead of yelling at each other in a GJ holding cell."

Kim could almost feel the slap in the face Ron's words were delivering.

Sighing, trying to compos himself, "everything I told you about the situation is the truth Kim, I know it sounds insane but it is the truth, how else do you explain everything that happened at the gym, weapons that fire energy and control nature, clothing appearing from no where, dragons, Rufus back from the dead, Monique turning evil, how do you explain any of that?"

A spark still her eyes, but weakly, "Science, DNAmy and Drakken made a dragon once, Rufus could be a clone, laser charges in the weapons, hologram generators, all of it can be replicated with the science we've seen in the past."

"And what about Jackie's first transformation Kim, you telling me that was science? Or the Mystical Monkey power, the Lotus Blade or the time you where turned into a monkey?"

"I…," she had to admit Ron had another point, those weren't acts of science. _'And if he's right about that,' _the words forming in her head, closing her eyes, bits of her life flashed in front of her mind's eye, the times at Wannaweep she had dismissed Ron when he was right about the water, Gill, the danger, the science project with Justine, when she kept trying to out do her, when she had taken cooking, and she didn't want to addmit Ron was better than her. She did have this ugly habit not to listen to people when they didn't agree with her or it made her feel inferior. Shaking her head desperately trying to find some loop hole in what Ron was saying, some angle where she had the high ground.

Then his hand covered the one she hand on the table, "Look me in the eyes Kim," her eyes meeting his, rather than the hard steel she had seen during the argument, they were now soft, warm and honest, the way they had been when she first met him all those years ago. "I know what I'm saying sounds insane, and some part of you just doesn't want to hear it, but I'm your friend, and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't tell you about your faults, if I was a better friend I would've told you a long time ago, but at the time I didn't feel it was my place. Every time I've tried telling myself about what I'm involved in, I start thinking about what's happening in my life and how insane it sounds, not to mention every time I have to tell the story to another Knight. I know this isn't something people deal with everyday…,"

"Unless your us,"

"True, but I am telling you the truth, I know it's unbelievable, and hard to hear, but it's all true, rather you want to believe it or not."

"This is what you've been trying to tell me for the last few days isn't it."

"Only the part about what I'm involved it," looking at the ceiling, "I'm not totally sure where the rest just came from."

"From your heart," wincing at the corny line, her voice a bit shaky as his words still hung in her mind forcing her to pick her words carefully, "I just wish you'd told me all this sooner, I know I can be hard to ive with some times, but you should have told me all this sooner, and I mean ALL of it."

"Kim me pointing out your problems is like the mutt telling the show dog how win a ribbon, as much of a screw up as I am, what would be the point. Besides you had things to do Kim, people needed you, you have an obligation to them, I couldn't pull you away from that just cause I was going through a hard time, granted it was, and is a really hard time. Still I really could have used you, I still could, cause this getting a little hairy for me."

"I don't know," a hint of a smile on her lips, "you were doing pretty well from what I saw, you did a pretty good job. Rescued me, stopped the bombs, getting Bonnie to some how help, I'd say those are the marks of someone who knows how to handle himself," running her free hand across his cheek, now silently wishing she had listened to him. _'All this could have been avoided, damn it girl, he's your best friend you should have made time for him.' _"And stop thinking I'm like that."

"Like what?"

"That I'm better than you, I'm not, I'm human I screw up same as everybody, yeah I can do a lot of things you can't, it's not like you can't do the same. I'm not exactly happy with what you just said, doesn't mean I might not need to hear it."

"You ok Kim," noticing the single tear running down her face.

Smiling, "Yeah, and Ron do me a favor, call me KP."

"I can do that KP," a little laugh in his voice.

"You think you could use another pair of hands," pausing, "partner?"

"I'd love um, if you think you can still work with me?"

"I think I can suffer through that," the smile growing, she was still angry with him, but a larger part of her understood why he had done and said the things he had. She had had wanted honesty from Ron, and she had gotten more than she wanted, but damned if she was going to be a hypocrite and make him start lying to her.

I'm getting tired of pulling Zita and Bonnie off each other."

"They're that bad?"

"Cat's and dog's bad, KP, " looking at the door, "any idea how we're getting out of here?"

As if on cue the door opened, and the GJ agent escorted Kim back to Doctor Directors office, Will Duu beside the one eyes leader of Global Justice.

"He's not going to tell us anything is he Kimberly?" the woman asked.

Kim shook her head slipping into the expected role, "I don't think so, he either he believes what he's saying or he's been rehearsing this story for a while."

"What are the odds you can get the truth from him?"

"Slim, one thing I've come to know about Ron, when he sets his mind on keeping a secret, he keeps it, and there is no way to get it out of him."

"The others can't be that resilient," Duu interjected, "given time we can get the truth from them."

"No," Director said scowling at her agent, "release them, we're not going to get anything from them threatening them. We're suppose to be up holding their freedoms not repressing them." Looking at Kim, "I ask a favor, if you discover anything about Gemini, inform me, regardless of what it is."

"Look, I'm not pumping my best friend for information if that's what your implying, if he says anything I might pass it on to you, nothing more."

"If that's your decision Kimberly," once more pressing a button on her desk the agent returning, "return their weapons and take them back where we found them."

Walking through the door Kim turned, "I don't want anyone to know about what's happened, the public shouldn't know, Zita and Bonnie are involved."

"That's already been taken care of, as far as your school and the rest of Middelton is concerned it was a hoax, a publicity stunt gone wrong, perpetrated by actors and stunt personal, and electronics"

"Good, I don't want people to know about any of this," shutting the door behind her.

Turning to his leader, "they know something, we shouldn't let them leave, not until they tell us what it is."

Sighing, "I know William, but I have faith in Kimberly and Ronald, they've already proven themselves to me time and time again, we simply have to trust that they can handle this situation, and be ready in case they need our resources."

"So that's it, we're just handing this situation over to a pair amateurs and untrained high school girls?" Not believing the woman would let this happen.

"No William, we're going to continue our own investigation, but we'll be ready to offer assistance to Kimberly should she require it."

"After they blatantly lied to us?"

"I'm not sure they were lying William, and that's what scares me, they may very well believe what their saying," shaking her head, sitting at her desk, spinning to face the screen behind her.

"Very well, I'll see to the investigation personally," leaving her office.

Clicking the remote Doctor Director looked at the screen, footage of dragon Rufus flying over the city, "and what scares my more is that what they're saying is true." Clicking the remote again the screen filled with images, an image of the manuscript page Professor Douglas had given Ron and later Global Justice agents, The same images of the Sentinels with their weapons that she had shown Kim, images of Ron, Zita, and Bonnie's weapons, images of the dragon and mole rat Rufus. "I do hope your ready for this Kimberly, I don't think I am."

------------------------------------------

"We Failed," Lightning Bat roared pounding his desk with his cybernetic hand.

"A set back is not a loss brother, and if anything the Knights have done us a favor," a dark smile on Ice's lips.

"A favor we should have killed them all!" Bat faced her towering over the girl that currently held Ice Lords spirit.

Ignoring his theatrics, "Pyre can be awakened, that means Tyrune can be as well," she said calmly slipping by him sitting in his chair. "Somehow Pyre has been bonded with Stoppable's pet, and that means Pyre is half the threat he use to be, that can be turned to our advantage as well brother."

Whispering to Rock Wolf, "that or he calls all his pets Rufus," Sea Serpent joked.

"But they defeated us, we can not stand for such a thing!" Bat roared

"Patience brother, patience, we now have a better idea what they can do, and where their powers are heading, and they now know we have this body, which means we have a true bargaining chip," her fingers forming a pyramid.

"Meaning?"

Shaking her head, "This girl is friends with both Kim and the Forest Knight, they'll want to find a way to rescue her, we can use that to our advantage, it's just a matter of finding out how."

"Then why not leave the girl," Rock Wolf said meekly not wanting to earn Ice's wrath, "and take your true host?"

"Because brother, this body knows how Kim and Ron think, how they move, their strengths, their weaknesses. Everything that makes them a force to be reckoned with, I know, to give up such wisdom would be foolish and premature, at least till their bones litter the floor," laughing a cruel sadistic laugh that echoed though the WEE base.

"So what will they do then, sister," Bat asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Kim will want to rescue this body, Stoppable will become subservient to her will as he always becomes, and they will come, be prepared for that time, till then there is little to be done in preperation."

"And if that 'plan' also fails?" the disgust in his voice a bit more controlled.

Without words, Ice removed her sword from it's scarab hidden beneath her cape, and brought the blade to her hosts throat. After a moment a small trickle of blood began flowing from her neck, "They want to save this girl so it won't fail, if it means surrendering to us to save this host they will do so with out hesitation. Kim will demand it and like the puppy he is, Ron will follow her orders, as will the dragon, and if the other two Knights don't, well they won't be a threat without those two," pulling the sword from her neck, looking at the crimson liquid, that now froze to the blade. "There is nothing quite as useful as a hostage that's never out of range."

"Let the red headed minx lead the meat into a steel cage lumberjack match with a cast match twist, all he have to do is put a little more explosives under the mat and this'll be a main event to be remembered," as Rock Wolf tossed his head back in a howl.

Staring at her brother, "What the hell did you just say fur ball," as Sea Serpent cocked her head in confusion.

"He said the Knights are coming to their death," Ice said translating the wrestler. "Lightning Bat, I want you to find the armor of Tyrune. I want our dragon ready to go before the Knights arrive, find out everything about the rodent, his death and his subsequent resurrection, it maybe of value in bring him back to life."

A small sneer on his face, "As you command Ice," walking out of the room, _'enjoy this time Ice, fail us again and we will see orders who, little sister,_' spitting on the ground.

---------------------------

Just as Doctor Director had promised the three had their weapons returned to them, and the five were released where they had been pick up.

"My car," Bonnie said looking at the empty space were her car had been the, scorch marks on the ground the only sign it had been there.

"I'm sorry about not saving your car Bonnie," as Kim put her hand on the Earth Knights shoulder.

"Save it Possible, before I met any of you my life was nice and normal, I was safe my biggest concern was what to wear, so screw this, and screw you all, I'm out. I don' t really give a damn if they go after you, if the Sentinels come after me I'll deal with them myself but I'm not walking into any more fights, so go shove your weapons where the sun don't shine," as she stormed off.

"Bonnie wait," Zita called only to be answered as Bonnie shot her the bird and kept walking, "bitch."

Zita didn't get three steps as Ron and Kim each grabbed an arm.

Ron beat Kim to the punch as he started talking, "Easy Zita, let her cool off, she's been through a lot for one day. She'll come back when she's ready."

A smile on her face, "probably about the time she finds Jackie's on her front porch wanting a rematch," Kim added.

"One can only hope," a dark little smile of her face as the mental image of Rock Wolf tearing Bonnie's face off formed in her mind.

"Come on KP, I'll give ya the full run down of what's going on, but I warn ya it's going to get really weird."

"Thanks, but do you mind if I swing by my place for a minute, I really want to change out of my uniform and into, well anything's better than this at the moment."

"Yeah I could deal with a change of clothing," as Zita's armor disappeared in favor of here normal clothing, "nice to know the armor doesn't disappear till I want it to."

"Tell me about it," Ron doing the same.

"So what do I have to do to get some of that?," watching the pair

"Well that all depends, do like swords or crossbows?"

-------------------------

Authors note 1- Don't think this is over between Kim and Ron just yet, the argument has just begun.

Authors note 2- I have one more full chapter of this story in me at the moment, then I have a lot of gray areas, I have certain events planned, I have the end planned (but it's a ways off), it's just the details in the middle are currently evading me, so when ch. 13 shows up is a bit of a mystery at the moment


	12. The leaders and the lead

Kim, Ron, Zita and Rufus sat in Ron's room, between the three Kim and Wade, via kimmunicator, had heard the whole story of their adventures. On Ron's bed sat the Sword of Kells, simply to prove to Kim that they had it as well. Rather than her everyday clothing, Kim was decked out in her mission gear, something that didn't sit right with Zita.

On the outside Kim appeared calm throughout explanation, but Zita could tell that was anything from the truth. Ever since the five had been reunited in the Global Justice vehicle Kim had put on a calm face, but Zita could see Kim was way beyond pissed. Quick looks to Ron and Rufus seemed to show the two were either oblivious to this or knew how to handle the coming situation, and somehow she doubted it was the latter.

"This is all well and good but how the hell do we get Monique back?" they were the first words Kim had uttered since the tale had been told.

Ron shook his head, "we have no idea."

"Why not," Kim's words low, the rage almost palpable.

Seeing Ron squirm under Kim's gaze Zita jumped in, "given they're trying to kill us, we were a little more interested in survival then saving what we thought was a lone psycho with a whip."

"That's not an excuse."

"I'm not saying it is, but any gamer worth their headsets knows you have a better chance of surviving if you put together a good team, before you deal with the bid bad."

Getting to her feet, "this isn't a game Zita, real lives are on the line here, if Monique dies you can't just reset her."

Getting to her feet to face the red head, staring her in the eyes, "I know this is real, but…"

"Stop," Ron's word was simple, but carried an authority Kim had never heard in Ron's voice till that day. Sighing, "Kim's right, we should have been focusing on the hosts rather than ourselves, if the Sentinels don't have bodies, we won't need the others." Shaking his head and under his breath, "I should have thought of that."

Kim slipped into leader mode, "so we're in agreement we rescues Monique and free her?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded in agreement, Rufus imitated his master after a moment of self debate.

Zita looked at the pair for a moment then sighed, "OK," not liking the plan, but agreeing only for Ron's sake.

Looking zita over then picking up her kimmunicator, "Wade, I need to know where Monique is," her words more an order than a request.

"Your asking a lot Kim, I mean Global Justice couldn't do it find the Sentinels, so the odds of me doing it are slim," looking away from the webcam and typing on his key board.

"Yeah but they don't have you, so make it happen."

"Ok given what we know about Gemini and his bases, and the briefly reports of unidentified air traffic over Middleton Global Justice hasn't erased, I might be able to extrapolate where they might be right now, but I'm not making any promises."

"Just get us as close as you cam and get us a ride ready, time is of the essence so call in whatever favors you have to get us there, I'll contact you with what equipment I might need."

"Done, I'll have a ride outside waiting for you in a few minutes."

"Ron get geared up, time to go," looking at the Knight of Water, "your staying here, I can't take time out to protect you."

Zita looked at her midway between shock and anger, "excuse me, who do you think was saving your ass today, I can handle myself in a Sentinel fight."

"Whatever you think you are Zita, your not ready for this, your staying here," Kim was daring her to defy her order.

"Tell her Ron," as Zita looked at the Forest Knight for support.

Eyes down cast, "she right Zita, you need to stay here, we'll handle this."

Zita looked at him with disbelief, "fine, " getting to her feet and walking to his door before turning, and looking at him, shaking her head one final time and leaving.

'_Don't do this to yourself Ron, don't let her control you,' _as Zita walked through his house.

"I'll be outside, I don't plan on waiting long," as Kim left Ron's room so he could dress.

Rufus sat on Ron's dresser as his owner slipped into his gear. The part of him that was Rufus understood what Ron was doing, Kim lead they followed that was how it had always been. But the part of him that was Pyre was furious, this girl had no right to tell any Knight what to do, she was no equal or superior, she was child who was full of herself, one who had no idea what she was facing, one who didn't have the experience to lead such a quest.

Ron finished dressing and slipped the Sword back under his bead, hoping it would continue to be safe, then stared at his ax before slipping into his backpack and taking it with him, something the mole rat/dragon was grateful for, finishing Ron put the rodent in his pants pocket.

True to Wades words a car was waiting for them when Ron got to the door, all the way to the airport Kim outlined the plan. Take a plane to where the base should be in the ocean, parachute down, then swim to the base. Blow a hole in the air intake values climb through, slip in the base, use gas to put Monique to sleep, escape, most likely in an escape pod, sub or plane, then bring her back to Global Justice to somehow free her.

Through out the trip Ron just sat agreeing, as usual Kim's plans made sense, and compared to the ones he'd been coming up with they were flawless. _'But they are her plans after all,' _he thought. And he couldn't help but notice there was a distinct lack of him using his axes, or him as anything but a distraction in the plans.

It wasn't long till the three were standing outside of the airplane Wade had secured. Ron stood by it, looking at it as the fears that had been mounting since he got in the car reached a fevered pitch, while Kim told her plan to the pilot.

"This is a mistake," the words were quite but they still hit Kim's ears.

"Meaning," she asked turning to him, leaving the pilot to his work preparing the plane.

Looking at her but not meeting her gaze, "I don't think this will work."

"It'll work, now get on the plane."

"Just because you say it will, it doesn't make it true."

The barley controlled anger that had been building in her was released in a flood at Ron. "Well if you had brought me into this in the first place, I would have had this solved already!"

"YOU would have?"

"Yes, 'I would have'"

"You make it sound like this is your responsibility."

"It is my responsibility Ron, its always my responsibility," fire in her eyes.

"No its not," meeting her gaze, "this is my responsibility, and Zita's and Bonnie's, no where are you part of the equation."

"Well its obvious I have to be because your not getting the job done!" growling at him.

"I'm doing the best I can!"

"If that was the case Monique wouldn't be in the middle of this!"

"Well it would help if I knew she was even part of it, hell if you hadn't been monopolizing Wade I might have found some of this out and could have prevented some of this."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me Ronald Dean Stoppable, this is in no way my fault, just because you can't do things on your own…."

"But I wasn't on my own, we were a team everybody through in their two cents, 'Miss my way or the high way.' Did you even ask me what I thought of this damn plan!"

"Fine what the hell do you think!" on the verge of attacking the boy who in her mind was on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"It's a bad plan, your anticipating the Sentinels will act like their hosts will, they won't, and don't you think they might be anticipating a rescue of Monique?"

"Of course not, not this soon, not in small numbers."

"Wake up Kim if you'd been listening you might have heard me, Ice has Monique's brain now, Monique knows you'd come for her in a heart beat, so Ice knows it too, hell they probably have every WEE agent in the base armed to the teeth ready to kill anything that moves. We can't act like we normally would we have to use our heads."

"Fine, then what would you have us do, wait for them to attack again?"

"I don't know what I'd do off the top of my head, but it would be better than this."

"So you'd sit on your ass like a coward," poking him ribs with her finger.

"Bite me," turning around and walking away.

Snarling, "Where the hell do you thing your going!?!"

"It's my turn to walk out on you Kim, go on your little suicide run if it makes you happy, I'm staying here, and I dealing with this my way."

"FINE I'LL SAVE HER MYSELF!!" storming into the plane, "TAKE OFF!!!"

As per Kim's instructions the plane began to move the second it received clearance.

---------------------

Ron sat in the car, a million thoughts running through his head, he was still angry at Kim, but guilt was setting in at the things he had said to her over the last several hours. The adrenaline and the confidence boost Zita gave him were gone, forcing him to be alone with his thoughts.

In his pocket Rufus sat, not making a move or a sound, knowing full well the next move had to be Ron's alone, either he would pull himself out of this depression or he would keep sinking into it, either way it had to be his decision. Up till now everything in his life had been someone else's call Kim, Sensei, King Fin Varra, in one way or another they had made the big decisions in his life, this was the first real decision he had to make on his own in a long time.

Ron just watched as the scenery went by in a blur lost in his own mind, his ax in his lap, his finger lightly tracing the design on the blade.

Finally to himself more than the driver, "I never wanted to be a hero, I just wanted to make a few extra bucks. And look where it's gotten me, I've been thrown off buildings, nearly drowned, attacked by moneys, henchmen, robots, and mutants; and shot at more types of guns than most people know exist. So why do I keep doing it, I don't get paid, no one ever remembers my name, I'll never get the girl, so what's in it for me? Am I just some masochist who's not happy unless he's in a life threatening situation, or do I just want to die?" the driver knew full well it was a rhetorical question.

Shaking his head a bit then looking out the window as he drove by the high school, a small smile on his lips. _'The line between bravery and cowardice is razor thin, and which side you will fall on can not be known until you drop, and every time we have no choice but to get back up and straddle the line again, that is the human condition the balancing act we all perform. You can try and stay off the path of danger but it doesn't matter if your fighting for your life or walking down the street it's always there.' _It had been part of a rant Barkkin had gone off on during a World War II lessen, and it had always stayed with Ron.

"I can get off this path but the line will still be there," closing his eyes and sighing before slowly opening them, "then so be it, I don't want this responsibility but I'll carry it the best I can what ever the obsequies are. Stop the car."

At first the driver had no clue if Ron was speaking to them, but after moment slowed and stooped and let Ron out.

It took Ron a few minutes to get to Zita's house and knock on the door, not surprised when her Dad answered it.

"You have some nerve coming back here," the older man told Ron

Not for the first time Ron noted that this man was indeed scarier than anything he had faced before, including the Sentinels and a hoard of monkey ninjas. "I'm just here to see Zita, it's important, please tell her I'm here."

"Daddy," Zita's words stopped the man before her could talk as she slipped by him, "I can handle this." The after a moment he relented and closed the door leaving the two on the porch, but still lingered by the door just in case.

"No Kim," she said accusingly.

"She's on the plane, and don't start I've already had enough guilt trips for one day."

Raising an eyebrow, "I take it things didn't go well after I left," putting an arm on his shoulder.

"A continuation of the last conversation, which didn't go to well either."

"I got that much from the vibe she was putting off. I take it you want my help?"

"Yeah, if your still willing," part of him was ready to hear her tell him to go to hell.

"One condition," a smile on her lips

"You want to lead?"

"I want you to stop being the red's errand boy. Your better than that despite what she says, you're a good leader and a good planner, hell you kept me from repeatedly hospitalizing Bonnie that alone deserves a medal. Where you lead I'll follow, but if you fall under Red's power again well, your on your own," pausing for a moment, "partner."

Caver her hand with his, "Thanks Zita," a smile on his lips.

"So what do we do now?"

"If we can find some place private I have a few ideas."

"Your place, my dad's pretty ticked at you."

"General fatherly protection or.."

"Me coming in pissed, your name on my lips."

"Understood," as he watched her duck her head in told her family she was leaving for a little while, opting to leave the trident safely hidden in her room and then the trio headed back to Ron's place.

For the most part the trip was made in silence, there was brief discussion of grabbing Bonnie, but they decided to leave her alone for the moment and continue letting her cool off.

In Ron's room, the three gathered around his kimmunicator as Wade came up on screen, the Sword of Kells once more resting on his bed.

"Somehow I figured there's be some friction between you and Kim," the image said, "so what can I do for you?"

"At the moment information, I need to know if there are any similarities between Zita, Bonnie and myself"

"Location, genetics, history what?"

"How all of the above," as Zita leaned back on the bed

The snake like scanner on the kimmunicator came to life, "Zita put your hand over the scanner for a quick genetic sample and I'll see what I can do about the request for the two of you at least as far as genetics go."

"Lets just go all wild," Ron said pulling out his ax, "scan this and the sword to, see if anything weird pops up."

A quick scan later, "done and done, give me a few minutes to see what I can find out," as he began to type on his key board.

Zita turned to Ron, "So what are you looking for?"

"Nothing really, but you know the old saying, knowledge is power, and I'll hoping Wade can find something linking us together that might lead us to the other Knights and the crossbow."

"You could just ask for where the crossbow is," Wade said not looking at the camera as a new image appeared on the kimmunicator screen. "I found it an hour ago, it's in France part of a family's personal collection, an heir loom I believe, it's been in the family for at least three generations."

"Way to go Wade, now all we need are the other two Knights," as Zita high five'd Ron and Rufus.

"One piece at a time Zita, let him work," Ron told her running his fingers along the Sword of Kells.

For a while the others were quite, till Zita finally brook the silence.

"Are you ever going to stop mopping?" she asked the Forest Knight

"I'm not mopping," not turning away from the window.

"Yes you are, whatever you said to Kim or she said to you, it's eating at you, it's plain as day all over your body."

Turning to look at her, at first not sure what to say, then relenting and opting for the truth, "I basically called her a self important bitch who can't look past herself, and she accused my of being a coward who can't do anything without her holding my hand."

"Ouch"

"Yeah, I'm afraid things aren't going to be the same between us."

Coolly, "from what I've seen, I think your relationship with her needs to change, I know she's your friend, but lets face it the girl has a bit of an ego problem, she treats you like a door mat, can range right under Bonnie in the bitch department, not to mention she's a magnate for creeps and psychos that want to blow up major sections of the city."

His face red and his words barely controlled, "WHAT, there's a line Zita and your pretty close to crossing it." Taking a deep breath his face returned to its normal shade, " yeah Kim can be a pain and a times real bitch, but she's still my friend. She's just going what she thinks is it right, even if she twists it so it's a pure ego boost, she's still trying to be a good person and help people. And even if the next time I see her she flips my off and knees me in the groin, it doesn't mean I'll let you talk about her like that. Whatever comes I'll still think of her as a friend, and I'll be damned if I'll let you bad mouth her."

"Yeah," Rufus added

"Easy boy calm down, I get the message," the Water Knight told him a phantom smile on her lips.

"Sorry to break up this little spat, But I have some news," Wades' face once more appeared on the screen.

"Anything good?" Ron asked the aggravation in his voice gone.

"Not really, as far as I can tell there's nothing linking your histories or your family trees together aside from the weapons and your current location, and there's nothing genetically special about either of you that might attribute the weapons choosing you. I also finished scans on the two weapons, same thing, nothing special about them if I didn't know their origins I'd say they were just normal metal weapons."

Continuing, "I also tapped into the Global Justice files, they say the same things about the weapons, but I did find some things out on Rufus, he's not really a mole rat anymore, he has some really weird organs, I can't even identify most of them, but I'm pretty sure one is the method by which he breaths fire."

"Great, thanks for trying Wade," Ron said a bit defeated.

"I'm not done, I did find something. The trident was never meant to come to Middelton, it was substituted for another one the day after you found the ax, I'm not sure why though, nothings listed in the transfer manifest. Same way with the chalice it was sold to the antique store two days after you got the ax, and it wasn't put out till the day Bonnie's mother bought it."

"So what's that mean?" Zita asked a little skeptically.

"Usually I'd say this was coincidence, but if we are dealing with magic, then I think the weapons are being drawn to those who will use them."

"It is possible," Ron said after a moment, "there are a lot of people in the world, it only makes sense that they would be drawn together rather than rely on luck." Looking at the sword, "which means one of two things, by taking the sword I either interfered with the weapon finding its host, or by moving it, I've brought it closer to it's goal."

"Or like Wade said it could all just be a coincidence, its remote possibility but still a possibility," Zita said trying not to bring Ron down.

"True," looking at the screen, "Wade, we need a trip to France for two for tomorrow, and directions to the crossbow. Give us what ever information you think might be useful in obtaining the weapon."

"That's not going to be easy, what about the term 'possible family heirloom' didn't you understand," as Wade glared through the screen.

"I'm not talking about money Wade, information about the people, anything in their past that we might be able to use to convince them to let us guard the weapon, and failing that, blue prints of the home and any security systems they have."

Wades eyes got big at last request, "your going to steal it?"

"Better we get it than the Sentinels, at least if we get it, we can make sure it gets back to them when we're done."

"I'm really glad this is the last weapon, your fascination with stealing is getting a little out of hand," as Zita laid back on the bed, arms behind her head.

"You didn't have a problem when we were stealing from Bonnie."

"That's different, that was Bonnie, she deserved it."

"Both of you do realize I'm required by law to turn you in for planning this right?"

Zita smiled, "you realize we have a fire breathing dragon right?"

"Touché"

Ron picked up the kimmunicator, "just make with the plans Wade, I'd rather not need them, but better to have them now than do this on the fly later."

"Your call Ron, but I still don't like this idea," as Wade started typing and a moment later the a hologram of a homes interior appeared.

"Thanks Wade," turning to Zita, "so how do you want to go about doing this?"

---------------------------

Lightning Bat sat in his quarters, staring at the screen before him, looking over the information that was feed to his terminal. Reports of artifacts that may or may not have been Tyrune's armor had been pouring in for the last half hour, each lead was promising but where the armor really was alluding him.

With great reluctance he pulled his eye from the screen, and rubbed it turning his chair in the process. When his vision returned he wasn't surprised to see Pepe, his host's pet. He still remembered his first encounter with the hairless creature.

The beast witnessed his transformation and rather than yip or run it just sat there looking at him without fear. For a time he entertained the idea of killing the beast, but he knew the men under his command expected him to have the creature and killing it would jeopardize his ruse, so he reluctantly let it live and tolerated it. If it had been a true dog like the trackers and guard of Tamra, it would have been easier, but over time the creature had proven its usefulness to him. Pepe had proven himself an excellent warning system, and his presence could intimidate the men into following any action without Lightning Bat having to resorting to using his powers. The beast was also an excellent sounding board, something for him to speak to and collect his thought, especially now that Ice had chosen to take over seeing the conflicts with the Knights, thus preventing him from questioning his Sisters actions with one of the others.

Picking the small dog up and scratching him behind the ears, "this is a fools errand, Tyrune is powerful true, but if we crush the Knights now we will have nothing to fear. Letting the Knights wander and plan is a tactical mistake, they are confused, attacking them all now would insure victory. We have to end them before they can add Fire and Wind to their side, they were always more powerful together, Ice has forgotten that."

Pepe yipped leaning his head his into the mans fingers.

"We are in agreement then, we kill the Knights first, find Tyrune second," another yip from Pepe. "Then its best to stop them before they can assemble their forces, and as history says it's best to strike at the head rather than the body, or in this case the weapon over the host." Turning back to the screen and bringing up a file, "in this case, my old enemy the Knight of Wind."

Laughing to himself, "play your games Ice, but when I'm done we shall see who our siblings will follow, and who is branded a fool."

---------------------

"Any word on Miss Possible?" as Agent Duu looked up from his screen for the first time in hours.

"She's currently on route to one of Gemini's bases sir," the Hispanic agent replied.

"She's what?!" getting to his feet "why wasn't I informed of this!" As much as Duu hated to admit it Possible had an uncanny nack of getting things done faster than they did, mostly because she didn't have to worry about rules and regulations. He had come to the conclusion that the best way to find Gemini was watch her, and be ready to swoop in before she got herself killed.

"You said to inform you of any movements of Team Possible, Stoppable hasn't left Middleton."

"I don't care about that buffoon, we need to keep an eye on Possible she's the brain, she's the one that will lead us to Gemini's master plan. Ready my hover jet, I'm going after her," as he ran to the door.

"Sir, it's Possible's plane……"

------------------------

Authors note 1- gee a cliff hanger ending, a bit cliché I know but it had to be done. And I know the chapter kinda dragged, but some things needed to be set up before I could progress

Authors note 2- I'm no longer lost on the next few chapters, so expect them to start showing up some time after Thursday

Authors note 3- if you think I'm being unfairly hard on Kim, well your right, I realized that looking back, but it's something that needs to happen, it'll make sense later


	13. The winds of change

Saturday morning

"You really think this has a chance of working?"

Ron just shook his head slightly, somehow Zita repeated question was comforting. The trio had decided to meet at Ron's house for pick up to the airport to catch their flight to France.

"Honestly, I have no clue, but there's only one way to find out."

"Very true," Rufus added from the bed, checking the Sword of Kells one last time.

Zita's attention turned to the Mole Rat and the blade, "You sure we should be bringing that?"

"We need to," as Ron looked at the sword, "lets face it hiding it under the bed was not the best idea I've ever had, besides Monique knows how I think, she'll probably send a squad of WEE agents to check our homes for our weapons, so we need to take everything tied to the Knights with us from now on."

"I still think we should have warned our parents, told them to get to safety," as she sat down on the bed.

"Wouldn't do any good, with Lightning Bats resources they could find anyone we care for in a matter of hours regardless of where we hide them. Right now keeping them in plain sight is for the best, both for them and for us, lets face it, if you told them what your doing they probably wouldn't handle it well."

Taking a deep breath, "So the car gets here in few minutes," trying to take her mind off what could happen to her parents.

A knock at Ron's door halted his reply, a quick head nod on his part and Zita hid the sword and her cloth covered trident in his closet as Rufus hid under a pillow. Cracking the door, Ron was a bit shocked by the person in the hallway.

"Over already?" doing his best not to sound mocking.

"Can we not start, I came to talk."

"Fine," eyeing Zita, "can you give us a few minutes."

It didn't take Zita long to get the full message as Ron opened the door and Kim filled the door frame, bags under her bloodshot eyes a look of defeat on her face. Looking from one to the other as she left, Zita lingered for a moment next to Kim and mouthed the words, "strike three," to the red head.

It took a second but Kim got the message as Ron shut the door, she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I figured you'd be at Global Justice with Monique by now, " as he sat down in a chair arms crossed.

"No you didn't, you thought I'd be caught," mentally scolding herself for sounding harsher than she had planned.

That was all Ron really needed to hear as he got up to open the door a tell Kim to get out, only to be stopped by his own voice.

"Whatever comes I'll still think of her as a friend, and I'll be damned if I'll let you bad mouth her"

Ron turned to find Kim holding her Kimmunicator, and having no clue what to say.

"This is why I turned around," Kim sighed, "Wade sent it to me, actually he sent me the whole conversation you had with Zita, along with a few other conversations he's recorded over the years, most of them weren't very flatting towards me." Taking a deep breath, "I spent a lot of time on that plane thinking Ron, at first just ranting about you, then later, after talking to Wade, about how none of this was my fault, then finally having to accept what was in front of me."

"Is this going somewhere," as Ron sat back down but growing irritated with Kim's rambling.

"I can be a pain in the ass, there are you happy? I can be a royal pain in the ass, your right most of the time I don't listen to anyone once I set my mind on something, a few times I took credit for things I shouldn't have, and maybe I have taken you for granted on a few occasions. And yes me bitching at you for keeping secrets is a bit hypocritical." Pausing for a moments, "You can stop me anytime now you know," glaring at Ron.

Rolling his hand, "keep going I'll tell you when to stop."

A tiny hint of a smile on her face, "your right, this isn't my responsibility, my fight, and it's not fair for me to be taking this out on you, but I need to do something to help Monique. So I'm swallowing my pride and asking you, let me help, let me do something, research, anything, just let me help make this better, even if only a little."

For the next few moments neither said anything, then Ron got up and sat next to her, "so your willing to do anything?"

"Yes," sincerity in her voice

"I take it you've gone over the plan?"

"Yeah"

"So you think it will work?"

"It might, the foundations good, room for improvisation, simple goal, I'm not sure I agree with the some aspects of it, but all things considered it could work."

"I sense another but coming."

"But I don't think you'll get through the front door, and neither of you strike me as the stealth sort."

"Ex-monkey ninja, I am the night given form, agility made flesh, stealth is my middle name"

"I suppose that's why your always getting your pants torn off mister stealth."

A small smile on his lips, "touché" giving her a sideways glance, "so how do you feel about being a criminal?"

"Not my first career choice, but I think I can handle it."

"Good, cause I'm really not looking forward to breaking in. So are things cool between us?"

Looking him up and down slowly, then wrapping her arm around him, "yeah, I think I got all the cursing and pride out of my system, so lead on McDuff, I'm willing to be half a step behind."

Getting to his feet and smiling as he walked to the closet, "one don't call me Duff, I don't do golf, and two," tossing her the Sword of Kells, "how about you stand right beside me?"

Looking over the sword, "works for me, so when's Bonnie getting here?"

"She's not," opening his door to get Zita.

------------------------

Ice drummed her fingers on Lightning Bats desk, silently cursing herself for not acting on this eventuality. She knew the Gemini's memories were effecting her brother, but she choose to ignore it, and now he was gone. She new it was a possibility, but she believed he could control the hosts instincts, the Knight of Air was not their main problem, killing the active Knights and their Dragon was all that mattered at the moment, with out their guidance the other two Knights would be easy targets for assassination.

"Without the dragon they will fall," she hissed under her breath, history had taught Ice Lord that the only thing that could truly stand against a dragon was another dragon, and they were extinct, except for the pale imitation Drakken had created. Monique had clear memories of the encounter, and while the beast had greater size, Ice doubted it was up to the challenge of fighting the Fire Dragon of Dare.

"I must find the armor and quickly."

"Then perhaps," the voice coming from above her, "a deal can be arranged."

Ice jumped from her chair and pulled her sword, prepared to flash freeze the intruder who dropped from concealment of the darkened rafters on to the desk with out making a sound. He was clad from head to toe in skin tight black material except for a small silver knife, and Ice couldn't help but notice the unique formation of the feet.

"Lord Montgomery "Monkey Fist" Fisk," her voice cool, the information her host had gleamed from Possible making it clear the mutant was no real threat. "What could you possibly offer me."

"Other than ways to upgrade your security," pulling his mask off a dark grin on his lips as he reached into his belt and pulled out a photograph and placed it on the table, 'this Ice Lord."

Her face remained calm and unchanged as she took in the use of her name, and the image on the desk. On it was the Tyrune's armor surrounded by his black clad monkey ninjas. "You got in here with out being detected, you know who I am and what I desire, all are signs of skill and intelligence, yet you tip your hand a sign of foolishness."

"Confidence not foolishness, if I do not contact my ninjas, your armor will be torn apart and scattered across the planet, by the time you find it all, your host will be on medicare," his voice fearless, dropping from the desk.

Raising an eyebrow as she retuned to her seat, "what is it you want Lord Fisk, money, power, the assurance I will not harm your monkeys and apes?"

"The last one, yes, but I have a more pressing desire, the death of Ronald Stoppable, something you also wish if I'm not mistaken, he is after all the Knight of the Forest."

"Very impressive Lord Fisk," a dark smile on her lips, ideas of how to use the situation already forming in her mind, "tell me how did you come across suck knowledge."

"My name carries some weight in both legitimate and criminal circles, it wasn't hard to piece together everything, despite the interference I've run across from some organizations."

"Intriguing, but other than the armor of Tyrune, what can you offer me, that I do not already have?"

Her question caused a small chuckle to form in his throat, it had been along time since someone had had the impudence to ask him something like that, it was amusing. "I offer my skill, my knowledge, my apes, and my blade to your cause."

"The Lotus Blade?" her voice cool as she enjoyed the small ripple of emotions on his face.

Composing himself, "now it is my turn to be impressed," pulling the knife from his belt, it shifted till is retook its katana form.

"It is impressive as the legends clamed it would be," looking over the sword from her seat, "you may have Stoppables killing blow, but his body, weapons, and everything else about him and his companions belong to me."

"I ask nothing more, so then we have a deal?" extending his hand.

"Agreed," accepting his hand, _'you've done me a great service by coming here Fisk, it saves me the trouble of tracking you down, if the collected information is accurate your sword is needed in resurrecting my dragon.'_

'_Play your games little girl, as long as you distract Stoppables allies I will be subservient but once I understand the secrets of his weapon you will fall before me as well.' _A dark smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Releasing his hand, "We have little time to waste summon your apes I fear we may need the armor sooner rather than later."

-----------------------------

"Whoa"

"That Rufus is an understatement," Ron said looking at the French mansion.

"Somehow the hologram didn't do this place justice," Zita commended from behind the more experienced team.

Kim looked over her shoulder at the Water Knight "It never does," looking to Ron, "you really think this will work?"

Shrugging, "dropping your name has gotten me a lot of things in the past, the real thing ought to do even more."

"When this is over, your going to have to tell me what my names gotten you."

"Not on your life KP," as Rufus added a mouth locking movement on his owners shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, "lets get this over with," as Kim walked up to the gate and hit the intercom buzzer, Ron right behind her.

After a few moments a gravely male voice answered, "Yes?"

"I need to speak to the owner of the house, my names Kim Possible and it's urgent."

For a moment nothing happened, then a faint metal click, as the gates unlocked.

Zita wiped a small trickle of sweat from her face, "so far so good."

Sarcastically, "unless they release the dogs the second we walk in through the gate," Kim added.

"Can we try not to jinx this people," Ron hissed as they walked up the long side walk to the front doors. Before her could knock they were opened by older balding man in a semi-tux.

"Follow me," his voice the same from the intercom, his eyes on their wrapped weapons. When the doors closed behind the four leading them threw a elegantly decorated hallway and into a room filled with burgundy chairs and sofas that were probably older than four's ages combined. "The madam will see you shortly, do not disturb anything."

As soon as the butler was out of sight Zita laughed in a fit of nervous energy, "never seen a walking talking stereo type before."

Kim eyes her like a hawk, "keep those little jokes to yourself, I don't want this to be harder than it already will be."

"No one said you had to come Kimmie," Zita hissed, half challenging the red head.

Before Kim could answer Ron stepped between them, "not the time or the place," before he could say more the door opened as a woman who seemed in her late thirties filled the door, her clothing while upper class were still practical but screamed she had money.

"Mrs. Lacon," Kim said as respectful as possible as she approached the woman, "thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

Smiling, her voice one of experience and nobility with a slight tint of French, "A pleasure, you are known even here young lady," waving to the furniture, "please sit, what is it I can do for you?"

Sitting in one of the chairs, "this will seem strange but I was told you have something in your possession, a crossbow, I need to take it."

Studying the four for a moment, "I know what your asking for, and I'm afraid I can not part with it."

"Madam please, it's important, people are coming for it, individuals of great power who will do what ever they think is necessary in order to obtain it."

"Be that as it may, I can not release it to you, the bow has been passed from one member of my family to the next for generations, I can not release it to anyone but my son."

Ron piped in, "we don't intend to keep it, when the danger has passed the crossbow will be returned to you, we promise."

She turned to Ron, looking the Forest Knight in the eyes for several heart beats, "I have your assurance that the crossbow will be returned."

Simultaneously the three humans replied, "yes"

"I will need some time to consider this, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back momentarily," as she left the room.

"So anyone have any clue how that went?" Zita asked

"Hard to say," Ron said hunched over in the chair his head resting on his fingers, "the vibe I'm getting says she could go either way."

"Same here, I think she believed us, but the bow obviously means a lot to her. If she says no we try the hard sell, if that fails plan B."

"Let's hope we don't need either," as Zita looked out the panting on the wall, "even if she does give it to us how do we know we can give it back to her, you know it if you knows?"

"We'll just keep it out of any one else's hands and hope Kim isn't.."

"…a big blow hard?" Zita finished Ron's thought.

"First I'm going to let that slide, second dry up."

"Oh so it's a battle of puns you want is it," as a grin spread across Zitas face, her eyes sparkling.

Mrs. Lacon's scream silenced all future verbal jabs, as the four burst through the doors and sprinted down the halls to where they hoped she was by the faint sound of voices.

"Anybody else hoping she just saw a rat?" Zita semi panted

"Hey" Rufus growled taking offence at the comment.

"It's never anything that easy," Km retorted quietly as her instincts screamed danger.

"You see it to, don't you KP, other people are here?" Ron said getting closer to the red head quietly, then louder so Zita could here, "no weapons in front of Mrs. Lacon, explaining them is the last thing we need to…" The barrel of a large gun stopped Ron from finishing as he dove out of the way, Rufus now hiding in his pants pocket.

Somehow Km wasn't surprised to find a WEE agent in the mansion, rather than stopping Kim turned into a controlled feet first slide knocking the man to the ground, his gun sliding across the floor into Zita's foot, causing her loose her balance and slide across the floor on her butt straight into the mans head knocking him out.

Ron offered his hand to Zita as she rubbed her sore rear, glaring at him and in a threatening tone, "don't say a word."

"Just know what your going through," he knew she was embarrassed, and he felt for her being in her shoes more times then he could count, but he still wanted to laugh at the scene.

Getting to her feet Kim looked at the others, quietly, "he's not alone, so lets see some of those stealth skills you were so proud of Ron."

"Better idea," as pulled Rufus out of his pocket, "recon time buddy," putting the mole rat on the ground as the three watched him run down the hall and around a corner.

"You sure this will work?" Zita asked quietly

"Always worked in the past," Kim said making sure the WEE agent was going to stay down for a while.

After a minute Rufus came running back, running on to Ron's hand, "Bat, five men, crossbow, Lacon hurt, down hallway."

Kim started to open her mouth to tell the other what to so, then stopped, "what do you want to do Ron?"

Looking at Kim a bit shocked, then composed himself, "Kim and I will deal with Bat and the agents, Zita and Rufus, get Mrs. Lacon and the crossbow if you can, and get out of here, use your weapon as a last resort. Its hero time."

Darting down the hallway, windows lining the top of the hall , the group was met by Lightning Bat, the whirlwind crossbow on his belt and his men holding Mrs. Lacon midway down the hall.

Lightning Bat grabbed Mrs. Lacon from the agent holding her and put the razor edged boomerang to her throat, "attempt anything Knights and her death will be on your heads."

"I thought situations like this only happened in bad movies?" Zita hissed

One of the WEE agents couldn't suppress a chuckle at the comment.

"Put your weapons on the ground and face the wall," when they didn't move Lightning Bat nicked the woman's throat, causing a small trail of blood to form. Groaning the Knights complied with his orders. "Your forebears suffered from the same weakness, I had hoped you would not," turning to his men, "gather their weapons."

"So anyone have a way out of this?" Ron asked his face against the wall.

Doing her best to keep herself calm Zita rasped, , "Hope someone jumps through the windows and saves us?"

Over head the windows shattered raining glass as a blue clad body broke the window, bounced off the other wall and came to a halt on the floor landing with a heavy thud. Not wasting the distraction Kim kicked the surprised agent closest to her knocking him to the ground, Ron followed suit delivering an elbow to the stomach of his agent, and Zita hit hers in the side of his head with her elbow.

Ron looked up, "Hope mutant beavers with machetes jump through the windows and save us." The girls and several WEE agents stared at him. "What it's a classic comedy setup."

"You're an idiot Stoppable," the teenager on the ground groaned trying to get to his feet.

The momentary distraction was all the time they needed as Rufus fired a jet of flame at the side of Lightning Bat's head, causing him to pull his boomerang away from Mrs. Lacon's throat and making him turn just enough for Kim to attacking him safely. Using the downed GJ agent as a spring board, she planted a foot on his shoulder and jumped giving herself the height and speed needed to land a jump kick on Lightning Bat and bring him to the ground with out hurting Mrs. Lacon.

Grabbing his weapon and the Sword of Kell's from the ground Ron darted in, not willing to let the opportunity slip away, a quick swing of the sword caused many of the agents to jump back away Mrs. Lacon, allowing Zita to move in and get the woman to her feet and help pull her down the hall way to relative safety, Rufus at their heals.

The moment Mrs. Lacon was out of sight Ron fired his ax knocking several agent unconscious allowing Kim to escape the mob, the crossbow in her hand. After a few additional shots both sides retreated down the hallway in opposite directions.

It only took a few moments for the three to find Zita who was doing her best to tie a bandage around Mrs. Lacon's neck to stop the bleeding.

"How is she Zita?" Kim asked

Not bothering to look up, "the wounds' not that bad, I don't think anything major was hit, but we need someone with real training to look at it," taking her hands away Mrs. Lacon's neck and picking up her trident.

Turning to the agent, "you want to tell me why you're here?"

The question made Mrs. Lacon look up, "yes William what are you doing here?"

"So you two know each other?" Ron said a bit shocked

"He's my son"

"_Step_-son," all most spitting the word, "and I'm not here for you, I'm here because of them, it was hoped that by watching Miss. Possible I could find Gemini and I have. After I capture him I'll be leaving, so until then…

"Until then what? You can't keep doing this William your father and I miss you, at some point you have to stop this…."

Ron leaned over to Kim and whispered, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

As quietly, "don't say it"

"I have to"

"Don't

"Come on"

"I'm warning you?

"Fine" after a few seconds, "soyesthedrama"

Glaring at him and growling, "Ron," turning to the still arguing pair, "Stop," walking between them, "you both realize there are guys with guns out their right? We don't have time for this."

"I'm all for leaving at this point," Zita said leaning against a wall, "but how exactly did he get in," looking at Duu.

"Gemini has placed agents around the mansion, at least thirty, and at several of them possess strength and muscle mass far exceeding a normal humans." Looking at the ground, "one of them threw me in."

"Twenty bucks says someone visited Hench before coming here," Ron commented

"Sounds about right," Kim said remembering Ron's freakish proportions from the Hench Co. ring he had used.

"So," Ron asked, "anybody have an plan cause I'm tapped out"

Regaining his composure Will spoke, "you will stay here, I will go after Gemini and capture him, at which point his men should disperse, and I will take him into custody."

"Yeah that's going to happen," Kim crossing her arms, "We need to take Mrs. Lacon and the crossbow and fight our way out of here, I'm betting Will has a ride already set up, so putting some real distance between us and them shouldn't be that hard."

"The safety measures on my plane insure only agents can fly it Possible and in any case Gemini is my main concern I'm going after him, and nothing else matters at the moment." Before the other could speak Will turned and walked out of the room.

Zita started to go after him, but Ron lightly grabbed her arm halting her, "let him go, he can handle himself, Kim's right we need to get some distance between us and Lightning Bat."

"What about my staff, we need to make sure they're safe," Mrs. Lacon insisted.

"If they were hostages Lightning Bat would have used that to his advantage, so where ever they are they're probably beneath his notice," Kim assured her.

"I take it Gemini and Lightning Bat are the same person?"

"Yes, but it's to complicated to get into right now," pulling out her kimmunicator, "Wade we need help getting out of here, give us a scan of the surrounding area we need to know exactly what we're up against."

"One second Kim," Wade replied through the screen.

Ron turned to Mrs. Lacon, "so I'm guessing there's one hell of a story with you and Duu?"

Not looking him in the eyes, "yes, his mother and I met in collage, she became a good friend, after she married I became friends with her husband as well, but she died in a car crash when William was six. I comforted her husband as best I could and somehow we fell in love. When we married William didn't take it well, he resented me and when he was old enough cut most of his ties with me, I haven't spoken to him in two years."

"So Lacon is your maiden name?" Zita asked

"No, I took his fathers name, Duu is his mothers maiden name. You must understand I love William as a son, I even adopted him, but I simply have no idea what to say to him anymore, the anger he has is considerable."

Kim raised her head at the last part, the comment striking a cord with the events of the last few days. "Hopefully when this is over you can talk to him," Kim said "in the mean time thanks to Wade we have an escape plan."

"Good plan, bad plan," Ron asked, Rufus now on his shoulder

"The south side only has about eight guards, and with the blue prints we have getting there should only take about three minutes, and Wades contacted the authorities so we'll have back up shortly, but I'd rather not stick around and see how this develops."

Zita scratched the back of her head nervously

"Problem Zita?" Ron asked the Water Knight

"Anybody else think this sounds way to easy."

"This isn't a movie Zita, easy is good, easy is our friend, easy will keep us breathing," as Ron put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hope your right."

"Lets hit it," as Ron started down the hallway

Half a dozen steps into the hallway, they heard gun fire approaching them.

"Easy is our friend huh," Zita hissed as Will Duu rounded the corner in a high run followed by at ten large WEE agents. "I really should have stayed home," as Zita began running followed by the others as Duu quickly joined them.

"So much for doing it alone," Ron huffed

"Shut up Stoppable, this is your fault."

"Sure it is," as he sprinted down the hall,

In front of them a pair of large double doors were getting closer by the second. Kim was the first to reach them, and was surprised as she bounced off them, neither willing to open. "Someone hold this," as she tossed the Crossbow behind her and pulled the Sword of Kell's out intent on cutting through the lock. The crossbow tumbled end over end till falling into Will's hands.

Will was momentarily shocked by the weapon landing on him but had little time to consider it as his vision was soon filled with another sight, his stepmother collapsing as one of her heels finally succumbed to the inevitable and broke sending her to the ground. He didn't waste a second as jumped over her and continued on his way.

A quick thrust and Kim felt the blade slice through the wood making the doors come lose and open.

"Very nice KP," Ron yelled running past as she sheathed the sword

"Guess all that training with my Grandmother is finally paying off," as she followed Zita

Will was about to run through the door when he glanced back, his stepmother was still on the ground, it was obvious she was trying to get up but couldn't and the WEE agent would be on her in a matter of moments, a part of him was glad, grateful the witch was finally getting what she deserved for betraying his mother, but another knew he was going against everything he had been trained to do. Sighing he turned and ran to her, silently wishing he hadn't depleted his Stopwatch charge outside on the other WEE agents.

Jumping over Mrs. Lacon he met the first agent with a spinning back kick making him back up enough to hit two of the men behind him. Using the momentum of the spin he hit another with a palm heel strike, before dropping and sweeping the legs out from the man he'd kicked dropping several of those behind him allowing him enough time to get to his stepmother and help her to her feet pull her down the hall.

"Thank you WillllLLLLLLLLAAAAA," as WEE agent pulled her back his hand gripping her hair, "SON!"

Out of reflex Will turned aimed the crossbow and fired, for those brief seconds thinking he held his side arm, and was rewarded as a gust of wind erupted from the weapon. Surprised the Agent let go of the woman's hair and was picked up thrown several yards backwards taking out his comrades. Will just stared at the sight not quite believing what he had seen or what he was feeling, something akin to a static shock but completely different, it was there then gone the second he fired the crossbow.

"DAMN IT," Ron cursed behind him, "why the hell did he have to be Air, WHY!?!?"

"Will," Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his daze, "time to go."

Nodding still a bit stunned, "yes" looking down at Zita who helping his stepmother to her feet/

Zita couldn't suppress a grin, "Horror movie rule #2 never wear heels and run."

"I'll remember that the nest time my homes invaded," as she tried to stand up a bit surprised as William went to her other side for more support. "So can someone explain exactly what is happening, how did William do that?"

"That would take a while," Ron said really wanting to leave.

After a few yard Kim spoke, "are we still trying to go with doing this with some degree of normalcy?"

"After Duu's stunt I don't think so," Ron replied

"Good," as Kim stopped, "Mrs. Lacon is this wall important?"

"I don't think so?"

A large grin spread across Ron's lips as he understood what Kim was thinking, "Twin Timber Axes," as he aimed his weapons at the wall, followed by Zita and Rufus

"What are you going to do," fear in Mrs. Lacons' voice

"FIRE," Ron yelled as the three fired beams of brown energy, blue lightning and fire stream destroying the wall letting sun light enter in from the outside. "BOOYAY!"

Only to be answered by gun fire from several WEE agents who where guarding the mansions perimeter."

"Ready Zee?"

"Oh yeah, "Water Around Me"

"Forest Before Me"

Mrs. Lacon and Will's grew large at the sight of the two incased in water and leaves respectively.

Rufus got of his hind legs eager to once more take his dragon from.

"Sorry buddy, we need to be a little less flashy this time."

"Watch your back Ron," Kim said grabbing him by the wrist

"Always am KP," as he darted out into gun fire hoping this plan wouldn't bite him in the ass, Zita on his heels.

It was pretty obvious to Ron these agents were on the 'ring' as he thought of it considering how big some of them were, a few quick shots from the pairs weapons and the agents weapons were a thing of the past, but both knew more would be coming with all the noise they were making.

One of the Agent charged Ron, a quick weight shift and Ron was ready as he caught the mans arm, turned, and tossed the man to the ground.

Zita was in a similar situation as she thrust the hilt of the trident into a normal agents chin, a quick reposition and forced the tip into the kidneys of another agent before hitting him in the face with the flats of the tridents blades.

-------------------------

"I'm going out there I can't let those amateurs be out there alone," Duu hissed, looking from the hole.

"Those two can handle themselves we need to keep her safe," nodding back to Mrs. Lacon.

"They have no clue what their doing, they don't have the experience, or skills to handle this situation."

""Look out there Will, they can do this with out us, trust them."

"Yes he can," Lightning Bat chuckled forcing the four to turn, "my host was wise to try and recruit Ronald when he did, it's a shame he rejected the offer, he would have made an excellent Alpha. Ah well now he'll make an excellent trophy, but I still haven't decided in what pose to stuff him in."

"Gemini," Will hissed once more feeling the charge building in him as he took a defensive stance, "lets be done with this."

"Brave, foolish but brave," as he pulled out his Boomerang, but rather than using it released a volley of mini missiles from his hand.

Will jumped back missing the volley as Kim pulled Mrs. Lacon away from the assault. Will took a quick look with his peripheral vision, "keep her safe Possible." Will darted closer a tried a round kick only to have it blocked by his armored left arm, then Lighting Bat hit him with an open palmed taser knocking Will to the ground.

Will was on his feet after a second and darted back in determined to beat the larger man, all the while feeling the strange sensation he had earlier. Each attack Will threw was easily block and countered with either the boomerangs lightning or the cybernetic hands' electrical charge.

"Face it whelp your no match for me, now give me the crossbow and I might let you live."

"No," Will's breathing heavy, his stamina quickly coming to it's end.

"William do what he says, nothing is worth you life," his stepmother voice small.

"Yes listen to the harlot William you might learn something."

The comment angers Will more than he thought it would, "That woman is my mother Gemini and you will speak to her with respect," firing the crossbow, the winds fired from it picking Lightning Bat up and launching him to the other end of the hall. "whoa"

"Four down one to go," Kim said quietly looking at the sword wondering who would take it from her.

"NOT POSSIBLE," Lightning Bat roared getting to his feet, "I WAS SO CLOSE! You may have the weapon Duu but you will not attain your armor," launching several missile salvos at the Air Knight determined to stop him. Once more firing the crossbow causing the missiles to be redirected in the slip stream each hitting Lightning Bat sending him throw the wall and out into day light.

Then the words formed on his lips and demanded to be spoken.

"Air Above Me"

Where once was a small breeze coming from the hole became a gale that could knock over a car converged on Will covering him in howling winds making it look like a tornado was fitted to him, then as soon as it started it vanished. Unlike the others Will changed very little, his formerly dark blue jump suit was white while his belts and pouches where gold. On his left shoulder was a gold dragon head that resembled a pterodactyl with a large crest rising form the center of his head. On his face were white rimmed sun glasses. On the right side of his belt was the red dragon dagger.

"Well that's pretty boring," Kim said looking over his suit, "now go help the others."

"Don't get use to giving me orders Possible, " as Will turned and aimed his crossbow.

Kim grabbed him before he could fire, "RON ZITA INCOMING," looking at Will, "Now you can fire."

"Huh," was all Ron could say as he felt himself lifting into the air and sent flying, along with Zita and all of the WEE agents they'd been fighting slamming him into the wall that surrounded the mansion. "One more reason why I hate Will," Ron coughed

Will casually walked out onto the grass with the bow on his shoulder, "not regulation but it has possibilities."

"You lead an interesting life William, as do your friends," Mrs. Lacon said leaning on Kim, "I'm sure your mother would be very proud, I am."

Will stared at her for a few moments not sure what to say, before presenting the crossbow to her, "take it, it's yours."

Pushing it back, "it has passed through my family for generations, as my son it has always been yours William, take it with my blessing."

"Not to break this up," Ron yelled running up, jerking his thumb skyward, "but Lightning Bat's escaping," as a black jet flew over head.

"He's not getting away," Will hissed, firing his crossbow to no avail as the plane continued on it's way.

"Let him go, you'll get another shot at him," Zita said joining the other knights.

"No I'm going to follow him and stop him," running off, before stopping and looking back, thank you M..M.. Marie," as continued on his way.

"It's a start," his stepmother said smiling, "I don't suppose you can keep him safe for me?" As she said the words the tell tale sounds of ambulances filled the air.

"Guess we don't have to worry about leaving you alone," Kim said smiling, "your call Ron?"

"I guess we better go with him, we might need him in the future." _'The damn SOB' _running after him

"So is it always like this?" Zita asked following Ron

"Yep," Rufus replied from Kim's shoulder.

-----------------------

_Several minutes later in the air_

It didn't take long for Gemini's plane to pick up the Global Justice aircraft.

'_So much for the best laid plans, I may have failed to keep the Air Knight from emerging but can ensure he will not see tomorrows light.'_

Flipping the communication system on, "Lightning Bat to Ice, we have company coming let us lay out the welcome mat."

----------------------

Authors notes 1- Damn this took a long time, I'll level with ya, I took a weekor 2 off for finals in december and I just lost it. I kept tring to do this chapter and I just wouldn't get started, I could get a few lines out but for the most part very little got down. Then yesterday it hit, I don't know where it came from but it was there, and I started writing and finished it and here you are, with luck the next chapter will come sooner than this one did. I'm also not sure the fact that this is chapter 13 didn't have something to do with it


	14. The Return

"So you realize this is a trap right?"

"I don't recall making any of you come Stoppable," as Agent Duu kept his eyes on the sky trying to ignore the blond boy, once more clad in his mission gear his armor like the others returned to the weapons,. He'd been standing behind Agent Duu's chair trying to under mine his plans since take off several hours ago. "I'm a trained Global Justice agent, I have fully studied Gemini and WEE's tactics I know what to expect, I can succeed if I strike quickly and take Gemini before things get out of hand."

"Two problems, one your not factoring the other Sentinels and two what makes you think he doesn't know we're back here?"

"This craft is the most advance aeronautic vehicle in existence equipped with every stealth device known to man, it's impossible to track. As for the others I've read all the reports on them Global Justice has, which is to say every report about them ever made, and with the possible exception of Mr. Oaks, those three are not a problem. And even if they are possessed as you claim, the spirits are from a archaic time who couldn't possibly pose a real threat to someone with my training and experience."

"Yeah I'll make sure that's engraved on your tombstone," as Ron rolled his eyes, "have you ever heard the term over estimating yourself?"

"Yes, but only from those who aren't at my level."

Turning, "and on that note I bid you farewell," as Ron went back to the cabin with Kim, Rufus and a still sleeping Zita. Ron lingered near Zita for a few seconds watching her blanket slowly rise and fall as she quietly slept, before taking his seat near Kim who was holding the sword of Kells.

Kim finally leaned over and whispered, "so how bad is it," looking where Ron had come from.

In an equaly hushed tone to keep from waking Zita, "he's so blinded by his own ego I'm surprised he can see," shaking his head, "this day is going to get ugly before it gets better."

"Sound like all our other adventures."

"Funny," leaning back and crossing his arms. After a few minutes he watched her slowly begin stroking the sword, and it didn't take him to long to put the pieces together. Reaching out he stopped her hand covering it in his.

"Four down one to go," she said softly looking at the sword, "are you going to need me when he or she shows up?"

"Of course, partners remember," doing his best to smile

"I know, but your not going to need me on the front lines soon, I watched you fight those guys today, pretty soon you'll be better than me, and I'm not sure what else I can do."

"You could do research or…"

"Ya right, this is me we're talking about I need to be on the front lines, remember I'm a glory hound."

"I never said that, and I thought..," Kim covered his mouth silencing him.

Softly grinning, "it was a joke."

"Right right," a pale blush on his face

"I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it."

Ron couldn't suppress a grin, "well you can always help me keep Bonnie in line, you can smack her around a little."

"While that is a life long dream I don't think so, the less Bonnie in my life the better."

"Well just trying to help," then mouthing the words, "how's Wade doing?"

Also mouthing the words, "he should be able to gain control of the plane soon if we need him to."

"Good, I think we're going to need an ace up our sleeves."

Glancing out the window, once more using his voice, "so do you have any idea where this base is?"

"Nadda KP, Bat's just flying, and Duu's got no idea where we're going to end up."

"As long as it's not that base in the middle of the ocean."

"that's a little overly cliché isn't it," Zita whimpered from the other side of the cabin, slowly righting herself rubbing the her eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Ron said with a small smile.

"How long have I been out."

"A few hours, looks like you needed it," Kim commented.

"I'm not in shape for these kinds of adventures. So he really have a base in the ocean?"

"Yep, just like in all the spy movies, it could even submerged," Kim told her while leaning the sword against her seat.

"You'd think there'd be a rule against being a walking cliché some where in the super villain union."

With out missing a beat Ron piped in, "There is but they ignore it, hell they only sign up for the dental and health plan."

Zita just looked at Kim, "you think we could thow him out of the plane?"

Before Kim could answer she heard the soft click of the intercom turning on .

"Attention, it appears Gemini is landing, we'll be following suit shortly, welcome to Tasmania."

"Of course home of the two legged tornados, perfect place for Duu."

Kim couldn't help but raise an eye brow, "you know they only look like that in the cartoons, right Ron?"

"Um….. Sure," his growing a brighter shade of red

------------------------------

"Is everything prepared," Lightning Bat demanded from the closest agent.

"Yes sir, the first line of defense is ready as are waves two and three, and your guests are preparing for the final confrontation, but I doubt they'll need it, Global Justice will be stopped long before then Sir."

"Good, for your sake they had better be," forcing past the man. Lightning Bat had only received bits of what Ice Lord was planning, he knew it involved resurrecting Tyrune and an alliance with Monkey Fist but little else.

'_What are you planning sister, or is this your way of punishing me for acting without your consent?'_

--------------------------

"Just for the record that's ten guards, two gun turrets, and one not so undetectable jet, " Ron said looking at Duu.

"A minor inconvenience I can still handle the situation, but if you believe you need to stay here where it's safe I understand."

Kim was dumbfounded, "explain to me again why your still alive, let alone one of the top agents Global Justice has?"

"I could try but you'd never understand, now you can stay or follow, but I'm capturing Gemini."

Getting to her feet, Kim nodded, Ron, Rufus and Zita right behind her.

Perched on his masters shoulder Rufus stretched his hind legs, "Dragon, Pyre, Fly."

"Not unless we need you Rufus," as Ron pulled out his ax, "besides what if the base has low ceilings?"

A growl erupted from Rufus' throat as the Pyre part of Rufus' mind came to the surface eager for battle, old instincts calling to him.

"And on that note I'm getting fire proof, Forest Before Me"

"Water Around Me"

"Air Above Me"

Picking Rufus off Ron's shoulder and stroking his head Kim looked down at the dragon/mole rat, "do you think the knight of wood burns my little flame thrower?"

"Looks like someone is channeling an evil master mind, now all we need to do is shave your head and you'll be perfect."

"Can it Zita, it's time to rock, twin timber ax's," as Ron prepared for battle.

"You know something," as Kim placed the mole rat on her shoulder, "that should be Bonnies line," earning a groan from Ron.

"Hey, I do the bad one lines on this team and don't forget it," a grin a Ron's lips, grateful to the girls and Rufus loosen up and laugh

"I'm leaving now, you four can do whatever you want," as the Air Knight rolled his eyes and started to the compound the others following a few steps behind.

They knew what to do when they were in ranger as the three knights fired their weapons simultaneously, the wind from the crossbow leveling the guards on foot while Ron and Zita's weapons took out gun turrets after a few shots, allowing the five to charge down and take the remaining guards out of the fight that Duu's gust hadn't knocked out.

"Well that was easier than expected," Duu said brushing his hands together and approached the compound entrance.

"Why the hell did you say that," Zita hissed, "you never say that."

"Why, what could possibly go wrong ," he scoffed as he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of fifty guards, all of whom seemed to be seemed to be using muscle enhancing rings.

"And that is why you never say these things," Zita hissed.

------------------

"Yeah lay the smack down on him."

"Come one you pansy go for the face, the face you idiot not the… never mind."

"Yeah tear that punks throat out and eat it."

"Rock Wolf, Sea Serpent enough," forcing the pair's eyes from the monitors, "Lightning Bat's soldiers are merely acting as canon fodder, there's little chance they will do anything but delay the knights arrival, we need to be ready for there arrival," Ice growled at here minions.

"Yes what is the plan Ice, how exactly will we bring Tyrune back, we posses the armor and the means to activate it but not the host, or has that changed," Lightning Bat eyed his sister, uncomfortable with being in the dark as to the plan.

"That has changed," Fisk spoke emerging from the shadows.

""Then everything is prepared Fisk?" Ice asked her associate warily, not trusting the mutant in the slightest.

Handing her a remote, "push the button and the knights die, just keep your beast away from Stoppable."

Gripping the remote as if it where a delicate treasure a sinister smile on her dark lips, "I remember our deal Fisk, the Forest Knight dies by your hand alone as we agreed."

"Good, I know how things can get carried away in the heat of the moment," a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

-----------------

"Well that wasn't…."

Duu didn't finish his thought as Zita pushed her Trident into his back, "Don't even think about it."

"I can't believe you think I somehow caused that, that is the most childish thing I have ever heard."

"No Duu," Kim coming up behind him wiping a bit of her own blood from her jaw, Rufus perched on her shoulder, "that's called not tempting fate, that's something you have a hard time avoiding."

"Fate is merely what the uniformed call coincidence."

"Fine," Ron growled cleaning his ax with a piece of WEE uniform, "don't temp potently lethal coincidence." Looking at the others, "now lets get going before they can mount another offensive, the sooner this is suicide run is over with the better."

"Now see here," as Duu grabbed Ron's arm threateningly, only to be silenced by the look on Ron's face, and backed away in caution.

"We've come to far to turn back, so lets see if our luck holds," Ron's words stirring Zita's confidence and not for the first time surprising Kim with their presence.

It didn't take long for the five to come to a large set of ominous metal doors.

"I don't suppose that would be the stuffed animal vault," Zita joked nervously looking at the door, her every instinct screaming run, having seen way to many doors like those before her in video games, almost all of them having level bosses or equally dangerous monsters behind them.

"If it is I'll kiss you on the mouth," Kim coughed hoping the males of the group didn't here.

"Well lets go introduce the blow hard to the Sentinels," Ron prepared to kick the door open, only to have it mechanically swing open as his foot should have hit causing him to lose his balance and land face first on the ground."

"Very heroic Stoppable," as Monkey Fist started laughing uncontrollably.

"Great like we needed any more surprises," Kim hissed, recognizing the mutants voice before she spotted him.

"I expected you earlier Kimmie," as Ice uncrossed her arms and moved to the center of the room pulling her sword from it's sheath, "I take it Mr. Duu, the newly crowned Knight of Air slowed you down. I do recall you naming him the greatest hindrance you've ever worked, well next to Ronnie there."

"Not gunna work ice queen," Ron growled getting to his feet, "and when did you become a lap dog Fisk?"

"I didn't, he did," using his foot to point at Rock Wolf, making the large Sentinel emit something between a chuckle and a growl. "On your word Ice."

"Kill them," Ice growled, slashing her sword, freezing the water vapor in the air sending shards of razor sharp ice at the Knights.

Will dove left as Zita went right leaving Ron and Kim in the middle with Rufus launching a jet of flame at the ice, melting most of it, resulting in the three being hit with cool water and small bits of ice, causing annoyance rather than injury.

Rock Wolf leapt toward the Air Knight a bit disappointed he'd have to wait a day or two to eviscerate the female masquerading as the Earth Knight. He only missed Duu by a matter of inches as the trained agent avoided the obvious attack, forcing him to imbed his claw in the metal floor.

"And here I expected a challenge," Duu's voice dripping with arrogance as he aimed his crossbow, only to be answered by twin beams of golden energy fired from the rock sentinels eyes, causing the white clad boy to skid across the ground as Wolf pulled his weapon from the ground leaving three large holes in the metal.

"I do love the hosts residual magic," his voice a feral growl as he charged towards the Air Knight enjoying what promised to be a long tenderizing process, almost salivating at what would be the culmination of the fight, provided the damn dragon didn't get to have all the fun.

-----------------

Fisk enjoyed the sight and sound of the two tridents clashing, it was refreshing to fight someone with an air of innocence. The way the Water Knight moved it was obvious she lacked the seasoning a true warrior needed, yet she displayed skill beyond here years.

'_Interesting, she's using a bastardized form of Monkey Kung Fu, I might have to let Stoppable live a little longer than I planed and see if he's taught anyone else'_

He feigned back letting her press the attack waiting for the moment to strike. It came as she thrust the trident at his face, rather than deflect the strike he inter locked the blades with his own lotus blade formed trident and grabbed her leg with his foot pulling it out from under her bringing the teenager to the ground.

"You have so much to learn," the monkey master chided as he shifted the butt of his trident into a blade intent on puncturing her left lung, only to be answered by a jet of flame from a scurrying Rufus, a flame that did little as it was deflected by the Lotus Blade assuming a shield form protecting the ape man, but causing him to release Zita's foot, as she thrust her free leg up between his outstretched legs, forcing an inhuman scream from the ninja as her strike hit home, causing him to drop to his knees his face contorted in pain, all thought temporarily suspended in his mind.

As Zita pulled herself free and was almost felt guilty for using such a cheap move, but didn't have time to consider it to deeply as Sea Serpent entered her sight, a smile on her face that let the Water Knight know she was far from getting a moments rest.

-------------------

Darting here and there Rufus was in a fight with himself, the Mole Rat side wanted to help with small acts biting, moving something, finding a way to disarm the sentinels, causing distractions with his fire, all things the Pyre side of his mind abhorred. The dragon side wanted to lay waste to the sentinels, to pick them up and slam them into the nearest hard surface till they stopped moving, something he couldn't do in the pathetic form he was trapped in.

----------------------------

Kim landed from the hand spring just in time to the see the ground where she had been standing decimated by missile fire.

"You can't keep avoiding me forever Ms. Possible, sooner or later you will have to accept the inevitable and die, so I can move on and deal with more important matters, like young William."

"Well I'm so sorry I'm wasting your precious time, I'll try and speed my death up for you."

"Thank you," throwing his boomerang, and action Kim blocked with her sword, "now what happened to cooperating."

"I said I'd hurry up not make it easy on you," pulling out her grappling hook and firing watching as the hook ricocheted off the ground and between Lightning Bat's legs, a quick flip of the switch caused the cord to recoil catching Bat's foot and pulling it out from under him bringing him to the ground.

A soft click from her weapon told Kim it was ready to fire again, storing it on her belt, and went one pouch over pulling out her lip stick and fired covering Bat's cybernetic hand in pink goo. Before turning deciding to give Will a hand with Rock Wolf.

-----------------

Ron darted back, his face shining due to the lights catching the layer of frost on his face, a gift from Ice as she froze his sweat.

"Your slowing down Ronnie, maybe you'd like to rest and have a hot Naco and a cold drink," a dark smile playing on Ice's stolen lips.

Ron would have replied but he needed his breath, and he didn't want to give her the pleasure of hearing his words slurred from his numb face. Instead he replied by firing directly at her face a shot that was easily deflected by her sword, but left her open. The moment he fired he went in low repositioned the unfired ax so the butt now rested on his arm guard and slashed the armor on her stomach, lingering mid strike to fire his ax crumpling her body as she flew a few feet in the air before sliding on her armored rear. Ron hoped he was smiling, but doubted his face had changed expressions.

"Enough of these games," Ice roared the indignity of the attack speeding up her time table as she pulled out the remote Fisk had given her. A quick glance to where the Knight and Sentinel of Water where let her know Zita was unarmed, her trident several feet away, and pushed the first of two buttons temporarily activating the sprinklers. After a brief moment the stopped and Ice touched her sword on the ground coving the Knights, Kim, Rufus and Lightning Bat in a thin but strong layer of ice.

"Your control is amazing Ice Lord," Rock Wolf commented as he shook himself dry, covering Sea Serpent in is his spray.

"Let us end this," Ice growled trying desperately to avoid rubbing her sore posterior, as she pushed the other button the remote causing the ice to crack around one of the walls as it split open to reveal a base that pushed outward. Sitting on it was the armor of Tyrune, a chain entering through one of the holes, something whimpering with in it, it's voice made loader as it reverberated off the smooth interior of the armor.

A quick glance on Ice's part told her Fisk was not moving towards the platform, but instead to the Knight of the Forest his sword now in the form of a large double bladed battle ax, "Full fill your end of the agreement Fisk," she warned.

"I will not waste this opportunity," a scowl on his face, while he would have preferred kill Stoppable in battle, he knew enough to know such pride could be costly.

A simple glance from Ice and golden energy once more fired from Rock Wolfs eyes landing where Fisk's foot was about to come to rest.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," she growled, "you will release Tyrune now, or you will not get your killing blow," as she nodded her head causing Sea Serpent to fire an arc from her whip that nearly struck Ron.

Fisk turned his face in a primal sneer, "tread lightly, I will only be pushed so far," as he approached the armor his face growing more sadistic as he saw his target.

"I suppose your wondering why your restrained as well brother," Ice laughed knowing full well Lightning Bat could hear her, "I know how you feel about the sad excuse for a creature, and knowing how your host has influenced you I can't have you interfering," as she began laughing uncontrollably.

That was all the incentive Monkey Fist needed as he shifted the sword to insure the bade hit its mark splitting the animal in half with one blow as he had with the Mole Rat, as he removed the sword he wiped the blood still on the blade on the armor for good measure.

"Now to see if the magic's I placed on the armor will speed up the transformation," sheathing her sword, she knew full well the ice prisons wouldn't hold them much longer but refreezing them seemed beneath her.

"Something's happening," Rock Wolf called watching as the armor took on a black glow and began to contract on the host body.

That was all it took to bring a smile to Ice's face, as she made the ice prisons shatter freeing her captives, but knowing full well the near hypothermia would keep them from moving for a few more minutes, knowing full well not even their armor could protects them from those temperatures, Kim alone having a prison that would not kill a normal person, but she too would be out of it for a few minutes.

Lighting Bat merely glared at his sister as the armor stopped it's shrinking reveling the now black head of the host. A thousand ideas of how to make his treacherous sister pay entered his mind as he saw his hosts, and his own, beloved pet wearing the armor of the dragon, bits of chain at his side, somehow coming off in the transformation.

"I think Pepe looks better this way don't you," A sinister smirk on Ices, face as she looked at Bat, "brother, but I think he'd look even better like this," pulling the gray hilted dagger from her belt, black light rising from the blade. "Arise Tyrune dragon of Tamra, once more take flight and burn the Knights to the ground."

Pepe/Tyrune softly glowed a black/gray light as he began to grow, his neck becomes disproportionately long, his bock expanding his skin becoming hard as scales formed looking more like plate after plate of over lapping armor. Bones shifted as he reared off his front paws all the weight on his back ones that where growing larger silver armor on his legs along with dark blue armor on his feet that left his toes exposed that sported long silver claws. Armor also grew on his hips at first silver circles then silver spikes sprouted from them forming seven spikes arcing down over his bare upper legs and down to leg armor. His tail lengthened a large silver metal blade forming at the tip, followed by wings ripped from his shoulders, the inner membrane a striking orange while the back ws the same black as the rest of his body. His front legs where perhaps the most strike transformation as bones shifter, allowing countless new ones to grow as well as organs as each of his paws formed a head. Each head had a relatively short muzzle the top of each head had over lapping silver plates of scales incasing two red eyes the upper mouth back to the small fin like ears were black, while the lower jaw were silver that ran on and down his necks. The chest armor was predominantly black but silver spikes that mocked the appearance of ribs, where each neck met the body the armor indented and wrapped around it, protecting it, small orange fins protruding from each side of the armor of each of the new necks.

Zita was the first of the Knights to regain the full use of her body, and pulled her dragon dagger, knowing full well they were going to need help as the blade began to glow transforming Rufus into fire dragon body, bringing a savage grin to the red dragon, who relished the chance to continue his battle with his old enemy, but first igniting a few small fires to warm the Knights.

"Long time," Pyre growled, stretching his claws only to be answered by three balls of blue flame, one from each of Tyrune's heads, each connecting with the red dragons body.

"Excellent, kill him my beast, we'll deal with the knights," as Ice and the other two sentinels moved towards the Knights as the black dragon charged Pyre knocking him into a wall away from the Knights, his left head biting the red dragons neck.

Even with Pyre busy his legacy could be felt, thanks to his fires the Knights and Kim were back on their feet, ready for the Sentinels and Fisk, but regrettably Lightning Bat was also on his feet.

Rock Wolf was the first into the fray, cutting Ron off from the others

"I don't suppose we could talk this over?" Ron asked getting out of the considerable reach of the mystic canine.

Grinning, "this is a last man standing match meat, only one leaves the ring," darting in with speed that defied his size upper cutting Ron with his unclawed hand sending the smaller male into the air. Luckily his armor took the brunt of the near fatal blow and he was able to control his fall and land on his feet.

The brief aerial view had also given him an idea, firing his ax's at the Rock Sentinel when he hit the ground, Wolf responded as he hoped, blocking the beams with his arm guard and claw negating his vision, allowing Ron to get a running start and jump, fully intent on doing a hand spring off the large furry fists and planting his feet onto Wolfs furry muzzle bringing him down into a fire started by one of Tyrune's stray blasts. A plan that fell apart as Rock Wolf shifted his arm and brought the full force of his fore arm and elbow into Ron's ribs, and sending the blond boy flying.

Running his fingers along his long furry ears, "you forget about these jabroni," flexing one of his arms as he, "they go great with the biggest pythons this planet has ever seen."

If Rock Wolf said anything else it is was drowned out as Tyrune slid between them his right head roaring deafening the Rock Sentinel, while his center head released a jet of blue flame that was countered by Pyre's red-orange flame, as the Fire Dragon of Dare swatted the black dragon of Tamera across the left neck with his claws sending him from between the Ron and Rock Wolf.

By the time the dragon were out of the way Ron was ready, a tandem ax blast caught Rock Wolf across the knees of his small legs, the shots enough weren't able to stop him, but Ron hoped it would be enough to slow him down.

"They don't pay me enough for this," Ron gasped sprinted back in back toward what he hoped was a hurt Rock Wolf.

----------------------------------

Zita moved back avoiding the sword slash, not wanting to press the attack on someone she went to school with, not that Ice was leaving her much choice.

'_If this were another time, another place, and I wasn't involved this might be funny, why the hell am I fighting Monique, I'm water she's ice, she freezes my element, this is in no way fair,' _she mused to herself as she dodged the next strike.

"SISTER," Lightning Bat roared as a pair of missiles shot between the two mystically powered teenagers, "we have something to discuss."

"Now is not the time Lightning Bat," the frost eyed sentinel hissed

""Yes now, you endangered my dog," throwing his boomerang at Zita causing her to retreat further back.

"You mean your host's dog"

"I mean my dog, you endangered him with out my consent," the look in his eye's told the girls he was beyond reasoning.

'_The contamination is worse than I feared, the host is warping his mind,' _fear for her plans rising in Ice's mind. "We'll discuses this later Bat," the sheen of sweat on his brow and the slight foaming of his mouth was enough for Ice to freeze and stop her brother till she could deal with him at a more opportune time. Cutting the air with her sword a blast of arctic white air shot towards him, only to enveloped to a blue flame from Tyrune's center head negating it.

The fire dragon didn't waste the opening grabbing the other two black heads and pulled them away from the center neck and darted his head in biting the silver streak, only to be answered by Tyrune's right leg being thrust into his abdomen, his long silver claws brushing Pyres armor, pushing the fire dragon off him, but not with out losing a piece of his neck to the red dragon.

Choosing not to waste her brothers momentary blindness Ice choose to remove herself from his vision, and finish her business with Kim.

-----------------------

"Congratulations madam, you've just made me reconsider my policy on striking women," Will panted as he threw an unsuccessful haymaker as Sea Serpent who simply sidestepped the GJ agent and pushed him on the back as his past making him fall on his face and his grip on the whirlwind crossbow to falter as it slid across the battle field.

"I thought you suits were suppose to be the best of the best, I've seen better studs falling off logs, well bridges anyway, and the occasional hot air balloon."

Will had had enough turning so he was laying on his back his hand on his stop watch firing the twin cords of his stopwatch at the Water Sentinel, empting his charge into her when cords made contact, to little avail only causing her to stagger back a few steps. It was enough though allowing him to get to his feet, all thoughts of the crossbow gone intent on doing this the way he had been trained to by Global Justice, taking a defensive posture.

A twisted smile on her lips, "little boy has some teeth, nice to know," as she unleashed a diagonal blue-black energy wave from her whip. Shifting his body jumped around the wave landing with a shoulder role, covering the ground between the two delivering two quick upper cuts to her abdomen from a crouching position, before springing up planting a knee in the same spot his hands on her shoulder to help add force to the blow.

For the briefest moment he thought he had her then he felt something on his ankles, the shock of her pulling his ankles out from under him with her whip caused him to let her go as he hit the ground with his back and was further insulted as she as she kicked him across the face followed by lash of her whip firing her energy when it connected, only to jump back rather than continuing pressing the attack.

The reason why appeared soon enough when Will's vision returned and was filled with a large red tail, by sheer instinct he was able crawl away from it as Pyre slid past Tyrune a few steps behind, a trickle of blood on the mouth of the right head, while the left head's maw was covered in the crimson liquid.

For a moment he wondered what next to do as he got to his feet when he noticed the faint gray against the ebony and silver of the dragon's neck, and was shocked by the sheer lunacy of what he saw as Sea Serpent came flying around Tyrune's back using her whip like it was a vine in a Tarzan imitation landing both feet in his face. The impact knocked him across the ground right where his crossbow lay.

------------------------------

A small spark lept from the blades as they connected

"You've been holding out on me Monkey Fist," Kim hissed between the 'x' the blades between them made.

"As have you Possible," the Ape man growled still in a foul mode from missing his chance to kill Stoppable, and Water Knights cheap attack, choosing to take his anger out on the red head making the Lotus blade shift a second bade grow from the hilt. Pulling the main blade towards him he tried to force the new blade in to Kim's unguarded ribs, Kim was barley able to catch the blade pulling her elbow down, in the process causing the Sword of Kell's to become with the ground, allowing her to bring the hilt across Fisk's face before jumping back.

Only after moving back did she wince, despite her counter Fisk's blade had still made contact leaving a shallow, by bloody, gash in her side.

'_There goes half my wardrobe for a while,' _she thought bitterly as she readied herself for Fisk's next attack

She wasn't disappointed as Fisk charged her with a spear of his own twisted imagination, reversing grip on the sword Kim managed to counter the strike moving him to her side allowing her to grab her sword with her other hand and bring the hilt down on his head as he passed propelled by his own momentum to the ground unconscious by the precise strike.

"That's for the chewing out my parents are going to give me when I get home," her hand on her wound, once more wincing.

She didn't have time to celebrate as she heard clapping , "I was hoping we could continue what we started in the gym," Ice growled pulling her sword.

"That's makes two of us parasite," as Kim readied the Sword of Kells, doing her best to put the wound from her mind.

"Aren't we a little old for name calling," as Ice leapt as Kim intent on slicing through Kim's right shoulder, a blow that was caught by Kim as she deflected it with her own sword.

"It's not name calling if it's true," panting, her anger at Fisk now directed at the creature that had stolen her friends body.

"Oh did the monkey man wipe you out Kimmie," her voice mocking, "honestly I don't know what possessed you to think you could possibly content with me," a sneer on her lips as she thrust at Kim's wounded side causing the red head to move back on the defensive. "Oh I forgot anything's possible for a Possible, you know that's bull shit don't you, your just a scared little girl playing at being a hero. Oh you might have survived fools like Drakken but when faced with a real foe you crack like cheap steel."

A quick feint by Ice and Kim let down her guard allowing Ice land a round kick on Kim's wound, causing a hiss of pain to escape the red heads lips as she dropped to the ground on her hands a knees.

"You shatter, and people like Stoppable get stronger, funny isn't it," as she stood over Kim a large grin on her face, "if I didn't know how much pain killing you would bring the Forest Knight I might have let you live, sucks to be you." Aimed her sword over Kim's back intent on severing her spine, "how does it feel to know the only value your life has it what Ronnie will give it," thrusting her sword down.

Without thinking Kim dropped and rolled and caught Ice's strike in the center of her blade, one hand on the hilt the other on the blade, "pretty good actually," pushing with her foot to spin her body, her free leg dropping Ice a moment after contact.

It only took a few moments for the two to get back on their feet, Kim did her best to look confident but she could feel what was left of her stamina and strengths slipping away her arms barley able to hold the sword, something Ice could tell with a glance.

'_It ends,' _as Ice lunged one hand sheathed her sword the other grabbing the Sword of Kells intent on ripping it for her hands, only to be surprised as Kim somehow kept her grip on the blade. "Even if you survive the fight, he'll never bring you with him again, face it Kimmie Ron's the future, he now controls your fate, your days in the lime light are over. He's going to seal you away, saying its for your own protection, but the truth is he'll be superior to you in everyway, he'll own you, he'll be your master and make you his bitc…."

Before Ice could finish fire ignited between the two throwing the pair back as Pyre roared, fire balls landing all around them, Tyrune on the red dragons back his left and right heads were coiling around his body like snakes, the center biting the back of the red dragons neck near his head.

Enraged the red dragon reached up and grabbed the beast between the necks slung Tyrune forward crushing the black dragons wings under him, causing the three heads to release bright blue jets of flame at the ceiling causing it to burn, like much of the room.

However after a few moment the new ceiling fire erupted in an explosion that nearly deafened the warriors, halting the fight.

"What's up there," Duu asked his crossbow aimed at Sea Serpent

"THE FUEL," Lightning Bat roar

"As in PLANE!" Zita yelled

"PLANE, ROCKET, CAR, SUBMARINE, it's all up there," as alarm sirens began sounding and flashing.

By the time the first alarm went off Ron was at Kim's side, picking up the near exhausted red head the Sword of Kell's still in her hand, a weak smile on her lips, "hey partner, we winning?" her voice almost inaudible as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Pyre I need you," Ron's words bring the red dragon to his side, all thought of Tyrune gone from his mind. Placing Kim in his large red hands, "It's time to go," turning to Duu and Zita, "time to move it you two," glad to see the Sentinels and Fisk were also retreating, not wanting to be trapped in what soon promised to be an inferno.

-----------------------------

"Hey," were the first words Kim heard when she woke up in the Global Justice aircraft.

"Hey yourself," smiling at her partner, "we win?"

"We're alive that count?" a weak smile on his lips as he squeezed her hand, "we patched you up, Duu doesn't think you'll have a scar."

"Good, how's Rufus," looking around not seeing anyone else in the room, "he looked pretty beat up last time I saw him."

"With Zita licking his wounds, he says dragons heal fast, so I'm just taking him at his word," pausing for a moment, "how you doing?"

"I don't think I've ever hurt this much after a mission, but I'll live."

"About that I spoke with the others…"

"You don't want me out there any more do you, you don't think I can protect my self..," only to be silenced as he covered her lips with two fingers.

"They don't think you can handle it, I know you will partner, so get your strength back I need you ready to go when the Sentinels show themselves."

Pulling his hand away from her face, she kept it gripped tightly in her other hand as she drifted back off to sleep, determined to make sure he'd to the first thing she saw when she came back to awareness.

------------------------------

Authors note- and we enter the home stretch, if things go as planned there should by 3 more chapters in this story. That's not to say I don't have ideas for future adventures of the Knights, but I do want to know 2 things. 1. Does anyone want to me continue with this saga when this story is over and 2. If I do continue should I just add them as additional chapters or have them be new stories

Anyway R/R please, and with luck I'll have the next chapter soon


	15. Those who do not learn from the past

Sunday morning

"I'm guessing by your lack of color, one of my parents caught you?"

"OH yeah," as Ron shook his head leaning the blanket covered Sword of Kells and his backpack against Kim's wall, "your mom kinda laid into me."

Smiling, "yeah, she's still a little high strung from Tim getting hurt, your lucky it wasn't my dad."

"Do I want to know," as Rufus slipped out of Ron's pants and scurried to his shoulder wanting to hear all the details.

"It's hard to say, for a while he was threatening me and you and everyone else, then for an hour or so the only thing out of his mouth were curse words, then he just kind of grunted and gestured."

"Somehow I can't invasion for father doing that."

"I'm pretty sure Wade recorded it, I can always play it back," a smile on here lip as Ron sat down on her bed.

"I'll just take your word for it."

"No fair," Rufus groaned

Leaning over and scratching the mole rat's head, "I'm sure it'll keep for a few days, how you holding up hot stuff?"

Doing a few poses on Ron's shoulder, "feel good, feel strong, all better."

"Well that's one of us," as she put her hand on her wound.

"How bad is it KP?" Ron could almost imagine seeing the wound under her shirt and bandages.

"It won't keep me off my feet, but I'm off the squad for a few days, not to mention any incoming missions have been scrubbed

"Those your calls or your parents?"

"Theirs, dad even took my kimmunicator, after what happened to Tim they've realized I could get hurt out there."

Raising an eyebrow, "they didn't before?"

"I guess not, they must have deluded themselves into thinking we were untouchable," pausing, "any idea what to do next oh fearless leader?"

"Don't call me that, and no, and can't contact Duu, Bonnie won't answer the phone, as it is it's down to the four of us."

"Big trouble," Rufus growled running his fingers along his neck remembering what the reborn Tyrune had done to him.

"We have to find Fire," as she gazed at the sword, "generally I'm all for long shots but this is to much."

"That or find a few allies," as Ron laid back to stare at the ceiling, "you think we could get Doctor Director to loan us a few of her agents, or maybe call in the favor Team Go owes us."

"You really want to trust Shege's brothers? I mean they're nice enough but they're not the sharpest knives in the drawer."

"If you have a better idea I'd love to hear it."

"Well Wade told me you thought the weapons were being drawn to their wielders, it seems to be panning out from what I've heard."

"This your thinly veiled way of saying you think you're the Knight of Fire?"

Shaking her head, "no your weapons active the first day you received them, if I was meant to use the sword I think it would have clicked on by now, especially after yesterday."

"Or maybe you haven't pasted the test you have to in order to unlock it's powers."

Leaning over to look him in the eyes, "or maybe the sword was never meant to come here, maybe the Fire Knight is still in Ireland."

"Or maybe he or she is right here in Middleton," all Kim could do at the comment was roll her eyes as she laid back next to Ron.

"Both choices are possible, but only one can be true, if either, so how do we narrow our options down."

"No clue KP," as the Forest Knight felt a warm presence on his chest, "you got an idea fire ball?"

"Naco search?"

"It's to early for naco's Rufus."

"We must be in trouble," as Kim rolled to her side, "there must be something seriously wrong if you don't want Nacos."

Rolling over to look at her, their noses an inch apart, "what a guy can't think about anything but his stomach?"

"Ron I'd," as Mrs. Possible stuck her head in Kim's room, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUR LADY!" Sending the pair near the ceiling in surprise

"Mom I…we.. it's not…"

"I don't want to hear it," grabbing Ron by the ear as soon as she was in range and did her best to pull it down stairs.

"It's not what it looks like mom," pleading with the elder female of the house.

Causing the elder red head to spin the look on her face capable of killing, "then what where you doing!" her voice full of venom, daring her daughter to lie at her own risk.

Choosing her words carefully, "we were just talking, come on you've walked in on us in that position before, and didn't say anything," her tone even.

For a few still moments nothing happened, the air think with tension, and Ron trying desperately not to scream. Finally the elder woman let goof Ron's ear, her eyes down cast.

"I'm sorry Ron," tears running down her face, "it's just…. I'm so… things have just been."

Rubbing his ear, "yeah, stressed, I get it, Kim kinda warned me, just promise me you'll never touch my ear again and we'll pretend this never happened, Ok Mrs. P."

"Thank you Ronald," hugging him

"No sweat, I'm just glad it wasn't your husband, from what Kim tells me I'd probably be dead."

Wiping a stray hair from her face, her face flushed, "I'll speak with you later," Mrs. Possible walked down the hall mortified by her action.

Kim just shook her head, "sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in her head."

"Tell me about….," the Forest Knights voice trailing off

It only took half a second for Kim to read the signs, "you have an idea don't you?"

"I think so, it won't find us fire but it will give us an edge," turning around and heading back into Kim's room.

"So what's the plan?" as she watched Ron pick up his backpack

"These weapons are possessed too, the spirits know the Sentinels, maybe between us we can figure out how to stop them here and now," pulling out the ax. "Garrett what do I do," beseeching the spirit trapped in the weapon, after a few minutes with nothing happening he shrugged. "Didn't really think that would work."

Sitting on her bed rubbing Rufus' head, "maybe you need more powerful magic," she said absently.

Cocking his head as he looked at her in disbelief, "I don't know where your getting these ideas, but keep them coming," grabbing the sword and tossing it to her, "your getting your wish, next stop Ireland."

Rufus shot to his feet, "YOO HOO"

"Your kidding, what about no missions did you not understand?"

A twisted grin on his face, "this isn't a mission, this is field trip."

-

Within an hour, Ron and Kim had snow jobbed Mrs. Possible, and managed to get Wade on board via Ron's kimmunicator, as well as grabbing Zita as she emerged from services, and explained the situation, getting her to agree to meet them outside her house with her trident later.

Later Kim and Ron stood outside Bonnie's door the Sword of Kells on Ron's back.

"Hard to believe this entire plan hinges on reasoning with Bonnie," as Kim shook her head

"Who said anything about reasoning," as Ron rolled up his sleeve.

Wide eyed and a little gitty, "who are you and what have you done to my partner," as she rung the bell.

After a few moments the door opened revealing Bonnie's face, she didn't get out a word as Ron fired the Global Justice stop watch he'd barrowed the day before, with in a second the Earth Knight collapse into Ron's arms, her necklace scratching his neck. Kim didn't waste time as she slipped past Bonnie and moved into the house, trying not to think that she was now involved in a kidnapping scheme, concocted by Ron of all people.

'_This version of Ron is going to give me nightmares I just know it,' _as she crept through the house.

After a few very long moments Kim emerged from the house, her skin a bit paler than when she had entered, the Terra Mace in her hands.

Between the two they managed to get Bonnie to the sidewalk as a black van rolled up, the side door rolling open before it stopped. A Global Justice agent hopped out of the car and pulled Bonnie inside as Kim and Ron slid the car a behind her. A quick stop later and Zita was sitting in the car as well, a short trip taking them to a GJ base, Will Duu meeting them, a scowl on his face.

"I don't know how you did this but I will find out," the Air Knight threatened

"Simple," as Kim brushed by him, "your boss wants answers, my best friend has answers, and the only way for her to get said answers is to help us."

"And why do you need me," glaring as one of his subordinates carried Rockwaller's body out of the van.

"Because your in this same as us, and we need to work together," as Ron walked past him.

"And way are you here then," looking at Kim.

"She's part of the team ya bag of hot air," Ron yell back, a smile on Kim's lips as she walked past him, patting him on the back as she did.

-

"You should have told me sister," Lightning Bat's tone was neutral, but Ice knew he could explode at any moment.

"And what would it have changed? Our priority was to resurrect Tyrune, nothing else mattered."

"Agreed, but I still deserved to know it was my dog you needed."

"You mean the host's dog," probing her brother to see just how far the contamination was.

"To my underlings he is my dog, they expect me to have him, and despite what you think Ice we need them if we are to be victorious. If Pepe had not been resurrected along with Tyrune it would have put my ruse at risk these people expect Pepe to be at Gemini's side if it wasn't they would have suspected something."

Her hand on her chin, rolling the answer over in her mind, _'perhaps the contamination isn't as bad as I feared.'_

"You also don't understand the creature, I know what my host did to the dog, the training it has been through, it borders on the most dangerous of it's breed I or my host has ever seen."

Disbelief flooding her voice, "please," rolling her eyes.

"My host watched Pepe kill a two hundred pound man alone, his death was quite excruciating, precautions should have been taken."

Before Ice could respond, they were interrupted and Monkey Fist barged into the room, "we need to speak, Ice."

"About," Ice composed herself grateful for the chance to consider her brothers words further.

"I've gone over the tape of the Knights battle with your men, I fear my monkeys will not be able to stand against them so long as they hold those weapons."

"You promised to reinforce our lines Fisk," Bat growled not happy with the situation, Fisk's weapon was as dangerous as their own, and the ape man no longer had the advantage now that his side of the agreement was fulfilled. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that he might strike out at them in retaliation, or have his own agendas and plans.

"Unlike your men, my apes can't simply be replaced, it has taken me years to train them, and I'm not currently in a position to train more."

"And if we make them stronger?" Ice's words making it seem like a rhetorical question.

"How," despite himself Fisk was intrigued by what the Sentinel might suggest.

"I'm sure the muscle enhancing rings could be adapted for use with your creatures."

Crossing his arms, "no, increasing them to such proportions would do more damage than good."

Looking at her brother, "what about cybernetics," raising her eyebrow.

"I will not sacrifice their very essence for some cheap increase in power, I will not make them abominations."

"Sacrifice," her tone chiding, "look at my brother, he is a cyborg, even if only his hand is mechanical, and did he or his host sacrifice their essence? No, it made them both stronger, while it's true neither could pass for an ordinary human, but for that matter neither could do, it does not make them abominations. Those are your options Fisk, take some time and think it over."

Stroking his chin, her words making sense to an extent, but fully realizing the inherent dangers of such a procedure. "I will consider your offer," before turning and leaving.

A dark smile on her lips, "we have been presented with a unique opportunity brother, we need to make preparations to insure our future with Fisk," thoughts of her brother anger temporarily pushed into the back of her mind, as new plans formed.

"Very well Ice Lord," his voice even, contingencies of his own forming in his mind.

-

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you when I get home?" Bonnie's words bordering on murderous as she continued to walk through the forests of Ireland, completely lost.

Kim and Ron in unison, "have us arrested," as they rolled their eyes in front of the other three, as Kim did 'yapping' motion with her hand

Ron just glanced back, thrusting his thumb at Kim, "come on, your word against hers, who do you think the cops are going to believe?"

"Besides," Kim didn't bother looking back, "like it or not your part of this, and you need to be ready same as the others."

"Then why are you here Possible…"

The Earth Knights words were cut off as Ron glared back at her, "she's part of this," his words controlled but the tone nearly made Bonnie stop in fear, all thoughts of speaking gone.

After a few minutes Zita broke the silences, "you do know where your going right Ron?" A little nervous he'd turn on her.

Waving his hand forward, "up ahead."

"You've said that before Stoppable," Will groaned behind the others, "I don't know why we couldn't just fly to this 'secret' location of yours, or taken one of the vehicles from the plane."

"I don't know how to explain it Duu, I just know we need to walk, besides look around, this is where it all began, this is where the war first started, the Knights that preceded us might have walked this very path, might have had a similar conversation…."

"Your way to into this," Bonnie hissed cutting him off.

"By all means the last thing we need is someone with dedication," as Kim just shook her head

"Yeah," Rufus on Ron's shoulder memories of his past life flooding his mind, eager to fly through his native skies once more.

"Keep talking you two, we'll see how this ends," glaring at the back of her head.

"Which is why I'm still carrying your mace," every cartoon she had ever seen with a boulder scene flashing before her eyes.

Before Bonnie could fire off a comeback she ran into Ron who had stopped walking, "we're here."

"This is it?" As Duu looked around and saw nothing but trees, "we're I the middle of no where."

"Yeah you keep believing that," looking at Kim, "I think this is where we part ways, hand them over."

Giving him the weapons, "Well it's been fun, I'll be here when you get back."

"Hold it," as Zita jerked her thumb at Kim, "she's not coming?"

"I'll fight beside you, but Ron and I agreed, this is where we part ways, I'm not a Knight, and if this place is half of what he says it is, I might not be welcome here."

"Figures we get to do all the hard stuff while she gets to hang around here and do nothing," as Bonnie sat down near Duu's feet.

For ten minutes nothing happened, the other three Knights growing more impatient with each passing minute till Bonnie finally had it.

"Screw this," getting to her feet and walking away from the others, only to be stopped by Kim as the red head grabbed her by the arm.

"Get back there," pushing them both next to the others.

"Who are you to order me Possible," pushing Kim back

Bumping into Ron's back Ron, "apparently the only one with any kind of faith," as the earth around them glowed forming circle then vanishing out from under them forcing screams from everyone but Ron as they dropped.

Zita slowly came to in a lit cavern, groaning, "I rate that a two out of ten," only to realize someone was on top of her, "make that a one, would you get off?" Pushing herself up Will rolling off her coming too as he hit the ground.

"What happened," the Air Knight groaned

"We fell through a hole," Ron watched them with an amused look leaning angst a wall Rufus on his shoulder an equally amused look on his muzzle.

Looking up at him, laying on her back, Bonnie coughed, "you knew that was going to happen."

"Yep," his grin growing.

"When I get up I'm going to kill you with my bare hands," her tone dry.

"Ditto," as Zita got to her feet.

"Feel free but I hope you know a way out of here."

"I'll climb out," the Earth Knight said matter of factly

"Um," as Kim said finally speaking, point up, "the holes gone."

Three pairs of eyes looked up to find the cavern ceiling bare of any holes.

"As a wise man once said, 'you got to go forward to go back.'," as he started walking down the only path the cavern had.

"So much for staying out of this," as Kim followed Ron the other behind her.

Shrugging, "guess you really are part of this," passing her the Sword of Kells.

"Oh she gets a weapon and I don't?" Bonnie hissed.

Rolling his eyes, "fine," tossing the mace back to her, "just remember don't kill the tour guide."

For a brief moment the thought did pass through her mind, but she decided to hold off till she saw day light.

After a few minutes of walking down the tunnel they arrived in King Fin Varra's empty throne room.

Letting out a whistle, "now this is impressive," as Bonnie looked at the small furniture.

"Very impressive, ' Bonnie's eyes on the gold that littered the room.

"Getting on his knees and bowing, "we need to speak with you King Fin Varra.

"Um," as Kim bent down next to her partner ,"who are you talking to?"

Her answer came as small man appeared in a shimmer of gold dust on the small throne, "you've brought visitors."

"These are the…"

"Other Knights I know, you've come seeking a way to defeat the Sentinels."

"Everyone else sees the tiny man right," Bonnie whispered.

"Yep," Zita said almost in a stupor.

"I was hoping you knew of a way to let us speak with the spirits in our weapons, or something to give us an edge the next time we have face the Sentinels."

"I know of such a way, but I sense that is not the only reason you are here."

"We need to know how to find the Knight of Fire, we need him or her, but we don't want to endanger anyone."

"As I said before I cannot lead you to the other knights, he or she will be found when they need to be found."

"Now as for your other request," as King Fin Varra looked at them, "I know of a way but it will be difficult to do, it requires all five weapons."

"We have them," Ron was a little annoyed at stating the obvious.

"True but we also need a wielder for each weapon."

"In other words we need the Knight of Fire," as Ron shook his head his face growing red in frustration.

"No," as the Fairy King looked up at him, "we merely need one willing to take the burden of the Fire Knight, and I believe we already have one such individual in our midst," looking at Kim, "but be warned this magic carries with it a price, after you are done you will no longer be as you are."

Sweat forming on Zita's brow, "you mean physically changed or mind switched like the Sentinels?"

"A mental shift, but not to the extent of the Sentinels, a part of the previous Knight will become part of you for the rest of your days, and nothing will ever change that, how much and of what and I can't say until it's complete."

Zita's eyes got large at the answer, "ok you can just point me at the exit, cause I'm gone."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with her," as Bonnie jerked her head in Zita's direction.

"I'm in," a glint of fear in Ron's eyes.

Looking at her partner, "I may not be a knight but I'm not letting you do this alone," as Kim put her hand of his shoulder.

"Since I don't believe in ghosts I have nothing to fear, unlike these two, so do your worst."

Bonnie couldn't help turn at the comment, "no way, no one calls me a coward, do it to me."

"Damn it," Zita hissed under her breath, "being a cowards' a lot easier when have someone backing you up," looking back at the four, her shoulders slumping, "fine, lets get this over with."

"Very well sit and place your weapons before you in a circle, and we will begin." After a few moments they were finally in position, King Fin Varra in the center. "What you see will be real, the spirits are part of the weapons, if you anger them, they may not aid you when you need them."

"You might want to do this before someone tries to back out," as Kim looked at the heavily sweating Zita, the Water Knight was obviously scared out of her mind.

"Then I will see you when your journey is complete.," raising his arms, golden dust enveloping the five.

-

"Hello," as Ron looked around, everything around him shrouded in shadows.

"I've been waiting for you," forcing Ron to turn around to face the voice behind of him, he now faced a man in his twenties with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, a yellow-tan padded shirt, and brown pants, over with was a over the shoulder brown kilt. On his arms were gauntlets, in hand a brown helmet in the other their ax.

"You're Garrett I take it," as Ron carefully looked the older man over.

"I am, it's an honor to finally meet you, you've proven to be a worth successor" extending his hand.

Taking the hand, "thank you."

"But I should warn you, while coming here was an inspired idea, your methods leave much to be desired, many of the others may not respect you after this, you need to make it right."

"Yeah," as Ron scratched the back of his head, "kidnapping and black mail probably won't go down as my finest achievements."

"You know enough to accept your mistakes, good, that says a lot for you."

"Thanks, I guess, I don't suppose you have any suggestions on how to handle the Sentinels and Monkey Fist?"

-

"Still nervous?"

"A little Ivar," as Zita sat in the chair looking at the man who had once used the Barbed Trident. The Afrian Prince was dressed plainly in a gray shirt and blue pants with a blue sleeveless clock over them, a brown helmet on his head their trident in his lap as he sat across from her.

"I understand, it took great courage to do this, I only hope you aren't effected to grievously."

"Thank you, this is just really weird for me."

Smiling, "meeting me, or everything?"

"Everything, I can't tell the others, but I'm not sure I can deal with this, Kim, Ron and Duu have experience in these kinds of situations, I don't really bring anything to the table."

"It is a lot to deal with, but you've managed to persevere, and that says more for you than you know. You cannot compare yourselfe to the others, what you possess will be seen in time, I know, it was much the same way with me."

'What,"

"There were times in the beginning I felt out of place among the others, but in time my skills were recognized and I was able to aid my friends and Kells itself in ways the others could only hope to. Trust yourself, I've experienced your battles you have the instincts of a warrior, don't doubt yourself and neither will they."

-

Will countered the sword strike and readied for his own strike, "your very good Princess."

"I told you Will call me Deirdre," as she blocked the attack with her own blade. She was clad in a brown-gray tunic, pants and brown arm guards. A short red cape on her back held on be three red straps, they're crossbow on top of it, topped off by a small gold tiara. "and your not so bad yourself."

"Thank you, but I must admit I never thought a princess from your era would possess this much of a threat."

"Normally most wouldn't, but my father insisted I be trained for any situation regardless of it being on the battle field or the negation table."

"He sounds like a wise man."

"He was, and your family?" blocking another strike.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"This isn't something you can run from Will, she gave you the crossbow, she cares for you."

"Why are we even talking about this, we need to discuss how to beat the Sentinels," thrusting his sword

"True," as she ducks in her blade meeting his, her shoulder soon connected with his abdomen, her free hand on his belt, a quick pull and life and he flipped over her shoulder onto the ground. Looking down at him, "but that doesn't mean it's not important."

-

"I don't believe this, HOW IS THIS FAIR!"

"Tone it down princess, it's not that important."

"The rest of them are tied to royalty, and you're a hustler!"

"I'm a thief not a hustler," as Angus pointed at her dressed in a long sleeved red shirt with a brown vest over it that matched his pants. His fur lined gauntlets shed hair as he points his long hair almost hiding the black strip of cloth tied around his forehead.

"Like that makes a difference, your still not royalty."

"So for most of his life Rohan didn't know he was royalty, didn't stop him from saving lives. Besides when people look down on everyone else they have a tendency to fall on their tail, and someone always needs to there to catch them."

"Like you could do anything."

Raising an eyebrow loving the idea of a challenge, "do you have any idea how many times the others where captured, caged, or just flat out needed rescuing? And who was there to save them," pointing to himself, "that's right."

"So you used the mace to shatter a wall, big deal I can do the same thing."

"And this," raising his hand a gold chain between his fingers.

Grabbing her neck to find her necklace gone, storming up to him grabbing it, "how did you.."

"I'm very good at what I do," a smirk on his face, "now you still think I can't show you a move or two?"

-

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you," as Rohan polished the Sword of Kells his long hair obstructing his face, the silver of the sword contrasting with the gold of his chain male and brown leather. Underneath the armor was a simple red shirt and matching pants along with brown gauntlets and boots.

"I think they do," as Kim watched him intently.

"You don't consider yourself one of them?"

"No, I know Ron does, and after everything that's happened between us that means a lot, I just can't shake the feeling I'm out of my element."

"I know what you mean," rolling up his right sleeve revealing his birthmark, "this thing taunted me most of my life, it always made me feel different, even when I found out what it meant, the feeling never went away."

"So what does it mean?"

"It's the mark of destiny, and the mark of my family, labeling me as the son of Queen Maeve of Tamra."

"That's where the Sentinels are from it's it?"

"Yes."

-

"The key to Lightning Bat has always been distance, he's powerful when up close or far away, but it's the areas in between that he has a problem with."

"I don't quite understand," as Will tried to wrap his mind around the idea.

Smiling Deirdre tried to figure out how to explain it, "you can't be close enough for him to physically touch you, let him throw his boomerang, when it passes attack with the crossbow, but be ready for the return arc of his weapon. You'll get maybe one good strike like that but if your lucky it might be enough."

"Amateurs depend on luck, I don't."

"Don't discount luck, I've seen fights turn in the blink of an eye all due to some unplanned event."

"Perhaps, but your plan still seems to easy."

"Believe me that's not bad thing."

-

"How many ways do I have to say it, I don't want to fight,"

"You don't you have a choice here Bonnie, believe me I understand where your coming from, it wasn't my idea to be on the front lines of a war either, but this is destiny," Angus' voice was sympathetic.

"Then let them fight, they can handle it, if the fight comes to me I'll deal with it but I won't charge to my death just cause Possible ans Stoppable tell me to."

"I got news for you princess, staying out of the fight isn't really an option, at some point they will come for you, and if the Sentinels take out the others, your not going to stand a chance, trust the voice of experience here."

"But I just want to be normal."

"I understand, but there's something to be said about this life, it can be very rewarding, and you get to see some really cool things."

-

"So basically your saying I'm screwed?"

"I have no idea what to tell you about this guy Ron, I've never dealt with anything like him."

"Wonderful"

"If it was me I'd just order his monkeys to attack him."

Ron just stared at him in disbelief, "well gee, I wish I could do that too, but I don't have magic powers….. well I do but not that one."

"Shame it came in handy for me."

"What?"

"If I make eye contact with an animal I can make it do what I want."

"Your kidding, sign me up, how do I get that power out of the ax."

"You don't, it took me years of practice to learn that trick," rubbing his arm, "and lets just say I had a few failures before getting it right."

"How long would this take to learn?"

"Eight years."

"In which case lets get back to a way to stop Fisk."

-

"Well there's always the old stand by move."

Bonnie was really hoping idea was better than the last three, "I'm listening."

"Just pull his pants down," putting his arms behind his head.

"Your kidding, that is the most discussing thing I've ever heard."

"His new body and big and strong and I know first hand his claw can shatter anything that comes from the earth. No one can take him head on, you have to out smart him."

"And how does pulling his pants off do that?"

"That's for you to figure out, you're the one fighting."

"You're a lot of help there Angus."

-

"The thing about Ice Lord that you can count on, is that he always thinks he's in control, unfortunately he usually is."

"I've face guys like that before, it's not a good weakness but it'll do," a tired look on her face

"Your worried about your friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, Monique's innocent in all this, she's not evil, she has nothing to do with any of this."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

"What do you mean."

"I told you Ice Lord always has a plan, even if no one sees it but him, he might have had another reason for taking your friends body," a worried expression on Rohan's face.

"So I don't suppose you have any idea how to free Monique?"

"Perhaps but it's a bit of a long shot."

-

"You really think this will work?"

"I don't see why it won't," as Ivar went over the plan in his mind, "it's not a conventional plan of attack, but it has a good chance of working. Why did you think you need my help, you know what your doing here."

"I guess I needed a little ego boost."

"A pleasure to do it Zita, now be careful out there, even the best laid plans can fall apart, be ready to improvise. And remember don't let them push you around, you have more to offer than they know.

-

"Remember what I told you Kim every leader needs a good second, someone loyal enough your can trust without fear, but willing to kick you in the butt and tell you to you face when your making a mistake. Of course the same can be said of friends. Do me a favor when you wake up, tell Pyre hello for me, I miss the old beast, he saved my life more than a few times."

"Of course Rohan," as Kim shook the Fire Knights hand.

-

Duu slowly opened his eyes seeing only the ceiling, the others seeing the same thing as they came out of their chances.

"Welcome back, I take it your talks were informative." a knowing look on the small mans face.

"Try aggravating, Garrett's cool and all, but he didn't give me many answers," as Rufus crawled onto his masters shoulder.

"I don't know, Ivar was a big help," everyone noticed Zita was much calmer now then when she went under.

"As was Deirdre."

"Angus was a pain in the butt, but he made sense."

"Rohan helped but I think he raised more questions than answers."

"Meaning KP," as Ron's attention was focused on his long time partner, "or does it have to do with the Fire Knight?"

"Maybe, he said there might be another reason Monique was chosen, but didn't go any further than that."

Leaning back on her arms, "when it rains it pours," a grin on the Water Knights lips.

Her fingers on her temples, "can we please make a rule against elemental jokes and puns, please, some of them are bordering on painful," Bonnie pleaded.

Zita didn't bother looking at her, "so does that mean your with us?"

"Yeah, at least as far as the Sentinels go," the Earth Knight told her.

"You heard rocky keep the bad puns to a minimum," a smile on Zita's lips

Groaning, "oh dry up," verbally jabbing Zita.

"I don't know what they saw but it must have been big," as Ron stared at the pair each spitting out puns and one lines that became successively worse. Turning his attention to the Air Knight, "what about you Duu?"

"For the time being you have my aid, but I still have other obligations."

"Fair enough."

"I take it you see this as time well spent?" the Fairy King asked, looking at the large redhead.

"I would have preferred some actual answers," as Kim looked at the small man

"Regrettably the answers that we so often need are the ones just beyond our reach," as the King reached into his robes pulling a small silver ball, "but that does not mean the path to finding them cannot be given some illumination."

"What," as Kim took the same object from him.

"You'll understand in time," raising his voice, "but I do have something you all can understand," bring the others attentions to him. "I understand that due to differences that have occurred since the weapons were first forged you cannot travel through the world as freely brandishing them."

"No kidding," as Zita held the trident behind her back.

An amused smile on King Fin Varra's face, "as with the last spell this one could only be enacted with the five weapons together, hold them before me."

Doing as he asked, the Knights and Kim were rewarded as gold dust rose from the King's hands and engulfed the weapons causing them to glow, their light blinding all in the throne room. By the time their collective vision returned the all the weapons save the Sword of Kells was gone.

"So you made them invisible?" as Ron tried to figure out where his ax was,

"Check your wrist Ronald."

Looking at his bare left wrist, causing the King to hold the bridge of his nose, "the other wrist."

On his right wrist was a brown leather, laced cuff, a small golden ax adorning it. The other began looking over their bodies as well, around Bonnie's wrist was a silver bracelet, the claps was the end of her mace grip, the mace head hanging down from a few small chain lengths. On Will's hand was a white and silver ring, the crossbow engraved on the ring. On Zita's upper arm was a navy blue arm wrap in the form of her trident wrapped around her arm.

Holding the sword of Kells, "don't say anything let me guess, the sword will change after it's united with it's owner."

"Yes," the King nodded, "when the Knight of Fire recognizes their destiny the magic now enacted of the sword will cease to be dormant."

"Figures the second most noticeable weapon is the only one we can't hide."

"So our weapons are now trapped like this?" as Will rotated the ring on his finger a few times.

"No, simply will them to change back and they will, you have the ability to summon your armor when the weapons are in either form. However in their new form they only possess a small fraction of the power the do in their original form, enough for a slight breeze, a minor tremor, moving a small amount of water, simple skills comparatively but when used creatively very useful."

Taking the lead Ron focused after a moment the cuff glowed a soft green as vine like tendrils grew from the cuff growing to his hand, twining together till they solidified into his ax. "Very cool," was all he could say, the process only taking a few seconds..

The other soon followed suit, Zita's creeping down her arm like a trickle of water, Bonnie's taking on the appearance like dirt leaving a dusty path in the air as it moved and formed her weapon, Will's taking the appearance of a small whirlwind. It only took another act of will to make the weapons retake their clandestine forms, retuning in the same fashion as they appeared.

"Defiantly better for everyday things," as the Water Knight fingered her new fashion statement.

"A little behind the current trends, but I think I can pull it off," as Bonnie moved her hand to and fro.

Will and Ron covered their faces with their hands, "we're in a fight for our lives and she's worried about not looking fashionable," Will's groaned.

"Preach on brother," Ron was a little shocked that he actually agreed with the ridged agent.

"Just because your willing to go through life as social outcasts it doesn't mean I am," as Bonnie turned her back on them, her wardrobe inventory running through her mind.

Raising her hand, "if we're done here can I take rocky here and beat her for giving my gender a bad name?" Kim could only smirk at Zita's comment.

"I believe I've done all I can for the moment, be careful Knights the path you must travel will not be easy."

Kneeling, "Thank you King Fin Varra," as Ron got to his feet, gold dust already covering him. By the time he was on his feet the six were back on the surface.

"So does that mean we get to go home?" as Bonnie looked around letting her eyes adjust to the lower light.

"Almost," as Ron took Bonnie's shoulder, "I'm sorry,"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for shooting you with a taser, and making you come down here, and everything else I should probably feel sorry about doing to you over the last few hours."

Crossing her arms, "and my car?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that too, since it was partially mine."

"Excuse me, what do you mean yours?"

"How much of my Naco money went into that car up."

Blushing, her memory of extorting the then rich Ron coming back to her.

"Lets just call it even OK?" as Ron removed his hands.

Nodding, "I guess we can call it even."

"In that case you really going to be with us?"

"Angus, pretty much explained this to me, if I don't fight and you lose, and they come for me I'll end up as a corpse-sicle, or buried alive, or electrocuted from the inside out or…" rolling her hand looking for the words, "whatever the other one does. So yeah I'm with ya."

Leaning next to Kim, Zita a whispered, "I'm pretty sure Ron told her the same thing a few days ago."

"It takes a little while for anything to penetrate that head of hers," Kim's tone equally hushed.

"So now can we leave," as Duu gestured towards the woods.

"I got no problem, anybody else?" as Ron looked at the others.

"I think we're good," as Kim wrapped the Sword of Kells, once more concealing it.

Five minutes into the hike, Will broke the silence, "so am I the only one curious what part of the old Knights is now part of us?"

"Come on it was obviously a metaphor for the knowledge we gained from meeting them," as Kim kept her attention ahead of her."

"Cool a hare," Zita commented

"Where," as Bonnie looked around

"Oh I mean the tracks down there," as Zita turned and pointed behind her.

"I didn't know you knew what animal tracks looked like," as Ron slowed down

Stopping dead in her tracks, "I don't," Zita whimpered.

"A metaphor huh Possible," as Will glared and Kim.

-

authors note- believe it or not, this was suppose to be a short chapter. I should have this chapter out last night but for the life of me I could not find a nattive Irish animal. Looking back at all the things I prviousely had planned for this story that for one reason or another didn't get added I think I made a liar ou of myself last chapter, I now I said there would only be 2 more chapters, but it looks like it may be 3 now (breaking the last chapter in 2) it doesn't really change anything most of the deatails aren't essential but I do want to put them in


	16. Belly of the Beast

Wednesday

Kim didn't even need to look up to know the source of the metallic thud against the locker next to her.

"Bad night?" shutting her locker door looking at Ron, his forehead pressed against the cool metal of next locker.

"No, I'm just back here, I thought the school would've been closed for at least two weeks, how the hell did they get it open in four days?"

"According to Wade most of the damage was confined to the gym and locker room with the rest of the school suffering minimal structural damage. So the powers that be decided to keep the school open while they make repairs."

"Of course," rolling his eyes, "Ya ever think the universe hates you?"

"Not really, I'm guessing last night was hard?"

"Beyond hard, whatever was keeping the sand flea in check wore off," not moving his head.

"Sand flea?"

"I didn't get much sleep give me a break."

"Honestly how'd it go?" gently pulling his head away from the locker.

"B and Z were at it for awhile, but we managed to get some training done, Duu on the other hand was a few hours late," turning around and leaning on the lockers, "apparently paper work is more important than training. On the plus side we're pulling together as a team and Duu has learned how to do other things than tornado speed winds."

"And the," tapping her wrist then her head with her free hand.

Holding his cuff, "this they can control, I'm still not sure what mine does though, as for the other thing, Zita's the only one that showing any change, luckily she's adapting pretty well."

"You figured out the extent of her abilities yet?"

"She seems to be really good at tracking things, but she hasn't pulled the track ID thing again, I'm guessing it was just because of the native thing," looking both ways to see if anyone could hear, "since he probably saw them a few times."

"Sounds like a good guess," as she started walking to their next class.

"So any luck on your end?" walking beside her.

"No clue where they are, Wade used every trick he knows, and we didn't pull up a damn thing, even talked to Dr. Director, she had no clue where her brother went, same for Fisk."

"Wonderful," shaking his head, looking at her side, "but not what I meant?"

"No clue either, I still feel like myself."

"So any idea when your parents are going to let you get back in the game?"

"Cheerleading by the end of the week, as for missions I have no idea."

"Like the man said, 'it's the waiting that kills ya'," as he looked at the ceiling.

"We'll figure something out partner we always do."

Shaking his head, "I know, but I'd prefer some control over the situation, the last two fights were on their terms not ours, I want the next time to be different."

Raising her eyebrow, "You want to lure them here," more than a little skeptical.

"Yes…. no…. I don't know, I just want the next time to be different."

"It will be, now you have all us backing you up."

Walking into the class room, "doesn't make me feel any better."

-

A soft swishing sound escaped the file folder as it's contents slide across the desk, "we have to strike soon," Lightning Bat's words were controlled, but carried a hint of irritation.

Glancing at the photos and reports casually, "hmm?"

"I've had my men monitor the Knights, they are beginning to work as a team, if we don't deal with them soon we may not be able to stop them when the time comes," his words carrying a weight of urgency with them.

"Good," Rock Wolf cracking his large knuckles behind Ice's chair, "I want to settle my score with Earth while her meat is still tender."

'_He's starting to worry me,' _as Ice glanced at Rock Wolf with her peripheral vision, _'he's becoming more feral everyday.' _Forcing her attention to Lightning Bat, who like wise seemed to be worried about their brother, "let the Knights prepare, precautions have already been taken on our end."

"What?" shocked his sister could control his organization without his knowing, "why was I not informed of these plans?"

Casually looking at her gloved hand, "it wasn't necessary," looking up at him, "do I need to run my plans by you brother," her words carrying a stinging edge.

"This is still my organization Ice, I should be the one giving the orders to my men," leaning on the desk towering over Ice's teenage body.

"In name only brother, not that it matters, when the Knights are dead, we won't need these humans anymore."

It was all Lightning Bat could do to remain motionless holding back his rage, meanwhile the thought of getting rid of the humans caused a grin to form on Rock Wolfs muzzle, his tongue darting out to lick the corners of his mouth.

Bending down and around the chair his canine nose slightly under Ice's chin, "so how are we dealing with the Knights?"

Ice could practically see the ideas dancing in Wolf's eyes, "simple we play on their greatest weakness," pushing a button on the desk and turning her chair to face the side wall as a bank of screens came into view as the wall receded. On each monitor was a video of the Knights from various confrontations they had had with the Sentinels or WEE at both the bases and Middleton high. "I've studied them and they have the same weakness the last group of Knights did, they're to reliant on the others to protects them, to make up for their inaptitude's. Stoppable has always required others to keep him safe, watch how he fights, he leaves himself open more than he covers himself, if it wasn't for Possible he'd have been killed years ago. It's only his experience that makes him better than Flores, it's incredible luck that's kept her alive this long, something that will run out during our next confrontation." A small smile on her lips, "It's almost comedic that Rockwaller is the only one that truly possesses the proper combat mindset. She ignores the others, using them only to further her own ends, it's a pity she lacks the skills to utilizes that mindset successfully. As it is Possible and Duu are our only real threats, and then it's only a small threat. Alone Possible is dangerous, but not enough to posse a real threat to me. Duu on the other hand was trained to work alone or with others, but as we've seen without his weapon he can't best any of us."

Crossing his arms, "those are observations Ice not plans," Lightning Bat growled.

"Alone perhaps, but I know how to use them to our advantage, and very shortly the Knights will no longer be a threat."

"What about the dragon?" as Wolf scratched his neck

"Tyrune will be dealing with him personally, special arrangements have been made for that confrontation as well."

"What exactly are all these arraignments and plans Ice?" as Bat turned his attention back to the monitors.

"Wolf, fetch Sea Serpent and Fisk, I believe they're sparring, I only want to explain this once, and we need to be leaving soon anyway, final arrangements need to be set in motions and I do want to be there when they are."

-

"Another day of school, another day I'd rather have my toenails ripped out by rabid coyotes," slumping against the lockers for support.

"It wasn't that bad Ron, granted Mr. Barkin seemed to be wound a little tighter than usual, but lets face it that is to be expected, but it could have been worse," as Kim slipped her books in the locker.

"Guess your right," looking down the hall and in a hushed tone, "heard anything on Monique's parents?"

Her voice just as low, "GJ fed them some line about Mon being temporarily detained because of Fridays little excitement, I think they were posing as the FBI or CIA. Needless to say they're a little stressed, but not as bad as it could be."

As Kim was closing the locker door the monitor with in came to life, Wades face on it as usual, "good I caught you."

"I'm off the clock Wade, you know that," as she drummed her fingers against the cool metal.

"I know but I think you'll both want to see this," as the screen flickered and changed to fire. Panning back the fire formed words

Combatants of the sun  
The bell has not yet chimed  
Meet where water takes form  
And let the wilds run in blood  
Before it comes closer to home

"OK," stretching the word out, as Ron's brain locked up, "what the hell does that have to do with us?"

Kim could only roll her eyes, "combatants of the sun, Knights," letting him pick up figure out the rest of the pieces. "Where'd you find this Wade?"

"Burned into the parking lot of Upperton High, the good news is the local police are taking it very seriously and have cancelled all their games for the foreseeable future just as a precaution, so the four of you are open."

"So are the Sentinels sending us a message or just a general death threat?" as Ron scratched his head not sure what to make of the flaming letters.

"It's a message, just well disguised, " as Wades' face appeared in the corner of the screen. "Basically it's saying where to meet them for what sounds like a final confrontation."

"And that is?" the answer escaping Kim.

"Flores, it's an Indonesian island, and before you ask I do know the exact location, a quick scan revealed a complex along a deserted section of the coast that matches WEE parameters."

"Great, so much for some control of the situation," as Ron groaned, resting his head on the cool metal of the locker.

"You going to be OK Ron?" looking at her long time partner

"If I said no would this all go away?"

"Afraid not," smiling at him

"I'll grab Bonnie and Rufus, you grab Zita and your gear, and lets just rock, scissor, paper to get Duu," raising his fist in the air, "loser makes the call."

"Not a problem," Wades' voice carrying from the locker, "I already made a call to him, GJ should be outside picking them up and securing everything you'll need."

"I could get use to this," as Ron pushed his head off the locker.

"I don't know," shacking her head, "trading favors is one thing, but it feels like we're getting in deep here, if they want us to repay them I'm afraid of what they'll ask us to do."

"We'll worry about that when and if the time comes, so you sure you want to come, I mean with your parents and all?"

"I'll deal with them when we get back, till then lets just focus on the job in front of us."

"All right," rubbing his cuff, "lets go kick some tail."

-

'_Plans with in plans'_ Fisk thought meditating, clearing his mind for the coming fight. He knew Ice had her own plans and they didn't align with destinies master plan for the future. _'You think your three moves ahead of me Ice, your not, when Stoppable is dead we will see who needs who, and which of us is destined to control this planet,' _a smile on his lips.

-

"Not to sound negative but we do have a plan right," Zita was hunched over in her chair in the GJ aircraft, "preferable a better one than the last plan?"

"Unfortunately, this isn't a video game, we're generally stuck reacting to the situation," Kim didn't bother looking up from polishing the Sword of Kells.

"Not to say we haven't made plans in the past, but generally we have more luck making things up as we go along," Ron was looking out the window watching the clouds fly by.

"From what I've seen that generally doesn't work," as Bonnie tried to look calm despite the doubts running through her head.

"That's rare," Rufus growled on Kim's arm rest.

"Don't worry," as Kim looked up from her work patting the Mole Rat in appreciation, "we haven't died yet and we're not going to start now."

"Glad to hear it," as Duu walked through the door that separated the cabin from the pilot, "we're where we need to be."

"So are we going to walk there, or do we get a ride this time," as Zita threw the Air Knight a questioning look.

"We'll be walking, but it won't be that far," a hint of a sadistic smile on his lips.

"No way," Kim hissed getting to her feet having a good idea what he was talking about, "the three of us can do that they can't."

"Do what," Bonnie's eyes wide

Ignoring the Earth Knight, "landing at the nearest air strip will add three hours to our travel to the base, time is of the essence."

"But they're not trained for this," Ron's voice insistent.

"Trained for what?" the Water Knights fear rising.

"Well this is a perfect time to learn," Duu's tone indifferent.

"What are we learning!" as Bonnie finally got the attention of the three.

Duu's voice was indifferent, but a gleam was in his eyes, "we're going to jump."

The Earth Knight was visibly taken aback, "I'm sorry I though you said we're jumping."

"I did," as he moved past her to the back of the cabin.

"No way, no how, screw that, I'm not jumping," as Zita backed against the wall of the plane, her skin pale.

"Afraid of heights?" as Ron moved over to her.

"No and I'm not afraid of falling either, I'm afraid of the squishing sound that comes with the stop, and somehow I'm doubting the armor will protect me from that."

"Me," as Rufus ran up to her, "Dragon, fly, catch, safe landing."

"Rufus…," Ron started but was interrupted by Kim.

"What are the odds the Sentinels don't know we're already here?"

"Good point," looking at the fire dragon, "you sure you can get both of them before they hit the ground?"

"No problem."

Bonnie raised her hand getting to her feet, her voice eerily calm, "question, we are agreeing to jump out the plane without parachutes, and hope he catches us before we hit the ground?"

"Yeah pretty much," as Ron picked up the rodent.

"Is it to late to go home," Bonnie dropping back into her chair

Pulling her back up, "afraid not princess, but don't worry I'll be right beside you," as Zita tried to convince herself as much as the Earth Knight.

"Unless you promise to break my fall that's not helping," as several beads of sweat rolled down Bonnie's face.

It only took a few minutes for Kim, Ron and Duu to slip into the parachute harnesses, the four Knights donning their armor before hand.

"So everybody clear on the plan?" the Air Knight asked.

"Yeah you push the button, Zita pushes me out and I curse all of you till I hit the ground," Bonnie hissed looking at the door.

"Close enough," as Ron looked at Rufus, "we're only gunna get one shot at this buddy, so get it right."

In response the Mole Rat stood on his hind legs and saluted, "no problem."

"Here we go," as Duu opened the doors causing a suction in the small room pulling Rufus out of the plane and view, Ron pulled his dragon dagger the second Rufus was out of sight.

Holding Bonnie's hand, "just put one foot in front of the other," as Zita put on a strong face, swallowing finding her mouth suddenly dry.

"Now I know what mom meant when she gave me the 'jumping off a bridge' lecture," as the pair jumped into the unknown.

"If Pyre doesn't catch them who's going to tell their parents," Kim asked warily.

"Not my concern," as Duu jumped.

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens," as Ron followed the Air Knight, Kim a step behind him, both glad to see the red dragon, Zita on his back and Bonnie in his arms.

After a moment the head sets each was wears filled with Bonnie's voice, "this is so cool, I can't believe it's working so well."

As so soon as the spoke the last syllable Pyres head perked up his lips pulled back in a snarl as he turned in the air.

It only took a second for the girls to spot the blue fire balls heading their way.

"You had to say something didn't you," Zita hissed over the head set as Pyre released several fireballs to intercept the black dragons assault and arcing out of the way to avoid the few that made it past his barrage.

Flying above Pyre's few remaining fireballs, Tyrune released several more on the same path intent on hitting his target.

"SHIT," it was the only word on Duu's lips as he pulled himself into a dive to avoid the blue fireball, "he's aiming at us."

"Thanks for the news flash," as Kim maneuvered her fall away from the ball aimed at her.

"Figures they'd have the guard dog out," Ron hissed pulling out his ax firing a beam at the dragon, that didn't come close to hitting as Tyrune easily dodged. A move that put him in position to be nailed from above by Pyre's flame causing the three headed dragon to lose altitude.

"We're sitting ducks up here," Kim growled through the head set, wishing she had a suit of armor like the others.

"And Pyre's limited as long as he's carrying the others," Ron warned

Zita's voice carried over the head sets, "I think I have a plan," leaning over and whispering in Pyre's ear causing the red dragon fly to Kim and match the speed of her drop.

"What plan," Bonnie asked fearfully.

"Ever hear of a tandem jump?"

Kim grabbed Bonnie from Pyre's claws, "hold on, don't let go, and don't scream in my ear," Bonnie didn't have to be told twice as she managed a death grip on the other cheerleader.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll deny it," the Earth Knight warned trying to regain her composure in the face of what she thought was her death.

Pyre left and flew to Ron who was quickly in the same situation as Kim, a bit worried the trident would impede the operation of the parachute.

Free of the girls Pyre went after Tyrune glad to see Duu had managed to keep the black dragon distracted with several well placed crossbow blasts. A quick blast between the two opponents was enough to get Tyrune's attention away from Duu and back on his ancestral opponent.

-

Zita was doing her best not to look down, "so you do know what your doing right," her voice came off strong, but Ron could tell she was now realizing the flaws in her plan.

"Well," trying to reassure her, "get a good grip and we'll find out in a minute won't we," pulling the cord releasing the parachute, causing a quick recoil as their descent slowed.

-

"Tell me that was the worst part," as Bonnie buried her head into Kim's neck.

"It should be," Kim's eyes on the dragon fight in front of her, all the ways their landing could go wrong running through her mind.

Tyrune's attention was now on the red dragon, all thoughts of his mission to kill the Knights before they hit the ground forgotten. Firing off a quick barrage from each head he wasn't surprised when the first was intercepted by the red dragons fire, the second deflected by his armor and the third he flat out avoided as if flew between his wings.

Kim did her best not to scream as she watched the blue fireball approach her, pulling on the cords she did her best to hasten their decent to the ground to no avail as the canopy was brushed by the ball, at first nothing happened, then cloth ignited.

Above them Ron screamed, "KIM!"

"Tell me you have a plan," as Bonnie's gaze shifted from the ground to the sky.

Freeing the Sword of Kells, "yeah, improvise," as she slashed the cables sending the pair into freefall.

"This is not what I meant and you know it," Bonnie screamed pulling out her mace an idea forming in her mind. Spinning the mace she fired several large boulders at the ground, each landing on top of the others forming a tower.

"I hope your not planning on landing of that," Kim yelled as she pulled out her grappling hook and fired. The hook imbedded in the top rock while Kim angled her fall and used the cord to maneuver herself into a spiral fall around the rock face.

"Show off," Bonnie growled as she spun her mace slamming it into the top rock when she came in range, imbedding it in the boulder. Her armor absorbed most of the recoil and impact as she hit the rock, but the landing still knocked the wind out of her, stunning her for a few seconds. By the time she was clear eyed, Kim was on the ground maneuvering the cable over to her so she could climb down.

The second Zita was off Ron he ran to Kim and hugged her, "don't do that."

Pushing him off, "so not the drama Ron," as she turned her attention to Bonnie, "but never ever tell my parents about this." Before he could respond Pyre hit the ground next to them.

"You ok," as Ron moved over to his pet.

"Will be," the red dragon snarled before releasing a roar in Tyrunes direction.

"Forget him Rufus," as Kim got Bonnie to the ground

"No, finishing this, go now," as he flapped his wings heading once more for the black dragon.

"Get back here," as Ron pulled out his ax, only to be stopped as Duu put his hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Let him go, this is something he needs to do, and we need to let him," the Global Justice agents words carrying a ring of truth.

Sighing, "yeah," turning to the others, "lets get this done quick, everyone still up for this?"

Duu and Kim just nodded as did Zita who was trying to get back on her feet.

"Only if that's the only falling I have to do," Bonnie growled.

"No promises," as Kim started out for the base, "but think of it this way, that'll make one hell of a story for your kids."

"That's assuming I didn't damage something when I landed," the Earth Knight growled rubbing her stomach, following a few steps behind the others.

It only took a few minutes on foot to get to the unguarded WEE compound.

Looking around, "maybe the dragon was the only line of defense," Bonnie commented, finally regaining her composure.

"Did you have to say that," forcing Zita to ready her Trident for an attack.

Duu just rolled his eyes, "don't start that again I told you that's a silly superstition, they obviously never expected us to survive their dragon. We have the element of surprise so lets use it," as the Air Knight approached the only door on the complex, the door slide open at his approach, revealing fifty muscle enhanced armed WEE agents.

"Still thinks is a superstition," Zita hissed as they were attacked.

-

Lightning Bat looked over the surroundings Ice had prepared.

"It's a little garish sister," he commented through the communicator, stroking his beard.

"Then you don't know cool, cause this is perfect, I'm going to break that girl in half in here," Rock Wolf's voice sounded through the com-link.

"This place defiantly rocks Ice, you went all out, I can't wait to try it out," Sea Serpents voice as enthusiastic as Wolf's.

"I thought you'd like them, a final battle does need the proper décor," as Ice listened to the others from her control room watching the Knights battle the WEE agents, knowing full well the men under her command were going to lose. "Be ready I believe the final battle is approaching sooner than expected," flipping a switch, silencing her siblings voices. "Fisk," shifting her gaze to the monitor with the monkey master and his warriors in the lotus position, "your creatures will be on soon, are they ready."

Not opening his eyes, "they are, as am I, not that it concerns you. When my warriors are done the only one that will be left alive is Stoppable and he is still mine alone to deal with."

"As per our agreement," as she turned off his comm. and watched his monkeys come out of their meditation induced trance and run off screen. "Enjoy them while you can Fisk they won't be yours for long," as she stroked a small stick trigger, slipping it on to the back of her belt as she slipped her siblings communicator feeds back on.

"Sister," Bats voice coming from the speaker, "how is Tyrune managing," irritation and concern lacing his voice.

Looking at the monitor with the aerial fight, Pyre was digging his claws into the scales between Tyrune's back. "Well enough," she said casually.

"I need to be out there," Bat growled knowing his sister was lying, "release me and let me join him, together we can kill Pyre."

Sneering, "no, you are to deal with the Air Knight, when the humans are gone the red dragon will fall regardless of Tyrune's abilities or lack there of."

-

"I said get down," Duu growled firing off a blast from his crossbow launching three agents into each other dropping them.

As the large arm came at Bonnie she pulled back, spinning her mace around his arm, and shifted her weight and dropped to her knee pulling him over her, her mace head connecting with the ground sending a shockwave along the ground that brought four other agents to the ground.

The momentary shake up was all Kim needed as she darted in and slashed at the agents the blade against her forearm giving her room and allowing the momentum of the spin to add power to a heel kick that connected with the faces of two agents.

Zita blocked the blow with her trident diverting the strike over her head as she went with the strike falling back, bring him with her as she kicked him on the stomach with her foot sending him flying into another agent bringing both to the ground.

A quick leg sweep by Ron brought the last WEE agent down, he did a quick scan getting to his feet making sure the others were ok and none of the agents still had any fight in them.

"Well that was fun," as Zita stretched her arm.

"Yeah but where do we go now," Bonnie asked, wiping some blood from her leaf arm.

"Simon says down the hallway," as Kim jerked her thumb down the only corridor in the room and started walking the others following a few steps behind.

"So if this is like last time, we should be coming to a door with the Sentinels behind it pretty soon," Zita said absently.

"That was last time," Fisk's voice ringing from the rafters as doors slammed behind and in front of them preventing the five from escaping, "this time we have something different in store," as the his monkeys dropped from the darkened ceiling.

"Where are you Fisk," Ron's eyes watching the ceiling looking for the telltale sign of the ninja in the shadows.

"I'm else where Stoppable," his voice emanating from lead black clad monkey, "don't worry you'll be seeing me soon enough."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bonnie's voice dripping with sarcasm looking at the black clad ninja primates.

"You act like this is the first time you've seen these guys," as Kim sheathed her sword, "they can be a threat."

"Yeah ten or so is a threat, not six," hefting her mace, "especially when we have these."

"We'll see about that," as Fisk began laughing as the black cloth ripped and gave way as the monkey's limbs changed. One monkey's left sleeve exploded in black cloth to reveal a black metal arm, lifting it's hand a four inch blade shot up from each finger, on another the cloth of his tail was gone revealing a black metal counterpart it's tip glowing a deep red. One monkey's cloth was shredded down the middle revealing two black arms, while the back of another now had a black box raised from it's back. The one Fisk was speaking through hadn't changed much it's mask had simply been pushed out as a cone poked out from where it's right eye had been, glowing the same red as the other primates tail. The final monkey's gloves where gone the back of it's hands taking the forms of buzz saws leaving lower part of his hands still in place, the distinctive sounds they made caused the hair of the back of Ron's neck to rise.

"You had to open your mouth didn't you Bonnie," as Zita glared at her.

"There's never a situation so bad it that it can't be made worse," Kim quoted not believing what she was seeing..

"You're a sick freak Fisk," Ron growled.

"Sticks and stones Stoppable, kill them my warriors," as he started laughing through the monkey as the six attacked.

The claw cyborg went after Kim, dodging the first strike she pulled her sword she deflected his next strike.

-

"I can honestly say I've never faced anything quite like this before," Duu rasped firing a blast from his crossbow as the metal tail monkey jumped and ricocheted off a wall, turning into a flip hitting the agent between the eyes with his tail, knocking him to the ground. Looming over Duu his tail lit up a red laser blade rising from the tip, intent on using it like a scorpion. His attack never came as three blue arcs of lightning hit him knocking him into the wall.

-

Zita didn't have time to feel proud as the buzz saw monkey kept at her, the only thing keeping him at bay was that his saws couldn't get through her trident, but given the sparks that flew whenever the weapons connected Zita wasn't sure that condition was permanent. Lunging forward the monkey struck low, an attack caught by her trident blades, griping the shaft with a hand and a foot, the primate shot up and punched at her face intent on cutting through the glasses and into her flesh. The only thing that saved her was a rock colliding with the ninjas head.

"You owe me," as Bonnie continued blocking the high kicks from the ninja, her mace proving to be less than effective against her opponent. Blue arcs fired from Zita's trident knocking him back, but the monkey turned in mid air and fired a laser blast from his mechanical eye that hit Zita square in the chest.

Bonnie was next to the Kater Knight in a matter of seconds, "You ok," glancing at down as Zita.

Getting to her feet and groaning, "I think so, but that almost hurt as much as a Sentinel attack."

"Great something else to worry about," Bonnie hissed as the buzz saw ninja came after her.

-

"I FREAKING HATE MONKIES," Ron roared kicking the four armed primate off him, doing little good as he landed on all sixes. Springing back at Ron and punching with both right arms, the Forest Knight was able to deflect with the larger of the two ax's, but the ninja was able to grab onto the ax and deliver a kick to Ron's face with his left foot. Slashing with his smaller ax did nothing as the monkey back flipped to the ground, only to be intercepted with a beam from his other ax the second his feet hit the ground.

"And you said my fear of monkeys was irrational," he growled.

"It is irrational Ron," as Kim thrust her sword sending the claw monkey flying off it, "all monkeys aren't evil."

"Could have fooled me," he growled firing twin blasts at the buzz saw monkey and the tail monkey.

-

The six armed monkey moved on to Duu, jumping at him the GJ agent ducked down and grabbed the cyborg by the tail, getting up in one quick move and firing a concentrated burst at the monkey at close range sent him hurtling to the wall, his body leaving an impression where it hit.

-

"Why do I have a feeling we'll have to answer to the animal rights people after this," Bonnie hissed catching the buzz saw blades with her slack mace chain, then pulling it taut sending him back.

"Don't even joke about that, I heard some of those guys are really scary," as Zita deflected a laser beam from the monkeys tail, "and why am I fighting the swiss army monkey?"

"Luck of the draw," as Kim deflected the laser blast from the mechanical eye monkey with her sword, "not that I'm fairing much better."

-

"I can't believe they found a way to make a bad creature worse," Ron hissed his back to the ground as the mechanical primate continued to pound on him, his ax's just out of reach. Grabbing the monkey by the head and head butting him he dazed the monkey, staring him in the face, "I really wish you'd stop this." For a brief moment Ron thought the monkey's hesitation was due to the head trauma, then it became clear the cyborg wasn't going to move.

It only to a moment for Ron to put the pieces together, a smile on his lips, "thanks Garrett," looking the monkey in the eyes through his glasses, "stop the other monkey's." He wasn't sure what to expect, but the black box on his back swiveling and missiles launching from it, wasn't it, each projectile colliding square in the chest of the other cyborgs dropping them to the ground instantly.

Not breaking eye contact with the ninja, "will somebody please get him off me." The monkey was soon met by a tandem blast from Duu and Zita's weapons.

"Not to jinx it or anything but how did you do that," as Kim helped him to his feet.

Grabbing his ax's, "Zita tracks, I make animals do what I want," looking at the downed beasts gently shaking his head, "even for monkeys that was just wrong."

"True," as Zita bent done looking at the six armed primate, "but you have to admit, Cybernetic Ninja Monkeys, you could make a TV show out of that, or at least a fighting game."

"So," Duu looking at the walls that sealed them in, "any idea how to get out of here," running his fingers along the blast patterns, "even with our weapons only grazing them, they've held up to well, I'm not sure a direct shot could destroy them."

"Only one way to find out," as Bonnie spun her mace ready to launch a bolder at the metal plate, only to have it slide up.

"Gee only one way to go I wonder what could be waiting," the sarcasm dripped from Kim's words as she started down the tunnel.

"How you holding up KP," Ron whispered behind her.

"I'm doing ok Ron," lying, she wasn't hurt but she was beginning to feel the effects of the fight, _'if there are many more rooms like this I may not be in any shape to help the others when the real fight comes,' _she thought grimly.

"Giant humans, cyborg animals, so any idea what else they can throw at us," Bonnie asked from the back.

"Now that you've asked something worse," Zita hissed.

"I hate to saw it, but I think she may be onto something," as Duu readied his crossbow, not really believing in her superstition, but not foolish enough to ignore what had become a pattern.

After a few yards the five entered an large octagonal room, along five of the walls was a door way above each was a symbol, a flame, a mountain, a tornado, a wave and a tree.

"I expected you sooner," Ice's voice coming from unseen speakers, "no matter, I think you can guess what's coming next."

"We each walk down one of these door ways, the symbols representing either a Sentinel or a Knight, and face whoever's at the other end," Zita said her mind alive with every time she had seen this scenario in a game.

"So what's stopping us from all going down the same corridor?" Bonnie hissed

"I was hoping someone would ask," a smugness in Ice's voice as a monitor lowered from the ceiling holding five images each from different locations, Kim's brothers at soccer practice, Bonnie's mother, Zita's father, Ron's father, and Duu's stepmother. "I assure you these are all live feeds, and each of these individuals has a WEE sniper targeting them, waiting for my signal."

At the words Bonnie and Zita went pale, Will felt his hand a shake, the result of nervousness and rage, Kim and Ron just felt there blood race as new adrenalin flooded their bodies.

"These are the rules, each of you walk through the door with your symbol, if you don't they die, their fates are in your hands. However if you do enter the second you walk through the door it will trigger a signal and recall my agent, thus insuring your loved one's live to see another day, now make your decision, and do so quickly."

"Mom," Bonnie whimpered

"Hold it together Bonnie," as Kim forced her voice to be calm, "nothing's changed, if they were going to do it they would have already," as she turned her back on them slowly walking down the hallway with the fire symbol.

"She's right, besides if we stand around we're only tempting fate," as Ron walked down the dimly lit corridor with the tree.

Taking a deep breath, "who knew this hero thing was this tough," Zita muttered walked down her own door way.

"Are you going to be ok," Will asked placing a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Only one way to find out," as she walked down her own doorway.

"Once more into the belly of the beast," Duu growled in the darkness. He walked for several feet before the ground under him gave way sending him into a fall.

-

Pyre used the up draft from the burning debris to raise higher into the air, circling around Tyrune firing a fireball at his back. A shot that never made contact as the dragon dodged in midair, his right head turning countering with blue fireball of his own.

"Screw this," Pyre growled tired of trading shots form a distance, swooping in close to the black dragon laying his claws into the back of his left and right necks, drawing blood. Using the neck as grips he bit into the neck of the center head, causing a roar to escape all three heads, as he faltered and began to fall unable to support the weight of both of them.

Pyre's joy was short lived, as he felt his hands losing their grip in the side heads as the jerked and twitched before coming off the orange fins on the sides unfurling into smaller wings.

"Hoping he couldn't that now," Pyre growled as he was meet with two jets of blue flames from the free flying heads, the situation no longer under his control, as he retreated into the sky, desperately needing a new strategy.

-

Ron wasn't sure how long he slid but it stopped rather abruptly as he flew through a hole, sliding face first against a reed mat.

"I didn't think it was that steep," Fisk's unmistakable voice on Ron's left, sending the Forest Knight scrabbling to his feet ready for an attack. ""Calm down Stoppable, rest for a few moments, when we fight I want it to last."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you," his ax's at the ready.

"I give you my word, not that you'll take it that, but unlike the others I refuse to use tricks, traps or gadgets, it will just be the two us and I will not attack till I believe you are ready, and can offer a true challenge."

Ron put his hand to the headset, "somebody come back."

"That's won't work," a smile on Fisk's face, "Ice has insured this is one on one," true to his words all Ron heard over the comm. was static.

Ron wasn't able to read the Monkey ninja, but relented sitting down and looking around, "interesting decor."

"It's a marvelous recreation isn't it," as he watched the Knight. The room was a near perfect reaction of the room they had their first confrontation in, they even had a recreation of each monkey totem in each of the four corners. "You must admit there's a poetry to ending this little feud where we started it."

"I don't suppose we could end this with a mutual hand shack and go our separate ways," Ron joked.

"Drool Stoppable, but I see your feeling better, in which case," pulling the Lotus Blade from his back, "let us end this."

"Alright but this is your call Fisk," as Ron readied his twin blades.

-

Zita's fall came to a stop, landing on a platform, Sea Serpent in front of her on the other end of the room also on a platform, a small bridge between them. Below her was a good seventy foot drop, and floor of the room covered in water.

"Do you like it?" Serpent laughed across the room, a little over the top I know, but you have to admit this is taking extreme to a whole new level."

"Please I saw set ups like this ten years ago on TV," as Zita rolled her eyes.

"Really," as Serpent kicked something into the water, a moment later it began to bubble, "our little pool is full of piranha," back handing the wall behind her, a mechanical hiss emanating beneath them as the platforms and bridge dropped six inches, "and we're going to join them soon, the bridge is weight sensitive it'll only stop falling when one of us is fish food."

"Your insane!"

"So they tell me," as the Sea Sentinel began running across the small bridge.

-

"As death traps go this is a little bland," as Duu looked up at the five laser cannons mounted on the ceiling.

"My sister doesn't have much imagination," Lighting Bat commented his arms crossed, "never the less when they activate they will be targeting your biorhythm."

His voice skeptical, "you sound disappointed."

Flexing his metal fingers, "I'd rather kill you myself," aiming his hand at Duu and firing his finger missiles. Duu moved to the side avoiding the explosives, and countered with a blast from his crossbow.

-

"I hate wrestling," Bonnie hissed looking at her surroundings. Rock Wolf was standing in the middle of a large stone wrestling ring, the ring posts and cables on each corner however seemed to be standard issue equipment.

"How dare you, this is the greatest sport ever conceived," baring his fangs, "now get your skinny butt into the squared circle so I can lay the smack down on you like only the king canine can," throwing his head back in a howl.

"Just when I though the day couldn't get any weirder," as Bonnie reluctantly crawled into the ring.

-

"Well this is different," fog rising Kim's mouth as she spoke, wishing she'd warn something a bit warmer.

"I know," as Ice maneuvered through the room, "I considered just recreating my old layer, but this screamed to be done."

"You froze Club Banana you psycho," Kim yelled.

Rising her finger, "I froze an impressive recreation," correcting the red head, pulling her sword as she slashed at a rack of jeans shattering them, "all be it with authentic clothing," laughing.

"Lets just get this over with," Kim growled getting in a fighting stance, "I want to get back to my brothers."

"Very well Kimmie," as Ice threw a sweater into the air and jabbed at it shattering it, sending shards of frozen cloth at Kim.

-

Duu dodged as a cannon fired as him missing him by a matter of inches yet putting him position to be hit by Boomerangs return arc, knocking him to the ground.

"Face facts Duu, you can't win," Bat sneered firing off a salvo of missiles, "you can avoid the cannons or me, but not both."

Will groaned as he fired his crossbow at the on coming missiles, the concentrated gust sent the projectiles flying upward destroying one of the platforms, "you have a point there," getting to his feet.

"Good I was hopping you'd make this interesting," as he fired off another salvo. Rather than redirecting it, Duu fired downward sending him into the air landing on the cannon in the middle of the room.

"Cleaver boy," Bat chuckled recovering his weapon.

-

Pyre roared as one of the mini heads released a fireball from below him, hitting him in the legs.

"Hold still," the red dragon roared, only to be answered as Tyrune's main body rammed into his back, sending the pair to the ground.

-

Bonnie jumped back as Rock Wolf leapt at her slamming his claw into the ring, the rock cracking like a windshield. "Come on meat unleash your inner superstar," tearing his arm back, sending hunks or rock flying at her.

Bonnie shielded herself with her arm, "sorry I prefer to think of myself as a diva," slamming her mace on the ground sending a shockwave in his direction, an attack that did little as he jumped back and landed on the ring post.

"You have all the makings of a heel, you just need to proper manager, to bad your not going to be around long enough to get it," as he jumped intent on landing an elbow on her, that did nothing but raise some dust as the Earth Knight side stepped him.

-

"Not you best plan!" Zita yelled as she used her trident to pole vault over the piranha filled wave Serpent had conjured. "You do know our armor will protect us from them right," she laughed.

"Not these fishes," she laughed, raising her hand a column of water rising to it as she pulled out one of the fish.

Even away from Sea Sentinel Zita tell what she was seeing, "that's disgusting."

"Well I couldn't let Fisk have all the fun, but it was a pain getting my little cyber fishes water proofed," she laughed tossing it back in the water.

"Tell me where you always this crazy, or does is have to do with your host," as Zita fired her trident.

Sending a wave from her whip, "I always had the drive, this girl just makes it so much easier."

-

Ron blocked the broad sword strike with his ax, sending it over his head, as he countered with his other ax aiming at the ninjas unprotected stomach.

Fisk darted back, his sword shifting in to a spear, "you've gotten better Stoppable, I'll give you that," lunging at Ron. Ron side stepped the strike laying an elbow in the Monkey Fist's face knocking him back.

"What can I say, I needed to improve," firing at the mutant, a shot that didn't hit as he rolled out of the way on to his feet.

"You obviously still need to," shifting the Lotus Blade into a scythe.

-

"Three down two to go," Duu hissed under his breath, looking up the remaining cannons as he side stepped Bat's boomerang.

"This is getting interesting William," Bat chuckled as the weapon returned to his hand, "I'm glad this is being recorded."

"I'll make sure to get a copy after I escape," Duu growled firing at the ground sending him into the air, his body arcing over Lightning Bat, coming to the ground behind the sentinel. Sweeping the legs out from under the sentinel and hopping back as the bearded man fell, before the mans head hit the ground Duu fired his crossbow at point blank range, imbedding his body in the ground.

-

Kim slid through the rack of clothing, enjoying the cool ice on her body, as Ice shattered the metal of the rack with one swipe of her sword, the clothing shattering on impact.

"Ah man," Kim mock whined, "and I liked that color too," as Kim got to her feet sparing a glance at the shards of clothing.

"Don't worry I'll see your buried in it," A sadistic smile on Ice's lips, "what parts of you that are left that is," as she jumped on a near by table of pants, kicking several at Kim, enjoyed herself. "You know that's what's going to happen don't you, you have no chance against me, your just a pitiful human while I am so much more."

"Why don't you just shut up and get out of my friend," as Kim slashing through the frozen pants like wet paper.

"Don't worry Kimmie I will, after your dead, I plan on having her head placed between your father and her mother."

-

Pyre held the smaller dragon using him as a shield for the others fire blasts, his claws wrapped tightly around the mouth preventing him from attacking.

Flapping his wings for altitude an idea formed in his mind, as the pair followed him higher into the sky. Swooping around in the air Pyre dove at them, readjusting his grip so his hands were around the other dragons mouth and neck. When he was in range the red dragon swung the black dragon part like a club at the larger of the two hounding him, sending him hurtling to the ground, as he released several fireballs at the other dragon igniting it's back.

A smile formed on his muzzle as he dived after the larger section of Tyrune determined to end their rivalry one way or another.

-

Zita stole a glance down, the bridge was getting closer to the water soon the waves Sea Serpent was churning up would be lapping at her heals, _'have to end this,' _she thought darkly, a plan forming in her mind.

"Afraid of getting you feet wet," Serpent mocked twirling her whip releasing several energy waves at Zita, growling the Water Knight braced herself for the impact, letting her trident take the brunt of the assault.

"My turn," she hissed all thoughts of regret gone as she charged and lunged her weapon at the older woman's head forcing her back. Pulling the weapon back, she spun it attempting to land an upward strike with the shaft, again forcing the sentinel back leaving her open as Zita and swept the legs out from under the possessed woman.

Zita felt a twinge of guilt as the blond went over the side, but didn't have long to consider it as Sea Serpent unfurled her whip, lashing at the bridge and securing it. Using the momentum from her fall she swung under the bridge and up over landing a kick on Zita's face forcing her over the edge.

Thinking fast Zita struck at the wall as she went down, her weapon biting into the metal stopping her fall, her feet a few inches from the waters surface.

"That was cheap, underhanded, and dishonest, your learning quickly," Serpent laughed above her, "shame I have to end this," as she caused a wave of cyber piranha to move in her direction.

"Oh boy Zita hissed swing onto the trident," reaching her hand out and focusing she slowed the wave, then halted it, as vague idea entered her head. Focusing on the water, forcing the cyborg fish to the top and close together, she braced one foot against the wall and pushed off jumping, her trident in her hand. Keeping her mind focused she put her foot on the wave, allowing the fish to support her, and jumped to the bridge, breathing heavily when her feet hit the metal, a little surprised it had worked.

Clapping, "that's defiantly going on the highlight reel," as Serpent hit her across the face with her whip, sending her back along the bridge, "to bad it won't save you."

-

"I'm getting really tired of this," Bonnie hissed, getting to her feet in time for Wolf to clothesline her back down.

"YEAH," posing for the nonexistent crowd, turning grabbing Bonnie's arm pulling her dazed body to the corner of the ring. He didn't let go as he climbed the turnbuckle to the top and began walking the cable, "time to finish tenderizing the meat," licking his muzzle as he jumped turning to embed his impressive elbow between her shoulder blades forcing her back to the ground. Grabbing her high face covering collar he drug her body near the other corner and released her, and walked across the ring to the opposite turnbuckles, throwing his head back in a howl he leapt, landing another elbow on her body.

Grabbing her hair pulling her face up, enjoying the mask of pain across her face, "one more time ought to do it, then it's down the hatch," licking her chin to her scalp and releasing her.

Through clenched teeth, "no chance," as she forced her body to obey.

Wolf climbed to the top of the turn buckle again determined this elbow was going into her spine, turning his back on the girl he pointed to where he knew a camera was, deciding to put on a show for whoever might be watching and for his siblings when they replayed it. Foam dripping from his muzzle, "You see Serpent, I own her," pointing behind him, "this girl is nothing to me, compared to Angus she's a joke, a cheap pale imitation that's about to face a permanent three count," throwing his back in a howl.

"SHUT UP," as slammed her mace into the ground sending a shockwave at the pole, forcing the Rock Sentinel to lose his balance, the turn buckle impacting his nether region causing his howl to become a shriek. His legs stayed outside the ring as he fell into the ring his head impacting the stone ring. "Not done yet," Bonnie hissed spinning her mace releasing nine rocks of varying size at the creature tangled in the ropes.

-

Duu jumped to the ground just as the cannon fired destroying it's last working companion. Turning in mid air Duu fired his weapon a small tornado launching from it ripping the last of the working cannons from the ceiling.

"That was new," as he looked at his crossbow, before turning his attention to Lightning Bat, "no more tricks, now it's just the two on us."

"Just the way I wanted it," throwing his boomerang which was deflected as Duu fired his weapon deflecting the boomerang and charged the larger man. Bat thrust his metal hand in a palm strike at Duu intent on using his taser, the strike never made it as Duu went low spun his body and hip threw the sentinel to the ground.

Keeping a grip on his arm Duu dug his foot into the man's neck, "you should have thought twice about who you threatened," he growled intent on draining the air from him, he held that position for several seconds, before coming to his senses pulling away from the man, appalled at what her had been on the verge of doing. Growling, "you won't reduce me to your level."

-

All Fisk's strike connected with was flat of Ron's weapon as Ron punched him in the gut with guard of his other ax twice before pulling back and kicking him in the face just as the Lotus Blade flew back in to his hand.

Wiping a bit of blood from his mouth Fisk snarled, "time to break out something new," as the sword melted over his right hand forming an arm guard, an eight inch blade extending from over his knuckles, nine additional smaller blades rose from the guard.

"I'm pretty sure your ripping off two trademarks with that," Ron joked as Fisk thrust his weapon at him, deflecting the with his ax Ron followed up swiping his other ax at Fisk's stomach, only to be blocked as Fisk pulled his arm back blocking the strike and pushing back send Ron back.

"I know the weapon better than you think," as he threw a palm thrust at Ron's face with his weaponless hand. Ron side stepped and was taken off guard as Fist tried a modified back knuckle intent on impaling Ron's skull with the blades on his weapon. Throwing his arm back Ron was able to deflect the strike the two arm guards clashing. Fisk didn't waste the position as he grabbed Ron's ankle with the mutant foot and dropped Ron to the ground. Smiling above him Fisk thrust his blade down intent on cutting into Ron's body, Ron lashed out with his longer ax catching Fisk's blade between the hilt and the ax blade and pulling it to the side missing Ron's body by a hairs breath. Not wasting the momentum Ron turned to his side and kicked Fisk in the stomach, forcing him back, allowing Ron to get back to his feet.

"Don't keep me waiting Monkey Fist," Ron gasped, his third second wind rising in his body, he just hopped there would be a forth.

-

Zita wasn't sure if she was wiping sweat or water from her face, she knew it was most likely a combination of the two, not that it mattered, in a few minutes her feet would be in the water.

"I give ya points girly you've lasted longer than I though you would, but that just makes you a lucky guppy," lashing her whip at the bridge, energy firing from it as struck it, a chain reaction began as it shattered the bridge. Laughing Serpent jumped flicking her whip, the weapon coiling around the rafters at the top, allowing her to look down at Zita as she sank into the water, bubbles rising around her.

Zita forced her mind to focus as she felt the fish bite her, they weren't breaking through her armor, but she could feel that was a temporary condition. In desperation she fired her trident submerged in the tank causing the entire pool to glow an eerie blue. After the light faded so did the biting, the cyborg fish rising to the top smoking.

Exhaling in relief, "hey we're not done here," Zita coughing water, focusing her mind the dead fish rose under her feet as she willed the water to form a tower up to the hanging Sea Serpent, "well look here a cheating piñata, and I happen to have a big pointy stick," patting the trident with her hand as she cracked the Sentinel across the face with it sending her in to the pool.

-

"By now they're most likely dead, you realize that don't you Kimmie, and it's all your fault," their swords locked as Ice whispered, "you weren't there to save them, hero," practically spitting the words.

"Shut up," the word dripped with rage as Kim planted her foot in Ice's stomach and pushed her back.

"That's it Kimmie, get mad, kill your little friend here," spreading her arms to give Kim a clean shot, "prove to everyone just how much a hero you really are."

"Bite me," the red head hissed, "this is not a game…"

"Oh but it is a wonderful game, it's just to bad you don't know how to play," raking her sword along the ground causing it to shatter and hurl razor sharp shards of frozen tile at Kim. "The only shame is you don't get it, your incapable of getting it," laughing.

Kim dove away from the shards, slipping and rolling on the cool ice, "what are you talking about."

"You don't see what's in front of your face, you don't see just how pathetic you are. Your just riding their coat tails, trying to force your way into the spotlight, the true shame is your never going to get it, now that their dead and all," as she side stepped Kim's charge and tripped her sending her to the ground.

"Stop talking," Kim growled rolling over, only to have Ice's boot planted squarely on her chest her sword on Kim's throat keeping her down as reached down and picked up the Sword of Kells.

"You want to hear the real reason your no threat to me? It's simple it's your own stupid fucking ego, you can't get over yourself, if it wasn't for that you might actually be able to use this little sword. Oh yes Kimmie the others can pass their little tests but not you, no matter how hard you try, your little fear just can't be over come because you won't let it. You bitchy little ego has convinced you can do anything, so you can't admit you need help, no matter how many times you may say it, it's always hollow, because in your heart you know it's a lie, you can do anything which means you'll never need anyone." Laughing Ice moved away from Kim, "that's why I'm leaving you alive," a feral grin on her face, "so you can live with the knowledge their deaths were all preventable, they all died because you simply couldn't get over yourself," as she walked away.

"One out of two," Kim growled slowly sitting up.

"Hmm," Ice turned mildly interested

"I can't get over myself, no matter what anyone tells you, you never do anything completely for anyone else, there's always some part of you patting yourself on the back for it." Kim slowly rose to her feet, "anyone with half a brain knows pride is the one thing no one can completely overcome."

"So if that's what I'm right about what am I wrong about ?"

"They're not dead."

"False hope, how precious."

"No, simple faith, I've known Ron my entire life, you want to know truth about me, yeah I'm good, but the truth is, people only think I'm as good as I am because of him."

"You keep him around to make you look good, you really are full of yourself."

"No, I'm the way I am because he made me better, yes he can be a goof, a dope, a screw up, but in the end he made me that way. He helped me up, he kept me calm, he gave me focus, he gave me a mission, no matter how big the public thinks I am it's because Ron gave me an extra inch. He's done the same to the others, he brought them together, he made them a team, he raised them to a level they didn't know they could reach. If I die, if they all die, he'll do it again with someone else, and he'll keeping doing it for the rest of his life till you and all those like you are gone. And do you know what the truly funny part is, he has no clue the power he has."

"Are you done," rolling her frosted eyes.

"One more thing," as she got in a fighting stance, "bring it."

"If you only to shut you the hell up," as Ice dove at Kim determined to kill her with a strike from each sword, the blades nearly crossing. Kim ducked in low grabbing the exposed lower hilt of the Sword of Kells underhanded, pulling it downward, free of Ice's grip and slashing the sword across Ice's chest, an orange and red explosion sending the possessed girl flying across the room sliding on her back, knocking her head through a clothing display then into a wall.

"It's over," Kim's voice was calm, then the words flowed from her lips, "Fire With in Me."

Where Kim held the sword it ignited in flame, the inferno flowing over her quickly enveloping her, then dieing away as if it were never there. She now stood in dark red pants, a gold flame on each thigh, and unlike her mission pants they weren't loose, on her gold belt was her dragon dagger. Her boots were dull gold coming mid way up her lower legs, possessing the same feel of her normal shoes. Her short sleeved shirt was red, the bottom third possessing an orange and yellow flame pattern, on her chest was a gold dragon head that a perfect recreation of Pyre. From her wrists to her elbows were red arm cuffs, both ends lined in gold. Around her body were two red strips lined in gold the first around her waist over lapping her belt, the second over her left shoulder, the two together met at her back forming the support for her sheath. On her face was a pair of red rimmed sunglasses, while her red hair was pulled back into a braid, held at the end by a gold cord.

"Now give me back my friend," all the ice around her had melted.

"This isn't possible," Ice hissed getting to her feet, slashing the ground sending shards of frozen tile at the new Fire Knight. Slashing her blade Kim released an arc of flame that intercepted the projectiles before they reached her.

"Could've fool me," as Kim darted in and struck, Ice blocked the strike but was pushed back slightly as the swords remained in contact neither willing to back down. Kim's blade erupted in flame as Ice's produced an arctic blast, unable to counter the others force they were each propelled into their wielders faces. Kim planted her foot in Ice's chest breaking the contest, as her blade continued downward releasing a fire blast that sent her friends body hurtling threw a rack of clothing.

"You've lost Ice, now release Monique," as Kim cautiously walked over to her.

"Hardly," Ice coughed, reaching into her cape, pulling out a remote, the ceiling above them detonated, the fires that should have erupted where quenched in the wake of water that poured through the hole. Thrusting her sword releasing her power the water froze into thousands of shards all aimed at Kim. Slashing her sword Kim was able to melt the smaller shards, but many of the larger ones still connected sending her skidding down.

A few feet away from Kim the sales desk exploded as Zita fell on it, shattering the frozen furniture. "That was not cool," Zita moaned the air slightly knocked out of her, not expecting her tower to come out from under her.

"You'll have to excuse me ladies," as Ice reached out with her powers, freezing the water vapor that now filled the air creating a spiral stair case to the hole, and to Sea Serpents door. It only took her a few moments to run up the stairs, Serpent a step in front of her dropping on to the stairs. When the two got to the door Ice imbedded her blade in the frozen stairs shattering them insuring they couldn't be followed.

"We'll see who can't be killed Kimmie," Ice growled as the door slammed shut.

Kim pulled a dead cyber piranha out of her hair, "and here I thought I was dealing with the sickest psychopath in the group."

Zita just lay where she fell, catching her breath till Kim offered her a hand, and got her bock to her feet. Looking Kim up and down, "you just had to become part of the action didn't you," a smirk on her face.

"Figured I'd give it a shot, see where it leads," looking up and reaching for her grabbling hook, only to discover it gone with the rest of her usual arsenal, "we have to get out of here, any ideas."

"Well if the water wasn't frozen…," her words trailed off as Kim ignited her sword the ice melting all around them forming a puddles at their feet. Lightly smacking her head, "duh, Fire Knight," as she picked her trident off the ground. Grabbing two pieces of counter, "get on," as she reached out with her power forming towers under the rubble pushing them upward.

Looking down, "I think I got ripped off," Kim joked as she spun her sword when she was in range of the door, touching the blade to the metal.

"Not gong to work I tried already," Zita commented, "it can't be blasted through," as she watched in amazement as the metal began to melt.

Jumping through the hole, "they have a lead, they know the interior, and they probably have the keys, we gotta move," as Kim sprinted down the hall, Zita on her heels.

Running behind Kim, "how'd you do that?"

"Metal has a melting point, you'd know that if you paid attention on class."

"Funny, I mean how'd you learn to control the sword that fast, when mine first started working all I could do was fire, you actually have some control over it."

"I'm not sure I just know how to do it."

After a few minutes of running down the hallways twists and turns Zita stopped, "hold up!"

Looking back and slowing, "whatever it is forget it."

"I know where they are," the Water Knight stated.

"How," as Kim ran back to her.

"I just do, it's a tracker thing," looking at the wall, "the wall moves, think your magic lock pick will work on it?"

Pulling her sword from it's sheath, "just watch," as she put it on the wall flames rising from the metal as the wall melted away, revealing a large stone ring, three Sentinels and Bonnie, who was trying to avoid the three.

"How is this fair," Bonnie yelled ducking under Sea Serpents energy wave, before turning ready to launch a bolder at them, only to be stopped as a arc of fire shot between the Earth Knight and the Sentinels.

"Three on three, seems fair to me," Kim yelled walking through the hole that had once been a wall.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you," Ice roared as Rock Wolf tore up the ring post and threw it at the Knights of Water and Fire, the pair ducked opposite directions avoiding the projectile, each firing their weapons at the trio. Rock Wolf thrust his claw into the ground forcing a chunks of rock to rise upward taking the attacks.

"This is why I always keep something in reserve," Ice hissed jumping out of the ring, the others following her as she pulled out a small remote, the floor beneath her splitting open allowing the three to escape, as a metal door slid over it sealing it from the knights.

Kim ran over to where the trio had escaped, "please tell me this isn't going to become a reoccurring theme," as she looked at the metal plate in disgust.

"Figures, I finally get something on you, and you go and show me up," as Bonnie walked over to the Fire Knight, Zita beside her.

"So time to slash and burn," Zita asked looking at the latest escape route.

"Looks like," as Kim aimed her sword "I just wish I knew where the others were," she stopped short of striking at the plate as the sound of screeching metal filled the air.

"What's that," Bonnie asked as the girls got back to back, ready for whatever surprise Ice had in store. The sound continued to grow louder for a few seconds then one of the walls was torn away being sucked into what ever was on the other side of it.

"Finally," as Duu walked through the wrecked he had created with his crossbow, his voice tired, "I was beginning to think I'd never find anyone else."

Sighing in relief, "I thought it was going to be another monster," as Bonnie swung her mace over her shoulder.

"Don't be so sure their won't be," Duu warned, "Tyrune's still out there, and who knows if Pyre has won."

"Don't count him out, I've seen Rufus take on worse," Kim's voice was optimistic.

Looking Kim over, "Interesting fashion statement Possible."

"Thanks, and I'd love to continue the witty banter but we need to follow those three," as she aimed her sword at the floor.

Zita looked over at Duu, "I don't suppose you've seen Ron running around?"

"I've been wandering these rooms for the last ten minutes and I haven't found anyone," as the Air Knight shook his head.

By the time Kim started melting through the floor, a thumping started above them, a grew louder, "Please don't let that be more fish," Kim pleaded looking up.

"What?" as Bonnie gave her a sideways look.

"Long story," Zita hissed aiming her trident.

The thumping grew louder till finally the metal above them was pierce by a silver blade.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a serious anger management problem," Ron's voice coming from the ceiling.

"No, but I have heard 'shut up and die!'" Fisk's voice was murderous.

Duu aimed his crossbow at the ceiling, Kim put her hand on the weapon bringing it down, "give him a few minutes Duu."

"What happened to 'we're in a hurry'?" Bonnie questioned

"We are, but lets give him this."

-

"Just answer the question Fisk," as Ron sidestepped him and back flipped getting out of range of the mutant. "How long did it take to decide to turn your monkey's into can openers, did you decide on the spot or did you agonies for a whole ten minutes?"

"You think that decision was easy," Fisk growled, slashing with her arm blade missing Ron as ducked under the strike and upper cutting him with the ax's guard, sending sliding back, before the ape man rolled with the punch rolling onto his hands then to his feet. "I agonized over that decision," whipping blood from his mouth, "it was something I had to do, something you forced me to do."

"Oh so this is my fault," as Ron ran in readjusting his grip slashing at Fisk's side, missing the monkey ninja as his jumped back.

"At every turn you have impeded my destiny, and now that I have almost claimed everything I need to resurrect the true spirit of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, and now I see that you are the one thing standing in my way."

"What are you talking about, how am I standing in you way," as Ron blocked the weapon thrust with his blade as Fisk palm thrust Ron in the stomach sending him back a few feet.

"Possessing the Lotus Blade has reveled new details that previously evaded me, it has shown me that your very existence as well as that of your rodent monstrosity endanger my destiny. If changing my warriors presents the opportunity to kill you then so be it."

United his ax's and slipping them back onto his back, "you are one seriously screwed up monkey," Ron growled, as he readied himself for Fisk's strike. What he remembered of his ninja training, his mission experience, and the knowledge gained from the ax flowed together as he shifted his back leg and caught Monkey Fist's strike, grabbing the under side of his wrist, his other hand gripping his belt, as he used Fisk's momentum lifting him into the air, Ron's body turning as he slammed the ape man to the ground, his hand shifting from the mutant belt to his stomach leveling a modified palm strike in the monkey ninja, the floor shaking from the impact. Ron hopped back, knowing he had done something, but unsure what, watching Fisk it was clear he was still alive, but in no condition to move.

It took a few moments for Ron to break out of the shock, as he heard voices, looking around he recognized them and followed them to the hole Fisk had made.

"You waiting on me," Ron yelled through the slit in the floor.

"Yes actually," Duu yelled up, a hint of laughter in his voice, "just out of curiosity amateur did you leave enough of him to answer questions?"

"Well he's missing an arm but I guess so," Ron joked back.

"Can we focus here boys," Kim did her best to hide her amusement, "we need to get together here."

"Problem KP, I don't think I can cut through the floor."

"You don't have to, just move."

"Ok, as Ron moved several feet back as the floor around him caught fire, the dry reeds igniting easily, yelling "whatever your doing stop before you roast me like a marshmallow!" Pulling his Ax and firing trying to stop the fire from spreading, after a few seconds it became clear that wasn't going to work. Ron ran to where Fisk was and picked the monkey ninja up as he jumped through the hole that was formed as the mat vanished in the blaze, hoping he landed on someone soft. He was surprised as a wind shot up around him slowing his fall lowering him safely to the ground as he dropped Fisk's body on the hard stone under his feet.

"Nice save Will," as Ron dropped from the stone to the metal floor. Looking Kim over, "there are so many things I could say here, and they all end with some part of me on fire, crushed under a rock, or poked with a pointy stick, or a combination there of."

A smile on the red heads lips, "I'll save you the beating, I look hot."

Dropping to his knees, "thank you."

Running her fingers through her hair, "I thought we agreed to stop the bad puns," Bonnie whined.

"Save it, we have to move," as Kim brought her sword to ground and finished melting through the floor revealing the shaft was full of a concrete like substance. "Well this adds a whole new level of difficulty to the sitch."

"Think you can bash through Bonnie," Zita asked.

"Yeah but it'll take a while."

"We could take the elevator," Duu said absently.

"What," the four responded in unison looking at the Air Knight.

"I found an elevator as I was looking around."

"And you didn't use it why?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not really good at rewiring WEE technology."

"So lead the way, we'll figure something out," as Kim and the others followed the GJ agent, "why couldn't you get it to work anyway Duu?"

"I need a key card to operate it, and for all the things this armor has, that not one of them."

"You mean one of these," Bonnie asked pulling a silver card from her glove.

"Yes," as Duu slowed and took it from her, "how'd you get it?"

"I lifted it off of one of the guard during the free-fer-all earlier, I thought it might be a credit card. You know, I figured I ought to get something out of this nightmare."

"Since when did you become a pick pocket?" Kim accused

"Um today, I guess I know what I picked up from the thief."

-

Lightning Bat walked through the hall alone, over head the sirens were blaring, letting him know Ice's plans weren't going as planed, just as he had anticipated. Truth be told he was a little disappointed the Air Knight believed he could be defeated so easily.

"It's a shame I had to lower myself and let that whelp best me, ah well, I can give him a small victory, when he's insured I'll have so much more."

Placing his cybernetic hand on the wall, allowing it to interface with the panel within the wall causing it to slide away revealing a small control room, unknown to his siblings and all living WEE agents. Dropping into the chair as the monitors lit up revealing the interior and exterior of the base.

"Let the final hand be dealt, and we will see who wins the game," as he began laughing a sinister laugh.

-

"I know this is a stupid question but does anyone know where we're going?" Zita asked as the elevator continued to ascend as it had for the last ten or so minutes.

"Up," Ron offered

"Very funny," the Water Knights voice dripping with sarcasm.

Before anyone could say anything else, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open with a soft hiss, Duu was the first through the doors, scouting the area in case of an attack.

"Your kidding," he growled as he waved the others out, finding himself in the same room they had battled the WEE agents, the battle scars identifying the room, despite missing the agents.

"Well this is convenient," as Bonnie put her hands behind her head look around, "at least getting out ought to be easy."

Zita covered her face in disgust, "did you have to say that."

"Ok seriously your taking this a little far," Bonnie hissed, "this isn't a movie something's not going to go wrong just because I said that."

Before Zita could respond the doors to the outside exploded as one of Tyrune's side heads burst through the door.

Wide eyed, "that doesn't mean anything," Bonnie hissed venom in her voice, as the others looked at the black dragon in disbelief.

"It just proves how unlucky you are," Ice's voice coming from behind them, making them turn, "did you really think I wouldn't know where you were, this is my fortress I know what happens with in it at all times."

"In case you hadn't noticed," Ron growled readying his ax's, "we have the numbers, we have the skills, and last I checked we were kicking your tails."

"Believe what you will, it doesn't mean your getting out of here alive," thrusting her sword freezing the water vapor in the air into spikes, sending them at the Knights.

"This is getting old," Kim growled slashing her blade melting the ice, only to be caught off guard as Tyrune's head fired off a blue fire ball of his own. It was equal parts luck and practice with Pyre that let Ron recognize the tell tale signs of a dragon getting ready to fire as he pushed Zita and Duu to the ground as he grabbed Bonnie and Kim and pulled them in the other direction, letting the blue flame nearly collided with the Sentinels as they like wise dodged.

Kim pushed Bonnie off her, "I wonder if this is what they meant by 'between a rock and a hard place'," as she got to her feet, in time to be knocked over the Earth Knight as she caught Rock Wolf's punch with her sword. Not wasting time Bonnie whipped her Mace out wrapping it around the Sentinels leg and pulled pulling his leg out from under him and bring him to the ground.

-

"This is getting really old," Zita hissed as Sea Serpents whip rapped around her trident.

"That's your problem not mine," the blond laughed, "I'm enjoying this myself."

"Good, then you'll love this," as Duu fired his crossbow from a kneeling position, sending the Sentinel flying back her grip on her whip lost in the force of the winds.

-

"Come on," as Ron blocked Ice's strike, "don't you know how this ends, we fight, you lose, and we go home happy, use Monique's brain that's how it works."

"Well it's about time that changed," Ice hissed as she blocked Ron's strike with her sword, and palm thrust Ron's head bringing him to the ground. "Say good bye Ron," as Ice prepared to impale the Forest Knight with her sword, only to be stopped as something landed on her back, sparks leapt from either side of her head as she jumped back, reaching wide pulling whatever was on her back off as she turned and threw it to the ground.

The buzz saw cyber monkey slid across the floor coming to a stop next to his comrades, a visibly tired and beaten Lord Fisk behind them.

"What do you think your doing," Ice accused.

"Taking advantage of the situation," coughing, "and dealing with all my opposition, kill them my warriors," he instructed as the cyborgs rushed into battle.

"I think not," Ice hissed pulling out the stick remote that would activate the programming hidden in the operating system implanted in the brain of each primate. When she clicked the button she expected them to stop andfall to the ground, they didn't, as the claw ninja leapt and swiped at her face causing her to back up and fall over Ron's body.

"This is getting ridicules," Ron groaned under the possessed girl.

-

Pyre had finally gotten a hold of the smaller Tyrune head, biting in to his neck, after a few violent head shakes he released the smaller dragon flinging him aside. Wounded the other smaller head flew and rejoined his body, as the main head released several fireballs at Pyre as he dove to regain his stuck limb.

-

Kim ricocheted the laser blast from the eye ninja hitting Sea Serpent in the back causing the Sentinel to turn allowing Duu sweep the legs out from under her sending her to the ground, turning back the Air Knight fired his crossbow diverting three missiles launched from the back mounted primate.

"We need some room," Kim shouted.

"I'm not going deeper into that hellhole," Bonnie called out blocking a kick from Serpent, "so unless the big black behemoth moves we're out of luck."

The smaller Tyrune roared as his tail was dug into by his bodies claws, pulling him free and allowing him to get in the sky and rejoin his body.

"Well if I knew I only had to ask," Bonnie laughed, high on adrenalin.

-

"And that would be my cue," Bat chuckled in his control room as he flipped a switch, raising a missile pod atop the complex. He kept his finger on the firing switch waiting for the moment to strike as Pyre circled on his screen.

-

"Must end this," Pyre growled as he watched Zita, Duu and three monkeys run from the base, "they need me," as he glared at the reassembled Tyrune. The final confrontation with his rival would have to wait, the others needed his help, but he still planed on giving the black dragon something to remember him. It took a few arcs in the air but he finally saw the opening he was waiting for, an open shot at the black dragon's wings.

"Leave him alone," Bats voice carried over a loud speaker as six mini-missiles fired from the complex at Pyre, each connecting with the red dragon sending him end over end to the ground. The wounds he had sustained forced Pyre to retake his mole rat body as he fell, hitting the ground with a thud at Kim's feet as she ran from the building.

"No," Kim said softly, grabbing him from the ground as she turned and released a fire blast from her sword. The blast did little as the tail laser monkey safely back flipped away from the fire. "Not the time for you to be out of the fight little buddy," Kim whispered.

"Kim fire safe," he whimpered weakly.

"I hope so," she whispered backing up, not completely sure what he meant, "stay here," as she slipped him into her sheath, hoping he'd be safe.

-

Ron side stepped Rock Wolf as his fur covered hands slammed into the ground, his weapon causing a fissure to form in the earth, "hold still meat," showing his fangs.

"Not a chance," as Ron jumped and round kicked him in the face, sending him a few steps back, "I was hoping for more than that," wanting to see the larger creature fall.

"Your not man enough to three count the biggest show stopper the world has ever seen," he growled. Ron wasn't paying attention to Wolf but the person behind him, as he nodded slightly, running in sliding to Wolf. Wolf snorted at the foolish attack as he jumped only to be sent flying as Duu fired his crossbow at Wolf's back. Ron stopped coming to his feet as he high-fived Duu.

"Nice shooting Willy."

"Don't call me Willy," as he shook his crossbow in Ron's face.

Grinning, "lighten up man."

"Just drop the 'y' ok."

"Will it is then."

-

"Haven't I been through enough today," as the Earth Knight side stepped the whip lash.

"Well if you'd hold still this would all be over with," the possessed blond sneered.

"Has that ever worked?"

"Once, when my host was on a bridge, he stopped, she pushed him off, he thanked her when he got out of the hospital."

"Oh boy, sounds like the two of you were both sick puppies," as Bonnie hit the ground with her mace creating a wide spread shock wave, then used the recoil to spin the mace launching a rock the size of a bowling ball at her.

"Actually my brothers the sick puppy," she quipped as the rock hit home.

-

"This is getting out of hand," as Zita tossed the six arm cyber ninja over her head with her trident. She didn't have time to recover as the claw ninja swiped at her side his claws making contact but now penetrating her armor. "That's it, no more ms. nice girl," as she fired her trident point blank at the primate sending him to the ground.

-

Even in the armor Kim could feel her muscles burning from exertion as has sword clashed with Ice's.

"One of us isn't leaving alive Kim, it's your choice who," Ice rasped.

Side stepping as Ice thrust at her, "quit the mind games Ice, they've gotten old, just get the hell out of my friend."

"And I'm getting tired of you whining about this worthless body."

"Then get out," as Kim let Ice strike, turning to avoid the blow, grabbing her wrist Kim kept turning till her back was to Ice. Kim reversed the swords direction bringing the sword against Ice's helmet, her hand on the other side of Ice's wrist. The Fire Knight jerked her head back into the Sentinels nose, simultaneously igniting the sword's blade, out of reflex Ice tried to pull away in vain. Kim thrust her elbow into Ice's kidney and followed with another head butt as she reversed the sword again extinguishing the blade, hitting Ice between the eyes with the flat of the blade. The last strike was enough as Kim felt the Sentinels grip on her weapon falter, Kim pulled forward as the frost eyed girl moved back, the Black Ice Sword coming with the red head.

When Monique hit the ground Ice's armor shattered, and disappeared in a puff of water vapor, her eyes closed, blood trailing down her face from her nose, but still alive.

Looking at the Black Ice Sword, "Time to end this Ice Lord," Kim growled dropping the weapon on the ground, the Sword of Kells ignited in flame as Kim twirled it and struck at the sword dropping to her knee, releasing the most powerful fire blast she could as the weapons touched. At first nothing happened, then a single crack appeared in the Black Ice Sword, the crack soon spreading forming a spider web on the blade before it exploded metal shards firing away from Kim's body.

Rock Wolf's ears perked up at the sound of exploding metal, turning away Ron, his jaw dropping at the sight. "ICE!" leaping to where Kim was his fangs bared intent on killing the Fire Knight. He didn't get more than three steps before Ron fired a two tandem blasts into his back, and a single shot in each knee bringing him to the ground.

-

Fisk watched the fight with interest from his spot on the roof, Ice's defeat was not outside the range of possibilities, but he hadn't calculated losing her this soon. Watching the Knights fight and the shape of his warriors, it wasn't a contest what was going to happen. Taking a quick glance at the black dragon, it was clear the battle with the rodent monstrosity had left him in no condition to fight the beast reverting to his Chihuahua form, barley moving next to the same missile that had struck down his opponent.

"Plans within plans," he whispered a small grin on his lips, turning to the fight, raising his voice, "Ninja Vanish," his words carrying to the six cyber monkeys, each disengaging from their battles running to their master as he to vanished in the chaos of battle.

-

"Anybody else noticing we're actually winning here," Zita yelled as the cyber monkeys ran off.

"Don't get cocky," Kim called back, kneeling over Monique checking the unconscious girls vitals.

"Come on it's five on two what can they possibly do," Bonnie yelled launching several rocks at Sea Serpent, the blond knocked each from the sky with her whip.

The answer came in the form of a mini-missile launched from the pod on the roof, the weapons landing point separating the Sentinels from the Knights, but strangely it did not explode.

Lighting Bat's voice filled the air, "retreat I will cover you," as he fired another mini-missile at Duu, the Air Knight redirecting the projectile with his crossbow, the weapon exploding several yards away, it's war head armed.

The momentary distraction was enough for the two Sentinels to grudgingly retreat back to the base, as Bat continued to fire mini-missiles at the Knights.

"What are we going to do," Bonnie yelled as the boulder she had conjured fell from the sky, using it as cover against the onslaught.

"I believe this falls under the time honored tradition of running for our lives," Ron yelled diving next to Kim who was swinging Monique over her back.

"He's right, it's time to cut and run," Kim called out, "Ron, Zita lay down cover fire, lets pick this up another time."

The Knights of Forest and Water didn't have to be told twice as the fired at the complex as Will and Bonnie ran past them on Kim's heels, after a few additional shots they followed the other Knights.

-

"They're retreating," Rock Wolf roared, tears running down his face as he lunged at the door intent of taking revenge, the only thing stopping him was Serpents whip as it rapped around his neck halting him. "Release me sister we must.."

"ENOUGH," Bat's voice filling the corridor as he approached them, "we are no conciliation to do anything. Look around, what few men I have mobile are in no condition to fight, Tyrune's injuries will take time to heal, our own bodies are slowing, and case you hadn't noticed the sirens," pointing up at the flashing lights, "the Knights escape destroyed several systems, and four levels are currently on fire, it's very possible this base will suffer the same fate as the last."

"They stole Ice Lord from us, we must take revenge now!" Wolf roared towering over his bother has fangs glinting in the light.

"I know, and we will, but I will not allow you to throw away your life foolishly in her memory," placing a hand on his shoulder, "we will have revenge, we will make them pay, trust me, but we must wait, but I promise you, both of you, their heads as well as Fisk's will adorn our walls, and their final moments will make our pain seem trivial in comparison."

Serpent put her hand on Wolf's other shoulder as he looked back to where the Knights had been, "you had best live up to that promise," he growled.

-

After ten minutes of running, Bonnie finally spoke up, "someone dose actually have a plan here, I mean we are in the middle of no where and I'm not sure walking to the nearest town of village or whatever they have here is the best idea. I mean it might work for us but I'm sure she'll make it," nodding to Monique, "not to mention who knows when those spy's are going to find us."

"Well given we didn't think we'd be coming back alive we didn't really come up with an escape plan," Ron shrugged.

"Please tell me that's a joke," the Earth Knighted hissed, not in the mood for his comedic flare.

"Oh ye of little faith and patience," Will grinned as he brought his hand to his head set, "we need retrieval for six, lock on to our position and have a medical team standing by, we have one injury of indeterminate priority."

"Tell me your joking that was all we had to do," throwing her hands in the air, "we didn't you do that earlier!"

"And ruin the fun," Will and Ron said in unison, as they turned and stared at each other in disbelief.

"Truth is," Will started, "even if we needed help, we couldn't get it from this plane or it's crew, it's purely for support proposes. It's been tailing us, hopefully keeping outside of WEE's scanners, waiting for this moment, it's exclusively a recovery vehicle, equipped with every form of emergency medical equipment Global Justice can come us with.

"And how long till it gets here," Zita asked as a shadow formed over head, noting look up she whimpered, "please tell me that them."

"Yes that would be out ride," Will grinned as five harnesses and a trauma bed dropped from the hovering plane, "all aboard, next stop anywhere but here."

Kim, Ron and Will helped secure Zita, Bonnie, and the still unconscious Monique to their harnesses, Rufus choosing to stay with Monique as an extra safety precaution, his body already healing.

"Anybody else having flashbacks," Bonnie whimpered nervously as she rose into the air.

"Would you just relax rocky," Zita said next to her, "just enjoy the trip."

-

Authors note- I'm finally done with this chapter! This one was making me nuts, I knew how it started and how it ended but I lost all my notes on the middle (which is pretty much everything from Wades call to pick up). I spent three days just designing the five damn rooms of doom, not writing just forming death traps in my head, I'm especially proud of Zita, Bonnie and Kim's rooms since I think they really play of the hosts.

Authors note 2- still now sure if I'm going to have one or two chapters left, in the long run it doesn't matter, the same story get up, in any case, I'm one step closer to doing the scenes I've been dieing to do since I started this.

Authors note 3- for those who haven't seen MK, Tyrune really did the head thing, I know it seems weird but he really did split his heads off in the show, I don't know how, I don't want to know but he did.

Please RR


	17. A Tangled Web

"So your people are sure she's going to be OK," Kim asked

"According to the results she will be in time," Will said solemnly, "the chemicals in her system are some kind of cocktail. Chances are the steroids, supplements, and everything else they pumped her full of is what made her so formidable in the fight." Looking up from the papers and seeing the fear in Kim's eyes, "don't worry we're flushing it from her system as we speak, she'll be stronger and faster than she should be for a day or so, but she'll be back to normal in no time, with no side effects."

"Thanks Will," as Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's what I'm here for," a small slime forming on his lips.

"I have a question," Ron asked looking at Middleton through the plane's window, doing his best not to move and wake Rufus who was asleep on his leg. "Now that we have Monique what exactly are we going to tell her? Somehow I doubt we can feed her the same line GJ fed her parents."

"Simple," Will told him from the chair across from him, "we lie, we tell them all Monique was detained because her mind repressed something in the battle, we'll be vague on that point, and we tried to help her retrieve it. Our attempts not only failed but forced Monique to represses her time in psychiatric care as well."

"And the nearly broken nose, and slight concussion I gave her?" Kim asked warily, not liking where the plan was going.

"She became very violent during one hypnosis session, we aren't sure why, the orderly became over stimulated and accidentally hurt her, the government will of course pay for all medical costs."

"And if you think that's going to work, you're the one that needs to see a shrink," Bonnie hissed.

"Owing your current freedom and general anonymity to a Global Justice cover up, do not doubt what we can do Bonnie, and this plan and it's variations have worked many times in the past," the hint of a dark smile on Will's lips.

"This still can't work, cover ups never work, look at Area 51, people still know there's something going on there despite the alien cover story," Zita verbally jabbed.

"Got news for ya Zita," as Ron snuggled back into his chair, "Area 51 is not a cover story, trust me I've been there, and two this might work, granted it's insane, but it's a good insane, a solid insane that can work if the right people are selling are it."

Forming a pyramid with his fingers, "and we just happen to have such specialized people in our employ, trust me by tomorrow morning this whole thing will be swept under the carpet," his grin growing larger and more sinister.

Holding her head, "does anybody else feel like we're listening to the villain in a bad movie," Zita rasped.

-

Thursday

"So have you seen Mon," Kim asked shutting her locker door.

"Nada KP, but lets face it, that's not strange, if I showed up in her shape, my parents wouldn't let me come to school either," Ron's voice low. "Not to change the subject but how'd your parents take it when you came home?"

"Hard to tell," leaning back against the locker, "I managed to convince them we were sparring after school, which was against their wishes, but I told them it was to help get you ready in case we got a call we had to take, you know Drakken or someone along those lines."

"Ah, the old prep the sidekick up plan."

"Yep, with a twist," lifting the gold chain around her neck, the small sword charm rising with it, "they also think this is from you," referring to her transformed sword.

"NO," his voice carrying down the hall, other students staring at him, a panicked look on his face. Bringing his voice down "do you have any idea what your dad's going to do to me? He'll send me to another planet, he'll have one of his buddies dissect me while I'm still alive, he'll…"

His words cut off as Kim covered his lips with her fingers, smiling, "it was a joke," laughing, "I told them when we finished sparring I drug you kicking and screaming to the mall, where I picked this up. As far as they know time just got away from me while I was shopping."

"You are an evil woman," he growled the color returning to his face, "but I love hanging with you."

"You ought to be careful with those words," Zita said coming up behind them, "they have a tendency to spark some nasty rumors."

"Won't be the first time, how'd you make out with your parents?"

-

"This is unacceptable Bat," Wolf hissed towering over his brother, "these games are only delaying our vengeance!"

"Patience brother," Lightning Bat's voice calm as he continued to scratch Pepe behind the ears, "I never said we'd take our revenge the next day."

"But what your proposing will take months to enact. Ice Lord must be avenged NOW," slamming his fists on Bat's desk leaving large impressions in the metal. The action forced a growl from the Chihuahua/dragon a small jet of blue flame escaping his mouth forcing Rock Wolf back a step.

Rising, his eyes still locked on Wolf, "we cannot afford another mistake brother," scratching the dog, "rest assured the Knights will be punished but this must be done first, or have you forgotten Fisk?"

"The mutant and his kind are no threat, the Knights…" Serpent interjected, only to be silenced as Bat shot her a glare.

"If you had been pay attention sister you'd see nothing is quite the way it was before we were sealed away. Back then few creatures could stand against our might, our metal, and our magic, but in this time those things matter very little. The ways of mysticism have been abandoned in favor of science, and in case you weren't paying attention, we are as venerable to today's science as we were to yesterdays magic. What's worse this new power is available to far more than magic ever was in our time, but just as before only a few wield the knowledge to create and sustain it." Waving his hand over his desk was enough to activate the relays in both activating the monitors behind him, each filling with an image of an individual from across the world. "The effectiveness of power had always been measured by the number of individuals that have it. Currently we have a degree of power, to increase it we must eliminate or absorb the competition," rolling his gloved hand into a fist.

"And in the mean time the Knights will still be alive, and will be gaining in strength themselves," Wolf spat.

"Yes but a new plan requires new ways of thinking, and in truth I don't think we're in that much trouble. People like Possible and Duu prefer to fight on an even playing field, I doubt they'll use their weapons unless presented with a situation that required them, and as such, we alone are that situation. And what's more, they were brought together by us, and we alone are keeping them together, without the three," forcing a bark from Pepe, "pardon, four us attacking them they will go their separate ways."

"You have a point brother, but a lot can go wrong in a fifteen second bungee jump, who knows what can go wrong in several months. Besides after we have gathered all this power you want Bat, then what, how do you propose we use it?" Serpent treaded lightly, knowing full well either of her brothers might snap at any second.

"We swarm in mass with an army, we kill their families, their friends, everyone they care for, then we kill them, destroying them through sheer force of numbers," the noise Pepe made in Lightning Bat's arms could only to interoperated as an agreement.

"You would have us hide and let humans take our vengeance," Wolf roared, flipping the desk sending it crashing into a wall, grabbing his brother and picking him up, their noses touching. "We can't tarnishes Ice's memory with such an act of cowardice, we must tear their throats out with our bare hands till our fingers are stained in their blood!"

Bat responded by grabbing his brothers throat and emitting a taser blast, causing the Rock Sentinel to scream and fall to the floor releasing him, "you may have the strength but I have the power, and from here on in brother I'm running this operation, we will have our revenge but it will be in a time, place and way of my choosing not yours."

Rather than get up Wolf remained on the floor, a growl in his throat, ideas forming in his mind as his temper flared.

-

"I got it."

"No I do"

"No me"

Kim wasn't sure which was Jim and which was Tim, nor did she care walking down the stairs as her brother fought over getting the door.

"One of you just open it," she barked not really in the mood for their theatrics.

"Fine Ms. Killjoy," Tim whined opening the door, Monique's form filling the door way.

"Well if isn't the living legend herself," Kim did her best to joke hopping down the stairs silently hoping Monique had bought the GJ story.

Walking thought the door, "can we talk in private Kim," Monique asked, her tone cool, with a hint of anger.

'_shit,' _it was the only word her mind could form for a few seconds before her rational mind clicked back on, "yeah sure my room." Turning to her brothers, "don't even think about it," reading the looks on their faces knowing full they planned on spying on them.

Kim wearily locked her door not looking forward to the conversation, doing her best to keep her voice guilt free, "so what's on your mind?"

"I want to know what happened to me over the last few days," her words caring a threatening edge.

"I'm not sure what you mean," as Kim turning her back on her friend trying to keep her voice neutral, "from what I heard you were in government custody."

"We both know that's a lie, I don't know exactly what went on but I know you were all over it."

"Mon I don't know what your talking about, I…," her words stopped as Monique grabbed her and spun her around.

"I remember a man covered in armor with one eye knocking me out and later thrusting a sword in my hand in the gym, waking up in a room chained to a wall being guarded by men with guns in weird jump suits, I remember being shot full of something with a syringe."

"They say the mind sometimes creates fancies to deal with traumatic situations."

"This isn't a fantasy I know what I saw, I'm crazy," Monique hiss pushing Kim, her chemically enhanced strength knocking her violently into her dresser. Stepping back in shock of her action, "Kim I…" her words stopped as a silver ball rolled off the dresser, coming free from the impact, smashing into the ground next to Kim in a shower of gold dust.

"Well it's about time," King Fin Varra coughed waving the gold dust from his face, "I have to be more arful with my summoning spells," inhaling the dust.

"What is that," Monique screamed in fear.

"Oh boy," Kim groaned, the situation quickly escaping her control, "this is not the best time."

"Actually I think it is," waving his small arm, gold dust covering Monique halting her hysterics as she froze in place.

"Sis everything OK up there?" Tim's concerned voice carrying through the door

"Yeah," doing her best to keep calm, "Mon's just working through some things."

"If you say so," Jim called up.

Keeping her voice low, "what are you doing here," Kim hissed at the Fairy King.

"Helping to fulfill a final destiny," looking at Monique, "it was not mere chance Ice chose her as a host, it was as much to hurt you as it was to prevent her from rising to power."

"Hold it for a second," perking her head up hearing the tell tale signs of her brothers listening and the door. She grabbed her kimmunicator from her dresser grateful her parents had relented and given it back and opened a line to Ron.

"Hey," Rufus' face on the screen

"Put Ron on, I need him," she whispered through the device.

"Ok," as he disappeared from the screen, the scenery changing as he scrambled under it and picked it up. After a few moments he put it down then Ron's voice rang from the speaker.

"What do you think your doing flame bait," Ron scream.

"Call, Kim,"

After a few moment Ron picked us the kimmunicator, a scowl on his face, "what's up KP problem?"

"Nothing life threatening, do I want to know what happened?"

"Apparently someone thinks it's funny to try and set my pants on fire rather than just yelling at me," glaring off screen.

"Think of it this way, he's feeling better," trying to suppress a smirk.

"So why the call?"

"Well Monique's frozen, King Fin Varra's in my room, and my brothers are trying to listen in, to put it bluntly I need one of these problems removed, how long will it take you to get her?"

"A bit I'm at the forge, Sadie gave me a lift, so with her help I can get there a lot faster then normal, or I could just take the flame express," grinning at the last option.

"Yeah I think the dragon would be somewhat noticeable, so stick with the talking car."

"OK, I'll tell Sadie to put the petal to the metal and be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Ron," turning the kimmunicator off and looking at King Fin Varra, "so you can keep her frozen till he gets here right?"

"Of course, but what are we going to do in the mean time?"

"Stay very quiet."

-

"You won't get away with this Bat," Wolf growled pacing in his room, kicking the debris that had once been his bed out of the way. "Ice Lord will be avenged and you brother will be put in your place," slamming his fist threw a wall.

As he was pulling his arm free the wall mounted computer came to life, "Incoming message."

"Whatever it is I don't care," the Sentinel growled rearing back ready to put his hand threw the monitor.

"Hello brother," Ice's image filling the screen, "if your seeing this that means things haven't gone as planned, and I've lost my body." Shacking her head, "I always knew these new Knights could be a danger, it appears my concerns have been justified. I'm leaving this message for you alone as the most trusted of my siblings Rock Wolf, retrieve my sword and bring it to my true host, and let us end this." Forming a pyramid with her fingers, "but first observe the others determine which among them can be trusted, I believe now that I am absent the unworthy will make a play for power. If one has," stressing the words, "do not strike them down, leave them be, I will deal with them personally. Move quickly and silently brother, do not alert the those who would stand against us, I trust your skills will see you through this challenge. Reforge my blade if you must but bring it to this human at all costs brother," her image disappearing replaced with another, her voice still playing, "this task will not be easy, but I trust you will accomplish it." And just like that the screen went blank and all record of the transmission destroyed.

"Your will be done Ice Lord, you will be returned to us," a feral smile on his lips as he involuntarily bowed, _'you'll get yours now Lightning Bat.'_

-

"You asked to see me," Will asked entering Doctor Directors office.

"Yes William," looking up from her papers, "please take a seat, there are some details we need to discuss."

Sitting in the chair opposite his one eyed commander, "if this is about my time aiding Kim…eer Ms. Possible and her friends and neglecting my duty I can assure that will cease, I will refocus on my attention on to my duties here. I can assure.." stopping as the elder woman raise her hand.

"This has to do with your prior record William," putting the papers down, "you're an excellent agent , every mission I've sent you you've succeeded in fulfilling. The only exception being the apprehension of my brother, but I can forgive that, But I'm beginning to think it will take special means to recover him but I digress this is about your performance. While you have successfully completed your missions, you've earned a reputation for being self centered, arrogant, antisocial, and according to one agent a pig headed SOB who couldn't pull his head out of his own nether region with a crowbar. As such you have also alienated everyone in this organization, not just the ones on this base, every branch of the organization has heard of you and all personnel are all unwilling to work with you."

"I see," a little shocked by how this was going, "so I'm being permanently assigned to work alone, this is unexpected but I will try and live up to this responsibility."

"Regrettably your not understanding the situation William, I have bent the regulations for you in the past, but I can't keep doing this, so as of this moment you are suspended from active duty."

Rising to his feet, "Doctor I must strongly oppose this I'm a valuable resource, now more so than before, you must…"

"I don't have to do anything William," her voice even but carrying an unimaginable force.

Rather than argue Will sat back down, his voice humble, "what do you mean by active duty?"

"Until future notification all your activities and programs within Global Justice will cease."

"To be clear that includes…"

"Everything William," a hint of a smile on her lips.

Rising to his feet, "very well, then I will…"

"No William you won't," reaching into her desk and tossing file folder across her desk to him, "this is where you'll be for the conceivable future."

Looking at the papers within, his eye's growing large, "Doctor I must protest this, it can't work, my time here, my training, this is beneath me, it's.."

"It's this or you will be permanently dismissed William," leaning back into her chair, "think of this as an infiltration exercise."

"I still must protest," unable to look at her.

"I know William but you must understand I don't want to lose you, we've put a lot of time and money into your training and I'd hate to have it wasted. So until I believe you are ready to come back, this is your only option."

"Very well," a feint trace of a growl in his voice, "my things?"

"Are in transit and you will be stripped of your issued equipment before you leave good bye William," picking up his file and turned her chair bringing her back to him, as she listened to her door open and close. Sighing, "I'm sorry William but I think this is for the best," opening the file, "I think your time off might solve all our problems."

-

"What do you two think your doing?" Ron barked at the twins, spotting them by Kim's door

"Something weird is going on in there," Tim hissed keeping his eyes on the door, his voice low.

"You just now figured that out, it's two girls in the same room, of course something weird is going to happen," Ron forced himself to roll his eyes and appear indifferent.

"That's not what we mean and you know it," Jim hissed.

"I don't know anything of the sort," as Ron grabbed each by the shirts, "now come on, we're giving your sister some room, before she puts all of us in the hospital," pulling them down stairs.

In her room Kim smiled having heard the exchange, "It's about time partner," turning to King Fin Varra, "alright, start explaining your majesty."

"Very well, but I think we'd best do this once," waving his hand unfreezing Monique.

Whispering, "what is going on," after a second she grabbed her throat, "what happened to my voice, what have you done."

"Merely keeping those below us out of the conversation, but I believe I should introduce myself," bowing, "I am King Fin Varra, sovereign ruler of Tir Na Nog, King of the Fairy Realm, and as of late the benefactor of your friend here."

"Ok maybe I have been hallucinating," falling to her knees.

"You have not," the small King walking up to her, "you have been a pawn in the schemes of an ancient Celtic spirit, and for that I am eternally sorry. But there are many things you need to know."

"Ok I'd like to wake up now," she whimpered as the Fairy King explained about the Sentinels, the Knights are her position in the struggle for the last few weeks.

"Do you understand what I have told you?" the bearded man asked, being answered with a weak head nod, "good, and do you believe it?"

"I'm not sure, it seems insane, I don't even understand why your telling me all this, if this thing is dead, why are you even talking to me…"

Kim put her hand on the her friends shoulder silencing her, "Mon your rambling. Believe me I understand what your going through I went through the same thing when Ron told me this story but let the man talk, and hopefully everything will make sense."

"Fate is an interesting thing, sometimes it acts shiftily bringing those needed together in a short span of time, much as it did with half of the old knights. But here fate has seen fit to forge the bonds of unity before they were needed."

"Hold it," as Kim raised her hand, "are you telling me she's one of us? I thought there were only five weapons?"

"No, we did create other weapons, but they are not allied with your five," a distressed look on his face, "but I am speaking of something else. You live in a world of science, but you are dealing with ancient magic, and as such there are distinct differences. You need a guide to help you navigate these mystic waters, and while I can help you as I did your predecessors, my first priority is to my people, and unfortunately coming to see me may take to long in some situations."

Monique's eyes went wide, "your expecting me to guide them, I don't know anything about magic, I don't even understand card tricks."

"I know, but you are uniquely qualified for this, in truth you were destined for it, it is literally in your blood."

"Excuses me, you better not pull any black magic-voodoo crap on me I know my ancestry, hell my mom can trace her lineage back to…"

"Royalty," the small king finished, "I know, as I sad this war is in your blood, you and your family are the last surviving heirs of the pervious Knights of Kells."

"And you think that makes part of this, I don't think so," Monique growled.

"But it does make your family targets, the Sentinels are vindictive creatures by nature, they cannot settle their scores with the others descendants but they will with your family, and they will need protection. You must understand magic runs through your veins, Ivar was long exposed to many magic's not only the trident but the energies emitted from Kells, Tamra, and Tir Na Nog as well as the silver chalice. These magic's alone would not have long term effects, but together they created something inside him, something that has passed on, one generation to the next, a responsibility that has now been passed to you."

"That still doesn't mean I have to do anything," as she crossed her arms.

"Yes.." the small king was silenced as Kim put a hand between them.

"Mon I'll be blunt, we didn't ask to be part of this, it just happened, and whether you like it or not so are you. You've been through more than any one person should be, but I'm asking you as a friend, help us make things right, help us stop these monsters, so we can all get back to our normal lives."

Shaking her head, "your not playing the friend card, no way, this is way beyond the friend card."

"Fine," as Kim stood up and rummaged through her desk drawer producing a cigarette lighter. "I'll give you one good reason," causing a flame to rise from the small device. Reaching out with her powers the flame leapt to her hand as she put the lighter on the desk, Monique's eye wide as the flame danced on her friends palm. After a second the flame grew reaching three feet in the air as Kim kneeled beside the whispering girl, looking at her through the fire, "if I wanted to I could torch this whole town, by the time I was done everything and everyone would be nothing but ash." Blowing on the fire, the stream fading away, "the only thing stopping is I actually care what happens to people, the Sentinels don't. When they come, and make know mistake they will, they'll unleash every inch of their power till nothing is left, and I can't guarantee we'll be able to stop them. So you need to make a choice, when the time comes, do you want to be ready to make a stand and save lives, or do you want to regret you wasted the chance."

She just sat there for several moments doing her best to shallow with a dry mouth, her body shaking uncontrollably and think over what Kim had said, then nodded weakly.

"Good," putting a hand on her shoulder comforting her, "sorry about the theatrics."

Swallowing, "sure," a sheen of sweat on her face. It took a while for Kim to fully calm Monique down but when she was satisfied she turned to the King.

"An intriguing display of skill Kimberly, how long did it take for you to learn it," the King asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, "dunno, ever since the sword kicked on I've just known how to do things."

"Ah," the small King nodding, "Rohan spent much on his life in the tutelage of a druid, it appears as though his knowledge has condensed into in instinct in you. This is good, depending on how far reaching it is, you may be able to help her in her studies."

"Ok, but can I ask something, what happened to the others Knights decedents?"

"Nodding," pain in his voice as he finally seemed as old as he really was , "Deirdre died shortly after the attack that scattered the weapons, injured defending her home, and never had any children. Rohan's only son died in battle, his sacrifice saving an entire village from destruction. The last of Garrett's line died in World War Two, aiding the Allies in battle. As for Angus' final descendant, she was killed in the line of duty in New York last year, from what I understand she was a considered a fine officer."

"Anybody notice those are all really violent deaths?" Monique hissed

"Regrettably such deaths are always a possibility for those who choose to be heroes."

"Gee that's something to look forward to," crossing her arms

"It is a possibility, not a certainty, such a fate can be avoided, if you are prepared," the King coming out of his sullen demeanor.

"And how is she going to do that?" Kim asked

"With these," waving his arm emitting gold dust, when it cleared two objects appeared, an old book and a Silver Chalice. "This goblet once passed through your line, and in truth is the reason your ascendant came to Kells, it came into our possession years ago, and we have kept it safe for this day. With it I can be summoned to advise or aid you."

"Your kidding?"

"So what do we just rub and you'll appear?" Kim's voice skeptical as Monique's

Chuckling, "no it is a bit more complicated than that, this book," pointing at the tome, "is a compendium of knowledge fro the human and fairy realm ranging in spells, potions, creatures of mystic origin, things of that nature. With it you can learn how to summon me should me services be required, however I cannot promise I will always answer, I do have a kingdom to run that has and will take priority."

Monique picked up the book and flipped through the pages, from the outside it appeared it only had about one hundred pages, but it quickly became clear the book somehow contained far more. "How many pages are in this book?"

"It's hard to say, it continually adds new information, and in case your wondering the book is also magic, thus it will never get physically larger than it is now."

"And how am I suppose to find anything in it?" shutting the book.

"Open the cover," a mischievous look on his face.

On the inside cover were instructions

1. Open book

2. Move hands away from pages

3. Think of what you want.

"Your joking," raising her eyebrow.

"Try it, think of something general."

"Ok," rolling her eyes, "after a second the pages became flipping on their own at an incredible speed before coming to rest after a few moments, the words at the top of the page reading 'Physical Transmogrification of the Human Body'.

Kim peeked at the page, raising an eyebrow, "planning a little plastic surgery?"

"Just wondering if I could start a new life."

"I wouldn't recommend using those particular spells, the results are never quite what the caster intends. Besides there are better ways of making a new life for your self," as the Fairy King touched the book, the pages spinning, coming to a halt. The words at the top 'Reality Realignment', "these work much better, however," sweeping his hand over the page the formerly english letters of the spell transforming into a text neither female could read. "Consider this a small security measure, many of the more dangerous spells and positions are now unavailable to you till the book judges you ready for them. The information about these spells are still availably to you, but the actual spell is not."

"So I now have an entire book, of information that I can't use, what kind of scam are your running here?"

"No scam dear, merely a precaution, while I trust you, giving anyone this kind of power without earning it is very dangerous."

"He does have a point Mon, lets face it the adage wouldn't still be around if it wasn't true," as Kim grinned.

"Look can I have some time to think about all this," eyeing the door.

Kim nodded, "I understand this is a lot to deal with, take the time you need."

"In the mean time," King Fin Varra said climbing onto the chalice, "I need to return to my kingdom, but be aware my people will watching you, if any of you dangerously abuse what I have bedsore on you I will know and I will take back what I have given you. While what happens here effects the world, my first priority is and will remain the safety of my people do not do anything to endanger them," as the small King vanished in gold flame.

"That would have been much more frightening if he were six feet taller," a smirk on Kim's face.

-

Wolf felt a growl trying to escape his throat as he sensed Sea Serpent approach him, her scent is the air. The second she passed his arm emerged from the darkness, he covered her mouth with his larger hand and brought her against his body preventing her from struggling.

"We need to speak," his voice low and controlled.

"About," she hissed when her loosened his grip over her mouth.

"Do you agree with Bat's plan?"

"I see it's merits, but the Knights should be dealt with sooner rather than later, but as long as he has the power I believe moving against him is a mistake."

"And if I could assure you the power to over turn him?"

Slyly, "it would depend, but I would most likely agree brother."

"Good, then come I need your help to resurrect Ice Lord."

"What," her words low as he released her and stalked down the hallway, Serpent on his heels, confused but intrigued by the idea.

-

"Yeah how do like that," Ron's voice carried through the house as he watched the car explode on screen, "nobody beats me at this game!"

"Bests two out of three," Tim jumping on the couch, "I will have my rematch!"

"Bring it little boy," Ron growled

"Take him down bro," Jim roared leaning over the couch.

"Ron what are you doing to my brothers?" Kim asked from the doorway Monique beside her.

"Just teaching these upstarts a thing or two," his eyes glued to the screen as his fingers flying over the controls causing rockets to fire from his car.

"Oh boy," running her fingers through her hair, "think we can talk to you in private for a few?"

"Sure, take over Jim," passing the controller over his head as the boy crawled over the couch. Slipping over to the girls, "What's up KP?"

Exhaling, looking over at her brothers as she pulled Ron into the kitchen, "long story short, she's water's granddaughter plus a few greats, she has magic, and the short one has equipped her with the knowledge to use it."

Covering his face with his hands, "you have got to be kidding me, when did our lives get so complicated?"

"I have no idea, I really wish I did."

"How do you think I feel," Monique groaned leaning against the counter and looking at the ceiling, "I try to stay away from these things."

"Didn't work did it?" Ron quipped

"I don't need this from you," Monique pointed at him.

"Kids," Mrs. Possible's voice carrying through the house, "I brought dinner."

"Lets pick this up another time," a smile on Ron's face, ideas on how to get a free meal forming. Walking though the door, "hey Doctor P. can I ask ARRGG," dropping to the ground as Rufus' claws dug into his leg through his pants.

The display set off the red headed woman's medical instincts as she watched the person who was essentially a third son dropped to the ground seemingly in pain clutching his leg and screaming. Dropping the Bueno Nacho bags on the ground and kneeling beside him grabbing his leg firmly, watching something move. She nearly jumped out of his skin as something red clawed his way out of his pocket and scrambled over to the bags.

"What is that," a tint of fear in her voice.

Growling, "furless," as Ron dove and grabbed the mole rat, "you are so," his voice trailing off into angry grunts as he got us and grabbed his leg.

"What is that," Mrs. Possible's tone accusing.

Ron scrambled for words and didn't come up with any.

"Pyre," all eyes turning to Kim, "that's his name, or it was last I checked, right Ron?"

"Um yeah Pyre…"

"He's Ron's new pet, he's not quite as smart as Rufus."

"Hey," the red rat growled feeling insulted.

"You got another mole rat?"

"Your point Mrs. P?"

"It just seems a little soon Ron that's all," doing her best to choose her words carefully to not upset Ron.

"I know but.. arg," looking at the rodent, "would you stop for a second," looking back up, "this is going to sound strange but I just felt a connection to him," adding more pressure to the mole rat, "now calm down and I'll let you go."

"Ok," as he stopped struggling, the second he could move he shot up Ron's arm.

Gently scratching his head, "I'm sorry about this Mrs, P. I'm still trying to get him trained, but he's a little wild, a bit of a firebrand if you will."

Kim grabbed the bridge of her nose and gently shook her head at the pun, "Ok that's enough, Ron, partner, take that psychotic rodent of yours home till you get him trained, I don't want him hurting my brothers."

"Come on sis, he's cool looking," as Tim stared at him

"Yeah, but why's he dressed up?" Jim asked.

"Simple, I'm not man enough to take it off him," a grin on Ron's face as Pyre crossed his arms exuding confidence and power.

"So how long till you get him trained Ron," as Mrs. Possible maneuvered herself between Ron and her sons.

"Not sure, that depends on him, he understands a lot, but he has a few impulse control problems, like going after food, and staying calm," a hint of a growl in his voice directed at the mole rat/dragon.

-

"Pity but not unexpected," Lightning Bat said softly leaning back in his chair scratching Pepe behind the ears, the latest report listing Rock Wolf and Sea Serpent as being MIA. "It appears my short sighted siblings have their own plans, very well let them scurry about and attempt their own objectives, my plans can adapt and they may prove useful to me in the long run." He was pulled from his musings by a soft beeping, running his hand over his desk a monitor rose from the top.

The screen flickered to life but remained dark, after a second a mechanical voice emitted from the speakers, "can we speak?"

"Yes," his attention on the screen as it flickered and came to life, Monkey Fist's face filling it.

"How was my acting?"

"Most convincing," a smile on Bat's face, "I doubt they suspect a thing."

"As we planed, you have your organization back and I'm in a position to fulfill my destiny ."

"Ah yes, when are you going to tell me what you have planed Fisk, I can't see you using your monkeys to take over a country."

"Nothing so mundane Bat, my plans reach far higher, and the results will be far more wide spread, a least in certain circles"

A smile on his lips, "keep your little secret then Fisk, but I trust you will live up to our agreement," his questions having a rhetorical feel to it.

Feeling completed to answer, "of course, when my destiny is fulfilled I will still need allies. When you need my services I will come without question Bat, of course by that time, the Knights will cease to be a problem for all of us."

'_Really,' _Bat thought storing that piece of information, _'I'll have to look into Fisk's affairs, it may prove to be of benefit.'_

"Something wrong," Fisk reading the possessed man's face something about worrying him.

"Perhaps," as Bat focused his min, "my siblings are currently unaccounted for, there's a chance they're running their own plan. I wouldn't worry to much, they can't do much on their own, not with Wolf looking the way he does, they shouldn't cause any real problems."

"Good, I'd hate to think something was going wrong this early in the game," looking off screen. "But perhaps this is for the best, my warriors suffered considerable injury, I need their cybernetics repaired, with them gone it will be easier to accomplish."

"I'll send you the necessary information on the base closest to you with the needed equipment to properly repair them."

"Thank you, good luck on your plans Lightning Bat."

"And to you Lord Fisk, may the best man win."

-

Fisk turned off communication equipment, "you're a fool Bat, but your useful." Getting out of his chair and walking to a glass encased scroll, "I just may keep you around to amuse myself with," the ancient writing on the scroll after many years finally making complete sense to him, "but when this comes to pass all who have dared oppose me will die, and this world will have a new order, and I will be it's king," as he erupted in laughter.

-

Authors note- one chapter left in the story, then the spin offs begin.


	18. The End is Only the Begining

Monday

"Wade and Mon compared notes, apparently Mon went to see her uncle the same day you had your first run in with Fisk. She remembers her Uncle showing her his prized weapons, then everything went kinda fuzzy for her."

"Wrong place, wrong time, wrong everything."

"Yep, she chalked it up to falling asleep, and when she came to her Uncle was gone."

"E.I. Ice in a brand new Monique suit killed him."

"That's what we're thinking," Kim's voice was weary, "we're guessing Ice knew of the other three hosts through various means, she saw Jackie and Lynn on their respective TV shows and Gemini from the file on my kimmunicator, but how she knew they were the host's and how she sent them the weapons is beyond us, if she remembers any of her time as Ice she's repressed it to the point where it's going to take a professional to dig it out."

"So how's Mon taking everything," Ron asked, a little mad at himself for not helping the pair all weekend.

"As well as can be expected, she's torn up, but at least she knows it wasn't really her doing it, but I think that little detail fully brought her to our side, she may not want to fight but she's fully willing to help."

"That's good, I guess, I get the whole fighting out of revenge thing," looking at her, "but it's not the best way to handle things."

"You know that, I know that, we probably need to give her a few days, if not weeks, before we try and explain that to her," the school appearing on the horizon.

"You know," the Forest Knight pointing at the school, "after everything we've seen, for me that is still the most frightening thing on this planet."

"For someone carrying a dragon in his pocket that's saying something."

Rufus, now officially dubbed Pyre, poked his head out of Ron's pants, "hey"

"No offence little flame thrower," as Kim glanced down at him.

The day largely progressed as normal till lunch.

"So we all understand what we're going to do?" Kim asked looking around the table at the other cheerleaders.

"Look Possible," Bonnie doing her best to act as though nothing between them had changed, "despite what you might think your new routine isn't to complicated for us."

"I don't know," Tara's head slightly cocked, "could you explain everything after your triple back flip again?"

"No problem, you and…." her voice cut short as someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her to her feet, the shock of being attacked in school was the only thing that dulled her reaction time. Five feet from the table her body clicked into action as she spun and grabbed her assailants wrist, ready to drive him of her into the ground.

"Knock it off KP you gotta see this," Ron hissed, for a brief moment she considered ramming him into the ground for the hell of it, then relinquished her grip on his arm.

"This better be good," her voice low as they exited the cafeteria.

"Well that's relative," keeping his voice down as they skulked down the halls, after a few moments the sound of a metallic thud drifted through the air followed by another and another.

Mouthing the words to Ron, "what?"

Also mouthing, "you'll see," a grin growing on his face as they approached a hall enter section. Ron halted just before they entered, he waved Kim over and pointed down the hall.

Following his cues a bit worried about what she was about to see, she peaked her head around the corner and her jaw dropped. "Will?" she asked halting the GJ agent from pounding his head into a locker.

The teenager was dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a blue and gray polo shirt, his head resting on the locker, he didn't look down the hall to the source of the voice, instinct telling him Kim and Ron where approaching him. His voice somewhere between a growl and a whimper, "I play the harp."

"OK," Ron drawing the word out

"What are you doing here Will, and don't say you're here to get me for some weird job," Kim warned warily.

"Nothing so glamorous."

"Do tell," Ron quipped leaning against the wall of lockers.

"I have been temporarily relieved of my prior obligations in order to facilitate learning opportunities in a setting with a more chaotic populace in order to better permit my interaction with other populaces, internally and aboard."

Ron just stood there in silence trying to process the words.

"You mean they fired you because you couldn't get along with anybody," a hint of laughter in Kim's voice.

"Busted," Rufus added pocking his head out of Ron's pants.

"I'm not fired, I'm just not employed, but over wise yes," growling into the locker.

"And you're here because?" Kim asked worried where this was going.

"Our," looking for the right word, "one eyed friend, sent me down here."

"To this school specifically?" her voice skeptical.

Impatiently, "yes."

"Your sure your not here to keep tabs on us?" Ron asked

"I've been stripped of ever thing they gave me, I'm no better off than the rest of you."

"I'm kind of insulted," a hint of a smile on Ron's lips.

Turning his head but keeping it on the metal, "fine, I'm no better off than the vast majority of the school, and if I am here to watch you," a hint of anger in his words, "she failed to make it a point when she dressed me down. But somehow I doubt she picked this exact school and town by coincidence."

"So where are you staying?" Kim asked moving closer to the Air Knight.

"Somehow she set me up as part of the student transfer program, I'm living with a family within walking distance of the school, their name escapes me at the moment."

Shaking his head, "the things that woman can do are scary," Ron said, a slight shiver running up his spine.

"I almost have to agree with you on that," Will groaned.

"How long are you sticking around?" Kim asked hopping he'd be gone in a week.

"Hopefully when ever I learn what she sent me here to learn."

Nodding his head, "in other words indefinitely," Ron's words earning dirty looks from the pair, changing the subject quickly, "so why the head banging, generally people don't starting hating High school till the second week."

"You manipulate animals, the girls track and steal, I," his face growing red in embarrassment, "play the harp."

"Your kidding," Ron and Pyre both tried to suppress a laugh

"If only, some genius set me up with a music class, I go in and before I can help myself I'm sitting down and playing the harp in the corner. Why couldn't I get something useful Deirdre was a swordswoman, a strategist, a diplomat, a walking historical archive," his words growing angry, "and somehow I get her musical skill."

"Ok Will, calm down, it's not that bad," Kim soothed

"Yeah and what'd you get," he accused.

Scratching the back of her head, her eyes down cast, "Ihavemysticintuition."

"And sorry what did you say?"

"Mystic intuition ok," looking at him, a bit angry, "I just inherently understand things relating to magic."

Will growled as he put his head back on the cold metal, "what does an aneurysm fell like?"

"KP your not helping," as Ron put his hand on her shoulder, "how about I deal with him and you hit lunch."

Looking the two over and thinking, "why not, it's not like you can get into any trouble," as she turned around and walked down the hallway.

"So who do you have next?" Ron asked

"Someone named Barkin."

"Oh boy," shaking his head, "there are some things you need to know Mr. Barkin."

"Oh yeah," the mole rat/dragon added remembering the time he had been fused to the teacher.

-

"I've done it Shego!" Drakken celebrated, dancing in his lab, "I've finally completed the ultimate scheme to take over the world!"

The green skinned woman walked in obviously irritated by her employer, "check my contract, I get an hour off a day, it started two minutes ago, so if this even borders on stupid," her hand bursting into green flame, "you and I are going to have a long painful talk."

"An electro magnetic ignition generator," a smile on his blue face.

Her hand momentarily extinguishing, "And that does?"

"Similar to an electro magnetic generator, only instead of simply turning the equipment off it causes a chain reaction in it, causing it to overload and explode," his voice erupting into laughter.

She looked at him for a brief moment the plan running through her head, "that might actually work.."

"The only problem is I'm missing one component…," he said a little sheepishly

Under her breath, "here it comes."

"…and the only compatible one is in Middleton."

"Of course," rolling her eyes and she strode up to him, "you do realize what's going to happen don't you? Possible and her little sidekick are going to show up and somehow stop us, especially if we go to her home town, isn't there one of the other side of the planet?"

"Not one that'll work," turning his back on her, "now get the plane ready, and be quick about it."

Her hand ignited as she, not for the first time, considered putting her hand through the back of his skull. Growling to herself she turned, leaving grooves in the wall with her fingers as she went to the hanger to get the plane ready _'you of these days I'm going to kill him.'_

-

"So where's your new friend," Kim asked as Ron walked up

"I pawned him off on Zita, I think she's going to take him to the forge and let him work off some steam. I really think I could like the guy but," shaking his hands for emphasis, "Will trying to be normal is bad. He doesn't know how to relax, one of the football players said something to him, I thought he was going to break the guys neck."

"Of course," rolling her eyes, "he would have to have a short fuse." Opening her locker, Wades Face appearing o the monitor. "Don't you dare say we have a problem," she warned her web master.

"Not as far as I know, actually I have something for you, well everyone technically," as he pointed down.

Kim's vision followed the finger, "no offence Wade but I don't think you can top my last piece of new equipment," at the foot of the screen was a small box, she picked it up and opened it, inside were six cords each in a different color, red, green, blue, brown, white, and silver.

"Wait let me guess," Ron interrupted, "some kind of mutant bolo or magic lasso?"

"Not even close Ron," Wade said, "those are hybrid communicators."

"Um Wade," Kim said waving her kimmunicator in front of the screen, "already got one."

"These are different," Wade explained, "the kimmunicator is a multi function tool, these are less and yet more advanced. I started putting them together when you let me in on the secret, I figured you'd need a way to keep in touch that's a bit more discreet than a big blue box."

"And you knew we'd need six how" Kim asked picking up the red cord.

"I knew we'd need five and I assumed you'd want one."

"Ah hem," Pyre added, crossing his arms

"Sorry Rufus…Pyre whatever you call yourself now, with the size constraints, it wouldn't really work on you." The answer earned a growl from the mole rat.

"So how's it work," Ron asked lifting the green cord from the box.

"Put it around your wrist and bring the ends together," a hint of a smile on his face as he watched them through his screen. He had a good idea what their reactions would be as the ends seemed to fuse together and become a seamless piece. Just as he expected Kim was quietly surprised with a hint of intrigue while Ron let out a yelp of surprise but an unmistakable glint in his eyes read said he thought it was cool beyond words.

"How…" her eyes not leaving the cord.

"Something I've been working on for a while, never really had a propose for it till now. The exterior is coated in a fine jell, it can be taken off if you pull gently, but it you tear at it sticks together concrete. Inside is a very advanced, voice coded, transceiver only assessable to those inputted in my system. You can put out a call to everyone wearing it or an individual by saying their fist initial or my name, when your being called the band constricts gently to let you know, when you touch it the last sent message plays back. The sound level is also vocally controlled so your doing something important you don't have to worry about someone yelling at you in the middle of it."

"And when we," looking up and down the near deserted halls, "transform?"

"I have no clue if they'll stay with you after a change, but from what I've heard you've worked out your own low tech way of avoiding that."

"Still I'd be nice to have something cooler than just taking it off," Ron said looking at the band against is cuff.

"Despite popular opinion I'm not a miracle…" his voice trailing off as his gaze shifted to another monitor, "Kim you know that thing you didn't want me to tell you about?"

"Don't say it Wade, don't you dare," pointing her finger at him.

"Drakken and Shego just made a stop at a warehouse a few miles from school, not sure what their after but…"

"Does it really matter Wade," Kim sighing in relief glad it wasn't the Sentinels, "get us a car," looking at her partner, "feel like trying something a bit easier than what we've dealt with the last couple of days?"

"Attacked by a blue man who doesn't know my name or home work, is this even a question," as he started down the hall.

"Two for the road Wade," tossing the box in and slamming her locker.

It didn't take long for the pair to get to the warehouse.

"One of these days," Ron said pulling on his gloves, "we have to ask Wade how he gets our gear in the cars."

"I still think that's one of those questions we aren't meant to know the answer to."

"Then could you at least tell me how you learned to change in the car that fast, I close my eyes for like two minutes and your done, how is that possible in a car."

"Practice, a blanket, and dark tinted windows," a smile on her lips as she approached the door.

"If your covered up, why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Yeah," Pyre adding a little ticked he also had to do it.

Pushing him on the shoulder gently, "have to keep some mystery in this relationship," looking at the building, "time to go kick some tail."

-

Shego was using her left hand as a torch "If this thing is so damn important why is it in a warehouse," running her free hand along the nearest crate, reading the label.

"Because things you don't use are generally put in storage," Drakken rasped beside her, irritated that after all this time she'd question his brilliance.

"Wait a minute?" stopping, having a good idea where the situation was heading, "this is some experimental piece of crap that going to blow up in our face isn't it?"

"It's not experimental at least people have developed them, justnoonesreallysurewhattheirgoodfor," running the last few words together as he put some distance between them.

"In other words this'll blow up in our face!" her words resonating through the building.

"Of course not…"

"We're not giving it the chance," Kim yelled above them, standing on a crate, her arms crossed Ron on the crate beside her. "Come on Drakken did you really think I'd let you take what ever it is your after out from under my nose."

"Shego get her," the blue man roared as he ran own the hall.

"Have fun KP," Ron barked as he followed Drakken into the darkness.

"Thanks," as the redhead back flipped away from Shego, the green skin woman ricocheting off near by crates to gain height.

"I told him this was a mistake," Shego growled swiping at Kim with her burning fingers," but would he listen to me, NNNOOO of course not, cause I don't know anything," her anger fueling her as she heel kicked Kim in the face sending to toppling to the ground. Kim got to her feet and side stepped as Shego hit the ground beside her, her fingers melting the ground where Kim had been.

"Anyone ever tell you to get professional help," Kim quipped trying not to think of the pain in her back, and resist the urge to summon her sword.

"No people are generally to busy telling that to Drakken," as she lunged at Kim, missing her a hairs breath as Kim planted an elbow in her opponents spine. The strike wasn't enough to stop the green woman as she turned her fall into a roll and was on her feet facing Kim in a matter of seconds.

-

Drakken continued running down the halls, he wasn't concerned with the buffoon following him, but given past experiences he doubted Shego could stop Possible. "Where is it," he spat looking at the labels every few feet hoping to see something that looked like it.

He wasn't sure how long her ran till he realized all he could hear was the sounds of the females fighting, "where is the buffoon," his voice low looking around shining the light down the make shift corridors, "did I lose him?"

"Ok I'm seriously getting tired of the buffoon thing," Ron growled from atop the crates dropping to the ground as Drakken shown his light where Ron had been. Not wasting the moment he darted in using a knife hand block to knock the flashlight from his hand and using the other hand to land a palm thrust into his chest sending the blue man down on his butt.

For half a second Drakken just stared in disbelief, then got up and ran, fueled by shock and a hint of terror, "SHEGO HELP!"

"A guy could get use to this," as he followed his quarry, his ego momentarily boosted.

-

"What's wrong Kimmie," watching the redhead pull away from the upper cut, "afraid of fire?"

Kim could only smile at the comment, "not really," dropping to one knee delivering a shot to the woman's kidneys, before rolling back onto her feet.

Before Shego could think of strike back Drakken's screams reached her, under her breath, "damn it," as she started off towards her employer, "it's the distraction how much trouble can he possibly be having."

"You'd be supervised," Kim hissed as she went after Shego, jumping on the ledge of one of the crates she leapt, turning into a jump kick landing the strike Shego lower back. The impact brought her down, the collision with the ground was audible. When Kim felt Shego hit the ground she flipped off, she was almost unprepared for the green woman's retaliatory lung, her fingers lashing at Kim's back. A soft growl was the only tip off Kim had as she turned avoiding most of the impact, but not enough to save her hair, a three inch strip removed from the bottom of her red locks.

Shego slid across the ground but turned looking at Kim, her lips were pulled back in a savage grin as she watched the younger girl slap her head trying to put out the few still burning hairs. Shego wasn't away Kim's had reached out with her power to extinguish the fires, and was checking her hair trying to get a feel for the damage to her scalp.

She didn't get a chance to follow up as Drakken's screaming got closer, his form soon appearing at the end of the hall, running towards her at full speed, "HE'S EVERYWHERE!" running and hiding behind her.

Waving her hand around Ron appeared in the darkness on top of a nearby crate, "man you are wound way to tight."

"Your telling me," Shego growled pushing him away ashamed of him and slashed at the crate sending it to the ground as she pulled Drakken down the hall the, the box separating the pairs.

Ron looked over at Kim who was still patting her hair down just to be sure the fires were out and nothing was really damaged. "You OK KP," fear and concern lacing his voice.

"I think so, I don't think she got anything but hair, I'll need to see the stylist after this job though," she whined, "but that bitch is going to pay," pulling her necklace up from her shirt, the chain and charm igniting in flame around her neck forming her sword, grateful the flames for whatever reason didn't or couldn't hurt her.

"Whoa KP," putting her hand around wrist lowering the Sword of Kells, "isn't there something about not abusing our power?"

"I'm not abusing, I'm evening the odds, besides I'm just going to scare her a little nothing else," Ron eyed her over, till she raised her hand, "I swear this is just for defensive measures, besides it's about time she learned who the real firebrand is" as she ran down the corridor.

"I really hope this doesn't bite us in the ass," he growled following her, glad she at least wasn't using her armor.

It didn't take Kim long to catch up the villainous pair, Drakken's muffled screams leading her right to towards them. Rather than jump them Kim opted for something a little more devious, circling around them waiting for them to run to her. Ron just shock his next to her, a hint of a smile on his lips despite his disapproval.

"I don't care we're leaving," Shego growled.

Having composed himself, "no we're getting the part, the world is almost at our feet."

"I don't care something off about those two is off, I'm not sure what, but it gives me the creeps," walking to the corridor intersection only to stop a few inches shy of having her nose cut off by sword.

"I take offence to that," Kim tried to keep her voice casual but she could hear the anger in it

"Where the hell did you get a sword from," Shego barked, her hands igniting as she backed up.

"It's amazing the things that are stored here," walking out from around the boxes, "have to remember to return it when I'm done."

"Isn't this a little unfair Possible, after all I'm defenseless," She hiseed

"This from a woman with flaming hands, you drop your advantage all I'll drop mine," taking a fighting stance.

""Um no," jumping in thrusting with her right hand, Kim catching the blow with her sword as she rolled back, taking Shego with her as kicking her in the stomach catapulting her into a metal container. Drakken didn't waste the moment of chaos and took off away from the two femme fatals.

Kim flipped back to her feet and traced her perimeter with the tip of her sword, "he's all yours partner," Kim growled as Shego got to her feet.

Ron didn't have to be told twice as he took off after the blue man, "watch your back KP," he whispered passing her, "and stay cool."

Her voice equally hushed, "don't worry," looking at Shego and raising her voice, "your move."

"You'll regret this," she hissed charging at Kim wondering how the sword had withstood the attack without damage. She struck with a downward arc, ready when Kim caught the blow with the ornate sword. Just as planned Kim pushed the blow back, using the momentum to land a heel kick on her temple.

Kim staggered back a few steps but wasn't out of the fight, "your going to have to do better than that," throwing a round kick at her, ready when she ducked under it, delivering a back kick to Shego's chest knocking her back in to a crate.

A growl erupted in Shego's throat as she dove in slashing at the red hear forcing her back, her fingers continually coming into contact with the blade as Kim ducked, dodged, and blocked the strikes down the hall.

"Come on Shego, your better than this," Kim laughed back flipping down the hall, after a few flips she came to a halt, holding her hand behind her, the Sword of Kells landing in her hand as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"Hold still," Shego rasped feeling a bead of sweat run down her face, _'she's not suppose to be this good, what's happened to her?' _"Time to end this," her hands igniting as she dove in ready for whatever Possible threw at her, only to be distracted as something in the distance crashed to the ground. Out of reflex she cast her eyes towards the sound, the split second mistake was all Kim needed as she laid a spinning hell kick in the green woman's jaw sending her spinning into the container, a second later it falling on her, several other following suit a moment later.

"That's gotta hurt," Kim's eyes continually shifting form her opponent to where she thought the sound was coming from, under her breath, "be ok Ron." Reach for her kimmunicator, before lightly knocking herself in the head with her palm and bringing the new cord to her mouth, "R," she whispered, "come back partner."

After a few seconds his voice came from the device, "I'm here," his voce tired, "Drakken got on a forklift, ran into some boxes, you can guess where this is going."

"He escaped."

"Yep, sorry KP."

"It's ok, after everything we've done the last few week an off day's to be expected, but get back here, I may need some help."

"On it, see ya in a few."

Breathing into the cord, "Wade," and waiting a few seconds.

"You called?"

"I need a pick up for Shego, preferably high security."

"Done and done Kim, they'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

True to his word Wade had a police van waiting outside by the time Kim and Ron drug a beaten and bruised Shego out the door.

"You sure you can handle her?" as Kim eyed the vehicle a bit skeptical about it being up to the task.

"It should we've been developing it for a while, Don't offence Ms. Possible but you've brought some weird people here, the higher ups decided it would be a good idea to make sure we could hold just about anyone that might show up, regardless of how strange they may be."

A bit shocked by that piece of information, "I'll keep that in mind," keeping her voice nonchalant.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, "you ready to go KP?"

"Yeah," turning around a ticked of Pyre on his shoulder, "what's with him?"

"He's just mad he didn't really get to do anything this time around."

"After what happened to me be grateful you were safe," as Kim scathed the mole rat behind the ears, "but I'm sure we'll be needing you soon enough big guy."

"Better," he growled leaning his head into her fingers, "Your hair?"

"Yeah," running her fingers through it, "I defiantly need to see a professional about that before my parents see it, after everything's that happened they defiantly don't need to know about this."

Kim could see a bit of anxiousness in Ron's eyes, "something on your mind, other than me with shorter hair that is?"

Shaking his head, "I just want to get back and check on Zita and Will, you know make sure they don't do anything stupid, like kill each other."

"No that's Will and Bonnie," Kim laughed, "the most Zita will do is stick her trident…" her words tailing off trying to keep the mental image from forming, "we gotta get home quick."

-

Two days later

"You sure this the one," Sea Serpent asked watching the van from the roof.

"Are you questioning Ice," he growled looming over her.

"No I'm questioning you ya rabid fur ball," keeping her eyes on the van, "are you sure you have the right transport."

"I am, I can smell our target's scent rising from the vehicle Ice Lord's true host is in there," looking down waiting for the moment to strike.

"I can't believe we're attacking a prison transport head on, this is ridiculous, a monkey with half a brain could come up with a better plan than this you stupid furry bast…" her words cut off.

"Now," he growled grabbing her and leaping swinging her over his shoulder, the reforged sword pocking her in the stomach.

"I hate bungee jumping with out a bungee," she screamed as the ground approached them quickly, her brothers girth propelling them down faster then she had expected. And then just like that it stopped as her brother's feet impacted with the cab of the van, the impact denting the metal, his right leg penetrating the cab, forcing the vehicle to a screeching halt. The impacts of their armor took must of the impact but Serpent still felt like her organs had been rearranged, sliding off her brother, her knees momentarily weak. It only lasted a moment as the guards ran from the cab their guns drawn, blood running down his face of one of the guards, the claws from Rock Wolf's foot having sliced into his face.

"ON THE GROUND!" the non bleeding one yelled his hand shaking.

"No," Wolf's voice low and rumbling licking his lips, causing the men to turn and scream upon seeing him. The one with blood running down his face fainted, equal parts blood loss and terror.

"Not my day," the remaining guard whimpered, only to be silenced as Serpents whip wrapped around his neck. A quick jerk by Sea Serpent and it was over, his neck pointed at an odd angle as he lay on the ground.

"Lets just get this over with before something shows up," Serpent growled walking over the back of the van.

"Lets," he growled puncturing the door with his wolf fang claw, the metal shrieking from the penetration, and pulled it away with one clean pull. Their target locked to the wall, manacles completely incasing her hands and feet, a metal belts incased her waist and neck keeping her stationary.

"Somehow this doesn't inspire confidence," as Serpent crossed her arm's taking the sight in, not sure how this prisoner could be on any use.

"This is Ice Lords will sister do not question it," Wolf growled his upper lip raised.

"Someone want to fill me in here," Shego rasped, her voice raw from the metal rubbing her neck.

"No," Wolf's smile filling her with terror, something she hadn't felt in years. It only to a quick pull of his hand to tear the right restraint from the wall, and a small amount of pressure caused a crack to form on the restraint that slowly grew till it split down the middle. Leaning in, "time to join the fold," Wolf whispered in her ear as he forced her to hold the Black Ice Sword.

Wolf pulled back and watched as Ice Lord took control of the green woman's body, first came the eyes, each frosting over, then the tornado erupted wrapping around her body covering her in dark purple and pitch black winds. As with the others as soon as it formed it vanished leaving her in her armor. It was different the near perfect recreation of the armor Monique had worn, first she was still wearing her jump suit only the green was now a deep purple. Over her forearms and upper arms were deep black armor. She wore a breast plate similar to Serpents on her chest that hugged her ever curve but colors remained seamless running from cloth to metal. Her legs up to her calves were wrapped in boots deep purple on the right one, black on the left. On her purple belt was the dagger that of Tyrune. Her long black hair was left free, but now had a long purple streak running diagonally from high right to left, and gave the impression that it wouldn't move unless she allowed it.

She casually looked up at her brother, a smile forming on her dark lips as her left restraint bubbled then melted away, green flame rising from the metal as she brought her sword to the metal on her neck freezing the metal. The now brittle restraint easily gave way as she brought her sword to the waist restraint it breaking just as easily. Wolf offered her his hand helping her to the ground, when her feet touched flipped her hair revealing a black scabbard for her sword, she easily slid the sword into it's holder. She slowly looked herself over with her now free hands, running her fingers here and there.

"Is she ok," Serpent asked inching over to Wolf, the fur covered Sentinel bared his fangs ready to berate his sister when Ice Lord spoke.

"I suppose you can't plan everything," her voice casual, she momentarily looked up feeling her siblings eyes on her, "I had hoped I wouldn't look like Mego, ah well, I take it you couldn't get Bat and Tyrune."

Rock Wolf bowed, "no sister, our treacherous brother has not let the beast out of his sight since the battle. However now that you are free I'm sure we can reclaim him, and punish the traitor."

"No, at least not yet," Rock Wolf looking up at her confused, "I have other plans."

"Not to break this up but the cops are going to be here soon, not to mention the Knights."

"Let them come," Wolf growled.

"No," raising her hand, "Serpent is right we need to lay low for a time, without the resources Bat's host provided, things will be difficult, but thanks to the body and it's memories, a new world of possibilities has opened to us," turning away from them, "now fetch a car, we need to put some distance between us and this place.

"What are we going to do?" Wolf asked following her.

"we're going shopping," a deep sinister laugh filling the air.

_For all the stories that begin there must be an ending, but some endings are but the start of a new beginning, look for more Mystic Knights of Middleton coming soon._

-

Authors note-That's it, that's the end of book one, or story one, or whatever you want to call it, not sure what's coming next. I have about 10 additional stories for the series in various stages (2 are very weak), and I have to get though at least 2 before I can get to the one I really want to do, that leads to 3 other stories I really want to do, the stories should be significantly shorter, but don't hold me to that. And yes I should get to all the hanging plot threads that have been introduced thus far

Please R R


End file.
